A Promise Lives Within
by Robinbird79
Summary: "There is always hope, Boromir. Sometimes you just have to look through the darkness to find it." Shae, daughter of Thorin and Rhaella, chose to leave the protection of home in order to find her own way in a quickly changing world. She soon realized that growing up hearing about adventures was quite different from actually living through her own. Hobbit sequel/LotR-slight AU.
1. Chapter 1 - To Choose a Path

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my newest story! This is a sequel to my Hobbit story "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold" (you don't have to have read it to understand this one though) and so could be seen as a bit of an AU. As Lord of the Rings is so huge (and I'm not as familiar with it as I am with The Hobbit) I'm quite nervous about this one. It will be mainly pulled from the movie versions, along with some deleted scenes, though I do plan on using some things from the books. I also do not plan on it being anywhere near as long as the originals. :) I enjoy and welcome all reviews, knowing what readers think is actually quite helpful, just keep in mind I am not a Tolkien scholar, just a fan. :) I always listen to music from Brunuhville as I'm writing and editing; his stuff just fits so perfectly. Anything written in bold italics is either Khuzdul or Sindarin and the translations can be found at the end of each chapter. I do plan on posting a new chapter about every week or two but sometimes life gets in the way.**

 **.**

 **All credit belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the wonderful world and the faces I picture as I write. Only the OCs are my creation.**

* * *

Change happens in many ways. Sometimes it can hit in the blink of an eye, taking everyone by surprise. Other times it can sneak in so quietly that no one is aware anything has changed until all of a sudden, everyone realizes that everything is different but yet no one can say how it happened. Then there are those times that there are hints, rumors that something is changing, that something is not quite the way it had always been. Some people ignore those whispers until it is too late. Others, however, hear them and heed them, preparing themselves for when they have to fight against that change.

.

Though much had changed over the past eighty years or so, the view from the balcony over the Main Gate of Erebor was the same: the green valley, still scarred from the battle so many years before; the gleaming city, proud center of trade once again; the Long Lake further behind it. A cool wind blew down from the mountains, sweeping over the forest, rattling through the streets of Dale, and racing across the valley until it hit the unmoving stone face of the Lonely Mountain. It's force caused hair and cloaks to flap wildly but their owners stood firm. Fall was still a good month or so away but it seemed an early, hard winter would be right on its heels. Those on the balcony of the mountain, however, were not thinking about the weather. Their attention was focused on the sole black rider slowly approaching. They knew who had sent him, they had sensed the change slowly creeping from the south for decades and they had been preparing. The king stood proudly with his wife by his side and his three grown children arranged behind him. With the armed guard flanking them and the archers on the upper balconies they presented a formidable barrier. Not that the rider had any plan to attack and they knew it. It was to show they were not intimidated by him or his Master; they had seen him before and knew what he would say. The king stared down at the rider, waiting.

And the hissed message was indeed the same, the seemingly innocent request and slimy promises filtering up to them. His wife could understand the creature perfectly and relayed the few bits he had trouble deciphering from that voice of evil.

And his answer was the same. "We have not yet made a decision on this matter. More time is required."

That was not what the messenger had wanted to hear. He hissed a few threats but quickly wheeled his horse around and galloped back towards the south. When he was long out of sight and the darkness he brought with him had dissipated, the two monarchs faced each other with mirroring expressions of concern.

"We have to do something, Thorin. Sauron is not going to give up in this. If he doesn't get what he wants from us he will find another way." He sighed deeply.

"I had hoped to stall for longer but I know you're right, Rhae. Bilbo must be warned." He took her hand and motioned to the three standing behind them. "Come. I believe it's time for a meeting. Rhoin, summon the Elders along with the others. Tell them to be in my study in an hour."

.

Thorin stared at the Council, seeing the uncertainty in some of their eyes. His gaze roved over the few members of his original Company - Gloin with a deep frown on his face, Bofur and Nori's usually mischievous countenances serious, Dwalin and Kíli standing to the side with arms crossed - then his wife and three children. They, along with the Elders, were all waiting to see what he had to say.

"I wish Balin were here. His advice would be welcome," Thorin muttered, running a hand through his silver hair.

"All the more reason to go to Rivendell. Lord Elrond may have some news." She had a bad feeling in her heart when it came to the colony Balin had established in Moria; it had been so long since they'd heard from them. She knew what those ancient dwarves had unearthed in the mines. "And they must be warned that Sauron knows Bilbo has the Ring." Even though Rhae was fully aware that Bilbo had no idea what he had in his possession she wished she knew when their old burglar had gotten his hands on something as evil as the One Ring. If the Nazgul got to the Shire before a warning could be sent the hobbits didn't stand a chance.

"I have not traveled over the mountains since the quest - "

"You will not be going, Thorin. The King Under the Mountain cannot leave right now, not with this threat looming over us," she interrupted. There were some raised eyebrows but the Elders remained silent. After eight decades as queen Rhae's manner, especially when it came to speaking her mind, were well known. Even if they disagreed they wouldn't have said much, knowing how much Thorin valued his wife's council and she was usually the only one that could get him to see reason. If it escalated into an argument that was all the more reason to stay out of it. As it was they whole-heartedly agreed with her in this.

"The Queen is right, your Majesty. Besides the threat now facing Erebor we cannot risk your own life," Gloin said. The dwarf glanced at the woman by Thorin's side, knowing what she would suggest next. "We also cannot risk our queen's life." When she frowned Gloin could only chuckle. She knew exactly what he meant: she was too old to take such a journey and though she chafed under the thought Rhae couldn't deny the truth in it.

"Then who shall it be? It will take at least two or three months to get there," Gravir, one of the Elders that had come from Ered Luin, asked.

"It should be a member of the royal family that meets with the elves. There is a better chance of our plea being taken more seriously if it comes from one of them," another of the Elders, Malv, put forward.

"Lord Elrond will not brush aside our concerns," Rhae replied, just managing to keep from rolling her eyes. Of all the dwarves that had returned to Erebor the ones that still had problems trusting the elves were the older citizens from Ered Luin. It was a battle of wills she still had to fight on occasion. Durin sat up straighter and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could utter a word.

"I will go." All eyes swung to the young woman standing just to the left of the queen's chair.

"No." Thorin's voice was sharp.

"Why not? I am just as capable as Durin or Rhoin. Rho has a new baby, he doesn't need to leave Sala right now, and Durin, as your heir, cannot be risked. I am the only logical choice."

"You are my daughter."

"And that makes a difference how?"

Thorin stared at her. With her hands on her hips and eyes blazing in challenge she reminded him of Rhae and that moment so many years before when his future wife had stared him down on the road outside Bree. The Dunedain blood ran strong in her, stronger than it did in his other two children. The chamber was silent and he wished this had not been brought up in front of others. Well he knew his daughter's stubbornness (she came by it honestly) and would prefer to have had this argument in their private home. He glanced over at Rhae, meeting her gaze, and stifled the sigh that wanted to escape when he saw what was in her eyes.

"This meeting is adjourned. I will inform you of my decision shortly. Nothing that we have discussed here is to be spoken of beyond those doors. Gloin, Dwalin, Kíli, please join us in my study." The Elders hurried out as quickly as they could, knowing a family argument was most likely and none of them wanted to be caught in the crossfire of Durin tempers. A few of them had made that mistake a few times in the past and it was not an experience they cared to repeat. They trusted their king to make the best decision for Erebor.

Rhae sensed her daughter's frustration and laid a hand on her shoulder as they followed Thorin. Though her heart had sunk a bit she was not surprised at Shae's volunteering. Out of all their children their daughter was most like her. The three had always been an interesting combination of Dunedain and dwarf. Durin, born not long after the Battle of the Five Armies looked just like his father though he had apparently gotten his height from his Dunedain blood as he was a few inches taller than Thorin. His personality was steady, for the most part, though he wasn't immune from explosions of temper or the desire to raise mischief. He had learned well the responsibilities and skills befitting the heir to Erebor from Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin and she had no doubt he would make a fine king when his time came. Though he occasionally had a bit of wanderlust, he was content to remain within their lands. He was almost a perfect mix of their two races. Rhoin seemed to have inherited nothing from her except her lighter coloring. He was all dwarf in his appearance and personality. He was happiest when he was working in the forges and, unlike his brother, had no interest in battles or weaponry - though he was as fierce as Durin in a fight. Rho had no desire to travel at all and had never been able to understand his little sister's yearning to see what lay beyond the Long Lake. Now that he had a child of his own Rhae doubted he would ever leave the Lonely Mountain. Then there was Shaella, their youngest, a welcome blessing after the loss of an unborn child. Shae, who had her father's coloring and temper and her wanderlust. She had been the child eager to learn all she could about the other races in Middle Earth and had mastered Sindarin. She had been the one to insist on being taught how to use a bow (and she was quite good with it, too). Rhae knew her daughter ached to have an adventure of her own, had even mentioned going west to find the Rangers, and while she understood she hated the thought of her daughter facing such evil.

"Shae, you cannot be serious."

"Of course I am, **_adad_**. As I pointed out I am the logical choice. You and Durin cannot take such a risk. While I'm sure mother would go I know you won't let her travel that far. Rho has Sala and the baby to see to and I know he'd rather remain in Erebor anyway."

" ** _Nathith_** , it is quite a journey to Rivendell and the way is not safe."

"I wasn't proposing to go alone. I'm sure you'd want to send at least a couple of the Elders with me, along with a few soldiers for good measure."

Thorin fisted his hands by his side and threw a pleading glance at Rhae. She gave him a sympathetic smile. This wouldn't be easy for him, he treasured Shae, but he knew as she did that their daughter would find a way to travel, with or without their approval. And she was right in her reasoning. As much as she'd love to see Rivendell again she was too old to travel that far and the others couldn't risk leaving the mountain at such a time.

"Shae is right, Thorin."

"What?!" he stared at her incredulously though she could see the resignation in his eyes.

"Best to send her with plenty of protection rather than her slipping off and following them on her own." She held back a laugh as his eyes swung to Shae who some how managed to stare back innocently.

"As much as it pains me to say it, **_adad_** , Shae is right," Durin spoke up, frowning at his sister. "She's just hard headed and impulsive enough to run off after who ever you send."

"I'm standing right here," Shae replied, trying to appear insulted but barely able to contain her growing excitement.

"Send a couple of the Elders with her and plenty of soldiers. They should be able to keep her out of trouble." Rhoin almost choked in his attempt to conceal his laugh as he saw the mutinous look his little sister shot at their older sibling.

Thorin's gaze swept his family, seeing the same answer on all their faces. He did not want to let his little girl out of Erebor, did not want her put in danger, but he knew he was beaten. They were all correct, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. His attention finally settled on Dwalin. His friend knew what he was thinking without a word spoken.

"I'll send a squad of my best and strongest soldiers, ones I know can be trusted around the princess." He gave Shae a quick wink and she grinned. Dwalin had helped train her, he knew her skills with a sword.

"Gimli and I will go with her, Thorin. I'm not so old that I've forgotten the way over the Misty Mountains. Besides, as Oin went with Balin to Moria, I am anxious to hear any news about him - even if it does come from the elves."

Durin nodded as his father did. He knew none of the soldiers would try anything with Gimli around. Not that he thought any of their men would act so dishonorably with the Princess of Erebor but if they got their hands on any ale they might shoot their mouths off inappropriately. Of course, if any of them were foolish enough to try something he was sure Shae would relieve them of some rather vital body parts.

"Very well. Rhae and I will decide who else will make this journey. In the mean time, Dwalin have your men ready to travel within two days."

"Two days?" Shae gasped.

"Aye, my dear. This matter cannot wait a moment longer." Rhae told her. "I have felt the stirrings of darkness steadily increasing since the battle. I only hope we have not waited too late."

"Then I will begin making my preparations as well." She gave her parents a respectful bow. " ** _Akhminruki astû_** , **_adad_** , **_amad_**." Her brothers followed her leaving Thorin and Rhae with Dwalin, Gloin, and Kíli.

"I promise she'll come to no harm," Gloin said, meeting Thorin's eye.

"Thank you, old friend. I do not doubt you will keep her safe. I just know her stubborn nature and fear what she'll try to throw herself into."

"She's not some weak, dainty female. She's smart and has Rhae's Ranger instincts. I think she'll be fine," Kíli spoke up.

"You can't hold the lass back forever, Thorin," Dwalin replied. He held up a hand at his friend's glare. "I look on her almost as my own and I would never agree to anything that would harm her but she is much like her mother - proud and adventurous." Rhae gave the old warrior a fond smile. Their friendship had grown deep over the years and he always took care of her and her children.

"She is well trained, thanks to you, **_amrâlimê_** ," she said, placing a hand over his on the table. He picked it up, kissing it gently.

"And she has your intelligence, your skill at languages and politics," he praised, his eyes smiling at her proudly.

"Shae will be just fine. How could she not be strong enough to make such a journey? After all, she has Durin and Dunedain blood in her veins," Gloin pointed out.

"It is indeed a formidable mix," Thorin agreed, kissing Rhae's fingers again.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, **_namadith_**?"

She looked up from her bag, glancing between her brothers. They hadn't left her side and while it was slightly touching it was also slightly annoying. She couldn't be angry at them, though. They had been by her side since she was born, always protecting her.

"Very sure, Durin. The two of you are my closest friends. You know how much I want to see the world. I am not ignorant. I know that as a king's daughter I will be expected to marry, though thankfully **_adad_** had promised not to force me into a union against my wishes. I know once that happens I will have lost any chance of seeing what lies beyond the borders of Thranduil's kingdom. I can't pass up the only opportunity I may ever get."

"I don't understand why you want to travel all over the place but I do know I don't want to deal with your temper for the next six months if you don't go," Rhoin said. Durin frowned at him but sighed with a shrug.

"I would not try to stop you, Shae. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were heading into. We've grown up on the stories of **_amad_** and **_adad_** 's journey over the Misty Mountains, the danger they faced."

"Aye, but I'm not being tracked by an orc wanting to stick my head on a pike."

"No, but you know what's lurking, what's growing in the south. **_Amad_** had made no secret of it and now you're heading to ask the elves about something the Dark Lord covets, something that we actually know the location of." Rho gave her a pointed look. "All manner of foul things hide in the dark places of the world."

"I know that, Rho, but none of you can risk going. This may be my last chance to do something meaningful." She gave them a smile. "Your concern is touching, though."

"Well, at least I know you can use those swords of yours. I spent enough time in the training rings with you," Durin proclaimed with a smirk.

She laughed. "My skill is all thanks to **_adad_** and Dwalin. You only taught me how to scare the raven master and sneak snacks from Bombur."

"That's hard to do!" he protested and they all shared a laugh. The three quickly sobered, though.

"Be careful, Shae. Don't go looking for trouble," Rho insisted, patting her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have Gimli with me."

Durin rolled his eyes. "I hope you haven't forgotten all **_amad_** 's lessons in diplomacy. They may just come in handy with him around."

* * *

It was a small crowd gathered in the pre-dawn darkness two days later. The ones leaving for Rivendell were finishing their farewells. Gloin and Gimli were already mounted, as were the soldiers accompanying them. Thorin and Rhae were giving a few last minute instructions to Malv and Humlin, the two Elders chosen to join them. As Shae stood with her brothers she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew why those two had been picked. They were the ones that were closest to her mother, usually taking Rhae's side in issues. She also knew they had a healthy fear of crossing Thorin. They would do anything to please their monarchs. They were, in her parents' eyes, the perfect chaperons: willing to keep her reined in and most likely over protective.

"Try not to cause your companions too much grief," Durin told her with a grin.

"I would never do such a thing." They laughed, knowing she was the biggest trouble maker of them all.

"Send word occasionally. I'm interested in hearing if Rivendell is as bad as Dori and Dwalin always say it is."

"You could've volunteered," Shae told her brother, casting a sly glance at Rho as she finished strapping her packs to her horse.

"Well, I'm not _that_ interested," was his quick reply. He then pulled her into a tight hug. "Be careful, **_namadith_**."

Then it was Durin's turn to embrace her. "See some of the world for me," he whispered in her ear. She nodded as their parents approached, knowing that deep down he would love to take such a journey.

"I'm sending Maec with you so you can send messages whenever you feel the need. Keep us updated with your progress and what happens in Rivendell."

"Thank you, **_adad_**." She eyed the large raven sitting on the wall near by, knowing it was listening to their conversation.

Her mother hugged her tightly but Shae knew that out of everyone, she was the only one who understood her need to see more of their world. She just felt there was a reason she was supposed to go west and was eager to discover why.

"Belan will be just as thrilled to travel as you, my dear," she said, running a hand through the black horse's mane. He was a descendant of her own Tâlagor and she'd chosen him specifically for Shae a couple years earlier.

"I will give Lord Elrond your greetings ... and thank you **_amadel_**."

"I look forward to the tales you'll have to tell when you return." Rhae met her eyes and Shae could've sworn her mother knew something she didn't. "Trust your heart and your instincts, **_nâthuê kurdu_**." A quick kiss on the forehead and they turned to Thorin.

He embraced her tightly. "Always be on your guard. You will be in charge but make sure to heed the advice of others." He ran a hand down one of the braids hanging by her face then pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm very proud of you, **_ghivashel_**. Stay safe, **_mizimith_**." She swung up onto her horse and Thorin gripped her hand a moment longer.

Taking a deep breath he turned to the gathered crowd. " ** _Dayamu khuzan ai-menu. Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû_**. We look forward to word of your meetings with distant friends."

With a confident smile at her parents Shae spurred Belan to the head of the group and lead them out the Main Gate. She turned around once to give her family a wave then turned her face to the south and whatever adventures awaited her.

"She won't come home, will she?" Durin asked as he moved to stand next to his mother, his eyes sad.

"Oh, she'll come home but not for long and she will be quite changed," Rhae answered, wrapping an arm around Thorin's waist as he silently watched his daughter ride away.

* * *

 ** _adad_** \- father

 _ **nathith**_ \- young daughter

 _ **akhminruki astû**_ \- thank you so much

 ** _amad_** \- mother

 _ **amrâlimê**_ \- my love

 _ **namadith**_ \- little sister

 _ **amadel**_ \- mother of all mothers

 _ **nâthuê kurdu** _ \- daughter of my heart

 _ **ghivashel**_ \- treasure of all treasures

 _ **mizimith**_ \- jewel that is young

 ** _dayamu khuzan ai-menu_** \- blessings of the ancestors upon you

 _ **Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû**_ \- Mahal guide you and mithril find you (good luck, farewell)


	2. Chapter 2 - Home is Behind

**A/N: Hello and welcome! A huge thank you to the followers and reviewers who have found my newest story! This chapter is a bit shorter than normal but the next part would have made it WAYYYY too long. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Thanks!**

 **My Petal Heart: Thanks! Me, too! :)**

 **Just4Me: It is proving quite fun to write and explore from her vantage point. They'll show up a couple of times in the story but not much ... it is, after all, about their daughter lol (but I had to include some of my favorite dwarf haha!).**

 **BlondiezHere: Thanks! Shae is very much like her mother only lacking in the wisdom and experience Rhae had from her years on her own as a Ranger.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **kaia: Hehe. You made my day with that review! I'm glad you're excited. :)**

 **.**

 **As always, Tolkien is the genius and I can only dream of living in the world he created. :)**

* * *

Their journey was smooth and quiet. They traveled south for a few days until they reached the repaired elven path through the forest. Going further south to reach the Old Forest Road had been suggested but dismissed because of the extra time it would have taken. The path they now found themselves on wasn't the treacherous route it had been over seventy years earlier; Thranduil's guards kept it clear of the spiders that had attacked her parents. Shae knew she was being a bit foolish but she was slightly disappointed as time passed and she wasn't given the opportunity to use her swords. She and Gimli, both of them eager for some action, frequently sparred with each other. Besides herself, he had been the only other one on this journey that seemed to enjoy himself, though he made no secret of the fact that he did not like or trust the elves they were traveling to see. Other than that she enjoyed herself immensely. Having been put in charge had made her slightly apprehensive, she had never held a command for this long, but she soon found that the soldiers, and even the two Elders, had no qualms with following her orders. Thorin's words about heeding others' advice was always on her mind and she made sure to confer with the older dwarves when it came to deciding their route. She knew she tested their patience on occasion, especially when she would go wandering off on her own, but they did a good job of refraining from berating her too much.

Her traveling companions were entertaining to be around as well. Even Malv and Humlin had some interesting stories to tell about growing up in the Blue Mountains. It made for easy days. But even all their stories couldn't take away from everything new she was now seeing. She was fascinated as they left Mirkwood behind them, heading south again across the plain that separated the forest from the mountains, and couldn't take her eyes from the snow covered peaks as they steadily grew larger. Unfortunately, at least to Shae, they didn't see Beorn though some of his animals greeted them near his home with fresh supplies. Gloin relished retelling the story of the Company's initial meeting with the skin changer. Though she had heard it many times, it took on a little more reality as they camped near the edge of the woods where he'd burst forth in bear form and chased the Company into his home. Gloin even showed her the spot by the lake where her parents had been married. A few nights later they camped near the Carrock, their storyteller again in his element as he told of their escape from Azog on the eagles, Thorin being near death, and their short rest near the banks of the Anduin. There was talk about climbing to the top in order to see Erebor in the distance but they quickly decided they just didn't have the time. It felt a bit strange to Shae knowing she was following in her parents' footsteps some what. As their story teller told them what the Company had experienced she couldn't help but think of what her mother had told her about how the relationship with her father had slowly grown and changed during their months in the wild. The Carrock had been the tipping point for them. After that they had finally acknowledged their feelings for one another.

From the Carrock they headed south for a short while, using the ford at the Old Forest Road, before beginning their trek up to the High Pass through the Misty Mountains. Forest merged into rocky foothills then steeper slopes. There were crystal clear streams and waterfalls. Shae soaked in the scenery, the views taking her breath away. Some times she would just stand still, relishing the snow covered ridges below her feet. The wind was cold, as were the nights, but she found she loved it. She loved the way the wind whipped her hair and cloak around, loved the tingling in her cheeks it caused, and the sharpness of the air she breathed in. Her mother's tales of her travels as a Ranger had always fascinated her, had always filled her with a longing to see all the places being described to her. Now that she was finally achieving that desire she found her thoughts of finding and joining the Rangers herself was stronger than ever. Despite Gloin's warnings about the stone giants and the goblins that lived hidden in the mountains they made it through the High Pass without incident. The views coming down were just as splendid as they'd been on the other side of the mountains. One day, she told herself, she would return just so she could sit there and enjoy the beauty around her.

* * *

Several days later Shae knew they were nearing their destination. There was just something different in the air and she was certain they were being watched. She had visited Thranduil's kingdom a few times in her life but this was a completely different feeling, much more ... magical. Her eagerness pressed her forward and she increased their pace. Then, a little over two months from when they left Erebor, they were facing Rivendell. Knowing the soldiers would most likely be rather uncomfortable among the elves she told them to make camp just outside the gates and to relax and rest until it was time to return to the east. This bit of news was greeted gratefully. Then she, along with the four others, passed through the entry gates.

"Much different coming in this way," Gloin commented as they made their way across a bridge.

"I think I much prefer this than being chased by wargs," she replied with a grin. They came to a circular courtyard that she recognized from Ori's book and waiting for them was a dark haired elf. Shae dismounted and approached him, giving the customary greeting.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Shaella, daughter of Thorin, King Under the Mountain. I am Lindir, Lord Elrond's steward. You are expected. We have chambers prepared for you and each of your companions." His gaze swept over the dwarves behind her and she noticed when they paused on Gloin.

"Perhaps you remember Gloin?" she asked with a grin. "He was with my parents when they stayed here during their quest."

"Indeed I do remember Master Gloin. I hope you will take our word for it this time when we offer you a meal?"

Shae laughed as his ears turned a bit red but to his credit he gave the elf a smile and nodded. "You have my assurances that my manners have improved thanks to our queen."

"Then Rhewil has been able to work miracles. Come. Lord Elrond is waiting to welcome you to his home."

* * *

His attention was caught by the arrival of a group of dwarves, or rather, the presence of the female with them. She didn't look like a dwarf but those with her obviously held her in high regard. Taller than her companions but still shorter than would be expected in one from the race of Men, she moved confidently and her companions obeyed every word she said. He was intrigued and tried to move a bit closer without being noticed. Her black hair was pulled back in three braids which were gathered together in a silver clasp at the base of her neck. Peering closely he could see a few smaller braids, adorned with gem studded beads, hanging loose around her face. She wore a black leather traveling coat with gray fur around the neck. Under that chain mail was visible at the neck and arms of the dark blue tunic that reached almost to her knees. There was an ornate belt at her waist, the black bracers at her wrists were adorned with dwarven symbols, and her gloves were fingerless. When her black cloak moved he noticed no shortage of weapons adorning her person: a sword on each hip, bow and quiver across her back, and if he wasn't mistaken, there were daggers hidden just inside the top of her boots. The group approached Lord Elrond and the few elves that had assembled to greet them and he edged a bit closer, wanting to discover who she was.

"Lord Elrond," she said with a bow, her voice low but gentle with a slight accent from the North.

"Shaella, daughter of Thorin, Princess of Erebor, it is an honor to finally meet you. I must say you have your father's coloring though I can see Rhaella's mischievousness in your eyes."

She laughed. "I have heard that more than once, I assure you. I'm afraid **_adad_** doesn't quite know what to do with me even after all these years. Durin and I seem to have gotten more of **_amad's_** Dunedain blood than Rhoin."

"You are most welcome here. I have missed your mother. It has been too long since her last visit."

" ** _Amad_** sends her regrets. She would have come if she could but she deemed it unwise considering her age."

As they continued their introductions, he just stared in amazement. The daughter of a Dunedain and the dwarven King of Erebor? He had heard from his father that rumors after the battle in the north told that the King Under the Mountain had married one not of his own race. Those rumors had always been brushed aside; he had certainly scoffed when he'd come across the same rumor in the archives. The dwarves propensity to shun those of other races was well known. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen the proof with his own eyes. They began to move off in the direction of Lord Elrond's study and he found himself gazing after her retreating back, completely intrigued and wishing to get to know her.

* * *

"Princess Shaella, I would never have expected to see you in Rivendell."

A familiar voice caused her to pause as she crossed through one of the gardens.

"I've been sent on a matter of urgent business," she replied with a grin as she turned. "It is good to see you again Prince Legolas. It has been many years."

"Indeed it has, I'm sad to say. But you have grown up since I saw you last." She rolled her eyes at his teasing and he chuckled. "How are your parents? Your brothers? Erebor? Has any young dwarf caught your eye yet?"

"My parents are well as are my brothers. Rho is a father now. Erebor is just as you remember it. The major reinforcement of the Main Gate was completed about five years ago." She met his easy gaze, trying to glare at him but was hard pressed not to laugh as she answered his last question. "And no, there is no one making sheep's eyes at me in the hopes of gaining my inheritance. **_Adad_** would run them off even if they tried."

Legolas laughed. "I can imagine King Thorin being rather unpleasant to anyone seeking your hand."

She nodded. "What are you doing in Rivendell?"

"I came with a message for Lord Elrond from my father. That is where I was headed when I saw you lost in the trees."

"I was not lost; I am not my **_adad_** ," she huffed but with a smile. "Well, don't let me keep you from your business. I'm quite content just exploring."

"I will see you later?"

"I'm sure. We will be here for a little while."

"Then until I have the pleasure of your company again," he said with a bow of his head. She just swatted at him, amused by his mock formality, and returned to her wanderings.

.

Shae meandered through the hallways, using this bit of time before the council meeting trying to take everything in. Having heard about Rivendell from her mother, father, and the members of the Company, not to mention seeing the wonderful drawings in Ori's book, she was almost giddy to find herself able to see such things for herself. There was no denying the beauty of the place. Instead of the angled, geometric patterns of Erebor, everything seemed to flow and curl, all edges and corners seemingly soft. While there was always the hum of the great forges at home, here there was a peace that seeped into her. The chamber she had been shown to had been her mother's, according to Lord Elrond, and she was again overcome with that feeling of following in her parents' footsteps. Her mother had been quite open about what had transpired between them while they rested in Rivendell. She knew Gloin was not entirely pleased to be back, and Gimli had been quite adamant about his feeing towards the elves, however she found herself quite comfortable in her current surroundings. Passing through another gently arched doorway she found herself on a balcony overlooking the waterfalls, the sunlight making the waters sparkle. It truly was beautiful. She wished more of her people could understand that the other races had beauty in their cultures as well. After a moment she became aware of the presence of someone else on the balcony. Looking to her right she spied a dark haired man lounging against the railing. He was watching her but she didn't sense any hostility from him. A description her mother had told her many times came to mind and she studied him curiously. Dark hair, strong jaw, a body that seemed to convey strength even though he was relaxed, and blue eyes that held more wisdom than she could ever hope to know. He was a handsome man but she somehow knew that he was not aware of that fact or brushed it off if it was ever mentioned. He didn't seem perturbed by her observation and remained where he was, apparently content to wait until she broke the silence. When she'd finally decided this was the one her mother had spoken of so often Shae walked over to him, giving a short but respectful bow of the head.

"My lord Aragorn."

He seemed slightly surprised. "How do you know me, my lady?"

"My mother, Queen Rhaella, has told me of you and said if I saw you here to give you her regards."

"So you are the daughter of Rhaella and Thorin Oakenshield," he replied with a smile.

"Aye. Did you know my **_amad_**?"

"A little. I was still quite young when she was a Ranger but I have some vague memories of some of her visits to Rivendell."

"She will be pleased to hear that you remember her." Shae dragged her toe across the stone under her feet. "She also wishes you, and the other Dunedain, to know that she never intended to abandon her duty or - "

He held up a hand. "Please tell your mother there is no need for an apology. Her intentions were never doubted. Sometimes fate has a way of sending you in a direction you never expected."

"Though she is content and happy and always has been, I do know she sometimes misses being in the wild patrolling outside the Shire as Stryker the Ranger."

"It is something that one can never get out of their blood completely," he said with a smile.

"It is passed down through that same blood, I believe. I have felt the pull to the wilds." Pausing she glanced back over the view. "There is more to this world than just the stone halls of my home and I grasped this opportunity to experience some of it." The look he gave her showed understanding.

"What brings you so far from Erebor?"

"I come seeking advice. Twice has a dark messenger come to us from Mordor seeking information that my father would not give. My mother felt it would best to warn Lord Elrond and learn from him how we should proceed."

He stiffened a bit. "The shadows are growing, reaching out from Mordor, and He seeks that which would give him control over all Middle Earth."

"My mother has told me and that is the main reason for our coming here."

"Then I hope you receive answers to your questions. Come. I believe it is just about time for Lord Elrond's council." She gladly took the arm he offered and the two headed towards where the rest of the visitors were gathering.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rings and Words

**A/N: Hello and welcome. Sincerest thanks to those of you who have followed and reviewed my newest foray into Middle Earth. I hope you continue to enjoy it. :) I listen to Brunuhville's music as I write, it suits Tolkien's world so well. Check him out. :)**

 **.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Thanks! I thought it might be hard for others in Middle Earth to believe a dwarf would marry outside their race and given that Gondor isn't exactly next door to Erebor I figured they might not really hear that much from the North.**

 **BlondiezHere: I can't see Aragorn being anything but a gentleman when it comes to ladies. :)**

 **Guest: Thanks! I hope you enjoy her interaction with the others.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you! Yes, she is indeed going to get a heaping dose of the wild.**

 **queen-of-caffeine: Thank you! I hope you like what I have in store. :)**

 **.**

 **I always experience a moment's sadness when I realize I don't own Middle Earth. I'm just glad I can visit!**

* * *

He was already seated when he saw the dark haired Ranger enter with the Princess of Erebor on his arm. An inexplicable surge of annoyance shot through him. Ever since he'd seen her arrive with her dwarven companions and discovered her identity there had been a curious eagerness to meet her. He couldn't remember a time he'd been so intrigued with a complete stranger. However their paths had not crossed yet and now here she was, laughing at something the Ranger had said as he helped her to her seat with the other dwarves. He watched how she easily spoke with the elves and the dwarves, acting almost as an intermediary between them. It had to be a very useful skill considering where she was from. Seeing her from a closer vantage point he again thought she didn't look much like a dwarf. However her features, a straight nose, high cheekbones, piercing eyes, were certainly different from the delicate and somewhat fragile looking females he was thrown into company with in Minas Tirith. Despite his momentary aggravation at her seemingly quick familiarity with the Ranger, he was once again hoping to get to speak to her. He was interrupted from any further observation when Lord Elrond began speaking and introducing everyone present.

Shae listened intently, eager to know who all the people were. Besides the men of Dale and Lake-Town and Thranduil's elves, she had had little contact with the outside world and she had always been full of curiosity when it came to people from the other regions of Middle Earth. She looked over each one as the names were given but her gaze finally rested on the man from Gondor. Boromir, as Lord Elrond had called him, was tall with light brown hair that fell to very broad shoulders. His face was noble, proud but slightly stern above the small bit of facial hair that he sported. Alert and intelligent eyes watched everything taking place around him. He was dressed in a deep red tunic and a long, black leather surcoat. Everything about him said warrior; this was someone accustomed to being in command. Knowing that Gondor was the front line, so to speak, of defense against Mordor that wasn't surprising. He was a handsome man though, unlike Aragon, she was sure he was quite aware of it and used it to his advantage when necessary. Despite all that, what really caught her attention was the silver tipped horn that hung from his belt. She would love to know the story behind such an object. A sudden poke to her arm brought her focus back on what was happening around her. Gimli gestured towards his father and she realized Gloin was speaking of Balin's journey to Moria and the lack of news from the resettled city. He finished his piece and looked at her.

"A year ago a messenger came to my father, Thorin, but not from Moria. It was a black rider from Mordor. He came in the night, called us to the gates, and then proceeded to tell us that his master, Sauron wished for our friendship. There were promises of rings and wealth if we would only tell him of hobbits and where they dwelt." She paused and looked towards Frodo. "He knew that we knew one hobbit in particular it seems. Sauron's messenger called him a thief and was asking for us to recover a small, insignificant ring from him. My mother, being a Dunedain and with the blood of Isildur in her veins, knew what he was speaking of and advised my father how to respond. The messenger was given no answer and was only told the matter would be discussed. He wasn't happy with this but he left. He returned not long ago and my father responded the same way, hoping to stall. It was then decided that someone needed to come west to warn Bilbo that the enemy was seeking him and to get advice from Rivendell about the shadow that is slowly creeping in on us. King Brand of Dale has been approached as well and we are afraid that with war gathering on his eastern boarders he may yield. If the enemy moves against the Men of Dale he will attack Erebor as well."

"You have done well to come," Elrond replied. "You will hear today all that you need to understand the enemy. There is nothing you can do other than resist but you will not stand alone. Your trouble is part of the trouble that threatens the western world. It is _the_ Ring, the One Ring? That is the purpose for which you are all called hither." As Elrond continued on Shae let her eyes rove over the assembled council again. Elves and men to her left, the other dwarves and Gandalf, with Frodo by his side, to the right. All with the same attentive, concerned expressions on their faces. Except for one. While the other men sat straight and alert, hands in their laps, Boromir slouched slightly, his arms resting on the chair, feet spread apart on the ground. He looked irritated and angry. Why should he look so? Surly this man from Gondor, who saw the evil of Mordor every day, could not fail to understand the threat they were facing. As she studied him he glanced over and caught her eye. She refused to back down from the annoyance she saw there.

"We will unite or we will fall." Elrond's words finally pulled his attention away from her but the irritation was still visible. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

She could feel the tension escalate as soon as the little fellow placed his burden on the plinth. For some reason she looked back at Boromir. He was now sitting up straight and his eyes were fixed on the ring. He mumbled something she couldn't hear though she noticed Aragorn giving him a quick, sharp look. The silence stretched on. It seemed almost everyone's attention was fixated on the small object in front of them. Neither Aragorn or Lord Elrond seemed to be amazed by it, their faces with mirroring expressions of deep thought. Her gaze swung back to the stone plinth, trying to figure out what it was about just the sight of this thing that caused others to become enamored with it. Her mother had told her of its history and its ability to cast a spell over those who touch it but to her it just looked like a little, nondescript gold ring. She had certainly seen finer in the Treasure Hall in Erebor.

"In a dream my brother and I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered." Boromir had come to his feet, his eyes still focused on the ring. "A voice was crying: Seek for the sword that was broken, in Imladris it dwells. There shall councils be taken stronger than Morgul spells. There shall be shown a token that doom is near at hand. For Isildur's bane shall waken and the halfling forth shall stand." He seemed almost in a trance, moving closer to the stone plinth as he talked, and she watched with increasing dread as he reached for the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled, rising to his feet. As he did so Gandalf began chanting in a foul language that she unfortunately recognized. Boromir jerked backwards, his eyes blinking rapidly as if trying to clear away the fog of sleep, and gaped at the wizard, the first inklings of fear on his face. The ground began shaking and the sky darkened. At her side Gimli grabbed his ax and placed himself in front of her protectively. Elrond seemed pained at the sound of the words. As Gandalf finished the darkness receded and the trembling stopped. Boromir had, thankfully, retaken his seat, shock clear on his features. She felt it would've served him right if Gandalf had turned him into a toad or something right there.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond shot a glare at the wizard.

"I do not ask pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west." He gave Boromir a hard look. "The ring is all together evil."

"It is a gift," Boromir said, coming to his feet again. He began pacing. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" He was now standing in the middle of them all, looking around at everyone, obviously hoping one of them would side with him. There was urgency in his voice. Elrond watched him warily. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

The man stared at the interruption and she could see the derision cross his face. "And what would a Ranger know of these matters?" he sneered. Shae almost came to her feet at that, refusing to let the true king be spoken to in such a manner, but Legolas beat her to it.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

A look of surprise and then disbelief crossed the Gondorian's face as he turned. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

Shae couldn't keep the smirk off her face as he stared at Aragorn though she did feel a twinge of sympathy for the man; he looked so flabbergasted and at a complete loss. To his credit Aragorn remained silent, neither confirming or denying what had just been announced and had caused all attention to shift to him.

The elf wasn't quite finished though. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

" ** _Havo dad_** , Legolas," Aragorn finally said.

The bit of sympathy she felt for the light haired man was quickly washed away in the next moment.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir spat, his face hard and his body tense with anger as he returned to his chair. However once he was seated he continued to glare at Aragorn and she could only roll her eyes. It reminded her of when her brothers had fought during their childhood and one had been denied something he especially wanted.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf spoke up, breaking some of the tension.

Elrond stood. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

She heard a sigh of irritation from her left but she refused to give the Gondorian more attention.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli grabbed his ax and rose from his chair.

"Gimli, no!" she cried, trying to grab his arm but he ignored her. He brought his weapon down on the ring with all his might ... but it did nothing except knock him to the ground, stunned. She hurried to his side but he was already struggling to get up. His eyes were wide in shock as he stared at where the ring sat without a scratch and his ax blade lay in pieces around it.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came." Elrond glanced around the gathering. "One of you must do this."

A heavy silence fell as they all took in the elf lord's statement.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir's voice, now quiet, was heavy, tinged with exasperation. Her eyes were pulled to him as he continued, dread spreading into her limbs. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust ... the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed," Legolas interjected, jumping to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" She frowned at Gimli and he tried to ignore the admonishment her eyes gave as he faced off against the Prince of the Woodland Realm.

Boromir was on his feet again. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" She tried to grab Gimli's arm but he slipped beyond her grasp, glaring at Legolas. "Never trust an elf!"

Shae rubbed a hand over her face in exasperation. Leave it to Gimli. She now understood her mother's continued frustration over the lingering hostility her race held towards the elves. Looking up she saw Aragorn roll his eyes as he watched the argument now flowing over the other members of the council. Even Gandalf came to his feet yelling at Boromir. She glanced at Frodo and saw the pain on the poor fellow's face as he gripped his head, his attention shifting between the arguing men, dwarves, and elves and the Ring. At that moment she knew that it was the evil of the Ring sewing the seeds of discord between them all. As she watched he seemed to sigh, then straightened his shoulders and stepped towards the others. Somehow she knew what was coming.

"I will take it!" His words were lost in the arguing. He cast a glance around and met her eyes. She nodded, indicating she had heard him. "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor!" This time, some how, his statement was heard and everyone fell silent, turning to stare at the hobbit. She felt a surge of protectiveness come over her as she watched him, so small facing so many much taller beings. "Though ... I do not know the way."

Unsurprisingly Gandalf strode to him. "I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bare."

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn kneeled before the hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And my bow."

"And my ax." Both Legolas and Gimli went to stand beside Frodo. Before she knew what she was about, Shae found herself approaching the small group as well.

"Your uncle offered his help and accompanied my father on his quest. It would be my honor to return the favor and protect you on your own quest, Master Baggins." She could feel Gloin's disapproving glare but she ignored him. This was what she had been called to do, she could feel it in her bones. This was her opportunity to help make a difference in the world. Frodo gave her a small smile which quickly faded as he looked behind her. Aragorn put a hand protectively on his shoulder.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." She grimaced when she saw Boromir slowly walking up to them. "If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Shae watched him suspiciously; he had been adamant about taking the Ring back to Gondor and his turn around didn't sit well with her.

He had hardly finished speaking when another hobbit popped out from the bushes behind where Frodo had been sitting.

"Here!" the blonde fellow proclaimed, hurrying to Frodo's side, crossing his arms on his chest. Shae had to smile at the determination on his face. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond replied, trying to appear stern but not being quite successful. At his words two more hobbits came running in from the other side of the courtyard.

"Oi! We're coming, too!" One cried as they joined Frodo. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Shae had to chuckle at the flash of indignation on Elrond's face.

"Anyway, you need people of intellegance on this sort of mission ... quest ... thing," the other said proudly.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," the first replied and Shae bit her lip to keep from laughing again. Lord Elrond managed to school his expression back to calmness and surveyed the group now standing patiently before him.

"Ten companions ... so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" one of the hobbits piped up. "Where are we going?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Confrontations

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to the followers and reviewers! I do read and appreciate every single one! So onward! No, they're not leaving Rivendell yet but that's coming. :) I hope you enjoy and please take a moment to let me know what you think. Listen to some Brunuhville as you read; he's always in the background when I'm writing. :)**

 **.**

 **BlondiezHere: I'm glad you felt they were acting in character. :) That is my goal. :)**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Thank you! I know we don't see anything of the sort in the movie but I just had a sneaking suspicion that he would be well aware of his looks and use that (and his position as the Steward's son) to his advantage when needed. Oh yes, there will most likely be some feet inserted into mouths on this journey.**

 **kaia: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Yes, there will be sparks flying. Its inevitable with two such hard headed people. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: Yup. She's got stubbornness from both parents ... and she knows it! Lol!**

 **.**

 **If I some how came to own this wonderful world I would totally make movies based on my stores. Lol!**

* * *

She leaned on the railing, staring up at the moon. It seemed to glow differently here in Rivendell. It's beams bathed everything in a soft, shimmering light making the place feel even more magical. After the barely controlled chaos at the end of the council meeting she had needed some serenity, some balance, and had stumbled upon this secluded spot. She had grown up with stories of her mother's days in Elrond's home. If she closed her eyes she could almost picture Rhae running under the trees, Elrohir and Elladan close at her heels. Taking a deep breath in she felt some of the lingering tension from the council fade away. All would be well. Her mother had been right; it was a beautiful, peaceful place. This journey - traveling in her mother's footprints so to speak - had already taught her much about Rhae and she was grateful for it.

"Oh, excuse me, Princess." She turned to see the Gondorian hesitating at the doorway. "I didn't know anyone was out here."

"You weren't interrupting anything important." Shae tried to keep the irritation out of her voice; she'd found a place to regain her head and temper and who should find her but the person who had caused her to need the time alone in the first place.

He nodded as he stepped forward. "We haven't been introduced properly. I am Boromir, eldest son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor," he told her with a dip of the head. Though there was a smile on his lips his tone was slightly haughty. It seemed even when he was trying to be courteous he couldn't completely dispense with the arrogance.

"Shaella, daughter of Thorin, King Under the Mountain at your service," she replied, finishing the formalities and hoping he would leave.

"I had read of the rumors that the great King Under the Mountain had not married a dwarf maiden but I must confess I had never believed it." He smiled at her. "You don't look like a dwarf."

Perhaps he didn't intend to sound dismissive of her people but nevertheless he did and she tried hard to contain the growing irritation she felt. "Why should you not have believed it?" His smile dropped a bit at her tone. "My brothers and I are an interesting mix of our two races. Durin is an even combination of dwarf and Dunedain. He looks like our **_adad_** , though he towers over almost everyone in the mountain, and though he has a temper his personality is much more steady than most of our kind. Rhoin has **_amad_** 's coloring but everything else about him is all dwarf from his stature to his personality."

"And you?"

"I may have **_adad_** 's coloring but everything else is all Dunedain." They contemplated each other in silence for several moments. She could tell he seemed to expect ... something ... but she had no idea what it could possibly be.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Giving him a shrug she turned back to the moon. "I am amazed at how differently the moon can look depending on where you are. In my home at Minas Tirith it shines off the stone of the city, painting everything in a bright, white light. Sometimes it seems almost as bright as day." There was a slight wistfulness to his words then he gestured towards the view. "While here the light is softer."

"From the front of the Lonely Mountain you can see the moon glistening on the Long Lake, lengthening the shadows of Mirkwood, and shining across the rooftops of Dale. It is neither brilliant or soft, it is just ... comforting. It is a constant. I can look up at it and know that it is looking down on all those I love."

His lips twitched into a smirk. "Have you left behind someone you love?"

Shae gave him a sharp look, wondering if there was more behind his question. His tone was nonchalant but it was an odd way to phrase it. "Aye, my family."

"You have a large family?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Immediate family, no. Extended family? Very much so." He was watching her quietly, obviously wanting her to continue. "There are my two older brothers, Durin and Rhoin. They are both married though only Rho has a child at his point. Then there's my aunt Dis and my cousin Kíli and his family. His older brother, my other cousin Fíli, lives in the Blue Mountains now, ruling in my **_adad_** 's place. I won't go into all the rest of my kin, there are too many to name, but it is quite an extensive and complicated tree. Gimli and I are distantly related."

"You seem quite different from him."

"He is older than me and being a full blooded dwarf, not to mention a male, he was raised differently. I am half dwarf, half Dunedain. I doubt that, besides my two brothers, there's anyone else like me anywhere." Her words came out a bit hard as she wasn't sure if he had intended to insult or not.

"He seemed to have a very strong opinion today while you remained quiet."

"The rest of you filled the time with your arguing. There was no need for my input."

"And do you agree with the council's decision, foolish as it is?"

Her eyes narrowed as irritation bubbled up. "Indeed I do." He opened his mouth, no doubt to disagree, but she held a hand up. "I do not need to hear your argument again, Gondorian. Yes, you have lived in the shadow of Mordor and have been fighting a long battle. I have been among the armies of Erebor, I have seen their closeness and I can only imagine how it feels to see so many of them fall, especially when it seems like the fight will never end. Keep in mind, however, that you are not the only ones who have been fighting this darkness. My **_amad_** , all the Dunedain of the North, have been actively hunted since Isildur defeated Sauron. He knows that if Isildur's heir survives he could unite all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth against him. And so the Rangers have been pushing back against him ever since, knowing that they are hunted by all his minions. There has been no respite for them either. If Isildur's blood is in their veins then they are not safe." She glared at him. "That ring has already caused problems. Its influence nearly caused the council to come to blows today. All who come in contact with it will be corrupted. It must be destroyed. If Sauron were to reclaim it we are all lost."

He shrugged irritably. "The council has decided so it is of little consequence how I feel."

"You were quite adamant about how you felt earlier and your dedication to protecting your people is honorable, but this is something beyond us all."

"A strong man would be able to resist," he grumbled.

"And I suppose you think you are just that man," she spat.

"Perhaps," he replied just as hotly.

Shae just shook her head, amazed at his arrogance. All she allowed herself was a quick 'good night' and left his presence with a sigh of relief.

.

She was still fuming as she readied herself for sleep. He had been trying to be charming when he'd first joined her but it hadn't lasted. Perhaps he had hoped he'd be able to cajole her into his way of thinking but she wasn't that gullible. She hadn't known who he was when she first laid eyes on him but once she learned his identity she wasn't surprised that he would try something like that on her. Shae had heard of Boromir before.

 _She and Halina roamed through Dale's market. Her friend received ample attention from the various males they passed and she teasingly commented on it._

 _"They don't really see me, they only see father's crown."_

 _She nodded, understanding where Halina was coming from. She was in the same situation though she rarely was given a second look from males of either race. Shae supposed King Brand was easier to approach than Thorin._

 _"It doesn't matter. I won't be allowed to marry where I wish."_

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _Halina shrugged. "That's just the way things are. In fact my father is contemplating my betrothal to one of the sons of Lord Denethor in Gondor."_

 _Still struggling with the idea of her friend being sold in marriage she managed to respond lightly. "That would be a good match."_

 _"Maybe, depending on which of the sons he chooses."_

 _"What do you know of them?"_

 _"I've heard tales from the merchants' daughters that have traveled to Gondor. The sons of the Steward are both handsome but its said the older has an eye for all the ladies, easily seducing them to his bed. He had quite the reputation."_

Now that she was slightly acquainted with him she could more easily believe what Halina had told her. There was certainly something in his manner of speaking to her that suggested he was accustomed to getting his way where females were concerned. Blowing out the candle by her bed she flung the blankets over her head. Well, if that's where his thoughts had roamed where she was concerned he was in for quite a surprise on this journey.

* * *

Shae had expected them to leave Rivendell immediately but that was not to be. Elrond insisted that scouts be sent out in order to locate the nine Nazgul that had been following Frodo and the hobbits since they left the Shire. There was sense in this, after all they didn't want to walk right to them, but she was anxious to get going, the fear of her father some how showing up and hauling her back to Erebor creeping up every now and then. To release some of her pent up energy she spent time in the training rings, willing to cross blades with anyone. It helped ... a little. There were archery targets set up as well and while she made use of them a few times, she knew her skill could not match her mother's and it would be best to focus on keeping her blade work honed to perfection. They would have an elf with them on this journey after all. Elrond also met with the ten of them to make sure they understood what was being asked and if they were sure in their volunteering. However when they had once again affirmed their willingness to accompany Frodo there was a grunt of anger from the Gondorian. His expression was one of shock that quickly morphed into indignation.

"You cannot be serious! A woman! What foolishness is this?"

She almost growled at him and Aragorn placed a hand on her arm, silently urging her to show restraint. She gave him an understanding nod and tried to keep her temper when she answered. "You were there when I volunteered for this. Why do you seem so surprised now?"

"I didn't think you were serious," he snapped.

"Oh, I assure you I was quite serious. I have given my word. This is the right thing to do so save your displeasure for someone else. Your opinion has no affect on me."

"Women have no place in the wild."

"Maybe women in Gondor don't but I am not Gondorian."

"All women are the same, weak. Their place is at home where it is safe."

"And I suppose if you had a wife you would keep her under lock and key, never allowing her to be her own person. She would be expected to give up her own interests and follow you blindly, never once voicing her own opinions."

"If she was a shrew like you I would hope she'd have the sense to keep herself hidden away where she couldn't annoy anyone." He glared at her. "You are too young to have been allowed to travel so far alone."

She was fairly trembling with anger now. She had tried to keep from letting her temper get the better of her but the more the Gondorian had talked, the angrier she had gotten. Everyone was watching the two of them go at each other and she could admit to herself that this wasn't the most auspicious start for their Fellowship.

"Then it is a good thing I do not need your permission to step out of my door. I will be traveling with Frodo so you better get used to the idea." She gave Lord Elrond a bow and stomped out of his study, knowing if she didn't leave right then she might say or do something she _might_ \- maybe - regret later. Fresh air and quiet was all she needed to calm down ... and no Gondorians. Gimli caught up with her quickly.

"My father won't like this news."

"He'll just have to get over it."

Gimli rolled his eyes. "He'll pitch a mighty fit when he finds out you won't be returning to Erebor with him and the others."

.

After ambling through the many paths that wound through Rivendell Shae came around a corner into a small garden and halted. There, on a bench, was a white haired hobbit. He was bent over a red book in his hands and hadn't noticed her yet. Taking a cautious step forward so as not to frighten him she opened her mouth to call a greeting. He beat her to it, though.

"Hello, there. Who might - " He froze, eyes wide, when he looked up and spotted her. Shae took another hesitant step, wondering now if she had frightened the fellow; he appeared rather old. He hopped down from his seat and began towards her, rubbing his hands over his face as if in wonder.

"It's astounding. You look just like them!" There was now joy in his eyes.

"Shaella, daughter of Thorin, at your service," she introduced herself with a bow, still puzzled over his odd reaction. To her surprise his face completely lit up at her greeting and he hurried to her.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Now it was her turn to stare in amazement. "Master Baggins?" She had never expected to run into her parents' old friend here. Frodo's last name had raised an eyebrow and she wondered how they were related. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come, sit. Sit! There's so much I'd like to ask you!" He retook his seat on the end of the bench but she lowered herself to the ground next to it, sitting cross-legged. She didn't want to be towering over him as they talked. "In one of his letters Thorin said they'd had a daughter. I had always hoped to travel back to the east for a visit but the opportunity never came and now ..." He studied her. "I must say, dressed as you are I almost thought it _was_ Thorin standing there. You look so much like he did that night they all showed up at my door but now that I can really see you I can see you have Rhae's face and eyes." He reached over and took her hand. "I am just thrilled to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual, Master Baggins. I have heard stories about you all my life."

"Not too bad I hope?" he asked with a laugh.

"Quite good I assure you, and quite amusing."

Bilbo then proceeded to ask after all of Thorin's company and she gave him all the information she could. When she was done he sat thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Balin visited me a time or two but it has been many years since I last heard anything from him. You say Thorin has not had word from him either?"

"No, it has been many years. That was one of our reasons for traveling here; **_ada_** d hoped Lord Elrond might have some information that hadn't reached Erebor." He acknowledged her words but she could tell he was troubled. She decided to change the subject. "Gloin is here with me."

"Is he?" She nodded. "Then I will have to make sure to visit before he leaves."

"I'm sure he would be happy to see you again."

He gave her another smile. "There's something I'd like to show you." He held out the red book he'd been reading when she first spotted him. Opening it she soon realized this was no ordinary book. It was Bilbo's account of the quest for Erebor. She had, of course, read Ori's version and heard it countless times from her parents but to have the story from the eyes of another was a gift.

"This is amazing," she murmured, admiring his drawings. They weren't quite as detailed as Ori's but still just as wonderful.

"I wanted something to remind myself about all my adventures, the places I saw, the wonderful people I met." He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I must tell you, since I left the Shire with your father I have been labeled a 'disturber of the peace.' I'm afraid the name Baggins has lost all respectability." Bilbo finished with a laugh so she knew he wasn't upset about what had happened at home, if he wasn't completely pulling her leg in the first place.

"Could you tell me about my parents on the quest?" Somehow she knew she would get a very insightful look into their interactions and relationship from the hobbit, much more so than she ever had from any of the dwarves in the Company.

He grinned. "Your father showed up late that night, he'd gotten lost twice he said, and didn't like me from the first moment. Said I looked like a grocer!" His smile deepened and he got a far away look on his face as he settled back on the bench. "It wasn't until after your mother's true identity was revealed several days later did we find out she had been there, too, listening from under the windows outside. Thorin didn't like the idea of 'Stryker' coming on the quest in the first place but the sparks really started flying when he discovered Stryker was a female!"

Shae found herself quite content for some time just going through Bilbo's book and listening to him tell his side of the well known story.

.

Boromir had been roaming rather aimlessly, not really paying much attention to anything around him. His mind was occupied. The argument with the princess still rankled. How dare she assume such things! She did not know him, had no idea what his life was like. Perhaps she was used to getting her way and no one questioning her at home but he certainly wouldn't be bowing down to a spoiled dwarven princess. That little voice inside, the one he always attributed to Faramir's influence, spoke up, telling him that he didn't know anything about her either and what would his mother have thought about what he'd said to a woman? He paused. Sometimes he really hated that little part of his conscious; it was usually right and tended to pop up at the most inconvenient times. He probably insulted the princess and even if she did deserve it he should have shown more restraint. Faramir would tell him that he needed to apologize but he didn't think he could do that. She would no doubt think she had gained some victory over him. Still, perhaps he should attempt to smooth things over; if she was truly going to be traveling with them it would probably be best if they weren't fighting. Voices caught his attention and he peered around a corner to find the source without revealing himself. He was astounded to see the princess sitting on the ground next to what could only be another halfling, pouring over a book and in easy conversation. Whatever they were discussing was apparently quite amusing as she laughed frequently. It was an interesting sight. He'd only seen her stern faced in the council meeting and then angry in Lord Elrond's study. She looked rather ... different while relaxed and happy. Those few minutes they'd been alone on the balcony had not given him any glimpse of the princess relaxed either though he suspected she had been before he'd joined her. Another laugh floated across to him, not the self conscious, high pitched giggle so many women used around him, but a light, unaffected sound. It was ... refreshing. Knowing it wasn't honorable to remain hidden in the shadows he decided to step out and alert them to his presence. He found himself curious as to what a halfling could say that would keep her so entertained. Before he'd made a step, however, another voice joined them and he felt himself tense up and seek the shadows again. He couldn't stop the glare as he watched the Ranger - he refused to use his name - approach them. They talked for several moments, he leaned over her to look at something in that book, she nodded eagerly, then he held out a hand to help her to her feet. She gave the halfling a hug then left with the Ranger. Boromir grit his teeth, irritated though he wasn't really sure why. When the two had disappeared he finally emerged from the shadows, still curious as to what was in that book.

"Hello. Who might you be?"

"Boromir of Gondor."

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, at your service." He was surprised that the hobbit's greeting was the same that he'd heard the dwarves use. "What can I help you with?"

He paused, unsure what to say. "I saw you with the princess and I was merely curious as to what she found so interesting in your book."

"No need to be shy, lad! Come and see for yourself." Boromir seated himself next to Bilbo and took the offered book. Flipping through the pages he only saw paragraphs of script he could not read with various drawings interspersed throughout.

"I'm afraid I do not see the significance."

His small companion laughed. "In too much of a hurry to read, I suppose. It is the telling of the quest for Erebor, which Shae's parents were a part of."

This grabbed his interest more than he cared to admit. "Would you mind telling me some of it?"

"How much time do you have lad?" Bilbo looked into the distance. "Thorin and Rhae are a force to be reckoned with. Only two individuals as stubborn as they are could come through the trials we went through and come out stronger on the other side."

Boromir lost track of the day.

* * *

Unfortunately Shae wasn't done with discussing her decision to join the Fellowship. There was one more confrontation she had to endure though this one was not unexpected. Gimli had been correct in how his father would react to her news. Her red-haired cousin merely sat to the side with his pipe, watching Gloin engage in an argument he couldn't win.

"Lassie! I can't let you go running off!"

With her head tilted slightly to the side she gave him a knowing look. "Do you honestly think you can stop me, Gloin?"

"But how can I return to the mountain without you? Thorin will have my head!" Shae knew he was truly concerned about her but she suspected he didn't think for a moment he'd be able to change her mind. She glanced at the other two dwarves. Malv and Humlin looked absolutely terrified at the thought of returning to Erebor without her and she had to fight to keep her face from showing her amusement.

" ** _Adad_** will most likely make a show of being upset but **_amad_** will calm him down. I highly doubt either of them will be much surprised." She flicked a glance at the other two. "He will not punish any of you for my decision."

The dwarf sighed. "You're most likely right, lassie." He looked up at her with pride in his eyes. "You are almost the image of your **_amad_** when she joined us on the quest for Erebor but I can see Thorin's strength in you as well."

"And a great deal of stubbornness from them both."

"Oh aye! More truthful words have never been spoken," he replied with a guffaw.

"Anyway, if I don't go who will keep an eye on Gimli?"

The red haired dwarf blustered and sputtered with indignation but his father laughed loudly.

"You would be the right one for that job, Princess!"

She joined in his merriment for a moment then sobered. "I will have Maec with me and I will send him back to the mountain periodically with news of my location and well being. **_Amad_** or **_adad_** can send any messages back with him if they need to."

Gloin sighed, running a hand over his beard. She could tell he was not happy about this, not in the least, but there was nothing he could say or do to change her from her course. She _would_ be a part of this Fellowship.


	5. Chapter 5 - Where Our Path Leads

**A/N: Hello! A big thank you to all the reviewers and followers! I'm so glad y'all are liking this newest story. :) This chapter is slightly shorter than I would usually like but all that I wanted to fit in it is in so there was no need to keep adding just for the sake of word count. :) I hope you enjoy! As always, listen to some of Brunuhville's music as you read; it is what I hear in the background as I'm writing.**

 **.**

 **BlondiezHere: Yeah, that age issue will pop back up soon actually. :) I'm glad you enjoyed her meeting Bilbo, it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. I thought the idea of her hearing about the Quest and her parents from him would be so unlike anything she'd heard growing up.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Oh Gandalf is always amused at head butting like this. He got plenty of enjoyment watching Shae's parents argue during the Quest for Erebor. :)**

 **Just4Me: They are turning out to be quite fun to write! Their adventures will be quite entertaining, that's for sure! :)**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thank you!**

 **My Petal Heart: I loved writing the bit with Bilbo, too. He would be able to tell her so much.**

 **Guest: He might learn to be leery of her sword eventually (wink, wink)! I hope you enjoy how I tell the rest of the journey.**

 **kaia: You would think they would've learned that by now, wouldn't you? :) I'm afraid Bilbo and Gloin's reunion had to happen off stage but there was one in Rivendell, I promise. :) There will certainly be some scuffling between the two of them as they go along.**

 **.**

 **Blah blah blah. Everything is from the mind of Tolkien and Peter Jackson ... except Shae. She belongs to me.**

* * *

Since it appeared they would be waiting some time in Rivendell Shae tried to get to know the hobbits a bit better, especially Frodo. She'd heard so much about Bilbo Baggins, his friendship with her parents, that she almost felt like they should be friends as well. However, despite being outwardly friendly she could see that he tried to keep to himself with only Sam as company. She learned from the other two hobbits, Merry and Pippen, that he had been wounded in a fight with the Nazgul, and if it hadn't been for Lord Elrond and his daughter he wouldn't have survived. She knew there was more to it than just a deep wound but Gandalf was not very forthcoming and she felt it would be best not to pry since the subject seemed to pain Frodo so much. She caught glimpses of them strolling through the many gardens or sitting by the large fountain and she wondered if he was finding comfort in his surroundings. She hoped so. The other two halflings usually found their way to the archery range or the sparring rings to watch her and the others practice. They were a rapt audience and she found herself giggling as they hooted and cheered them on. Merry and Pip were a lively, mischievous pair and she was constantly wondering what trouble they'd get themselves into on this journey. There certainly was no doubt of it happening at some point.

Shae greatly enjoyed working with Aragorn and Legolas. She was in no way blind to the fact that her skills with a bow were no where near as good as the Rangers or the elves and willingly accepted any help they offered. Though once they set foot in the sparring rings they fought quite as equals. Her mother had impressed on her the necessity of being quick and flexible in a fight since she would most likely always be outmatched in strength and size. Being able to fight with two swords helped even out that difference even more. Boromir would occasionally watch from the shadows, his ridiculous prejudice against her still as strong as it was that afternoon in Elrond's study. She managed, barely, to brush off the irritation it caused in her, but it didn't bode well for the coming journey. He refused to face her in the rings though he eventually agreed to spar with Aragorn. His fighting style combined brute strength and skill with some finesse, though he didn't possess the agility of the Ranger. Though he might not enjoy watching others spar she did and found it was impossible to deny that all of her companions - minus the hobbits of course - were extremely skilled.

.

It wasn't until late December that the Fellowship was told it was time to depart Rivendell. All the others that had attended Lord Elrond's council had long since departed, returning to their own lands carrying a faint shred of hope within their hearts. She had bid farewell to Gloin and their other traveling companions only a couple of days after the council and it wasn't until they had disappeared into the forest that Shae truly felt like she wouldn't be dragged back to Erebor against her will. So the ten of them waited, filling their days as best they could until they received the word they were waiting on. When it finally came she was filled with anticipation. The scouts Elrond sent out had scoured the land for miles around but nothing had been found of the Nazgul. They could delay no longer.

It was a cold, gray day when they were finally ready to set out. The wind was hard, tearing through the trees and pushing ragged, dark clouds quickly across the sky. Nature itself seemed to know what was at stake and was showing them what it thought of their chances. The Fellowship gathered near the gates as the shadows of evening began to fall. Elrond had instructed them to travel under cover of night for as far as possible once they left. They waited as Bilbo, wrapped tightly in a blanket, and many of the elves gathered to see them off.

"You should fear the many eyes of the servants of Sauron." Elrond began. "I do not doubt that news of the discomfiture of the Riders has already reached him and he will be filled with wrath. Soon his spies on foot and wing will be abroad in the northern lands. Even of the sky above you must beware as you go on your way." He glanced at all of them again before setting his gaze on Frodo.

"The Ring Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. Of you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go farther than you will." The elf lord paused as he looked over them again. Shae wondered if he was doubting the chosen nine that would be accompanying the hobbit. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer," Gandalf said from his place nearest the gates. With a last, long look at Rivendell, Frodo turned and walked through their group until he was just outside the stone columns.

"Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?" she heard him whisper.

"Left," the wizard replied just as softly. Without another word spoken, the ten of them crossed the bridge and wound slowly up the long, steep path that led out of Rivendell. When they can to the high moor they gave a final glance at the Last Homely House twinkling below them. then strode away into the night, passing from the safety of Lord Elrond's walls.

.

They traveled lightly, as speed and stealth were of the utmost importance, with only Sam's pony to carry their few supplies. Each only carried their own weapons and the clothes on their backs. Shae recalled her mother's description of how weighed down each of the dwarves were at the beginning of their quest. She supposed things were a bit different when the fate of Middle Earth depended on your success and not just reclaiming a kingdom.

At the Ford of Bruinen they left the road and headed southwards, traveling on narrow paths that only Aragorn and Gandalf knew of; she knew she wouldn't have been able to find them on her own. They were planning to hold that course west of the Misty Mountains for several weeks. It was cold, bitterly so, and even though they each wore several layers, none of them could ever get warm. They dared not light a fire and so they were denied warm meals as well. Despite the cold and their hunger, Gandalf and Aragorn led them on, rarely pausing for a rest. They would march all through the long hours of darkness, only setting up their meager camp when the sun began to shine on the horizon. Watch would be set and they would settle in for the long hours of restless sleep and boredom as they waited for night to come again. Shae, noticing how the hobbits struggled at first, tried to help them along as best she could. She told them tales of Erebor and her family, Gimli occasionally joining in with his own tale or joke, and they returned the favor by telling her about the Shire. Merry and Pippen were constantly by her side, peppering her with questions and stories of their antics. Sam would sometimes give his thoughts on what they were talking about, he had a rather dry sense of humor, but Frodo remained somewhat distant from them all. She knew his thoughts were full of the burden he was carrying, their destination, and she tried to find a way to take his mind from that burden. Finally, one morning when Gandalf allowed them a single day of rest, she found something she thought would give the hobbit something different to think about. Shae walked up to where he was sitting on a log and nudged him gently with her toe.

"Come. I will help you learn to use your blade." Frodo looked at her in surprise. "Best to be prepared, don't you think?" He reluctantly nodded and followed her to a small clearing. She pulled only one of her swords out, she didn't want to scare him, and motioned for him to do the same. However when he was before her, blade in hand, she could only stare at what he held.

"What is the matter, Shae?"

"Where did you get that sword?"

"Bilbo gave it to me. It was the one he carried on his adventures with - "

"My **_adad_**. May I?" He handed it to her, watching as she inspected the hilt and the etching on the blade. "It looks very much like Orcrist, my **_adad_** 's sword. **_Amad_** once told me they found them in a troll cave. They were forged at the same time, long ago, by the High Elves." She gave it back to him. "You know it will glow if orcs or goblins are near?"

"Yes, Bilbo mentioned something about that."

"Good. It will serve you well. Now, to your first lesson!"

* * *

Durin and Rhoin hurried towards the Main Gate, rather heedless of anyone in their way. The group that had traveled to Rivendell had been spotted! Thorin and Rhae were already there when they finally skidded to a halt.

"Where are they?" Durin scanned the road, eager for the first sight of his sister.

"We should see them any time. They had just left Dale when we got word," Thorin told him. His impatience was clear and Rhae took his arm. She was just as eager for the group to appear but at the same time, she wasn't. There had been something in her dreams lately that hinted all was not well.

"I see them!" Rho exclaimed.

It was still several moments until they were close enough to pick out individual forms and faces. Rhae, being able to see better than the dwarves, took a calming breath as she began to realize what was in front of her. The eight guards were flanking only three dwarves ... and her daughter was not among them. She could tell when Thorin made the same realization. He stiffened under her fingers and she had to keep a tight grip on his arm. Durin shot her a look that showed he wasn't incredibly surprised at this development. Rhae could only hope her husband would not loose his temper in front of a crowd.

Gloin slid from his pony, reluctantly she thought, but approached them with his head held high. The other two, Malv and Humin, looked positively terrified. Gimli wasn't with them either. She sighed. What had her daughter done now?

"Gloin, where is my daughter?" Thorin's voice was a low growl.

"Perhaps this is best discussed in your study," she urged. Gloin gave her a look of relief. Thorin didn't even respond, turning on his heel and striding away. She, along with the three dwarves returning from Rivendell and her sons, hurried after him. As soon as the heavy door was closed Thorin rounded on them.

"You had better have a very good explanation for why you have returned without my daughter."

"I do but I doubt you'll like it." He then proceeded to tell them what had occurred at the council and the ultimate decision of what to do with the Ring.

"She did what?!" Thorin's face was now pale and he sat down heavily.

"She and Gimli volunteered to go with the hobbits to Mordor."

"Just the three of them?" Durin asked in anger.

"Oh no, not just the three. Gandalf was the first to volunteer, then that Ranger Arargorn, the one that's the heir of something."

"Aragorn!" Rhae said with a gasp. "He is alive then! Then there is still hope!" Her sons looked at her in confusion but she waved them off. "Who else?"

"Let me think. Three other hobbits went, seems they are friends of Frodo's. Then there was a man from Gondor ... I've forgotten his name. Oh, and Thranduil's son, Legolas."

Silence filled the room, only broken by the crackling from the fire. Thorin stood and began pacing. They stayed out of his way; it was best to give him his space when he was this agitated. After several minutes Rhae turned to Gloin and the other two Elders.

"Thank you for your time. I'm glad our daughter was in such capable hands on this journey. You have our gratitude. I'm sure you know that what happened and was discussed in Rivendell is never to be spoken of once you leave this room." They nodded. "Now, after such a long absence I'm sure your families are anxious to see you."

They knew a dismissal when they heard one and hurried out, glad to have avoided Thorin's wrath. Rhae looked at her two sons and indicated they should go as well. There was nothing they could do at this point. They both gave her a tight hug and silently slipped out the door. The two didn't speak until they were back in the security of Durin's study.

"What do you think **_adad_** is going to do?"

"What can he do, Rho?"

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug. "Why would she do something like that?"

"It's Shae. Are you really surprised?"

"I don't know. Not really, I guess. Are you?"

"Not at all. I just had a feeling this wasn't going to end up being a simple journey to Rivendell."

"You're not worried."

"Of course I'm worried! You heard where she's headed and what they're trying to do but our hands are rather tied, aren't they? We can't go get her and drag her home. With the threat from Mordor against us personally we can't send an army out to get her either. There's nothing to do now except hope she has Mahal on her side through all this."

.

After their sons left Rhae took a seat near the fire and waited. Thorin had stopped pacing and was staring into the flames, hands clasped behind his back. Nothing was said between them for some time.

"Did you know about this?"

"About what exactly?"

"Shae volunteering for such a task."

"How could I? There was no way to know what would be decided about the Ring or that our daughter would step up for it. Am I surprised? No, I'm not."

Thorin looked up at that. "What do you know that I have been kept in the dark about?"

"Nothing that you aren't already fully aware of, my love. You know Shae's nature, her desire to see the world. She has never hidden it from us."

"That is your blood," he huffed and she smiled, rising and coming to stand next to her husband.

"I'm afraid so, she has always been more Dunedain than Dwarf, but it is those two combined that give her her strength and clarity of mind. Out of all of our children she is the most suited for such a task."

"But the dangers she will face on such a quest ... "

"Yes, they are many but if she felt this was where her path lead than she must be allowed to follow it and learn whatever it is she is intended to learn."

He ran a hand over his beard with a frown. "This has Gandalf's influence smeared all over it. I'm sure he put her up to it."

Rhae chuckled and kissed his cheek. "It is true the wizard loves to meddle but do you honestly think anyone, even him, could make Shae do something she didn't want to?"

"No," he answered with a resigned sigh. "All three of our children got stubbornness in strong doses from us both."

"Indeed they did." He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"What's done is done, even if I don't like it. We can't go and fetch her and she'd raise a howl and fight that would be heard even in the Blue Mountains if I tried. We can only hope Mahal will be merciful and bring our daughter back unscathed from this."

As Rhae closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace, she knew that even if Shae returned to Erebor she would be irreparably changed. Whether that would be for good or bad was what remained to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6 - Into the Wild

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you! Though there haven't been too many reviews there have been new followers every few days so I know folks are reading and enjoying. :) Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I listened to Brunuhville's "Fantasy Journey" album as I was writing this one, all the songs just seemed to fit so nicely. Let me know what you think, its a writer's only way of gauging how they're doing. :)**

 **.**

 **Rohirrim Girl: Hello and welcome! Thorin certainly has a few choice words right now, that's for sure.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: The answer to that question is in this chapter. :)**

 **BlondiezHere: I love the scene where Boromir is helping them with their swords and Shae would certainly have been in on that as well. Thorin was certainly upset but deep down he knows his daughter and he wasn't really 'that' surprised, though he had to act like it of course. ;)**

 **kaia: Oh she's certainly got a temper. :)**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's genius. Only Shae is my creation. :)**

* * *

Though they traveled as quickly as possible, and the way was not especially difficult, it was still slow going on foot. The odd hours and constant worry of discovery wore at them but Merry and Pippen kept up an almost constant stream of chatter, keeping them some what entertained. Occasionally Gandalf would snap at them to be silent and they would fall quiet ... for a short time. It never took them long to start back up again. Shae sent Maec to Erebor once, not long after leaving Rivendell, to let her family know she was alright and to not worry about her, though she knew that was probably pointless to mention. She could only hope knowing she was safe - at least for the time being - would keep their worry from being too great ... or her father's anger from being too strong. The raven returned with only a short word of encouragement from her mother, Rhae saying to remain strong no matter what she might encounter. She didn't know whether to be concerned or not that there was no message from Thorin.

It was a time of getting accustomed to being around each other, to learning about one another. To Shae's surprise, the group got along fairly well, the exception being Gimli's continued grudge against Legolas for being an elf and the unspoken quarrel between her and Boromir. No matter what she was doing he seemed to always find some reason to fuss at her; even when she helped Sam with a meal there was inevitably something wrong with what she did. She had tried to ignore it in the beginning, and knowing they shouldn't be fighting amongst themselves, but as it continued unabated she began to fight back. He had sneeringly begun calling her 'Princess' so she refrained from ever saying his name, merely referring to him as 'Gondorian.' The reason for his animosity was still unclear to her. The only reason she could come up with was the fact that she was female. She could only hope they would not come to blows because more often than not she had to consciously restrain herself from striking out at him.

* * *

A week or so after leaving Rivendell Shae leaned against a tree trunk, bow in her lap. It had been Frodo's turn to take the watch but she had volunteered in his place. The journey seemed to be harder on him than any of the others and she was glad to be able to give him some extra rest. She also greatly enjoyed the solitude. Having grown up in Erebor she was accustomed to the constant presence of others, whether it was her family, the few servants they employed, the guards that were her security, or just a city full of dwarves, but Shae had always craved time alone. Her mother's tales of her time as a Ranger, patrolling the North or the Shire on her own, were always especially appealing at those times. Not that she didn't enjoy being around others or was anti-social; sometimes she just wanted some space to _think_. There was a slight shuffling beneath her, pulling her from her thoughts. She glanced down between the tree branches to where the hobbits were curled up in their blankets; they seemed to all finally be asleep though, at least in Frodo's case, it didn't seem to be an especially restful sleep. Gimli's snores could be heard from somewhere to their left and she knew Legolas and Gandalf were nearby, resting in their own way. She could see Boromir's shield further off to the left but she paid it no mind; he was not who she wanted to talk to. Sliding down quietly she approached where Aragorn sat, thoughtfully staring into the distance as he held his pipe.

"Should you not rest as well?"

"I am not tired yet." He gestured for her to join him.

" ** _Amad_** told me Rangers can go some time without rest or sleep. **_Adad_** has said many times how he had to almost physically force her to sleep while they were on the quest."

Aragorn chuckled. "I'm not surprised to hear it. The Dunedain can have a strong streak of stubbornness. Your parents sound like quite a pair."

"Oh, they are," she replied fondly. "I could not have asked for more loving parents ... or better role models. Despite the fact that she is not a dwarf, **_Amad_** has gained the respect and admiration of all Erebor and from what others have told me, because of her influence **_Adad_** has become an even greater king than his grandfather."

"I have heard tales of the battle for the mountain and the greatness of Thorin Oakenshield."

"They are numerous and they grow with every telling I suppose, though there is truth in them." She bit her lip as she stared across the horizon. "I only hope I can live up to their expectations."

"Why would you have any doubts? Has anyone ever spoken against you?"

"No, nothing like that. Its just ... I am neither Dwarf nor Dunedain and I do not feel as if I have a place. Durin is **_Adad_** 's heir, he knows what his future holds. Rhoin has a family, a craft that he loves, and is more than content in Erebor. Whereas I ... it seems as if I do not have a purpose. I have not accomplished anything."

"Is that why you journeyed to Rivendell? Why you volunteered for this task?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, partially. My parents could not make the journey, the risk was too great. The same was true for my older brother, **_Adad_** 's heir could not be risked, and my other brother has no desire to travel. I was the only logical choice and ... I wanted to see what lay beyond the borders of Thranduil's kingdom, to learn what else was out here. As for this quest, something inside just told me it was the right thing to do, that this was where I was supposed to be and what I was supposed to be doing. I only hope I do not fail in this. I have been trained since I was a small child how to wield a blade and I have lead short expeditions for Erebor's army. I've even been sent as an ambassador on numerous occasions but I still get the feeling many remain silent when they shouldn't because of who I am, or rather, because I'm the daughter of the king."

"I am sure you could never be a disappointment to your parents."

"No, but I'd like to know my place in this world, to know contentment and happiness and ... love like my parents and brothers."

"Do you feel these have been denied you?"

"Denied, no, but not found yet. I think many are rather intimidated by my **_adad_** ," she told him with a grin.

"A father protective of his daughter is a fearful thing, indeed." There was something else behind his words than just reassurance for her, she could feel it, but what it was she didn't know. He didn't say anything further and she dared to voice the question that had been lingering in her mind since meeting him in Rivendell.

"Why are you here, Aragorn? Why do you remain a Ranger, staying in the shadows when you could be King of Gondor? I understand why the Dunedain have always been in hiding, amad has explained it to me many times, but wouldn't the south be stronger with the true king on the throne?"

He looked down at his hands. "It is a burden I have never wanted. Evil was allowed to remain in this world because of the weakness of Isildur. His blood flows through me, that weakness is in me just as it was in him."

"You are not Isildur. Just because his blood is in your veins does not mean you are doomed to repeat his failures."

A faint smile crossed his lips. "Someone else said something similar to me recently."

"Well I hope you listen to one of us. I may not be a full Dunedain but I know that a true king on his throne gives the people something - someone - to rally behind." He reached over and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"We shall see. It is impossible to know what the future holds, especially considering the threat we now face, but you were right to join us. This journey will test us all and we will all grow from it." He gave her an amused grin. "And perhaps one day you will find someone strong enough to equal you ... and not fear King Thorin."

She giggled. "And my brothers." His low laugh joined with hers.

.

From where he lay wrapped in a blanket and his cloak Boromir watched the two as they conversed. He had not been fully asleep - he doubted if he would ever be able to while they traveled by night - and so had seen the dwarf princess slip down from the tree she'd been in. Her boots had not made a sound when she touched the ground nor did any branch of leaf quiver as she moved. Despite himself he had been impressed. Though he had tried to find fault with her and justify his sentiments that she shouldn't even be with them, he had been impressed with the strength she had shown thus far not to mention her calmness when dealing with the hobbits. They had not been forced to slow their pace or stop because of her, in fact she complained far less than Gimli. He had tried to talk to her but they had ended up in an argument both times he'd attempted it. Since his last attempt he had avoided her. His feelings where she was concerned irritated him. Though he insisted to himself that he did not like her, that she was nothing more than a spoiled princess in over her head, the desire to talk to her and get to know her would not leave him. He found himself swinging from anger at her very presence and arguing with her to following her every movement. The unpredictability of his feelings made him ill-tempered and he knew he was snapping at everyone when they did not deserve it. And so when he'd seen her alone he decided to try and talk to her. However when she approached Aragorn and the Ranger had her sit next to him, he felt the usual irritation and anger surge forward again.

 _Of course she would be drawn to him_. _Females always have their heads turned by the promise of advancement._ That little annoying voice inside told him he was being ridiculous, she had royal blood running through her veins as well and did not require anyone to improve her situation in life, but he forced it away. It just gave him a reason to dislike her. If she preferred the scruffy, wandering Ranger over -

 _Over what?_

Boromir ground his teeth at the fleeting thought that raced through his mind. It was absurd. He rolled over, putting his back to where the two were sitting, and tried to bury his head into his cloak. The sound of their quiet laughter still reached him.

* * *

As time passed Shae could see the hobbits slowly becoming more accustomed to their routine. She knew it wasn't easy for them though they never once complained, usually keeping up a steady stream of humorous chatter. They seemed to really enjoy watching the impromptu archery contests between her, Aragorn, and Legolas (which she always lost) or the light sparring sessions between them (in which she was able to hold her own most of the time). After a week or so she decided to include the other three hobbits in her lessons with Frodo. While Sam was as reluctant as Frodo had been, Merry and Pippen jumped at the chance and she couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm. The first thing she knew she had to show them was how to properly handle a sword; she certainly didn't need one of them cutting off an appendage. It was slow going but she was patient (a surprising trait for a dwarf) and, more importantly, she could see they were really learning. Aragorn joined her and she was glad for his added instruction. Gimli and Legolas would usually sit off to the sides observing. Gandalf would join them on occasion though more often than not he was sitting at the base of a tree somewhere, pipe in hand as he contemplated only he knew what. Boromir, however, watched them with derision. Shae ignored his mockery of the hobbits efforts as best she could until finally he pushed her further than her patience could stand.

.

The night's march had been especially tiring; Gandalf had pushed them longer than usual. Everyone gratefully sank to the ground as Sam and Gimli started a small fire under the protection of some overhanging rocks in order to cook their meal. The other hobbits wrapped themselves in their blankets and curled up nearby, exhaustion clear on their faces. Shae had seated herself near the small campfire, cleaning her blade with a whetstone, when Boromir came to stand on the opposite side of the flames.

"Why would you waste such time in trying to teach them how to wield a blade?"

"Why should we not teach them what we can? They can die just as easily as the rest of us. Would you have them left defenseless?" Shae glowered at him.

"Then you should leave the sword practice to someone more skilled."

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I suppose you think you would be the one for that?"

"I am Captain of the White Tower. I have led armies against Sauron's forces more times than I can count." He stared down at where she was seated next to Pippen. "I am certainly more qualified than a mere girl who has lived under the shelter of her father's sword. You should leave the sword play until you are older or leave it to men all together."

"How dare you insult the Princess of Erebor!" Gimli roared. Only Aragorn grabbing his arm kept him from launching himself at Boromir. Legolas stood, his eyes locked on the Gondorian. The hobbits shrank into one another, fear clear on their faces as they watched what was seeming to unfold in front of them. Shae came to her feet, glaring across the campfire.

"There may not be women who can wield a blade where you come from, Gondorian, but dwarves are raised with a weapon in hand, even the women." Some how she was now only a few steps from Boromir though no one had been aware of her movements. Aragorn recognized the stealth of a Ranger in her and silently applauded how well trained she had been by _both_ parents. They all watched as she drew herself up and stood stiffly. "I am the daughter of Thorin, King Under the Mountain and Rhaella, Ranger of the North and I don't suffer insults lightly."

Quicker than anyone thought possible Shae had one of her swords in hand and was swinging at Boromir. He was just able to jerk out of the way but the motion threw him off balance and he landed in the dirt. She remained where she was, the glow from the fire creating dark shadows on her face. The anger she felt was just barely contained. Gimli recognized her expression and couldn't keep from chuckling. Aragorn and Legolas both frowned but he could only shake his head.

"Oh, he's in for it now," was all the dwarf would say though his amusement was clear as he took another draw on his pipe.

Shae continued to watch silently as the man scrambled to stand and unsheathed his sword, giving it a twirl with his wrist. He was tall and broad and she had no doubt about his strength and skill but she was not worried. She had been taught by the best, her father and Dwalin, and there was no adversary she would shy away from.

"If its a fight you wish, Princess, then a fight you shall have." He came at her immediately but she didn't flinch, meeting his blow easily.

The ease of her reaction caught him off guard momentarily, fueling his irritation and anger. She had already embarrassed him by how quickly she'd struck out with her sword, landing him in the dirt. It would be the only time she did that, he'd make sure of it. Boromir moved quickly, wanting to keep her on the defensive but he soon found that wouldn't be as easy as he'd expected. She anticipated many of his moves, parrying his blows or slipping away from them just in time. Her swings were strong and confident and he began to realize the princess really had been taught how to use a sword. The fluidity of her movements intrigued him, it was certainly not a dwarvish way of fighting, and to his consternation he felt his blood heat with something beyond the adrenaline of the fight. However he soon noticed that as she easily danced around him there was almost a teasing look in her eyes, though the rest of her face was set in concentration. The anger he felt at seeing that caused the annoying fire he'd felt to evaporate and he strengthened his blows. Back and forth they went, neither seeming to get an advantage on the other. Though he could tell neither of them were especially winded from the exertion he felt it would be best to end this before she got lucky and tripped him up again. Seeing what he needed behind them, he slowly began pushing her in the direction he wanted. She might be strong but he did have that advantage over her.

Shae realized a bit too late what he was doing, leaving her no time to press back. Their blades were locked tightly between them and he'd backed her against a tree, his body holding her firmly in place.

"Do you yield?" His voice was rough as he struggled to breathe. She thought quickly. He had her at a distinct advantage with his strength and height; she wouldn't be able to push him off or reach the daggers hidden in her boots. There was only one course left to her.

"I will never yield to you, Gondorian," she replied with a smirk and brought her knee up hard. He doubled over, dropping to the ground. "And for your information, I am older than you." With that she stalked off into the trees, knowing she needed some time to regain her composure. The rest of the Fellowship could only stare.

Nothing was said for some time. When he could finally breath again, Boromir struggled to his feet, a dull pain lingering where she'd kneed him, and sat down with a huff next to Gimli.

"Everything still where it should be?" the dwarf asked, trying to conceal a smirk.

He tried to glare but grimaced instead. "Dirty way to end a fight."

"She's been taught well."

He didn't answer. Aragorn handed him a mug with some water in it which he accepted a bit grudgingly. The thought that the Ranger had just witnessed his humiliation grated on his already frayed nerves.

"Is she truly older than me?" he asked eventually, once he felt like he could speak without gasping.

The dwarf guffawed. "Well, how old are you, lad?"

Though he bristled a bit at being called a lad, he swallowed down his irritation. "Forty one."

Another laugh escaped from Gimli's lips and he pulled the pipe from his mouth. "Oh, aye, she's older than you, lad, by twenty years!"

His gaze immediately swung to the trees where Shae had disappeared. "How is that possible?"

"You forget the blood that runs in her veins, Dwarf and Dunedain, gives her a much longer life than would be expected. Dwarves reach their maturity at age forty but even with the differences in how our races age she would still be considered an adult by Men." He gave the man beside him a hard look. "Our Princess is much revered in Erebor and not only because of her father. Shae was raised along side all the other dwarflings in the mountain and was given no special treatment. Because of that she has grown up with quite an ability to talk to and understand not only the citizens of the mountain but also those in Dale. She is a good, strong fighter and has a good head for politics." He took a draw on his pipe thoughtfully. "Though I have to say the clear head and politics business is mostly from her mother. Thorin is a great king but there is no doubt that Rhae keeps him in line, especially when it comes to dealing with the elves." There was a smile on his face as he contemplated his king and queen and their daughter. Sam quietly handed around their plates of food, obviously still in shock over what had happened between Shae and Boromir to say much. Even Merry and Pippen were quieter than usual.

After a few moments Gimli looked back at the man beside him. "I do not know why you dislike her so much, that is for the two of you to work out, but know this: if you hurt her you will bring the wrath of Durin down upon your head and that, lad, is not something I would wish on anyone." Leaving those words hanging in the air the dwarf moved to speak with Aragorn, leaving Boromir to his thoughts.

Digging his toe into the dirt he contemplated what had just happened and what Gimli had said to him. Why did he dislike the princess so much? _Because she's rude and speaks her mind much to often_ something inside said and he frowned. Yes, she had a rather fiery temper but she had never done anything to him without being provoked, he realized with a pang of guilt. He thought back to that first meeting on the balcony in Rivendell. There had been no anger then. No, the anger had come much later, after he'd insulted her - yes, insulted - with his insinuations that because she was a female she had no business coming with them. From then she had stayed as far from him as possible, seeking companionship from the others.

 _She doesn't come to you for advice on training the Halflings, she goes to Aragorn._ He started a bit as they thought bubbled up inside. As he had the other day when he'd watched them talking while everyone else slept he brushed off the thought. Who she chose to waste her time with was of no concern to him. Glancing up, he saw the princess emerge from the tree line, joining Legolas where he sat eating. Another memory from Rivendell resurfaced, that of his curiosity he felt when he'd seen her arrive with her companions. He had been intrigued, had wanted to get to know more about this person that was the child of a great dwarven king and a Dunedain. If he thought about it that curiosity was still there but it certainly seemed as if he would not get an opportunity to know her better. He sighed and brushed at some dirt on his sleeve. It was all ridiculous, really: the entire journey they were on, the princess being with them, their constant bickering, everything. He would be glad when it was all over and he could return to Gondor.


	7. Chapter 7 - They Come Not Single Spies

**A/N: Hello and welcome and thanks! A Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there. :) It seems FF has fixed itself and new chapter notifications are going out again. Check and make sure you've read Chapter 6 - Into the Wild before you read this one; I posted it last Sunday (I think). I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, suggestion, etc so I know what you think and hey, you never know ... I might like something you mention and include it in the story! :) If you posted on my Author's Note, which showed up as Chapter 7, you will not be able to leave a review on this chapter. Just shoot me a PM if there's something you'd like me to know. :)**

 **.**

 **Tibblets: Thanks!**

 **My Petal Heart: Glad you liked it. It was a fun fight to write. :)**

 **Rohirrim Girl: Thanks! And yes, his attitude is going to get in the way unfortunately but he's somewhat aware of that. :)**

 **.**

 **Tolkien and PJ are the geniuses. I can only take credit for my OC.**

* * *

Aragorn finally approached her the next morning, pulling her away from the fire she had just gotten started. When they were far enough away from the others he looked down at her.

"Do not judge him too quickly, Shae, or think badly of him. Boromir carries a heavy burden, one that was placed on his shoulders for too early."

"What do you mean?"

"His father, Lord Denethor favors Boromir above everyone else and thinks he can do no wrong. In his mind there is no one that can equal his son in anything and that includes his other child, Faramir. One would think that favoritism would cause a rift between the two brothers but that is not the case. Ever since he was a child Boromir has fought for his younger brother, shielding him from their father's wrath and praising him in the hopes that Denethor would eventually see his worth. It hasn't been successful but still he tries."

Aragorn paused, seeming to collect his thoughts. "He has always had the highest expectations for his oldest son and never lets him forget it. Boromir has been leading men into battles since he was very young, given responsibilities that most would not shoulder until much later in life. His people have always looked to him as the one who would keep the growing darkness from the gates of Minas Tirith. He was raised from day one knowing what was expected of him as the heir of the Steward and had worked his entire life to not disappoint." He gave her a pointed look. "That is an awful lot to have shoved on you, an ever present stress hovering over your shoulder and waiting for its moment to thrust itself upon you." He patted her on the shoulder then strolled into the darkness of the trees.

Shae knew Aragorn was not only talking about Boromir. She stared after the departed Ranger for a moment before her eyes swung back to where the topic of their conversation was talking with Legolas. She contemplated the man of Gondor. Despite her personal feelings towards him she had to admit that he didn't seem like a bad man, perhaps a stubborn and arrogant one, but not _bad_. He did carry himself as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Aragorn's words rattled in her head. It wasn't hard to imagine that the expectations and responsibilities he was forced to live with could greatly affect one's behaviors over time. She saw how her oldest brother's life had differed from hers or Rho's, Durin having the same responsibility of an heir on him, so it was something she could partially understand. Though it certainly seemed Boromir handled that responsibility much differently than her brother. Another thought, this one much more concerning, crossed her mind and she frowned. Her gaze swung to where Frodo sat by Sam's side, picking at his food. Perhaps there was something else influencing the Gondorian's behavior and that notion was much more alarming.

.

Boromir steered clear of Shae for several days, the memory of the pain in his lower extremities still quite fresh. Despite that he surprised himself by making a conscious effort to find something to compliment her on occasionally - Faramir's influence again. He didn't have to be within knee reach if he just spoke to her. That nagging little voice in his head kept trying to fill his mind with reasons why he shouldn't make the effort but he ignored it and eventually it seemed to give up. He knew his mother would have been horrified at how he'd been behaving and that did fill him with shame; his mother's gentle reprimands had always done more than his father's bellowing.

The first time he made an attempt, the princess had shot some rabbits for their meal and helped Sam make a stew with the meat and some of the potatoes from their supplies. It actually was rather tasty, one of the few warm meals they'd had since leaving Rivendell, and when he brought his dish back to them he managed to catch her eye.

"Thank you. That was very good."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and he could almost see her mind working as she thought over his words, no doubt looking for some kind of criticism. He tried to keep a smile on his face but the longer she went without responding the more he felt his irritation trying to seep back in.

"You're welcome," she finally said though her voice seemed a bit strained. "Bombur taught me quite a bit but Sam here did most of the work; I just got the rabbits."

He gave the hobbit a nod. "Then a thanks to you both." With that he felt he had done his duty for the time being. He could feel her eyes on his back as he returned to where he'd laid out his bedroll though he refused to turn around. His patience had been spent but at least he'd made a beginning ... he hoped.

* * *

They marched long hours for the next few nights. Shae began to wonder if Gandalf truly had a path in mind or if he was just leading them along randomly. It certainly felt like they were walking much further than was necessary. When they stopped a day or so later she walked a ways from the rest of the group, her mind uneasy. She leaned against a large boulder, arms crossed as she stared towards the south.

"What are you thinking, lass?"

"About what is to come, Gimli." He came to stand next to her, pipe in hand.

"Its a long, hard road to Mordor."

"That's not what I'm concerned with." She looked down at him with a determined spark in her eyes that he'd seen in her father many times. "I'm worried about what will be waiting when we get there." Her attention returned to the south and Gimli waited for her to continue. He was quite aware of how quickly the princess's mind worked. "Lord Elrond said Sauron is gathering his forces, that he has legions at his command, and if what Gandalf spoke is true, Saruman has created another army. Will there be a large enough force in Gondor to face a dual threat?"

"You're asking the wrong dwarf."

"This doom hangs over us all. Why should it be only men that stand between our world and destruction? Even the elves are beginning to leave Middle Earth. It was the alliance of men, dwarves, and elves that saved Erebor and Dale and it should armies from all the Free Peoples that face this foe."

"You cannot be thinking to ask your father to send the army of Erebor!"

"No, not with the threats directly from Sauron. It would be unthinkable to leave our people defenseless."

"Then what are you thinking? I know you've got something up your sleeve."

Shae grinned at him and whistled. A flap of dark wings and then Maec landed on the boulder. Gimli looked between his princess and one of the ravens of Erebor.

"There is another dwarf army that could get to Gondor in two or three months if they pushed themselves." Realization slowly dawned on the red haired dwarf and he gave her an amazed smile.

"That just might work."

"Aye." She turned to Maec. "I need you to take an urgent message to my cousin Prince Fíli, Lord of the Blue Mountains."

* * *

A week or so later the winds shifted and the bitter cold retreated further into the north. As the sun came out they paused on a low ridge, looking to the south at the dim shapes of the mountains that seemed to now be in their path. Eager to feel the pale light of morning on her face, Shae threw her hood back and tilted her head up, trying to soak it in.

"We've done well," Gandalf spoke up. "We've reached the borders of the land Men used to call Hollin. The weather and the land we travel through will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, a real sunrise is mighty welcome," Frodo replied and, just as Shae had done, pushed back his hood to let the morning sun shine on his face.

"But the mountains are ahead of us. We must have turned eastwards in the night," Pippen observed, his brows wrinkled in concern.

Gandalf shook his head. "No. Beyond those peaks the range bends round south-west. Did you never think to look at the mountains in Elrond's house?"

"Sometimes," Pippen said with a shrug, "but I don't remember them. Frodo has a better head for that sort of thing."

Shae stepped up to stand next to Gimli, staring out into the distance. "There is the land where our fathers worked of old. We have wrought the image of those mountains into many works of metal and of stone and into many songs and tales. They stand tall in our dreams: Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr."

"Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-dûm, the Dwarrowdelf, that is now called the Black Pit, Moria in the elvish tongue," Gimli told them. "Yonder stands Barazinbar, the Redhorn, cruel Caradhras; and beyond him are Silvertine and Cloudyhead: Celebdil the White and Fauidhol the Grey, that we call Zirakzigil and Bundushathûr."

She took a deep breath. "There the Misty Mountains divide and between their arms lies the deep-shadowed valley which we cannot forget: Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale." She didn't like speaking of that long ago battle. It had caused her people, especially her father, so much pain and grief.

"It is for the Dimrill Dale that we are making," Gandalf said. "If we climb the pass at the Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, we will come down by the Dimrill Stair into the vale of the dwarves. From there we must go down the River Silverlode into the secret woods, and so to the Greath River, and then - "

"Yes, and where then?" Merry asked when Gandalf paused.

"To the end of the journey but we cannot look too far ahead. Let us be glad the first stage is safely over." He looked around the ridge they were standing on. "I think we will rest here, not only today but tonight as well. There is a wholesome air here."

His words were met with grateful relief from them all.

.

Shae sat next to Aragorn, a smile on her lips, as they watched Boromir spar with Merry and Pippen. After their sparring match he had, surprisingly, agreed to help her and Aragorn in their lessons with the hobbits. Today was the Gondorian's day to work with them and she was amazed to see the expression on his face. He was enjoying himself and appeared happy to be teaching them how to block and parry. It was not something she would have expected from him; after their fight over her initial training and his thoughts on the whole undertaking his offer had come as a complete shock. Since then she had noticed a change in his attitude towards them - well, towards the hobbits anyway, he still gave her quite a wide berth - and it did seem as if he was now engaging in these lessons willingly.

"Oh, sorry!" Boromir's soft cry pulled her from her thoughts but before she knew what was happening, Merry and Pippen had pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. Shae stiffened, expecting his anger and was completely flummoxed when she heard him laughing. If she hadn't seen it she would never have believed it: there was Boromir smiling and laughing as he playfully fought off the hobbits. They were going after him good, too, and she tried to keep the laughter that wanted to escape in. Aragorn came to his feet to lend a hand but soon found himself pulled down as well, emitting a loud grunt when his back slammed into the ground. She couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and Boromir looked over, giving her a wide smile.

The difference it made caused her to catch her breath. She could suddenly understand how he might be able to coerce females into whatever he'd like. With that smile on his face he was dashingly handsome. She gave him a small smile in return, knowing it would be childish to ignore him when he - for once - wasn't being an arse.

As the two men helped each other to their feet, movement to her left caught her attention. Legolas was staring into the distance, Gandalf and Gimli watching him closely. Turning to see what he was looking at she saw a dark patch moving rather oddly through the air. The other members of the Fellowship seemed to sense that something was wrong and they clustered together, watching the elf.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just a wisp of a cloud," Gimli replied offhandedly.

"Its moving fast and against the wind," Boromir said, worry in his voice as he strained to see what was now obviously moving in their direction.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragorn cried, spurring them all into motion.

"Merry! Pippen! Sam! Take cover!" Boromir urged.

She pushed Merry and Pippen into a small hole under a rock before throwing herself under a nearby bush. Shae barely contained her groan of exasperation when she realized she was face to face with Boromir. Uncomfortable as she was nevertheless she remained still, only turning her head so she could stare up through the branches he parted. Merely a heartbeat after they were hidden a huge flock of black, squawking birds raced overhead, their cries echoing off the hills. They circled a moment and then in another breath they were gone.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, risking a look at the man underneath her. "Whatever they were they did not seem friendly." It was only then that she fully realized the situation she was in. Laying flush against him, his hand warm at her waist, her face inches from his she felt the humiliating sensation of her cheeks reddening. She made to get up but his grip on her tightened.

"Hold a moment."

She stiffened, a jolt of what felt like fear shooting through her. He seemed to sense it and a strange expression flashed across his face, then he gently rolled them to their sides.

"There. It will be easier for you to get up from this position ... and you won't crush any particular body parts I would prefer to keep." Her face was now certainly a deep shade of red. There was a decided mischievous twinkle in his gray eyes now. Without a word she quickly scrambled out from under the bush and came to her feet.

"Spies of Saurman," Gandalf sighed. "The passage south is being watched." He looked first at Aragorn and then the rest of them before gesturing towards the mountains. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

For the rest of that day they remained in hiding, the black birds passing over now and again but as the sun grew red they disappeared into the south and did not return. At dusk the company set out, turning half east towards Caradhras and away from the land of Hollin. The moon rose full and high over the mountains, casting a pale light all around them. How many hours they trudged along the remains of the ancient road that had once connected Hollin to the mountain pass Shae could not guess. She was only aware of the air growing colder. Just before dawn Frodo paused, looking up into the sky and she saw him shiver. The rest of them stopped when they realized he and Gandalf had frozen in place.

"Did you see anything pass over?" the little fellow whispered. She shook her head but could see a frown on the wizard's face.

"No, but I felt it, whatever it was. It may be nothing, only a wisp of cloud," he answered but Shae didn't believe a word he said.

"It was moving fast then," Aragorn muttered, "and not with the wind."

"Come. We must keep moving. There is still much distance to cover before the sun is up and we must stop for the day." Gandalf marched to the front again and started back up the path. Aragorn followed and she joined him.

"That was no cloud. Frodo may be a hobbit but he is not stupid."

He nodded, glancing upwards again. "I fear it was a spy not from Saruman but from his master." Shae swallowed nervously and said no more, stretching her legs to keep up with the taller man. The thought of something flying around in the darkness that they couldn't see, on the orders of Sauron himself, unnerved her more than she cared to think about.


	8. Chapter 8 - Finding a Way

**A/N: Apologies for not posting last week and then being another day late this week. I know y'all aren't sitting out there just twiddling your thumbs waiting for a chapter but I do hate to be inconsistent with my posts. I had trouble finding the right way I wanted this chapter to proceed and then I've been busy painting our old house to get it ready to sell. But here you are! The next installment! I do hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think in a review. Huge thanks continue to go out to those of you following and leaving some comments! :)**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Yes, gotta have an awkward moment every now and then. And I do think the movies don't do a good job of showing the stress Denethor placed on Boromir.**

 **Rohirrim Girl: They are going to be trying to get along. Its hard to build their relationship because there just isn't that much time to work with before the end of the first book/movie. I'm doing my best though! :)**

 **My Petal Heart: I wish there was more about the dwarves, too. The idea for Fíli was spur of the moment but it is all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth at stake here so why shouldn't the dwarves help in the fight?**

 **kaia: I shall! :)**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's. Well, Shae is mine, but everyone else belongs to Tolkien. :)**

* * *

Nothing happened that night nor the next few but the air was becoming colder; the wind had turned again. They climbed steadily but their pace began to slow as they would up into the hills, the mountains rising over them now. Finally one morning Caradhras was before them, its mighty top capped with white in stark contrast to the blood red of its sheer sides. Shae had never been this close to the mountain, Barazinbar, she had only ever heard tales of it, but the sight of it was not thrilling as she would have expected. Instead a finger of fear slithered down her spine as she contemplated its towering peak. She wished they could have continued on their original course.

They rested throughout the day though she noticed Aragorn and Gandalf deep in conversation during most of the daylight hours. Whatever they were discussing had them both deeply concerned, if the expressions on their faces were anything to go by. She tried not to think on it, trusting that the two of them would not lead them astray. Looking for something to keep herself occupied - her short attempt at sleep had not been very successful - she settled against a tree trunk and removed her swords from their scabbards, checking over the leather before focusing on cleaning her blades. The repetitive motion of the whetstone had always helped soothe her nerves.

"I have never seen a dwarf fight with two swords."

Shae pressed her lips together in annoyance and tried not to roll her eyes, glancing over as the Gondorian seated himself next to her. There didn't seem to be any condescension in his tone or look so she decided to humor him.

"Aye, it is not a common practice, though its not completely unheard of. My _adad_ and cousin Fíli are experts. It was watching them spar when I was just a little girl that sparked my desire to learn." A chuckle escaped her lips as she recalled one of those earliest lessons. " _Adad_ was not exactly thrilled with the idea but when he saw me knock Fíli to the ground after only two sessions he decided that perhaps I had chosen wisely."

Boromir blinked in surprise. "You brought down a battle hardened dwarf when you were a girl?"

She laughed. "I did indeed." Seeing the look on his face she laughed - which attracted quite a few surprised and puzzled looks from other members of the Fellowship - and she gave him the rest of the details. "I was getting frustrated that I couldn't hit him, I hadn't a lick of patience at that point in time, so when he started another set of swings at me I began wailing, forcing out some tears for good measure, and when he dropped his attack I ran straight at him, swiped my swords at his feet, and knocked him off balance."

He couldn't help but join her laughter as he could clearly picture a tiny brunette little girl barreling at a much larger dwarf warrior, swords waving in the air. It made him wonder more about what she had been like as a child, what her life had been like up until this point.

"At the time _adad_ did not find it quite so amusing though Fíli thought it was hysterical and said I was just like _amad_ when it came to fighting slightly dirty. It wasn't until I was a bit older that he and Kíli filled me in on the details of the sparring matches my parents had engaged in during the quest. Then I understood why he had found my tactic funny though _adad_ did not."

"Do you still spar frequently with your cousins?"

Shae focused again on her swords. "Kíli and I work together in the archery ranges with _amad_ but Fíli left to rule the Blue Mountains for _adad_ when I was around ten or so." She lapsed into silence and he could think of nothing else to say for a bit. Then, as she was resheathing her blades something new caught his eye.

"What is that on your wrist?" Almost without thinking he reached out to grab her hand, turning it carefully to see the black marking on her arm. She yanked back from him, her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "I am merely curious."

"It is a tattoo."

This time it was Boromir's turn to fight rolling his eyes. "Yes, I could see that. I was curious as to what it represents."

"It is the spiked star to symbolize warrior training." Seeming to anticipate his next question she yanked up her left sleeve where he saw another image in black ink, this time some sort of spiked wheel, on her bicep. "That is the Helm of Awe and it bestows invincibility. _Adad_ insisted on that one."

"Your father encouraged you to get tattoos?" It was unheard of in Gondor for a female to allow such a mark on her skin.

Shae glared at him. "I am no weak, pampered female. It is common practice for our warriors to have tattoos, whether they are for protection or as a token for honor in battle. I also carry a mark showing my place in the line of Durin along with my own personal sigil." Turning she pulled up her other sleeve, revealing what looked like some kind of blocky cross laying on its side on top of a seven pointed star. "That is my _adad's_ sigil on top of the star of the Dunedain."

"Do you have any others?" It popped out before he could stop himself and her frown returned. Boromir cursed himself for the question as he knew it would bring an end to her willingness to talk. He had been genuinely interested in what she had been telling him.

"That is none of your business, Gondorian," she snapped.

Turning back to her gear, Shae rubbed down her scabbards, intent on ignoring the man beside her. Now she couldn't even explain to herself why she said so much to him in the first place; what was on her body was of no concern to him. She was sure she was being compared to the delicate ladies he was accustomed to and found wanting ... though it mattered not to her. She was very proud of the tattoos and had chosen them carefully after discussing them with her parents.

Thankfully Gandalf and Aragorn chose that moment to rejoin them.

"From signs that we have seen lately," Gandalf began, "I fear that the Redhorn Gate may be watched. I also have doubts of the weather that is coming up behind us; snow may come. We must go with all the speed that we can and even so, it will take us more than two nights before we reach the top of the pass. Dark will come early this evening. We must leave as soon as you can get ready."

A few looks of apprehension were passed between the members of the Fellowship. The wizard didn't sound very encouraging.

"I will add a word of advice, if I may," Boromir spoke up. "I was born under the shadow of the White Mountains and know something of journeys in the high places. We shall meet bitter cold, if no worse, before we come down the other side. It will not help us to keep so secret that we are frozen to death. When we leave here, where there are still a few trees and bushes, each of us should carry a bundle of wood as large as each can bear."

Though Shae wanted to roll her eyes at the obviousness of what the Gondorian was saying about the cold they were likely to face she had to admit he was right about taking wood along for a fire and somehow he had been the only one to think of it.

Gandalf sighed. "Very well but we must not use it unless it is a choice between fire and death."

Shae didn't think that sounded very reassuring.

* * *

They set out with good speed but it wasn't long before their path became steep and difficult. Though it wasn't snowing what was already on the ground was deep, slowing them even further. Shae felt sorry for the little hobbits as they were sometimes up to their waists in the white powder. She could hear Gimli behind her, huffing and grumbling with every step, though she was in no position to tease him about it; she found herself muttering some choice words under her breath as she struggled. The path just kept going up and up until it disappeared into the clouds that circled Caradhras's peak. She tried to think of her parents, how they had struggled crossing the Misty Mountains, and how they had made it through. At least there were no stone giants hurling boulders at them - though Shae couldn't stop herself from glancing around at the mountains around them, wondering if they were watching the small group trudge its way towards the Gate.

A short cry from Frodo brought them to a halt. Looking back she saw Aragorn picking the hobbit up out of the snow, keeping a hold of him until he had regained his balance. Boromir, who had been behind Gimli, moved towards them and bent to pick something up. Her breath caught when she saw the Ring dangling from his fingers. All eyes were on him and Shae could feel Legolas stiffen next to her.

"Boromir," Aragorn said calmly though the tension in his voice was clear.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing ... such a little thing." He sounded like he was again in a trance, just like during the council meeting. Shae leaned down slowly, pulling one of her throwing daggers from her boot. She had heard the Ring called such before, from the messenger from Mordor. As she saw him bring his other hand up to touch it she made ready to throw her blade; she just needed to knock it free.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice was hard now. The Gondorian stiffened. "Give the ring to Frodo."

There was another moment of silence before he held it out. "As you wish. I care not," he said, obviously trying to sound nonchalant about it. He ruffled Frodo's hair then turned back up the mountain. She slipped the dagger back into its concealed sheath. She saw Legolas do the same and they shared a troubled, knowing gaze. As they started back up the slope she looked behind her again. Boromir caught her eye and sneered.

"Is something troubling you, Princess?"

She merely frowned then turned back to face the snow covered path before them.

.

They hadn't gone very far when a storm opened up over their heads and they were soon engulfed in a blinding blizzard. The snow piled up unnaturally fast and they found themselves dragging along; it was almost impossible to keep going. Legolas seemed unaffected by the weather and was walking along lightly on top of the deepening snow pack. For the first time in her life Shae cursed an elf. She didn't think she had ever been so cold in her life. Her feet felt like lead and she didn't know how she was still able to move them.

Legolas suddenly halted, his body tense. Gandalf eyed him, then turned and stared out into the blinding snow.

"There is a fell voice in the air," he finally said.

"It is Saruman," the wizard confirmed. Straining, Shae began to hear eerie noises in the darkness. Though she couldn't make out the words she could tell it was indeed a voice in the wind. Suddenly stones began to fall from the mountain side, sailing over their heads or crashing on to the path around them.

"His arm has indeed grown long if he can trouble us here so far in the north," Shae cried.

"It has indeed," Gandalf replied.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled over the thunder. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" The wizard raised his staff in the air and began chanting. Whatever he said had no affect on the snow or on the rocks still plummeting at them. Again they could hear a voice and laughter in the wind. There was a loud crack above their heads as lightning struck the sheer rock face over their heads. They stared in horror as an avalanche began barreling down towards them. All they could do was throw themselves against the side of the mountain, hoping not to get swept away. The snow piled up around them and within moments they were completely enveloped.

.

Shae could still feel the rock of the mountain against her chest where she'd pressed against it as the avalanche had engulfed them, so she knew she was still upright, but she could see nothing and the weight of the snow was overwhelming. Fighting back at the panic that wanted to bubble up at the thought of suffocating in that blinding whiteness she began clawing through the snow that was against the rock wall; it was the only way she knew which way was up. She thought she could hear muffled voices and that gave her hope that she wasn't buried too deeply. Her own predicament made her increasingly worried for the hobbits. It seemed like hours passed, though she knew it was merely seconds, and that feeling of panic began to fill her again. When she was beginning to think she'd been mistaken about how deeply she was buried she felt someone grab her hand and pull. Shae grasped at the rock trying to push herself upwards. Her head broke the surface and she gasped, sucking in air that was so cold it felt like knives in her lungs though she didn't care. She looked up as her rescuer tugged her completely free of her snowy prison ... and wanted to bang her head against the rock. Of course it would be the Gondorian.

"You alright, Princess?"

"Aye, thank you," she managed to choke out. No sense being petty; he had found her after all.

"You were almost as hard to find as the little ones." Shae didn't bother with an answer. Snow was still swirling around them, the wind trying to knock them off the path. Looking around she saw Sam comforting his pony and Merry and Pippen, while appearing to be a bit shaken up, were still talking nonstop. Frodo appeared almost frozen. The others were watching the wizard, waiting to see what he would do next.

"This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf," Boromir said. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn reminded him.

"We can't go anywhere in this storm, especially with night almost upon us," she spoke up, coming to her feet.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimil suggested. Shae saw the expression of concern settle on Gandalf's weathered features. As much as she had heard of the splendor of the ancient home of the dwarves her mother's fear of the place had not gone unnoticed and the shiver that slipped down her spine had nothing to do with the freezing temperature around her.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." All eyes swung from the wizard to the hobbit and Frodo seemed to shrink from the decision that had just been placed on him. The silence seemed to stretch on and on. Shae did not envy him; death faced them no matter which path they ended up on.

"We will go through the mines of Moria." There was almost an audible sigh from the group though, at least in her way of thinking, there was no other option at this point. Caradhras was not going to let them pass that way and neither was Saruman.

"So be it," Gandalf replied quietly. "When dawn breaks we will make for Moria."

"What do we do in the meantime? The hobbits will surely freeze and the rest of us, too, most likely," Gimli huffed.

"What do you say to fire?" asked Boromir. "The choice seems to be between fire and death, Gandalf."

"You may make a fire if you can. If there are any watchers that can endure this storm then they can see us, fire or no."

The thought of some heat perked the hobbits up but no matter what anyone did they could not get a fire kindled in the wind. Even Gimli, son of one of the Firestarters, could not get even a spark. When Shae was beginning to think they would just have to endure a night of bitter cold Gandalf sighed and took up a handful of the sticks they were trying to light. Holding them aloft he said a few words then touched the end of his staff to the bundle. Immediately a spout of flame burst forth and the wood finally flared.

"If there are any to see then I, at least, am revealed to them. I have written 'Gandalf is here' in signs that all can read from Rivendell to the mouth of the Anduin." Shae couldn't help but chuckle at his words though she did try to conceal it with a cough. He wasn't fooled and frowned at her. She just gave him a smile in return and held her hands out to the flames. Nothing else was said for some time; they were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to huddle by the fire. Eventually however the flames began to burn low and they'd used up the last of the wood.

"Tell us about the quest your parents took with Bilbo," Merry asked, his teeth chattering as he and Pippen huddled together for warmth. Shae glanced up from where she'd been staring into the dwindling fire.

"Surely you have heard plenty from Bilbo."

"Of course! But we would like to hear some of it from you. After all, it was your father that Mr. Bilbo was helping," Merry added.

She thought for a moment then grinned at them. "Well, then I'm sure you are very familiar with the story of when the company was capture by the three trolls."

"Yes!" Pippen said, his face becoming more animated than she'd seen it in hours. "We found the statues of Mr. Bilbo's trolls when we were trying to get to Rivendell!"

She nodded. "Gandalf and _amad_ had left the group, they couldn't take any more of my _adad's_ stubbornness. You see, they knew they needed to go to Rivendell to seek Lord Elrond's help but _adad_ would have none of it. He still hated the elves at that point." The two hobbits nodded eagerly. Sam and Frodo had crowded in next to them and she noticed the rest of the Fellowship seemed to be listening to her as well. Except for Gandalf but that wasn't very surprising.

"When they realized something was wrong they hurried back to camp only to find the entire Company missing. Following their tracks through the trees they were able to find where the trolls had them tied up in sacks ... or on a spit over a fire. Gandalf told _amad_ to keep an eye on them and to distract the trolls if necessary while he went off and prepared for what he had in mind to free the Company. Now, I don't know if Bilbo told you but _amad_ had been hurt twice before this." Frodo nodded though the other three hobbits shook their heads. "Aye. She had injured her shoulder as she fell down a cliff when it collapsed underneath her and then she injured the other when she saved my cousin Fíli from being swept away down a river. So there she was, hiding in a tree, just hoping she'd be able to use her bow if she needed to keep the trolls from eating the dwarves."

"But Mr. Bilbo distracted them," Pip interrupted.

"He did indeed and he did a wonderful job of it, first telling the trolls how to properly prepare and cook a dwarf and then telling them that they shouldn't eat the dwarves at all because they were infected with parasites in their tubes." There was a chuckle from where Aragorn and Boromir were seated but she wasn't sure which one had found that part of her story amusing. "One of them had a bit more brains than the others and wised up to what Bilbo was doing. That was when _amad_ began shooting arrows at them but the trolls couldn't find her in the trees; she was too quick and never even shook a leaf as she moved. Then Gandalf appeared, split a boulder in two to allow the morning sunlight to stream through, and the trolls were turned to stone."

"Were they really going to squash them into jelly?" Sam asked.

"That's what they all said the trolls planned to do."

"What happened next?"

"Don't be daft, Pippen!" Merry scolded. "They had to run from the wargs after that and that's when they got to Rivendell."

"Aye," she confirmed, "But that is a story for another time."

"The night is getting old. Dawn is not far off," Aragorn said, peering upwards.

"If any dawn can pierce these clouds," Gimli grumbled.

Boromir stood and stepped away from their small fire. "The snow isn't falling as hard now and the wind has quieted."

Gimli looked up and shook his head. "Caradhras hasn't forgiven us. The sooner we go back and down the better."

Their retreat was easier said than done. Only a few steps from where they'd sat throughout the night the snow lay in huge drifts taller than the hobbits' heads up against the side of the mountain, completely blocking the path.

"Well, if a way must be made through the snow then I suppose the strongest and biggest of us must get to work," Boromir said, his voice sounding surprisingly cheerful for their situation. He looked at Aragorn. "Let us force a path through."

The rest of the Fellowship watched as the two Men began digging their way through the snow, almost looking as if they were swimming, until they at last disappeared around a bend. All the rest of them could do was wait ... and hope the mountain didn't throw anything else at them in the mean time.


	9. Chapter 9 - Out of Darkness

**A/N: Thank you to all. I'm very glad to get this chapter posted as it gave me so much trouble. I can't count the number of changes I've made. I do hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. There hasn't been too much response to this story and if there is something that isn't working for you or you have some suggestions please share. I am enjoying writing it and, of course, there is still much more to come, but if the interest is not there then I may not continue. Brunuhville's "Will of Fire" was some of my background music for this chapter. Check him out! :)**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thank you. :) Moria has been an experience while writing, too. :)**

 **BlondiezHere: Yes, they're at least trying. Any progress is good.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you. I'm finding Boromir a tad difficult but I like him. I think he's given the shaft in the movie, there's so much more to him in the book, and I am trying to show some of that. And ... I think he's got a great smile (when he actually smiles haha!). :)**

 **.**

 **All credit belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson and all the actors that brought these characters to life so well on the screen. Only Shae is my creation.**

* * *

Dusk had almost faded into darkness when they finally came to a halt for the night. Shae's legs actually ached and she didn't think she would ever be able to feel her toes again. They had been pummeled with snow until it seemed Caradhras felt they were beaten and would not return. At that point the wind had lessened, the white flakes of snow slowly came to a stop, and the light of the sun finally began to reach them. They had pushed on until they'd reached the spot where they'd began their ascent a day? two days ago? She couldn't remember. After they'd eaten a bit of the food they still had Gandalf finally spoke. He hadn't said a word since they'd decided to come back down the mountain and attempt another way.

"We cannot, of course, go on again tonight. The attack on Caradhras has tired us out and we must rest here for a while. We still have our journey and our errand before us. There is no choice but to go on ... or return to Rivendell." Shae saw how that perked the hobbits up momentarily but they all knew that going back was not an option. She happened to catch Aragorn's eye and could see the worry there, though his face probably appeared calm and unreadable to everyone else.

"I wish I was back there," Frodo replied. "But how can I return without shame - unless there is indeed no other way and we are already defeated?"

Gandalf nodded sadly. "You are right. To go back is to admit defeat and face worse defeat to come. If we go back now the Ring must remain there as we will not be able to set out again."

"Then we must go on," Frodo replied with a sigh.

"I had hoped to avoid the path through Moria but it has been decided and it is the only way open to us now. At least we will vanish from sight for a while and our trail will be hidden."

"And our cousin, Balin, is Lord there," Gimli spoke up, gesturing towards her. "We will at least get a warm welcome from him and a place to rest." Shae was not as optimistic about the fate of the dwarves that had 'reclaimed' Moria. She again glanced at Aragorn and could now see a slight frown on his face.

"I once passed through the Dimrill Gate but though I came out again the memory is evil," he said quietly. His words brought a heavy silence down on the group.

"I for one do not wish to go, its very name is an ill omen, but since the Ringbearer has decided then there is no point in discussing it further," Boromir replied as he seated himself on the ground.

"Everything will seem a bit better in the light of morning. The dark of night does nothing to calm dark thoughts." Frodo shrugged as if trying to throw off the gloom. "My, how the wind howls tonight." Everyone froze. The wind did have a howling, wailing sound to it as it hissed among the rocks and trees.

"It is howling with wolf-voices. The wargs have come west of the mountains!" Aragorn cried, leaping to his feet.

"How far is Moria?" Boromir asked, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

"There was a door southwest of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies," Gandalf told him.

"Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow. The wolf one hears is worse than the orc one fears." Shae couldn't fault some of the Gondorian's reasoning there. What you knew was out there was ten times worse than what you imagined could possibly be hiding in the darkness.

Aragorn loosened his sword in its sheath. "True, but where the warg howls the orc prowls."

"We should find a spot that is more easily defended," Legolas suggested, peering through the growing darkness around them. "Stealth does us no good now as its clear someone is already on our trail."

They ended up climbing to the top of the small hill they'd been resting under. It was crowned with several old, twisted trees and a broken circle of large stones. Knowing what Legolas had said was true and there was no hope of hiding from whatever was hunting them, they lit a fire in the center and huddled around it. While the hobbits slowly drifted off into uneasy sleep, the rest of the Fellowship remained alert. The howling was all around them now, sometimes nearer and sometimes further away.

Boromir sat with his sword across his knees, shield by his side, and watched the edges of their camp ... or that's what he was trying to do. His attention kept being pulled over to where the Princess had seated herself next to Aragorn again. Legolas had joined them this time and they were quietly conversing. As he watched their interaction he ground his teeth together and turned his body so he couldn't see them. He had to be tired, that was the only explanation as to why everything seemed to be bothering him. It had been a long, trying several days. There was the climb towards the Gate, which he recalled with a cringe. He still wasn't exactly sure what had come over him when he'd seen the ring laying in the snow; it had almost seemed like there was a voice in his head, urging him on. The Princess's expression of annoyance - or had it been concern? - was still quite clear in his mind, however, as was the way he had snapped at her. Then they had been attacked on the mountain, whether by Caradhras itself or Saruman he didn't know, but it had come very close to being fatal. When he had pushed himself along Merry and Pippen free of the snow and had seen everyone else, except the Princess, digging their way free, he had felt a moment of panic. Boromir shook his head, trying to rid himself of the lingering sensation the thought brought with it. Feeling her strong grip on his hand when he'd found her in the snow had sent relief flooding through his body. Why he should feel that way he didn't know. Perhaps he had simply grown accustomed to her - they had been around each other for a few months, if the time waiting in Rivendell counted - and he didn't want anything to happen to any of his companions no matter how infuriating he found them.

 _At least she was something pretty to look at_. The thought caused him to jerk his head up in surprise. What was he thinking? That was hardly appropriate considering the circumstances, though, as his attention was once again pulled towards where the three were sitting, he found he couldn't deny it. The princess was rather pretty, once one got used to the dark hair and eyes. She wasn't tall and willowy like a certain blonde young lady he'd kept company with in the past, the top of her head only came to his chin, but when she'd ended up on top of him under that bush he found he couldn't complain about how she'd felt against him. There was nothing delicate about her yet she was curved in all the right places. She was strong, as he'd learned the hard way at the end of that sparring match, and had a sharp tongue but he'd seen her unfailing kindness towards the hobbits and her determination. Boromir had to admit to himself that he was still completely intrigued by her and the fact that she tried to stay away from him only seemed to make it worse. The little bit he'd learned about her in their few conversations kept him wanting to learn more. He looked back at where she was now alone with Aragorn, Legolas having moved to keep watch on the other side of the ring of stones, and he felt the frown grow on his face. What did it matter what he thought or felt about her? It was clear the two Dunedain were growing more attached each day.

With a shake of the head he rose and went to join Gimli where the dwarf was watching the eastern side of the camp. At least over there he couldn't see anyone else.

.

The tension grew over the next few hours as the Fellowship could hear the wargs moving in the darkness, sometimes even seeing gleaming eyes just beyond the reach of the fire's glow. It was clear they were assessing their prey. All they could do was prepare and wait. The attack came in the dead of night. A storm of howls broke over their camp and Shae could see wargs gathered just outside the ring of stones, completely surrounding them. Pulling both her swords out she placed herself in front of Sam just as one of the creatures gave a fierce howl and they found themselves being attacked from all sides.

"Fling fuel on the fire!" Gandalf yelled towards the hobbits. "Draw your blades and stand back to back."

Gray shapes began springing over the ring of stones, a seemingly endless number of wargs bearing down on them. Sparing a quick glance behind her to see if the hobbits had heeded the wizard - they had - Shae turned her attention to the beasts lunging at them. Her hatred of wargs was deeply rooted in her parents' tales of the creatures' pursuit of them during the quest for Erebor. The thought of the Great White Warg grasping her **_adad_** in its jaws and shaking him like a doll made her blood boil and each of the beasts she sunk one of her blades into had its face. It felt good to have her twin blades in hand; it had been too long. In the light of the fire she caught glimpses of the others as they fought off the wargs. Aragorn sunk his sword through the throat of one while with one sweep of his own sword, the Gondorian hewed the head off another. Gimli was hardly moving, simply swinging his ax left and right, felling the creatures before they had a chance to leap at him and there was the constant sound of Legolas's bow as he released arrow after arrow. But still the beasts kept coming.

"Shae! Look out!" She heard Pippen's call just as she caught the growl coming at her from the right. She swung out with the sword in her right hand, catching the creature across the chest and down the front leg, and as it collapsed to the ground she thrust down with her other blade, stabbing it deep through the exposed neck. As she yanked her sword free and turned to face the next warg, she noticed there was a streak of white on the one she'd just killed and she hoped it was a descendent of the one that had pursued her parents. All around her were the snarls and growls of the beasts and the constant sound of blades slashing through flesh and bone. The air stank and she could sense the hobbits shivering behind her. It was certainly like a scene from a nightmare and there didn't seem to be any end in sight.

Gandalf suddenly seemed to grow large, like some great statue, and he lifted a burning branch as he strode towards the wargs. Amazingly they moved back from him. He threw the branch in the air and it flared like lightning and with a voice like thunder he yelled out something in the language of the elves. There was a roar and a crackle and the tree above him burst into flame. The fire then leapt from tree top to tree top until the whole top of the hill was crowned in glowing light. It seemed to be the final straw for their attackers. Legolas's last arrow sank deep into the largest of the wargs and the rest fled.

After the chaos of the fighting the silence that followed was almost deafening.

Shae turned to the four hobbits. "Are you alright?" They nodded with wide eyes. With shaking hands they sheathed their small swords and sat down near the fire. She decided to stay with them. The others were dragging the warg bodies outside the stone ring but she felt it would be better to stay with the hobbits until they had calmed down. After several moments Sam moved over to sit next to her.

"Were you scared fighting the wargs, Miss. Shae?" he asked quietly.

"Aye, I was."

"You surely didn't look it. You fought as well as Strider and Boromir. I could only stand there shaking like a leaf. This sword I was given is of no use." He toed at the dirt. "Gandalf told me to keep Mr. Frodo safe but all I could to was stand there. I feel like such a coward."

"Sam, fear does not make you a coward. Nor does absence of fear make you courageous. Even a battle hardened warrior like my **_adad_** feels some fear when he goes into battle. It is good to not be overconfident in your abilities, that can hurt you in the end." She put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. "Being courageous is feeling that fear but facing it anyway."

He was quiet a moment then gave her a small smile. "Thank you for that. I don't know if I'll ever feel that way but its nice to know you don't think me a coward."

"I think the four of you are some of the bravest people I've ever met. My parents always said never underestimate a hobbit."

Sam's smile was bigger this time. It seemed he was about to say something but he paused, looking over her shoulder, and then hurried back to join the others leaving the spot next to her empty. The Gondorian sat down next to her.

"Are the little ones alright?"

"They appear so. Shaken but unharmed." She swatted at a spark that landed on her sleeve. "They did manage to take a few swings at some of the wargs."

They watched as the fire in the trees slowly began to fade until there was just falling ash and sparks left. Smoke curled around their camp and she could see the still smoldering tree stumps, all that remained of what had once crowned the hill.

"What did Gandalf say to ignite the trees?"

"'Fire for saving of us! Fire against the wolf-host!'"

"That is Sindarin?"

"Aye. Do you not know the language?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I never paid much attention to anything in my lessons unless it had to do with warfare. Faramir is the one who enjoyed pouring over all the old books and papers in the archives." He turned towards her. "How many languages do you know?"

" ** _Amad_** taught me Sindarin. I grew up speaking Western and Khuzdul. I recognize the language of the Rohirrim but I do not understand or speak it."

"A useful skill, I suppose, considering your position."

She eyed him, wondering if he was being condescending. "It is. Relations between the dwarves and the elves have gotten better since the Battle of the Five Armies but all the suspicion - on both sides - has not been completely done away with. **_Amad_ ** has done much to foster the rebuilding of an alliance but it is slow work. Being from the Khuzud and the Dunedain gives my brothers and I a unique opportunity to work between our father and Thranduil."

"Are your two realms allies now?"

"Aye, you could say that. **_Adad_** and Thranduil have finally realized there is strength in numbers," she answered with a nod. "And with the growing threat from the south they, and King Brand of Dale, have worked to tighten those bonds." There was a loud crackling and they looked up to see a charred branch fall from one of the blackened trees.

"I have always heard about the power of wizards but I've never seen it displayed."

Shae snorted in amusement. "That was a mere trick in Gandalf's book, I would think. I do not have any desire to see him display his full abilities. The power of the Istari is great." She gave him a grin. "Though there have been a few times I've wished to see him turn someone into a frog or something else unnatural."

The surprise on his face matched what she felt. Was she teasing him? How had they gotten to a point where she felt comfortable enough to do that? She hoped he wouldn't be offended by her comment. He chuckled low in his throat then reached up and brushed a finger across her cheek. Shae froze, completely at a loss as to what she should say or do.

"There was warg blood on your face," he explained. All she could do was nod. She was truly speechless. The spot where he'd touched her cheek felt almost like it was burning but she didn't know why it would. They fell silent for a bit and she took the time to clean her swords. The dark blood of the wargs had already started to congeal on the blades and she wiped at them furiously.

"I do believe they have withdrawn their attack for the night," Gandalf said, coming to stand just on the other side of the fire. "But it would be wise to keep at least two on watch throughout the remaining hours of darkness."

"I'll stay up. I don't think I could sleep now anyway," she replied, giving one of her blades a last swipe with her whetstone.

"I will as well." The others stared at the Gondorian in surprise. Shae was no less confused in his quick willingness to stay on watch with her and she wasn't quite sure what to think about it.

"It is settled then. The rest of you try and get some rest," Gandalf ordered before striding away and disappearing beyond the ring of stones. The rest of the Fellowship made themselves as comfortable as they could around the fire and eventually the only sounds left on the small hill top were the crackling of their campfire and Gimli's snores.

"You are truly not tired? You don't wish to rest?"

"Aye. I have enough of **_amad's_ ** Dunedain blood that I can go longer without sleep than most others."

"It is not long until morning. If you change your mind I will be fine watching alone until the sun is up."

His kindness caught her off guard but she managed to thank him and then turned her attention to peering into the darkness beyond the stones. She tried to ignore the presence of the man by her side.


	10. Chapter 10 - Broken Roads

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thanks to all the followers and reviewers! I'm glad y'all are still out there. :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter ... we all know what they have to face next. I have pulled more from the book in this chapter (and the last if you hadn't noticed lol!) since their journey to Moria from Caradhras was not covered in the movie. As always, Brunuhville was my background music, mainly "The Lost Tale." Enjoy and as always, please consider leaving a review so I know how I'm doing!**

 **.**

 **All credit belongs to Tolkien. I can only claim Shae and any other OCs.**

* * *

The remaining hours of darkness passed quickly but the full light of morning did not bring comfort. There was no sign of the wargs they had killed the night before. In fact, only the burned trees and Legolas's scattered arrows showed that there had been a fight at all. They looked all around the hill top but the bodies had vanished.

"It is as I feared," Gandalf said. "Those were no ordinary wargs. Let us eat quickly and go. We must reach the doors of Moria before sunset or I fear we will not reach them at all."

"How far must we go?" Frodo asked.

"Only a few miles, as I said last night, but the path will be difficult. Aragorn cannot guide us here and I have only been to the west wall of Moria once a long time ago." He pointed towards the southeast. "It lies in that direction. Now hurry, let us go. Haste is needed today."

There was no grumbling from the hobbits about a small, quick breakfast. The attack during the night, along with their experience on Caradhras, seemed to have shown them that some things just did not matter any longer. Shae grieved a bit for their loss of innocence and prayed to Mahal that was all they lost on this journey. As they started down the hill Boromir came to walk beside her.

"I do not know what to hope for," he said in a grim voice. "Do I hope that Gandalf finds what he seeks or that we get there and discover the gates of Moria are lost forever. Both choices seem wrong."

"Moria holds no allure for me and I have no wish to see it but Gandalf is right. All other routes are closed to us now. Caradhras will not allow us to pass." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth the speak. "I know you would say we should go through the Gap of Rohan but it is too dangerous. If Saruman can reach us here then I truly fear what he would do if we were to venture that close to Isengard."

"Do you believe your kin in Moria will welcome us as Gimli has stated?"

Shae bit her lip and shook her head. "I do not know. It has been so long since we last had any word from Balin or Ori. **_Amad_** has feared for them. She has not told me the exact cause of her fear but she has knowledge of something that she is unwilling to talk about, at least with me."

"That doesn't sound very encouraging."

"It wasn't meant to be."

* * *

In his eagerness, Gimli joined Gandalf at the head of the line, leading the Fellowship towards the mountains. The wizard had said their path lay by a stream, the Sirannon, but there was no sign of any water. Whether he was lost or the land had changed they couldn't say but as they neared noon they were still scrambling through a barren land, bleak and dry. Shae was beginning to look around for anything that would aid in their defense as it was seeming more and more likely that they were going to be caught out here once night fell.

Gimli, who had gotten ahead of them, gave a sudden shout and began pointing to the right. Hurrying to where he stood they looked into a deep, narrow channel. At the bottom there was the barest trickle of water, by its side a broken and decayed path.

"Ah! Here it is at last," Gandalf said and she thought there was the barest hint of relief behind his words. "This is where the Sirannon, the Gate Stream, used to run but what has happened to the water I know not. Come! We must hurry."

Shae was glad they'd apparently found the elusive path but looking around it didn't seem like they were anywhere near the Walls of Moria ... and they were running out of time. She knew that whatever had attacked them the night before would return and despite all her thoughts on the matter she had come up with no good way they would be able to defend themselves in this open, empty space.

.

They trudged along, following the winding path for several miles. There wasn't much talking. Even Merry and Pippen were quiet except for Pip's occasional complaint about his feet. Not long after they'd stopped for a quick meal they came to a sharp bend in the road. Rounding the corner they saw the remains of what was once an impressive waterfall. There was some water trickling over the jagged top but the wide cleft it came through was evidence of how strong the flow used to be.

"How things have changed. That was once the Stair Falls," Gandalf told them as he stared at the drip over the falls. "There used to be a flight of steps cut into the rock beside it that would lead to the valley before the Walls of Moria. Come, our path lies this way."

The steps were still there and easily found. Gimli and Shae bounded up them quickly. A growing sense of foreboding had lodged itself in the pit of her stomach and she didn't know if it was because night was quickly approaching or they were nearing their destination. She was now in line with the Gondorian's line of thinking: not knowing which end she wished for. When they got to the top they were halted and could go no further.

"Well, that explains why the stream disappeared," she murmured. Before them stretched a dark, still lake. Even the setting sun, which was filling the sky with gold, wasn't reflecting on its surface.

Gandalf came up behind them. "There are the Walls of Moria," he said, pointing across the water.

"We'll have to find a way around on the northern edge," Gimli stated as he surveyed the land beyond the lake.

With a glance at the sky the wizard turned to head back down the steps. "We must hurry. We are almost out of time."

.

Cold stars were glinting in the sky when they finally made their way to the far shore. A foul stench emanated from the water and Shae had noticed that the hobbits had cringed if their feet got near it. Two tall holly tress stood against the cliff, their large roots spreading to the water. To her it looked as if they were guarding something. Gandalf finally paused, contemplating the wall.

"Here the road from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land and they planted these trees to mark the end of their domain. This door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria." He looked back at them. "Those were happier times when there was still close friendship between different races, even between dwarves and elves."

"It wasn't the fault of the dwarves that the friendship waned," Gimli retorted. Shae smacked him on the back of the head. He gave her an indignant stare but she merely cocked an eyebrow, daring him to say anything.

"I have not heard that it was the fault of the elves," Legolas shot back. She reached out to smack him as well but he managed to duck away just in time. She then settled for glaring at the both of them.

"I've heard both," Gandalf huffed. "Not that it matters now. I need both of you to help me. Night is at hand."

While the three of them stepped up to the wall, the rest of the group began separating out the remaining supplies Bill the pony was carrying; they could not take it all.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one as brave as Bill," Aragorn told Sam gently. The fellow didn't say anything as he helped remove the straps from the pony's back. Bill had been like his pet and it was clear he didn't like the idea of abandoning him. Once the food and water skins had been divided between them they all turned to watch Gandalf. He was still inspecting the rock wall. Gimli was tapping it in various places with his ax and Legolas had his ear pressed against it.

A flapping of wings startled her where she stood between the two men and they all jumped, reaching for swords.

"Oh, Maec," she admonished. "A little warning next time if you please." He squawked at her a few times and she nodded grimly. "Thank you. Travel to the other side of Moria and wait for us there. If we aren't there in a week ..." She didn't finish her thought. The raven dipped its head to her then soared into the sky.

"Can you truly understand the bird?" The Gondorian's voice was laced with skepticism.

"All those from the royal line of Durin can speak to the ravens of Erebor."

"What did it tell you?"

She met Aragorn's gaze. "We don't have much time."

"Why did you tell it to wait a week?" Merry asked.

"Khazad-dûm was the greatest of all dwarf cities and it could take days to walk from one side to the other," she told him. His face fell.

"I don't see a door," Pippen stated.

"Dwarf doors are invisible on the outside, even to those that made them. They can only be opened by those that know the password or have a key, like my **_adad_** had when they returned to Erebor. And even then they had to be in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time." With those words she gave the wizard a concerned glance. If the doors of Moria could only be found at a certain time of the year then they were in a whole lot of trouble.

They all watched as Gandalf stepped up to the wall and began wiping at the face of it, murmuring as he ran his fingers over different sections. He paused, turning to look up into the sky, then stepped back as the moon appeared from behind the clouds. As moonlight hit the stone he had wiped lines began to appear, glowing brightly as they wound throughout the rock. They were as thin as thread to begin with, gradually broadening the longer the light shone on them. The pattern slowly materialized, a large arch full of interlacing letters and symbols, and they all looked at it in amazement. It was beautiful. However, once it was completely illuminated, their attention returned to Gandalf.

"It reads: 'The door of Durin. Speak, friend, and enter," he told them, placing his hands on his hips as he mulled over the words.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." The wizard raised his staff and touched it to a star in the middle of the glowing lines. " ** _Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_** " A cool wind rushed by them ... but there was no change in the door. Shae looked at Gandalf with a raised eyebrow but felt it would be wise to hold her tongue. He frowned then tried another combination of the words. There was still no movement that would tell them where the door was hidden.

As the wizard mumbled different words and phrases the Fellowship waited uneasily. Pippen ambled down near the water and threw a rock out as far out as he could. Shae watched as black ripples slowly made their way outward from where the stone had landed.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn ordered, grabbing his arm as he'd made ready to throw another. The ripples on the surface were still growing. She placed a hand on one of her swords; something didn't seem right. At a huff from Gandalf she looked over her shoulder to see him throw his hands up in the air and flop down on a rock, staring in frustration at the glowing lines. She glanced back at the water. There were still ripples.

"It's a riddle." Frodo stood up with an amazed smile on his face. "'Speak, friend, and enter' ... what's the elvish word for friend?"

" ** _Mellon_** ," Gandalf told him, hope dawning in his eyes. As soon as the word had passed his lips there was a faint grinding noise and the doors swung outward before them ... revealing a deep blackness. They stood there in surprise for a moment before stepping warily into the darkness. Shae hesitated before passing through the door. Her mother had told her about her fears for Balin and those he had taken to Moria. Now that the way was clear she suddenly had no wish to step inside.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn was by her side.

"Aye, just uneasy I suppose. I ... have not heard good things about this place. **_Amad_** warned me." He nodded in understanding then took her arm gently, keeping her by his side as they stepped through the door. The smell that hit them when they entered was not pleasant and a sick feeling began to grow in her stomach.

"So, master elf, you will soon enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves: roaring fires, malt beer, red meat of the bones!" Gimli began prattling off but the feeling of sickness began to overtake her. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin ... and they call it a mine! A mine!"

"Gimli! Hush!" she admonished, her voice cracking. What she could make out in the little bit of light streaming in from the moon had her heart pounding.

There was some movement in the front and then light sprang from the top of Gandalf's staff. What met her eyes caused her to recoil and Aragorn's arm went around her protectively before she could lose her footing. Skeletal bodies of dwarves were scattered across the ground and up the stone steps, all with arrows or spears embedded in their remains. She felt herself begin shaking.

"Oh, Mahal, no!" she breathed, gripping at Aragorn's arm. These were some of the dwarves that had marched away so confidently all those years ago. They had families waiting in Erebor for word from them ...

"This is no mine, its a tomb," Boromir uttered. He turned in their direction and in the dim glow she saw anger flash across his face though it was gone almost as quickly and she wondered if she'd just been seeing things. Gimli, finally noticing what was all around them, began moaning in disbelief while Legolas pulled something from one of the corpses.

"Goblins," he said, holding an arrow in his hand. At his words she, Aragorn, and Boromir pulled out their swords, eying the dark space at the top of the stairs. Legolas trained an arrow in the same direction. The hobbits edged backwards, trying to get away from the bodies that were just beyond their toes.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." She agreed with the Gondorian this time, wanting nothing more than to be away from this place. "Get out of here! Get out!"

There was a sudden commotion behind them and she whipped around in time to see Merry, Pippen, and Sam knocked to the ground by huge, black tentacles while Frodo was yanked up into the air.

"Strider!" Sam screamed.

Before she could act Aragorn and Boromir plunged into the water. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight. As the two men hacked at the flailing tentacles she had to hold Sam back - which proved to be a bit more difficult than she expected. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him from dashing after his friend. The creature slowly appeared out of the water, its mouth opening as it brought Frodo to dangle over it. Aragorn swung again and this time he was successful, slicing through one of the larger tentacles. Boromir caught the hobbit as he fell and they scrambled back towards the cave opening. Shae pushed the other hobbits ahead of her, taking a glance over her shoulder. She wished she hadn't. The creature was surging forward, following them, its remaining tentacles reaching forward like something come to life out of a nightmare. As they rushed into the cave there was the cracking and rumbling as the opening behind them was covered by a rock slide. Something slammed into her arm, knocking her to the ground. Thankfully the sound of the gate's collapse hid her sharp cry of pain and she remained still, breathing deeply until the stinging passed. Within a few seconds they were plunged into complete darkness. Gandalf's staff glowed to life and she could see the uncertainty and fear on her companions' faces when she looked up. She was sure it matched what was on her own.

"Shae!" Aragorn exclaimed, having noticed her crouched on the floor. "What is wrong?"

"Its nothing." She grimaced as he helped her to her feet and clutched at her upper arm. He just tilted his head a bit and she knew he didn't believe her. "A rock or something caught me as that thing was trapping us in here. I'll be fine. Nothing is broken."

"What are we going to do now?" Pippen asked.

"We now have but one choice: we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." They began to make their way cautiously up the steps, single file, and into the suffocating darkness with only the light from the wizard's staff to guide them. "Quietly. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence goes unnoticed."


	11. Chapter 11 - A Journey in the Dark

**A/N: Hello and welcome to all. Thank you to the new followers and those that took the time to leave a review. :) Each one means a lot to me. So ... into Moria we go! I hope you enjoy and please consider taking a moment to let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Thank you! Knowing how beloved these characters are I have really been trying to keep them true to how they appear in the movies and the book. Yeah ... poor Pip. Sometimes I just want to shake him.**

 **BlondiezHere: Moria gives me chills just thinking about it.**

 **.**

 **All credit goes to Tolkien ... but at least Shae lets me claim her. :)**

* * *

Before they had gone very far Gandalf cautioned them about going easy on their water as there would be no place to refill their bottles as they traveled through the mines.

"Plenty of water in the mines but none of it fit to drink," he said.

"How long is that going to take?" Frodo asked.

"I cannot say as it depends on many things. It is at least forty miles from the west door to the east gate in a direct line."

"That far?" Merry replied in dismay. The wizard only nodded and led them further up the stairs. After that Shae lost track of the time. She had no idea how long they wandered through the sinister darkness. Gimli had, at least, been silenced about receiving any welcome. It was quite clear that something terrible had happened to whatever colony Balin and his dwarves had managed to claim. She still held on to hope that they would be able to find some survivors tucked away in a corner of the upper halls or perhaps a clue as to where the dwarves had escaped to but as they continued deeper into Moria that hope quickly faded.

"Is your home like this, Shae?"

She considered Merry's question for a bit. "In a way. Erebor is nowhere this big."

The hobbit motioned towards the walls around them. "What happened here?"

"It was abandoned in the Third Age. Before that the dwarves had lived here for thousands of years." She thought back on all the lessons she's sat through. "It was founded by our first king, Durin the Deathless. He came upon a shimmering lake beneath Celebdil and saw a crown of stars reflected in its waters. He named it Kheled-zaram, the Mirrormere. It became a revered place by my people and they built Moria in the caves above the lake so they would always be nearby. Over time it became prosperous and strong, known for its treasures and its production of mithril."

"Why did the dwarves leave?" Pippen asked.

"The tales say they unearthed something deep in the mines that ran them off."

The hobbits peered a bit apprehensively into the gloom and she wished she hadn't said anything. They were frightened enough. She didn't notice Gandalf or Aragorn's shared look of apprehension.

.

They took a few brief rests during their trek but they were all quite eager to finish their journey as quickly as possible. The passage twisted and turned, descended and then leveled off. At one point the air grew hot, though thankfully not foul. Occasionally they felt currents of cooler air on their faces, coming from openings hidden in the walls. In the pale light from Gandalf's staff they caught glimpses of stairs and arches, numerous tunnels and passage ways, all going up or down to no one knew where. It was bewildering to most though Shae and Gimli were reminded of the myriad of stairs and doorways in Erebor. The wizard consulted them now and then when there was a choice of which path to take, getting their opinion on how dwarf cities were usually laid out, but he always had the final word. They could all only hope that he truly knew where he was leading them. Shae figured that at least a couple of days had passed since they'd entered through the gate by the lake but she couldn't be sure; there was not even the hint of daylight anywhere to let them know how long they'd been in Moria. At length they came to a platform where three passages veered off into different directions.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf muttered as he stood there. He lifted his staff, further illuminating the three arches but there was nothing around them indicating which was the way they should take. It was easy to see the alarm on the other's faces when they realized the wizard did not know where he was or where they needed to go from that point.

"We will take a rest here while I try to recall which is the correct way."

They risked a small fire as Gandalf sat staring at the three passages. Boromir and Aragorn sat on the top step, facing back down the stairs to keep watch in case something tried approaching them from behind. They both cast a weary glance at the wizard; the uneasiness was clear on the Gondorian's face. Legolas leaned against some of the rocks while Merry, Pippen, and Gimli pulled out pipes.

"Are we lost?"

"Hush, Pippen. Gandalf is thinking," Merry admonished quietly.

Shae patted them on their shoulders before seating herself off to the side. Removing her bracer and rolling up her left sleeve she tried to inspect the damage from whatever had knocked her to ground inside the gate. In the dim light she could see a large purple and black bruise with a cut in the middle that, thankfully, wasn't deep. What blood had come from the wound had long dried up. It wasn't anything that would hinder her ability to swing a sword so it wasn't anything she was going to worry about. From the corner of her eye she saw Boromir rise from his spot and she wasn't sure what to do when he sat down next to her. His presence still made her rather uncomfortable.

"Are you alright? That looks like a pretty bad bruise."

"It's nothing I can't deal with," she replied as she pushed her sleeve back down and refastened her bracer around her wrist. He didn't say anything further and Shae was left wondering if it would be rude to move. Looking down she happened to notice the long length of his belt laying between them. There was an intricate design stamped into the leather with what looked like a leafy pattern along the edges. It was so unlike what she would expect him to wear that her curiosity was roused and she picked up the end to inspect it closer.

"Can I help you with something, Princess?"

She fought back the heat she could feel rising on her cheeks. "I was merely curious about the pattern on your belt. It is unlike what I would expect a soldier to wear."

"It was a gift from my mother."

"It is a fine piece of craftsmanship." She sat it down gently.

"She gave it to me on my tenth birthday, had it specifically made for the scabbard and sword my father gave me." He ran a hand down the leather. "It was the last thing she ever gave me. She grew sick and died a few months later."

"Oh. I am sorry." She berated herself for the insipid comment but wasn't sure what else to say. To cover her confusion she peered back over her shoulder towards where Gandalf and Frodo were in deep discussion.

"Will he lead us out of here?"

Shae turned back to the Gondorian. "I have complete faith in Gandalf. My mother has trusted him her entire life so I see no reason to start doubting him now." And as if to confirm or reward her surety there was a quick sound from the wizard and he came to his feet.

"Ah! It's that way," he proclaimed, pointing towards the arch on the right side. They scrambled to their feet, Aragorn quickly extinguishing the fire, and they headed in the direction Gandalf indicated.

"He's remembered!" Merry said in relief.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meridoc, always follow your nose!" Boromir gave her a look that plainly showed his incredulity and Shae could only laugh and shake her head.

.

And so on they marched, following the glow from Gandalf's staff. After angling downwards for quite some time it began winding steadily up, the path seeming to move in mounting curves and growing wider as they climbed. They traveled for miles. After some time, it could have been a day for all any in the Fellowship knew, they passed through an arched doorway and the walls seemed to have vanished from either side. There was a much cooler air on their faces. To Shae it felt like they had come into some large, open space.

"I chose the right way," Gandalf sounded pleased. "At last we are coming to the habitable parts."

Her ears perked up at that. "Habitable? Do you think there's a chance we might find some of the dwarves that came with Balin up here?"

"I do not know, my dear. Do not get your hopes up." He lifted his staff a bit higher. "I will now risk a little more light." Slowly what was around them became visible and it was beyond what any of them were expecting. Colossal stone columns stretched as far as they could see in all directions and disappeared into the gloom high above them. All were carved in perfect detail, the dwarven style still as clear as if they'd been cut just the week before. The walls were polished as smooth as glass. It was a great hall and for a few moments no one said anything. In the glow from Gandalf's staff Shae could make out the expression on Boromir's face as he gazed around the vast space. There was amazement but also a soft smile of appreciation.

"We have beautiful architecture, too," she whispered, leaning closer to him. "I hope you didn't think we just lived in holes in the mountains."

"I am not sure what I thought, Princess." His usual moniker for her didn't hold the usual derision. "This is quite ... impressive."

They decided to take a short rest before crossing the vast hall they were in and settled down against a wall so as not to feel quite so exposed.

"There must have been a mighty crowd of dwaves here at one time and everyone of them busier than badgers for five hundred years to make all this - and most in hard rock, too!" Sam said in awe. "What did they do it all for? They didn't live in these darksome holes surely?"

"These are not holes," Gimli exclaimed. "Dwarrowdelf was a great realm and city ... and it was not dark but full of light and splendor, as it is still remembered in our songs." He rose and began to chant in a deep voice. Shae joined him after a few verses as they sang some of the history of their people.

 _A king he was on a carven throne_

 _In many pillared halls of stone_

 _With golden roof and silver floor_

 _and runes of power upon the door._

 _The light of sun and star and moon_

 _In shining lamps of crystal hewn_

 _Undimmed by cloud or shade of night_

 _There shone forever fair and bright._

 _There hammer on the anvil smote,_

 _There chisel clove, and graver wrote;_

 _There forged was blade and bound was hilt;_

 _The delver mined, the mason built._

 _There beryl, pearl, and opal pale_

 _And metal wrought light fishes' mail,_

 _Buckler and corslet, axe and sword_

 _And shining spears were laid in hand!_

After two more verses the two lapsed into silence, somewhat overcome with emotion. Sitting there in the darkness of Moria they were reminded of all that had been lost.

"I like that, I'd like to learn it," Sam said. "But it makes the darkness seem heavier, thinking of all those lamps. Are there piles of jewels and gold lying about here still?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No. The orcs have plundered Moria. There is nothing left in the upper halls."

"Then why do they dwarves want to come back for? Gimli and Shae said their cousin came back."

"For mithril. The wealth of Moria was not in gold and jewels nor in iron," Shae told Sam quietly.

"Here was the only place in Middle Earth where Moria-silver, mithril, could be found. It is worth ten times that of gold. It is now beyond price," Gandalf explained. "All folk desired it. It could be beaten like copper and polished like glass. The dwarves could make of it a metal, light yet harder than tempered steel."

"What is Erebor like?" Merry asked and Shae smiled at his curiosity, remembering that he had asked about Moria the day before. She had always heard that hobbits were not naturally curious about the world and people beyond the borders of the Shire, Bilbo being the exception, but it seemed like this one might have picked up on some of that inquisitiveness.

"You can't see the Main Gate until you crest the hill and are just above the city of Dale. From there you can see the green valley, the River Running flowing from the base of the Lonely Mountain, the road connecting the two cities, and finally the massive green marble of the entrance, beautiful against the gray rock. " She could sense she had attention from more than just the hobbits. "Inside the walls are all polished green marble with veins of gold running through them every so often. Like you've seen here, there are stairs and walkways and passages going in all directions. The golden floor of the Gallery of the Kings glows even in the darkness - "

"That was what King Thorin did when he was trying to kill the dragon, right?" Pippen interrupted. Merry admonished him but she only laughed.

"Yes, Pip. You remember Bilbo's stories well."

"Your father tried to kill a dragon with gold?" The Gondorian's eyebrows were almost to his hairline.

"That is a story for another time," she told him with a grin, then returned to the description. "The throne room is in the center of the mountain, _adad's_ throne carved right into a spike of the rock that stretches from the cavern ceiling. The walls there are carved with the likenesses of our past kings so they are always remembered. Our market is known throughout the east with traders and merchants coming from all over to sell their wares or buy from us. It is wonderful to see the races of Men, dwarves, and even elves doing business together." She paused, her eyes closed as she imagined herself walking though her home, wandering through all her favorite places. "Then there is the Library of Erebor, full of knowledge from more than just the dwarves. It is all truly a marvel. So much has been restored since my parents and the company retook the mountain. Some say it is more grand than when my great-grandfather was King Under the Mountain."

"It sounds lovely," Merry complimented. "I think I'd like to see it one day."

"You would be very welcome, Merry. All of you would be honored guests in my home."

"What is your favorite spot?"

"The hot springs," she answered Frodo with a grin. "It feels great after a hard match in the training rings or a long march in winter."

"That it does," Gandalf said, rising to his feet. "I have enjoyed the waters myself on occasion but now it is time to be on our way again. I think that none of us wish to spend another night in Moria."

"No indeed," Boromir agreed. "Which way shall we go from here?"

"I do not know yet exactly where we are but unless I am quite astray, I guess we are above and to the north of the Great Gates. Let us go towards that light in the north door, perhaps there is a window that will allow us to see where our path should head."

Following his lead they traversed through the massive columns, still gazing around in awe. As they got closer, the light did get brighter and Shae felt drawn towards it; it had been so very long since they'd seen sunlight. Gimli came to her side at the front, peering towards the glow then took off in a jog towards it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called but he was not heeded. She followed her cousin through the doors and her breath caught when she saw the stone sarcophagus bathed in light. She approached hesitantly with dread filling her gut.

"No, no ... no!" A low moan escaped Gimli's lips as they read the inscription on the lid.

"What does it say?" Merry asked as the rest of the company filed in behind them.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Her voice caught on the words. It was as her mother had feared all along.

"He is dead then," Gandalf murmured sadly.

Shae could only stare at those few runes carved into the stone. Balin. Kind hearted, wise Balin, her cousin and her father's dearest advisor. Vague memories bubbled to the surface, fleeting visions from her childhood of the white bearded cousin who always had time to pull her into his lap for a story, his blue eyes twinkling. She reached out and laid a hand on the top of the tomb; her breath hitched for a moment and she fought back the tears. How was she ever going to be able to tell her father ... or Dwalin? And where were Oin and Ori? They would not have been far from Balin's side. A gentle but firm touch on her arm pulled her attention away from the stone. Boromir was next to her.

"Are you alright?" She met his gaze, which was surprisingly full of sympathy, and nodded shortly.

"Aye. Death is a part of life and we are not afraid to face it when it comes. All we hope for is to die honorably." She parroted what she'd always been told, and did believe, but it was hard to remember when the signs of violence lay all around them.

"I am sure he did," he said quietly.

They looked towards Gandalf who bent down and carefully retrieved a large book from the skeletal hands of the dwarf that had died clutching it. Shae leaned over to inspect it as he began reading, a chill going up her spine at his words. He was reading about the death of her kin. She shivered then felt warmth at her back as Boromir put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Surprisingly enough, she let him. She did not want to hear what the wizard was reading, it scared her, and so she welcomed the comfort the Gondorain was offering. She focused again on the careful script she could see filling the pages.

"Let me see the front of that," she said when Gandalf paused. He obliged, closing the cover and she wiped at the dirt, tracing the designs with her finger. She knew this book.

"Oh, Ori!" The words came out as a quiet sob and she sank to her knees by the skeleton that was leaning against Balin's tomb. Her eyes swept over him, noting the worn leather bag still slung over his shoulder, the warhammer lying by his side on the ground, and the familiar ring on one hand. Her father had made one for each member of the Company. She could hear Gimli's quiet moans of grief even as Gandalf continued reading the final pages and she bowed her head to hide the tears that she couldn't hold back. Ori, dear sweet Ori who had taught her how to form the runes of the Khuzdul language, who had been her first teacher, who would tell her naughty jokes when his eldest brother wasn't around. The quiet dwarf never had an unkind word for anyone and to imagine how he had died, trapped in this room ... she had no idea how she would ever be able to tell Dori and Nori what had happened to their little brother.

"Princess?"

"I'm alright." She took the hand he offered and let him help her to her feet. "It's just hard to think of poor Ori ..." Her words trailed off and Boromir nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a horrendous crash. At the sound she jerked, the motion pressing her back into Boromir's chest. Everything fell silent.

"Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity," Gandalf snapped, yanking his hat from Pippen's hands. She didn't have a chance to feel sorry for the hobbit because as soon as the words were out of the wizard's mouth they heard it. The echoing sounds of drums. She stiffened and Boromir's hand on her arm tightened.

Something was coming.


	12. Chapter 12 - Through Darkness and Flame

**A/N: Thank you to all the followers and reviewers. Sorry to make you wait a couple extra days for the next chapter but I was out of town. Though this is certainly not a fun or happy chapter I hope you enjoy. As always, please take a moment to let me know what you think! I have also come across some scenes I had written in a different notebook and I'm going back and trying to add them in where they were intended to be. I have added a short scene in Chapter 2 between Shae and Legolas. I will slowly be going back and working these little bits in (there's not too many) and I'll try to let you know where chapters have been updated.  
**

 **.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: There has been some progress there for sure. The idea for the belt came from a description I came across of said belt and I thought it could possibly have been a gift. And yes ... Ori. :) I've always thought after the quest and being around others (especially Nori!) he would have picked up on a lot of that - though always keeping it well hid from Dori, of course. :)**

 **BlondiezHere: Yup, here it comes.**

 **Rohirrim Girl: Yup ... they've made it there.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you, I'm glad you're liking their interaction. And yeah, difficult bit of the story for sure.**

 **Kaia: It made me really said when I learned that as well.**

 **.**

 **As always, none of this is mine except Shae and her story line. :)**

* * *

A tense silence filled the chamber.

Shae could see the terror on the hobbits' faces but there was nothing she could do or say to comfort them. Gandalf handed Ori's worn book to Gimli, who stashed it in his pack; she knew her father would be glad to have the account of what happened to Balin despite its horrible end. A low, rolling boom rose from the depths of Moria, growing louder quicker than they would have liked. There was a horn blast from somewhere below then an answering horn much closer. The sound of running footsteps and harsh cries met their ears.

"Mr. Frodo!"

They all turned at the worry in Sam's voice and Shae felt her heart sink into her stomach. She knew what the blue glow emanating from Frodo's small sword meant.

"Orcs," she and Legolas muttered in disgust at the same time.

Aragorn motioned towards the hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" They nodded silently, their eyes wide as saucers.

Shae and the two men raced to the door, knowing they had only seconds to get it shut. She could only roll her eyes when Boromir _had_ to lean out to peer down the corridor. She yanked him back just as an arrow imbedded itself in the wood right where his head had been.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Gondorian." He could only glower at her as they helped Aragorn slam the doors shut.

"They have a cave troll," he said, his voice full of exasperation. Legolas tossed them a few of the old axes that were laying on the ground and they wedged them through the door handles. Weapons were quickly in hand, she, Aragorn, and Legolas with arrows aimed, and they all stood at the ready as the door began to splinter from the force of the attack on the other side.

"Let them come!" Gimli cried from his position on top of Balin's tomb. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" She decided now was not the time to mention the disrespect he was showing by standing on the sarcophagus.

Shae took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had never been in such a situation but she was determined not to let her parents down. Thorin had trained her since she was a little girl on how to keep a clear head in a battle and she wasn't going to die because she had let her emotions overtake her. A hard blow to the door made it quiver and she gripped her bow tighter. It began to shake harder, pieces of wood beginning to fall off. She heard her mother's voice reminding her that she had everything in the world to fight - and live - for and that the orcs held no such feelings. With a loud crash the boards finally shattered and chaos streamed into the chamber. The three of them took out the first several through the door with their arrows but the horde was soon baring down on them. Her bow no longer being of use she pulled out her twin blades, giving each a twirl as she leapt at the closest orc. There was a battle cry from her left and her breath caught as she watched Boromir charge into the fray. A chaotic moment later the ground shook slightly and what remained of the ancient doors burst inward, a huge pale creature stomping through with a roar.

"That does _not_ look like the trolls in Ori's book," Shae yelled and despite the situation the wizard couldn't hold back a quick laugh.

While the two men, Gimli, and Shae plunged into the mass of orcs Legolas and Gandalf fought off any that tried to get close to the hobbits. However, after only a moment or two the four of them pulled out their small swords and with battles cries of their own rushed the orcs. Shae could only give them a split second of her concentration, a seemingly never-ending stream of the filthy creatures kept coming through the ruined door. Her blades were black with blood and she could feel it splatter on her face occasionally. Just as she had during their fight against the wargs, all she could think about was how her parents had been pursued by these creatures, how they'd dared attack Erebor. In her mind every orc she killed had been in the valley before the mountain and she took great pleasure in the death gurgle from each one.

Though he knew it was rather unnecessary, Boromir had tried to keep the Princess in his sights especially when it seemed like some of them were targeting her (most likely for being the only female). It was impossible to stay near her in the chaos all around them. He tried to focus on the troll as it was doing the most damage. When he saw it swing at Aragorn, causing him to fall backwards, he rushed it, slicing through its arm as it tried to bring the club down for the killing blow. The Ranger scrambled to his feet and gave him an appreciative nod before lunging back into the fight. It was then that he heard a short cry of pain that sent a strange jolt of fear through him. He whipped around prepared to strike only to see Shae, bright red blood running down the side of her face, swing one of her blades, decapitating an orc with one stroke.

"Are you alright?" he yelled. She nodded and kicked at the still body, uttering something in the dwarven language he didn't understand but was sure her mother wouldn't approve of. He again wanted to get to her side because, despite the fact that she obviously could hold her own, a strange desire to protect her had begun overtaking him. It was foolish since it was quite clear that she was as lethal in a fight as the rest of them. As he swung at another orc he was still puzzling over the feeling; lately his mind seemed to focus on either her or the Ring.

When Shae looked up he had already thrown himself back into the fight, this time joining Aragorn as they pulled on the chain dangling from the troll. As she watched the creature flung his arm at them, ripping the chain away and sending Boromir flying. He hit a far wall with a sickening thud, his body falling limp on the ground. Stifling a cry she rushed towards him, gutting the two orcs dumb enough to get in her way. She saw him struggle to get up, shaking his head a bit but before he could grab his sword one orc approached him, weapon raised for the strike. Almost without thinking she reaching for one of the daggers hidden in her boots, throwing it with all her might and it struck home in his chest just as another sword speared it through the neck. All she could do was give him a quick nod as he looked between her and Aragorn in shock.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!"

They all turned at the cry from Frodo and a scream from Sam. Shae felt sick when she saw the hobbit lifted off his feet by a spear and slammed into a wall.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled in shock.

The hobbits all converged on the troll, Sam slashing at the creature's knee while Merry and Pippen jumped on its back, stabbing it repeatedly. Legolas had the presence of mind to fire an arrow at its head and it finally fell to the ground dead. Silence, punctuated only by the harsh breathing of the Fellowship, suddenly filled the room. The broken and mangled bodies of the orcs were scattered all over the blood slicked floor but they hardly noticed them. Shae and Aragorn scrambled to where Frodo lay unmoving. He gently laid a hand on the hobbit, despair filling his eyes. She could hear Merry, Pippen, and Sam sniffling behind her. Then, to their surprise, Frodo coughed and gasped in a deep breath as he opened his eyes.

"He's alive!" Sam cried in relief.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt."

Aragorn looked at him in wonder. "You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. Frodo glanced at them all then parted his shirt, revealing what was underneath.

"Mithril!" Gimli breathed. "You are full of surprises, Mr. Baggins."

"Bilbo gave it to you," she said with a smile. He nodded. "It was the gift my **_adad_ ** gave to him just before the Battle of the Five Armies. Always keep it on; as you can see, it will stop any blade."

Their joy in Frodo's survival was cut short by a deep _boom, boom_ ringing out again.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf ordered.

They obeyed without a word; remaining in that small chamber was suicide and they followed the wizard out another set of doors. They ended up back in the massive hall of Dwarrowdelf, rushing through towards a doorway at the other end. Shae could hear the chatter and cries of the orcs and looked up to see them scurrying down the stone columns. More and more swarmed in, coming from all directions.

They were dead. She knew it. They all knew it as they clumped together in the small glow Gandalf's staff still put out, the orcs hemming them in on all sides. Shae gripped her swords tighter and crouched defensively. She might be looking her death in the eyes but she would make sure to take out as many of them with her as possible. She would make her mother and father proud. However just before they were overtaken the creatures froze, screeching in fright, then began backing away, quickly scrambling up the columns and disappearing into the darkness, leaving them alone in the gloom. Gimli chuckled as he looked around, commenting on how they scared them all away. She clutched at his shoulder, telling him to hush. Before the echoes of the orcs' cries were gone another rumbling met their ears and they turned slowly, spotting the orange glow at the far end of the massive chamber.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. The expression on the wizard's face made Shae's blood run cold. Never had she seen him look so old or tired and she was suddenly terrified. Even Aragorn looked at him, confusion on his face, but Gandalf only stood there, his eyes shut as if he were praying. The hobbits fidgeted, fear in their eyes, and she saw Boromir swallow nervously. The glow was growing, fingers of orange spreading closer to them and the rumbling they heard was now a distinctive growl.

"A Balrog. A demon of an ancient world." He seemed to sigh deeply. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" None of them needed to be told twice. She glanced over her shoulder and instantly wished she hadn't. What appeared out of the fiery glow was worse than anything she could have possibly imagined, a creature almost as tall as the columns with glowing eyes, black horns, and a mane of flames.

Her momentum took her through the archway they had been aiming for but she noticed a second too late that Boromir, first through, had come to a halt ... at the edge of the stairs. She tried to stop but she slammed into his back. Wrapping her arms around his chest she threw her weight to the side, hoping it would be enough to keep them from pitching over the edge. There was a tug on her quiver and they fell backwards, his weight collapsing on her, and pain shot down her arm. Of course she would land right on that deep bruise.

"Lead them on, Aragorn," Gandalf ordered as they got to their feet. "The bridge is near." He hesitated and the wizard motioned with his staff. "Do as I say; swords are no more use here." At his insistence they hurried down a dizzying stairway and Shae tried not to look to her side. She did not want to see the drop off around them. They were halted not much further down when they came upon a break in the stairs. Legolas went first then Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippen, holding them tight against his chest, and jumped over the chasm. She followed, leaping almost as gracefully as Legolas ... at least until she landed on the other side. A rock slipped under her feet and she felt herself pitching sideways.

"Careful, Princess," Boromir said as his arm went around her waist, saving her from tipping over the side. Shae gaped at him for a split second, wondering how he'd gotten to her side so quickly. He gave her a smirk before turning his attention to the remaining members of the Fellowship still to cross. There was some short conversation between Aragorn and Gimli before the dwarf made his own jump. He didn't quite make it but before she could push free from the Gondorian Legolas had reached out and grabbed his massive beard, yanking him towards them.

"Not the beard! Not the beard!" he cried despite the fact that it had been the only thing the elf could grab to keep him from falling. Now only Frodo and Aragorn were left on the other side. The flames behind them were growing bigger and the heat beginning to overwhelm them. There was a loud crack and they watched in horror as the section of stairs the two were standing on began to fall to the side. Some how he managed to balance their combined weight just right so the stone began to tip forward. As they fell towards them, Aragorn tossed Frodo and them jumped, landing on their side just as the falling stairs crumbled and disappeared into the darkness below them. With a booming crash the Balrog smashed through the wall, its wings spreading throughout the chamber.

Gandalf urged them on again. They ran through a large hall, its floor now split with flames beginning to shoot through it. Emerging from the other side Shae finally spotted what they'd been searching for, the Bridge of Khazad-dum, a narrow strip of stone without any sort of railing. She felt her stomach drop as they neared it. Aragorn started across the bridge, Boromir on his heels. She stepped out and suddenly couldn't move.

"Come on!" She looked up and met the Gondorian's eyes.

"I can't!" There was panic in her words. She knew the hobbits were behind her waiting to cross as well. There wasn't a second to lose but she was suddenly petrified. Her old fear rose up in her belly. Then her hand was grasped firmly and Boromir lead her across the chasm. She kept her eyes riveted on the back of his head, not daring to look to at the drop off around her. When they were safely on the other side she stood there shaking as the hobbits, Legolas, and Gimli joined them. Realizing Boromir still had a grip on her hand she tried to tug it away. He refused to let her go.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not very fond of heights." She tried to respond flippantly but her voice wobbled, betraying her fear. He didn't respond with scorn as she had half expected him to. Instead he placed his other hand on top of the one he still held.

"I wouldn't have let you fall."

Something in his tone made her pause. She had never heard him speak like that before. He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted. At Frodo's cry they turned and saw Gandalf standing alone in the middle of the narrow bridge, the fiery beast looming over him. She could hear the wizard saying something though what she couldn't tell. Fire blazed all around, the heat was suffocating, but they stood immobile as they watched. He raised his staff, its white glow surrounding him. The Balrog swung its - _sword?!_ \- at him and there was a bright flash as Gandalf's blade stopped it. Aragorn took several steps forward, his face full of fear. The Balrog moved closer, this time brandishing a fiery whip.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf's cry reached their ears and they watched as he struck the stone beneath his feet with his staff. There was another bright flash of white and the creature recoiled a bit. It rushed forward again but this time the bridge crumbled under its feet and it began to fall. Its glow began to disappear into the darkness and Gandalf turned towards them. Shae took a shaky breath of relief. Then out of the chasm there was a loud snap and she watched in horror as the end of the glowing whip the Balrog had wielded reached up and twisted around the wizard's ankle, jerking him over the edge. Some how he managed to grab a hold of the stone and dangled from the edge of the bridge. Boromir dropped her hand and flung his arms around Frodo, who was trying to rush towards the bridge. She placed herself in front of the other hobbits. Gandalf stared at them for a moment. His eyes were wide.

"Fly you fools."

And then he was gone.

"Nooooo!" Frodo's cry echoed around them. Boromir grabbed him up before he could do something foolish, carrying him as one would a child, while she and Gimli herded Merry, Pippen, and Sam up the steps. She glanced back to see a solitary figure still staring at where the wizard had fallen.

"Aragorn!" she yelled. He didn't budge. She shoved Sam towards Legolas and ran back to where the Ranger stood immobile, staring at where Gandalf had disappeared into the darkness. "Aragorn! We must go!" The clatter of an arrow landing by his feet seemed to snap him out of his shock. She grabbed his hand and they sprinted around the corner, arrows falling all around them.


	13. Chapter 13 - Seeking Respite

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thanks to the followers and reviewers. :) And so on we go. I've incorperated quite a bit from the book in this chapter so I hope I've managed to weave it into the movie stuff well. As I said last post, I've been going back and doing some updating to previous chapters after finding a different notebook where I'd done some draft work. This time there is a short update to Chapter 5. I listened to Bruhnuville's "Fallen Tears" while working on this chapter. Translations for Sindarin and Khuzdul are at the bottom.  
**

 **.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Thank you. No, she doesn't like heights. Her mother, Rhae, didn't either. :) I'm glad you liked that little bit with Boromir there.**

 **BlondiezHere: Thank you! I had to include the mention of Thorin; how could I ignore a chance to bring up my favorite dwarf? ;)**

 **Rohirrim Girl: That scene makes me sad every time, too, even though I know what's in store for him. Lothlorien will be interesting. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you! I'm glad you feel she worked in well. There will be some ... interaction in Lothlorien.**

 **.**

 **Its all Tolkien's. Blah blah blah. He can't claim Shae though!**

* * *

The sunlight was blinding when they finally emerged, racing down the stone steps and out onto a rocky hillside. Clouds were high and white in the sky and the Dimrill Dale lay before them but they could find no joy in finally leaving the darkness of Moria. Now that the immediate danger had passed, what had just happened began to break over them all. The Gondorian seemed to be restraining Gimli from running back into the mines; the expression on his face gave away his own despair, which was a surprise to her. Merry and Pippen, huddled on the ground, were consoling each other while Sam sat alone crying with his head in his hands. Legolas appeared to be in a state of utter shock and Aragorn's face was grim as he released her hand and began to clean his blade. Frodo was silent as he stood off to the side alone, his devastation clear on his face. Shae could do nothing but stand there staring at the distant trees, unable to feel anything except heart wrenching sadness. How could this have happened? How would they do this without Gandalf? And what about all she'd just learned while in Moria? She suddenly felt a heavy weight settle on her shoulders.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn ordered, his voice firm.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake."

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam. Shae, we have to go."

Her head had whipped up at Boromir's words. He again surprised her - he had been doing that more frequently. For so long she hadn't thought there was an ounce of pity in the warrior. Thinking on it as they prepared to move on she realized he'd been the one there by her side as she'd mourned for Balin and Ori's loss and now he was showing compassion for the hobbits' grief. It was an interesting development, almost as interesting as the grudging friendship she could see budding between Legolas and Gimli. But she agreed with Aragorn. They could mourn later; it would not take long for orcs to swarm where they now stood.

As the others got the hobbits on their feet Shae actually spent a moment looking around, taking in the rock formations around them. Something seemed ... familiar. A caw broke through her ruminations just before Maec landed by her feet. She squatted down to speak to him.

"I am fine, my friend." He tilted his head, his beady eye peering at her with more knowledge than would have been possible in any other bird. "Fly to Erebor and let my parents know that I am safe and we continue on. Return as quickly as possible as I don't know how long we will linger in Lothlorien." Maec bowed to her then took off towards the north. Rising back to her feet she turned slowly and stared at the gate they'd just exited. Now she knew why she felt a sense of recognition.

"The Battle of Azanulbizar," she breathed. Gimli heard her and came to stand at her side.

"By my beard, Princess, it is indeed the place. Looks just like Oin always described."

"Aye. **_Adad_** has told me the story many times. I never thought to see this place." She frowned as her eyes swept over the rocky landscape. "Too many of our kin died here."

"What are you talking about Shae?" Merry and Pippen had appeared between her and Gimli, their curiosity again getting the better of them.

"A mighty battle was fought here well over two hundred years ago. My great grandfather, King Thror, was killed and my grandfather went missing. This was where the leadership of our people fell on my father's young shoulders."

"And we could not have asked for a better King, Princess," Gimli stated.

"Shae! We must move on!" Aragorn called. She nodded then glanced down at the two hobbits.

"I'll tell you the whole story one day." She motioned for them to follow her. "Come. We must go." They hadn't gone far down the hill when they were stopped by a word from Legolas.

"Shae, you're bleeding."

This halted their progress away from the gate. Though she protested the elf carefully took her arm, calling Aragorn over. She looked down in surprise, staring at the torn and bloody fabric. Besides a new long, bleeding cut the large bruise she'd received when the rocks had fallen on her was visible as well. She stared at the blood for a moment. When had that happened?

"Is this from what happened at the gate?" Aragorn asked, running a finger carefully down the edge of the dark bruise. "The blood looks fresh."

"Aye, but the blood is from the fight with the orcs. One caught me on the arm I suppose."

Looking her in the face he brushed his hand gently across her forehead. "You are wounded here as well. This needs to be bandaged," he said after looking back at the gash on her arm.

"We don't have time to stop. I'll be fine," she insisted.

"They're deep cuts - "

"And we don't have the time or supplies to take care of it." She could see he was going to argue with her about it and so reaching down she ripped a strip from the bottom of her tunic and handed it to him to tie around her arm. He pressed his lips together but she could see the amusement in his eyes as he quickly wrapped the cloth around the wound, tying it tightly.

"You must get that seen to in Lothlorien."

"The sooner we get moving the sooner we get there," she replied flippantly and strode off in the direction they'd been headed, leaving the rest to hurry after her. Aragorn, shaking his head with a small grin, was back by her side in no time and together they lead the group towards the forest.

Boromir watched all this with a range of emotions. When he'd heard she was hurt he'd felt a surge of worry and seeing her bloodied sleeve and the streaks of crimson on the side of her face hadn't helped. What could only be called jealousy was quick on its heels as he watched Aragorn touch her face, tend to her wounds then hurry to her side to join her at the front of the line. Every time he saw the Ranger's head turn towards her that flame of jealousy grew. He didn't know where this emotion had come from and it didn't sit well with him. It wasn't surprising that two people sharing such a heritage would be drawn to each other. They were both Dunedain and ... well, he wasn't sure what else but it was becoming more and more obvious, at least to him, that there was something between Aragorn and Shae.

"If you were an animal you'd be growling right now, lad." He frowned as Gimli looked over his shoulder at him. The dwarf snorted in what seemed to be amusement. "I didn't peg you for a clueless one, that's for sure."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That much is clear. I just hope you catch on and wise up before its too late. It certainly took Thorin long enough." Gimli gave him a smirk then trotted forward to walk by Frodo, leaving Boromir staring after him in complete bemusement.

.

The way was a rough and broken one but it was easy to see that at some point, long ago, it had been a great paved road leading from the lowlands near the river up to the dwarven kingdom. In places there were ruined works of stone laying on the side of the path or green mounds that had to contain the foundations of some long forgotten statue or building. After an eastward bend there, not far from the roadside, stood a single column, its top broken off.

"That is Durin's Stone!" Gimli breathed.

Shae stared at it in wonder. "I cannot pass without turning aside for a moment to peer into the Mirrormere," she said softly.

"Be swift, Shae," Aragorn replied, though not unkindly. "The sun sinks early and the orcs will be out soon. We must be far away by nightfall." She nodded without a word and hurried down the green slope.

"Come with us, Frodo!" Gimli urged as he followed her. "We would not have you go without seeing Kheled-zaram." The three of them came to stand beside the stone, looking up at its weather worn and cracked sides.

"What do those runes say?" Frodo asked.

She shook her head, running her fingers over the worn markings. "I do not know. They have faded too much to be deciphered." She peered upwards again, her heart beating a strange rhythm at the thought of where she was now standing. "This pillar marks the spot where Durin first looked into the Mirrormere."

"Let us look ourselves once before we go." Gimli's voice was full of the excitement she felt and the three of them stooped over the pond. At first there was nothing to see except the dark water. Slowly she began to see the forms of the mountains mirrored in the blue, their peaks like plumes of white flame. Then, just as she had heard her father tell many times, stars glinted like jewels around her head even though it was daylight all around them.

"The Crown of Durin!" Gimli breathed. "It is there around your head, Shae, just as we've always heard, waiting for the first king to wake." They came to their feet and gave a bow in respect, then hastened back up the slope to where the others were waiting. She put an arm around Frodo's shoulders, sensing that he had not been comforted. She, however, had found some small bit of comfort in the Mirrormere. Her great-grandfather, grandfather, and father had all looked into its waters and seen Durin's crown around their heads. To see it circling hers made her feel like perhaps she did have some place, some role to play in her family. When they had rejoined the group and started down the road again, Boromir came to her side.

"The look in your eyes is different than before you ventured down there. What did you see?" he asked softly.

She pondered how to answer him. "A small glimmer of assurance that I have a place in my family."

"You have doubted that?"

"Not everyone is as sure about their future as you are, Son of the Steward." Her words came out a bit harsher than she'd intended. Without another word she lengthened her steps until she was by Legolas, a clear signal that she would not discuss the topic further with him.

.

Their road turned south and soon began running along side the Silverlode. From where they paused they could see the river flowing down into the valley and then further until it was lost in a golden haze.

"There lie the woods of Lothlorien," Legloas said with reverence. "The fairest of my people dwell there. The trees there are unlike any you will find elsewhere in Middle Earth. In the autumn the leaves turn gold and not until spring comes, and the green leaves open, do those golden ones fall, covering the ground under a gold blanket. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood in the springtime."

"My heart will be glad even though it is winter but it is still many miles away. We must hurry." Aragorn's voice was still tight with tension. Night was not long off and they still had not reached safety. She could tell that the hobbits' strength was wearing thin but they could not stop. They traveled for several more hours and the shadows behind them grew, creeping ever closer. Just before sunset they crossed under the gray-leaved branches of poplar trees, the edge of Lothlorien. Aragorn seemed to take a deep breath of relief but Boromir hesitated.

"Is there no other way?"

"What other way would you suggest?"

"We have heard of the Golden Wood in Gondor and it is said that few come out who once go in and of that few none have escaped unscathed." His eyes seemed to be darting around, almost as if he was expecting something to leap out at them. The forest was unnaturally quiet and she knew they were being watched but she didn't feel that it was anything that intended them harm.

"Say not unscathed but unchanged," Aragorn told him. "But lore in Gondor wanes if those that were once wise now speak evil of Lothlorien. There is no other way for us." Boromir seemed to accept that, though reluctantly, and they moved on. Not more than a mile or so in and they came upon a swift flowing stream, its dark waters cutting across the path before them.

"The Nimrodel," Legolas told them in an awed voice. "The Silvan elves made many songs of it long ago and we still sing them, remembering the rainbow on its falls and the golden flowers that floated on it. Come, let us cross it. It is said that its waters are healing to the weary." And so they followed the elf down and across the stream. Shae wasn't sure if she felt any less weary than before but her feet didn't feel quite as heavy.

"Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli told them in a low voice. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"Where did you hear such nonsense?" she said, glowering at him. Her mother had visited here at least once in her life, she'd mentioned it her tales of her travels, and Shae knew there was nothing evil in these woods ... except what they themselves brought with them. He pressed his lips together in a frown but continued with his blabbering.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Shae heard the drawing of arrows in the split second before they were completely surrounded by elves, all aiming at them. She looked down at Gimli with a raised eyebrow, really fighting the urge to laugh despite their situation.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark," the blonde haired elf in the front said derisively. This time she couldn't keep a small giggle from escaping which drew a huff from Gimli and unwanted attention from the elf. She bit her lip as he gazed at her for a moment.

Aragorn bowed a bit in greeting then spoke in Sindarin. "Haldir of Lothlorien, we come to you for help. We need protection."

Gimli, though not understanding what had been said, seemed to grasp the intent. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come with me." Aragorn looked over his shoulder and indicated that they were to follow the elf. Gimli was still grumbling but followed. A couple of the elves fell in line behind them, clearly there to make sure no one tried to slip away. They did not stop walking until darkness had fallen, though the forest was lit by a faint silver glow. Haldir stopped by a large tree trunk and motioned towards the ladder. At the top they found a large wooden platform and, since the elves didn't give them any further instruction, they all sat, glad to at least be out of danger.

" ** _Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_** ," Haldir said after looking them over.

" ** _Govannas vín gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien_**."

" ** _Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen_**."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli spoke up in a huff.

Haldir looked down on him with disdain. "We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days."

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? **_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_**!"

"Gimli!" Shae admonished, slapping his arm. "That was not courteous." Seeing the anger in his Princess's eyes, Gimli bowed his head a bit.

"You bring great evil with you," the elf continued, his eyes now falling on Frodo. "You can go no further."

At this Aragorn pulled Haldir off to one side and they entered into a rather heated conversation in Sindarin. Shae tried not to pay much attention though she caught some of their words every so often. The rest of the Fellowship glanced around at each other a bit forlornly; the future of their quest seemed to hang in the balance and there was no way of knowing if the elves would help them. To her amazement Sam and Pippen seemed to give Frodo matching frowns of accusation and her heart went out to him. He sat rather alone, downcast and guilt written across his features. He hadn't chosen this path willingly and she knew he grieved not only for Gandalf's loss but for the peril he was placing them all in; it was because of the Ring that they were being denied passage through Lorien. Boromir, sitting near him, seemed to be aware of some of what the hobbit was feeling.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

She smiled at the gentleness of his words. His behavior around the hobbit had always been a bit suspect in her mind, it was clear sometimes how much the Ring was affecting him even though he was most likely unaware of it, and to see him try and comfort Frodo at such a time made her feel some hope that he would be able to resist the Ring's temptation. Frodo did not respond and nothing else was said by any of them while they waited to see what their fate would be. After what seemed like hours Haldir approached them.

"Come, she is waiting."

* * *

 **Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion** \- Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.

 **Govannas vín gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien** \- Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.

 **Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen** \- _A_ ragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.

 **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!** \- I spit upon your grave!


	14. Chapter 14 - Under the Golden Branches

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you! There's been a bit of an uptick in views this week so thank you very much! :) Our weary band now, at last, comes to Lothlorien. Again, I am trying to merge things from the book and the movie; I hope it works. There is also a small update in chapter 6 in the conversation between Aragorn and Shae.  
**

 **.**

 **BlondiezHere: I'm glad you liked the scene with the Mirrormere; I wish they'd included it in the movie. I feel they left so much out that dealt with Gimli and the dwarves.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: Hehe, I enjoyed writing that little interaction between Gimli and Boromir. It wasn't in my original draft but it just kinda appeared. :)**

 **FrostyHorse: You're welcome and thank you. :)**

 **Kaia: She probably should have. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: She'll have something to say to her. ;)**

 **.**

 **Everything is Tolkien's. Not Shae. Shae is mine.**

* * *

They followed Haldir for some time and it wasn't until dawn's light was spreading across the land did they come to a hill that afforded them a view of the vista spread out before them. A few miles south of where they stood, towering over the rest of the forest, was a large cluster of the mighty mallorn trees. Shae knew from her mother that the home of the Lorien elves was built into those treetops.

Haldir's voice was full of reverence when he spoke. "Caras Galadhon. The heart of elvendom on Earth and realm of Lord Cereborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light." He gave them another moment to gaze over the landscape before leading them down the hill and towards their destination. She became aware of Boromir mumbling under his breath behind her and slowed her steps to fall in next to him.

"Something is troubling you?"

"I have not heard ... good things about this place."

"My **_amad_** traveled here in her youth. There is nothing to worry about."

He seemed to bristle at the calmness of her response. "It has been said that no one, save a lucky few, have ever made it out of these woods. Why would such stories persist if there was not an element of truth in them?"

"If there are indeed evil tales told of the Lady Galadriel in Gondor then Aragorn was right about your lore-tellers," she answered with a smile.

His eyes snapped with anger. "My thoughts on this place are mine alone and I don't need you telling me how I should feel. Go walk with the other Dunedain since you value his words so much." She was taken aback at his response and felt the usual animosity towards him return. Not in the mood to argue she turned her back and did indeed join Aragorn towards the front of the group. She was thinking some not very charitable things about the Gondorian when Shae became aware of the fact that Haldir was speaking to her.

She glanced up sheepishly. "Excuse me?"

"I was merely asking why a woman was with such a group as this?" he inquired, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"It was the right thing to do. Do you believe, as others do, that women have no place outside their own hearth?"

"Not in the slightest. I was simply curious. You possess more strength than most females from the race of Men to have made it this far."

"That would be because I am not from the race of Men. I am from the line of Durin and the Dunedain."

"Indeed. Then it is an honor to meet you, Princess of Erebor." The corner of his lips twitched a bit. "I suppose the raven we saw patrolling at the edges of the forest belongs to you?"

"He does. I told him to wait for us and if we did not emerge from Moria before a week was up he was to tell my parents that I would not be returning home." He nodded but did not say anything further and they all lapsed into silence.

.

When they were at last under the canopy of the mallorn trees - the rustling of their leaves almost musical - Shae couldn't help but marvel at what she saw. The home of the elves nestled high above them with elegant, curving stairways and walkways connecting the various platforms. Everything glowed in the afternoon sun, the greens, golds, and silvers seeming much more brilliant to their eyes than they ever had appeared before. She had thought nothing could match Rivendell for its peacefulness, its magic, its beauty but what she was now seeing far surpassed Lord Elrond's home. There was something ... other-worldly here. The feeling had come over her when they'd crossed under the golden branches ... a feeling of stepping back in time. While in Rivendell there had been the _memory_ of ancient things, here it seemed as if those ancient things still lived in the world. They continued to gape at their surroundings as they followed Haldir up a long, winding stairway until at last they stopped at the topmost platform, its walls silver and green, its roof golden. A soft light bathed them in its warmth, slowly growing brighter until the Fellowship had to squint from its intensity. Out of that appeared the two most beautiful elves she'd ever laid eyes upon, their bodies surrounded by an ethereal glow. They seemed like the moon and sun next to each other. Dressed in cool silver and white, Celeborn's silver hair hung below his shoulders, his handsome face grave with no sign of age upon it. Next to him the Lady Galadriel glowed, her hair golden, her dress pure white, and possessing an unsurpassed beauty. The only hint of their vast age was the knowledge in their eyes; these were two that had seen countless generations come and go. Shae instantly touched her forehead and bowed in respect, as did Aragorn, while the rest of the Fellowship only stood in awe.

Celeborn was the first to break the silence. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine that are here yet ten there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Shae felt fresh pain shoot through her chest at the mention of the wizard, the moment of his death flashing before her eyes. She could sense Aragorn's discomfort next to her as the Lady peered thoughtfully at him.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," Galadriel said softly, apparently reading the truth in the Ranger's sad eyes. "He has fallen into shadow." There was true mournfulness in her tone.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame, a Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas told her.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She gazed down at Gimli, her eyes kind. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." The Lady Galadriel's eyes moved from the dwarf to Boromir. Nothing was said but as she watched, Shae could see him begin breathing heavier and there was fear in his eyes. He drew a ragged breath that sounded like a sob and looked down, hiding his face from the Lady's piercing, knowing gaze.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn said, rather unhelpfully Shae thought.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel's attention swung back to the Gondorian for a moment before moving on to Sam with a gentle smile. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true." The Lady continued speaking to them, the melodious tone of her voice very soothing to their hearts and nerves. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…" Her words faded out as Shae continued to stare at Boromir, wondering what had happened in those silent moments. He caught her watching him and the grief in his eyes was quickly replaced with coldness. He glared at her for a moment before returning his attention to the elves. Just as she had earlier, she was confused as to why his hostility towards her suddenly seemed to have taken over again. She had thought, perhaps foolishly, that they had overcome their prejudices towards one another and were forging a grudging friendship.

Aragorn speaking pulled her from her pondering. "Thank you, my Lady. Two of our party were injured in Moria and are in need of aid."

"Follow me, Frodo of the Shire and Shaella of Erebor," she told them, holding out a hand in the direction she wished them to go.

"Now wait just a minute! I can't let the Princess go wandering off alone with the elves!" Gimli argued in indignation.

Shae didn't hear what Aragorn said to get him to be quiet as she and Frodo were already following Galadriel away from the glowing platform.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Frodo?" Shae asked as they carefully made their way down another winding stairway.

"Better than before, I think. It feels more like a fading bruise now."

"I am glad Bilbo gave you that mithril coat as it no doubt saved your life."

"I should return it to you, it is yours by right, after all."

"No, it was a gift willingly given and I have no claim upon it."

He glanced up at her. "Is your arm better?"

"Aye. The stinging is gone, just some tightness with the stitches, and I was told there was no infection in it."

"They did not stitch up the cut on your face." She reached up and brushed at the cut right along her hairline.

"It has been cleaned, that was all it needed." She put an arm carefully around the hobbit's shoulders. "You should rest now. The healer said the Lady Galadriel has had a place prepared for us to sleep and a meal will be provided."

"What about you?"

She grinned at him. "After I eat I believe I am going to take the elves' advice. I don't like knowing I probably smell as bad as an orc." For the first time since Moria a faint smile broke across Frodo's face.

.

Even though the provided food was delicious, the promise of a bath quickly drew her from their little pavilion at the base of the tree. The path leading to the pool the elf healer had mentioned was easily found and she began yanking on the ties at the sides of her tunic as she hurried down it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been really clean. The elleth had even given her some soap, along with a clean tunic, and she couldn't wait to wash the dirt and blood off her body and out of her hair. Glad she had left her outer tunic, chain mail, and bracers on her bedroll, she pulled the tunic off with a sigh of relief, tossing it to the side.

"Princess?"

An oath slipped from her lips as she was suddenly aware she wasn't alone. Her fingers froze on the fabric of her thin undershirt. Boromir stood waist deep in the water, chest bare and hair wet, a rather sardonic smirk on his face. In the split second she was rooted to the ground all she could think was she'd never seen anyone more handsome in her life. With a curse she whirled around, turning her back towards the man in the water.

"My apologies. I wasn't paying attention," she stammered, unable to banish the image of him standing there. It wasn't that she'd never seen a male without clothing on, it was hard to avoid when you spent extended time with an army, but Thorin had always been very clear with his expectations for his soldiers when she marched with them; if they'd shown any hint of impropriety around her they would probably have found themselves missing some vital body parts. No, it was _who_ she'd just stumbled upon, his physique being completely different from what she was accustomed to, and the fact that they weren't exactly the best of friends. That combined with her own state of undress and Shae found herself torn between embarrassment and a maddening urge to peek back over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Princess. It's not the first time someone has seen me like this." There was amusement in his voice but his nonchalant words caused her to frown, wiping away the momentary desire she'd felt coil in her belly. Aye, she certainly wouldn't have been the first to see him as such. The thought did not comfort her in the least. She was dumbfounded to realize that the idea actually made her angry.

"I will wait up the path until you are done," she said coldly and retraced her steps without another look back.

Boromir stood motionless, confused at her sudden bitterness. He didn't think he'd said anything that could have been offensive. Running his hands through his hair he stepped from the water, trying to ignore the other sensation that had come over him when he'd spotted her. The sound of someone approaching hadn't surprised him but when she'd come around the tree her tunic tossed over her arm and wearing nothing but her breeches and some sort of flimsy undershirt he felt as if he'd been struck by lightning. Realizing she was running her eyes over him just as he was doing to her caused him to be extremely glad he was waist deep in water. Never in their weeks of travel had he seen her with more than just her outer tunic removed and it was quite a shock - though a pleasing one, he admitted - to see what had been concealed all that time. His original observation that she didn't look like a dwarf was even further confirmed; she might not be very tall but that was certainly _not_ the stocky body of a dwarf lass. With a sigh of frustration he yanked his tunic over his head. There would never be any understanding her moods. He didn't even acknowledge her when he passed where she stood on the path, determined that if she was going to be so cold then there was no point in trying to initiate any further conversation.

Once the Gondorian had left, Shae quickly threw her clothes to the side and plunged into the warm water, wasting no time in scrubbing herself clean. She was glad she wasn't confined in a bathtub ... she would probably be horrified to see the state of the water once she was done. The scent of the soap reminded her of her mother and she felt herself slowly beginning to relax. When she felt she'd removed all the grime from travel she made a few lazy laps around the pool, enjoying the feeling of the water. She didn't know how the elves managed to keep it from being cold but she was grateful for it. Finally emerging from the water she felt more than just clean, she felt ... refreshed. Not bothering with drying off she slipped the new shirt over her head, almost crying with relief as she felt the soft fabric. Never again would she take clean laundry for granted. Making her way back to the rest of the Fellowship she became aware of the elves singing among the treetops. Her heart stuttered when she realized it was a lament for Gandalf. As she neared the far edge of their little camp, two familiar voices reached her and she stopped, not wanting to interrupt them ... and not wanting to face the Gondorian again so soon.

"I will find no rest here," he was saying. "I heard her voice in my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me that even now there is hope ... but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." She heard him take a ragged breath, almost as if he had been crying. "My father is a noble man but his rule is failing ... and now our people loose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." There was a pause. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn's voice was soft.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guards shall take up the call: The Lords of Gondor have returned!" There was no more said between them and a few minutes later she heard them move away. Shae leaned against the tree, ashamed of herself for eavesdropping. There had been a wistfulness in Boromir's voice she'd never heard before as he described his home and a deep pain there as he told Aragorn about the despair of his people. For the first time since she'd laid eyes on him in Rivendell she felt compassion towards his situation. To willingly shoulder the burden of saving his people while trying to appease a father that seemed to ask too much of him would wear down even the strongest of men.

When she reentered their little pavilion the hobbits and Gimli were asleep and she couldn't see the two Men. Legolas handed her some fruit and the two of them sat listening to the end of the elves' song for Gandalf.

"Are you well?" he inquired.

"Aye, just ... tired."

"Will you not lay down to rest?"

"Not yet, Legolas. Tired as I am there is too much pressing on me to sleep." Shae rose to her feet. "I need a bit of time to process all that has happened."

He nodded. "I am if here if you need a friendly ear ... or shoulder." She gave him a nod then slipped into the trees, needing nothing more than some time alone to sort through all that was tearing through her mind and heart.

* * *

Shae sat staring into the forest, darkness hiding most of it from her sight. In the still and quiet she felt incredibly alone. The weight of all that had happened since they'd entered Moria sat heavily on her. She couldn't get the image of the bodies of her kin or of Gandalf dangling from the end of the bridge from her mind. Squeezing her eyes together tightly she fought at the tears that wanted to come. She'd held her grief back while in the presence of the others but now that she was alone it was threatening to engulf her. This journey had already given her more than she'd bargained for and she was feeling doubt creep up in her heart. Perhaps the Gondorian had been right, perhaps she wasn't cut out for the wild. She had seen more than she thought possible to bear. It had been horrible enough discovering Balin's fate and knowing she would have to tell her father but to now have to also tell her mother about Gandalf's loss ...

"Why do you sit all alone, Princess?"

"Its easier to think when someone isn't talking to you."

There was an awkward pause before he spoke. "Then I will leave you to it."

"No. Its alright. You can stay." She decided she didn't want to be alone and even the presence of an annoying Gondorian was better than nothing - though she had to admit to herself that despite his most recent attitude she didn't find him as maddening as she had back in Rivendell. The memory of him in the bathing pool flashed across her mind and she made sure to keep her head lowered; she was still very embarrassed by that whole episode and didn't want him to see how her cheeks reddened. He lowered himself to sit by her side, joining her in her silent vigil, somehow understanding that she didn't exactly need any conversation at the moment. They sat in comfortable silence for some time.

"I just keep thinking ... about Dwalin, Dori and Nori, Gloin, **_adad_** ... I'm going to have to return to Erebor and tell them Balin and Ori and even Oin ... are gone." She took a shaky breath. "Dwarves form very tight bonds with their kin, especially their siblings. Dwalin might be a gruff warrior but he loves his older brother ... and Dori has always mothered Ori, smothered him really, done everything possible to keep him out of trouble. This will devastate him. Gimli won't say anything but his father will be heartbroken to discover Oin is gone as well."

"I understand well the bonds between brothers. Faramir and I have always been very close." He glanced at her quickly then down at his hands. "My father, I believe, has always tried to drive a wedge between us."

Though Aragorn had mentioned something along those lines to her weeks back, she was quite interested to hear about it from his own lips. She hadn't quite believed it.

"Why would he do something like that, deliberately try to pit brother against brother?"

"He changed after our mother died. She never really regained her strength after my brother's birth and, I think, in his grief and desire to blame someone or something for her death father latched on to the idea that it was solely Faramir's fault. My brother also looks very much like our mother and I believe father resents that." She nodded silently, rather unable to imagine a parent trying to turn siblings against each other. "I have tried to get my father to see Faramir's strength and determination, his ability to lead the Rangers, but nothing I do or say has ever made a difference. My hope is that once this threat is gone he will be able to really see Faramir and appreciate him." Though she pondered that for a few moments her thoughts quickly returned to the reason she had sought solitude.

"I'll have to tell **_amad_** about Gandalf ..." As she voiced that final blow, all that had been lost, the iron grip she'd had on her emotions finally cracked. No longer needing to appear in control in front of the hobbits so as not to frighten them she bent over, arms around her middle, as the sobs broke free.

Boromir sat in shock as he watched the princess break down. Shae had been so strong throughout their journey; even when faced with the death of her kin she had merely shed a few tears. Outside the gates of Moria, after Gandalf's loss, she had agreed with Aragorn that they had to keep moving, not even pausing to have her wounds treated. He had seen emotion in her eyes before, mainly flashing in anger, but to witness her in such a vulnerable state, to realize that she was allowing him to see her like that, filled him with awe. Not quite sure what to do but wishing to help her in her grief he reached out and placed a hand on her arm. At his touch she curled into him, burying her face in his shoulder. She didn't even flinch when his arms went around her, she just accepted the comfort he was giving. He couldn't control the frantic beating of his heart as her weight settled against him. Her warmth against him was slightly maddening and he recalled with perfect clarity what he'd been able to see in those few moments by the water earlier. He knew he had snapped at her, spoken to her harshly without cause several times since they'd crossed the borders of Lothlorien and now he couldn't explain why. Those few episodes seemed hazy in his mind, the only thing he could recall was that pervading sense of jealousy towards Aragorn. Pushing the thoughts from his head, Boromir tightened his hold on the woman in his arms. She was here now, in _his_ arms, seeking comfort from him and not the Ranger, and he wasn't going to think about anything else.

When her tears finally subsided Shae became acutely aware of the position she was in, curled up, almost in the Gondorian's lap, head on his chest and his arms encompassing her. An annoying little voice tried to convince her that she liked it, that this was the first time since leaving Rivendell that she'd felt content and safe, but she brushed it away with irritation. She stirred, trying to move away from him, but he didn't release her, merely loosening his grip enough for her to raise her head to look at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be 'alright' again but thank you for ... well, for offering a shoulder to cry on."

"I told you in Moria that I would never let you fall and that includes falling into despair." He reached out and brushed one of her braids back from her face. "You are strong, Princess, and I have no doubt you will find the best way to speak to your family."

His voice was low, surprisingly soothing, and she felt like if she didn't leave right then she was going to be in big trouble. One of his hands shifted a bit on her back, moving higher until it rested at the base of her neck, rendering her almost immobile. To her horror she shivered, her body responding to his touch even though her head was screaming at her not to give in to him. The warmth that was building in her middle was beginning to drown out those protests and as he leaned towards her, his lips a hair's breath from hers, she came to the astonishing realization that she desired more than just his kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 - If We Do Not Meet Again

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews. :) Sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger but it just had to be. I have, again, used bits from the book and hope they flow together well. I had a question about how much time has passed in the story. In the movie it makes it seem so quick but I have tried to stick more to the book timeline. They all arrived in Rivendell in October but didn't leave until late December. They reached the Gate of Moria mid January and they stayed in Lothlorien until mid February. So that's where we're at. Happy reading! I hope y'all enjoy and if you can, let me know what you think. :)**

 **.**

 **BlondiezHere: It is indeed and it seemed like once they were in Lothlorien it was kind of a downhill slide where his resistance towards it is concerned.**

 **My Petal Heart: She is a smart girl.**

 **Rohirrim Girl: I am sorry but it was just too tempting. :)**

 **Sparky She-Demon: She is her father's daughter after all. ;) They both actually have very strong self control and situations like this are always a complicated dance, aren't they? :)**

 **Marie: I'm glad to hear it! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you finally were able to take a peek. :) Thank you SO MUCH for your kind words. The pacing has been the hardest thing for me to grasp because not much time actually passes in the entire story (Rivendell to the destruction of the Ring is late October to March) but yet I need time for relationships to develop. :) Making sure the characters were 'right' was the next most difficult thing for me to make sure was 'right' and I'm glad they are working. :) The dwarf names? Well, I just kinda ... make them up. Shaella is named after her mother Rhaella.**

 **.**

 **I'm still sad when I wake up and realize I don't own Middle Earth.**

* * *

"Shae!" The interrupting voice speared through both of them causing Boromir to clumsily release her from his hold. She scooted away and looked up as Aragorn came down the path. "Shae, Legolas said you went off on your own some time ago. Are you alright?"

"Aye, I just needed some time to think."

"Well, I won't disturb you further. We were just a bit concerned that you hadn't returned."

She almost sprang to her feet. "My time has been well spent, my spirit calmer. I was about to head back anyway." The fact that everything she'd just uttered was a lie didn't bother her; she had to remove herself from this situation - and Boromir's presence - before something unfortunate happened. If he noticed anything off with the two of them Aragorn made no sign of it as he waited for her to join him. Shae said a quick farewell to the Gondorian and hurried up the path by his side.

Boromir stared after them with resentment. Even when the sound of their footfalls had long since faded away, he remained as he was, staring into the trees. When he finally came slowly to his feet, his mind spinning. She'd been there, in his arms, pressed so wonderfully against him, her eyes wide with shock and, dare he believe it, desire, only to be interrupted by Aragorn of all people. He'd been so close to ... _to what_? What exactly did he want? The question wouldn't leave him as he slowly made his way back to their pavilion.

 _Have her, use her._

He froze, glancing around for the source of the voice. How dare someone suggest such a thing? Shae was no tavern wench to be used for a quick coupling behind a tree. She deserved so much more ...

 _You desire her._

Again, he could find no one around. The whispered words almost seemed to be in his own head. Shocking as they seemed he could not deny the truth in them. How it happened he couldn't say but he did desire her. Her very presence caused his blood to warm, his nerves to almost spark. Even when he tried not to he watched her, his eyes following her every move. Never had he been so affected by a female ... and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He'd been able to remain in control of himself - to deny the existence of such feelings - but ever since they'd entered Lothlorien he'd felt like his resistance was slipping. He couldn't explain it and that was even more irritating. As the trees where the Fellowship were making their temporary home appeared, he felt a moment's hesitation. Not that he thought Shae would say anything to the others about what had happened between them but considering how quickly she'd run off he was worried he might find her angry ... or disgusted. To his relief, everyone appeared to be asleep when he walked back into their small camp. Glancing around, he saw Shae curled up under a blanket off to the side and he fought the overwhelming desire to lay down with her.

 _Have her, enjoy her before the Ranger can_ ...

His eyes narrowed. That Aragorn was trying to attach himself to Shae was clear but he was too honorable to think about anything inappropriate. Boromir considered something else: if he had her first, perhaps the Ranger wouldn't want her after all. He halted his steps again as the implication of what he'd just imagined washed over him. How could he have thought such a horrible thing? He was not that kind of a man. Yes, he had enjoyed women before but never had he done or acted in such a dishonorable way. He ground his teeth as he threw himself onto his bedroll. He had known back in Rivendell that allowing a female to accompany them was not wise and he felt momentary satisfaction in being proved correct. Look at the trouble she was causing.

* * *

They rested there for a few weeks - or at least it felt like that long; it was hard to tell as time seemed to move differently in Lothlorien. Its peacefulness did much for their grief though there wasn't much to occupy their time. Legolas spent many hours with his kin while the rest of the Fellowship stuck close to their pavilion. Shae avoided Boromir as best she could without drawing attention to the fact that she was doing it in the first place. That moment in the forest had thrilled her and worried her. Her purpose for coming on this journey was to protect Frodo, to help him destroy the Ring so that her family, all their families, would be safe. She was no loose female merely looking for a male to roll around with. Such feelings could only cause more problems than they already had.

Though they had not discussed what their next move would be it weighed on all their minds. Shae saw Aragorn pacing by himself many times and she knew he was pondering that question. She wasn't sure what they should do now. Without Gandalf everything seemed to be up in the air, hanging on a thread. They would all follow Frodo wherever he chose to go but it was clear the hobbit wasn't even sure what he should do now.

"Have you decided what we are to do next?" she finally asked Aragorn a week or so into their rest. For a moment she didn't know if he'd heard her, there was no indication that he had, then he ran a hand through his hair and turned to her.

"I am divided on this. My original plan was to go with Boromir and help Gondor." He met her gaze. "You asked me once why I was with the Fellowship, why I had never tried to claim that title that hangs over my head."

"Aye, and you said you didn't want it."

"I didn't ... I don't, but it seemed that the time was quickly approaching when I would have to come forth as the heir of Elendil in order to best Sauron."

"But you don't feel like that any longer?"

"I feel as if with Gandalf's death his burden has been placed on my shoulders and that I must follow Frodo and the Ring. But what help can I give, what can any of us give, except to walk blindly into darkness with him?"

Crossing her arms across her chest (in a manner that mirrored her father) she toed at the dirt, thinking over what he had just said. There was truth in his statement but yet she felt Gandalf would not have set them on this task if there wasn't some hope of success.

"We can only do as we have until now, give him support no matter what he chooses in the end. I think you know, as I do, that there is more strength and determination in our hobbit than what appears on the surface. When the time comes something will point us in the direction we are to go."

.

That evening the Fellowship sat together to discuss where they would go after they left Lothlorien.

"If you remember, Lord Elrond stated that no one was bound to go further on this journey than they wanted. The time is almost upon us that a decision must be made whether to travel south and to Gondor ... or to cross the river and head east," Aragorn said quietly. With no hesitation the other hobbits said they would go wherever Frodo went; Gimli and Legolas said the same.

"I shall go to Minas Tirith, alone if need be, for it is my duty," Boromir replied gruffly, his eyes fixed on Frodo. "If you wish only to destroy the Ring then there is little use in war and weapons and the men of Minas Tirith cannot help. But if you wish to destroy the armed might of the Dark Lord then it is folly to go without force into his domain and folly to throw away - " He paused as if he was suddenly aware that he was speaking out loud. "It would be folly to throw lives away. It is a choice between defending a strong place and walking openly into the arms of death. At least, that is how I see it."

Frodo seemed a bit uncomfortable under the Gondorian's penetrating gaze and Shae shifted to sit closer to the hobbit's side. She knew that when the Ring was visible or even discussed, Boromir's attitude changed. It seemed to have grown worse during their stay in Lothlorien though she could think of no reason why that should be so. Ever since that first night when Galadriel had greeted them he had not been quite the same.

Aragorn seemed to sigh. "The moment of decision is not yet upon us but when the time comes each of us must make our choice based on what he - or she - feels is right in their heart." With those words he left them, disappearing into the trees. The hobbits crawled into their bedrolls leaving the other four in the silence with their own thoughts.

* * *

Their last night they were summoned to the chamber of Celeborn and were greeted by both the Lord and Lady.

"Now is the time when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land," Celeborn stated. "Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again or we summon them to the last need of Lorien. Then they may return to their own lands or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle."

Not a word was spoken. Shae didn't feel like the Lord of Lothlorien's speech was very heartening or inspiring, especially to a group that was tasked with sneaking into Mordor.

"They are all resolved to go forward," Galadriel said, looking each of them in the eye.

Boromir seemed to shrug. "As for me, my way home lies onward and not back."

"That is true," Celeborn agreed. "but is all this Company going with you to Minas Tirith?"

Aragorn shook his head. "We have not decided our course. Beyond Lothlorien I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. Indeed I do not think that even he had any clear purpose."

"Maybe not," Celeborn agreed, "yet when you leave this land you can no longer forget the Great River. As some of you know well, it cannot be crossed by travelers with baggage between Lorien and Gondor, save by boat. And are not the bridges of Osgiliath broken down and all the landings now held by the enemy?" This bit of news obviously took Boromir by surprise. "On which side will you journey? The way to Minas Tirith lies upon this side, upon the west. The straight road of the Quest lies east of the River upon the darker shore. Which shore will you now take?"

"If my advice is heeded, it will be the western shore and the way to Minas Tirith," Boromir spoke up a bit haughtily. "But I am not the leader of the Company."

"Every league you travel south the danger will increase," Celeborn continued with his rather unhelpful advice. "Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the white hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so. You are being tracked." They all glanced uneasily at each other. "I will furnish you with boats. They are small and light for even though you will go by water there are some places where you will have to carry them. You will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir and then the Great Falls of Rauros. Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while and perhaps help you outrun the enemy to the Falls."

"We thank you," Aragorn said.

Celeborn continued to look over them. "Boromir, and any that go with him to Minas Tirith, will do well to leave the river above Rauros and cross the Entwash before it finds the marshes. Travel cautiously though. You do not want to go too far up that stream or risk becoming entangled in Fangorn Forest. That is a strange land and is now little known, but Boromir and Aragorn doubtless do not need this warning."

"Indeed we have heard of Fangorn in Minas Tirith," Boromir replied. "But what I have heard seems to me for the most part old wives' tales. All that lies north of Rohan is now to us so far away that fancy can wander freely there. It has been many lives of men since any of us have visited the forest to prove or disprove the legends that have come down through the years. I have travelled in Rohan, though I've never crossed it northwards, but I do not doubt I could find a way through if need be."

"Then I need say no more." There was just the faintest hint of exasperation in Celeborn's eyes at the Gondorian's boasting. "However, do not so easily dismiss the lore that has come down from distant years; for oft it may chance that old wives keep in memory word of things that once were needful for the wise to know."

.

Early the next morning they gathered on the banks of the river. The promised boats were waiting between the long, thick roots that stretched into the water. Their few supplies, bolstered by the addition of some food from the elves, were quickly stowed in the three small vessels. As they awaited the arrival of their hosts Shae approached Boromir. She'd been thinking over something that had been said the night before and hoped she'd just misunderstood.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked a bit tersely when he noticed her.

"Did you truly mean what you said last night? That you plan on traveling to your city and will not be continuing with Frodo?"

"I never say anything I don't mean," he snapped. "This 'task' is folly, as I have thought from the beginning. I can be of no help to anyone dead in the waste land surrounding Mordor so I will return to where I can do some good. Hope alone will not stop the armies of Sauron."

She frowned, fighting down the disappointment that bloomed inside. "Very well. I had hoped I was mistaken but it seems my original conclusions towards your character were correct after all." With that she turned on her heel and strode back to stand beside Gimli and Legolas. The elf glanced down at her, concern on his face, but she merely shook her head. She didn't want to talk about anything at the moment.

Boromir stared after her, irritation and shame mixing in his breast. He already felt a bit conflicted about continuing on to Minas Tirith alone - a feeling he was unused to and didn't like at all - but to have the Princess look at him with such obvious disappointment made it all worse. He didn't know why that had such an affect on him but it did and he also knew that the way in which he had just spoken to her was uncalled for. Never before had he been so prone to speaking in such a way and he was at a loss as to why it seemed to keep happening.

Celeborn and Galadriel arrived them and beckoned for them to gather before them. They then gave each of the Fellowship a cloak, held together with a clasp of silver in the shape of a leaf. They were light but warm. It was hard to say what color they were, sometimes gray and sometimes green depending on where they stood or how they moved.

"Are these cloaks magic?" Pippen asked, turning his over and over in his hands.

"They are elvish robes certainly, if that is what you mean. Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people," Celeborn told him. "They will not turn shaft or blade but they will be a great aid in keeping out of sight, whether you walk among the stone or the trees." This was more than any of them expected but they were further surprised when they were each presented with individual gifts. Aragorn was approached first and Galadriel handed him a scabbard of fine leather overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought in silver and gold.

"The blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat but is there aught else you desire of me at our parting? For darkness will flow between us and it may be that we shall not meet again."

Aragorn did not smile. "Lady, you know all my desire and long held in keeping the only treasure I seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would."

Galadriel gazed at him knowingly and gently touched the crystal pendent hanging around his neck. " _Am meleth dîn, i ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha."_

" _Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor._ "

"That choice is yet before her," the Lady replied. "You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. _Namárië._ _Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar._ "

She turned to Boromir, giving him a belt of gold which he took with a respectful bow of the head. "There is yet hope, Son of Gondor," was all she said before moving on.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. It is worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." She next handed two small daggers in silver belts to Merry and Pippen. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young hobbits, for you will find your courage. And for you, Samwise Gamgee, elven rope made of hithlain." Sam took the proffered gift with a somewhat forced smile.

"Thank you, my lady but have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" Galadriel merely grinned at him then moved on to Gimli.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Shae could see the tops of Gimli's ears turning red but he remained steadfast and did not shy away from the Lady's gentle gaze. "Surely Gimli, son of Gloin, you desire something that I could give? Name it, I beg you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift."

He bowed low and finally seemed unable to meet her eyes. "Nothing, unless it might be ... unless it is permitted to ask ... nay ... to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift but you commanded me to name my desire."

There was some tittering from the elves and Celeborn looked down at the dwarf in wonder but Galadriel smiled. "It is said that the skill of the dwarves is in their hands rather than in their tongues yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse since I commanded him to speak? But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?"

"Treasure it, Lady, in memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if ever I return to the smiths of my home it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house and a pledge of the good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days." Shae could only stare in astonishment at her cousin. Never had she thought such poetry - or diplomacy - existed in him.

The Lady cut three golden hairs from her head and laid them in Gimli's hand. "These words shall go with the gift. I do not foretell, for all foretelling is now vain: on the one hand lies darkness and on the other only hope. But if hope should not fail then I say to you Gimli, son of Gloin, that your hands shall flow with gold and yet over you gold shall have no dominion."

Galadriel then turned to her and Shae dipped her head respectfully.

"My gift for you, Daughter of Durin and Dunedain, is nothing material. I give to you encouragement. You came on this quest hoping to see more of the world, to find your place, your purpose and find it you have, though it will take much suffering before you understand. Though it will be a difficult path know that it is the right one." Galadriel leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Go now, Princess of the North, and hold tight to this hope."

Frodo looked up at her a bit nervously as the Lady came to stand before him. "And you, Ring Bearer, I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts." She held out a small crystal phial that glittered and shown with a white light. "I give to you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. It will shine still brighter when night is about you. May it be a light to you in dark places when all other lights go out." He took it gingerly with a quiet thank you.

It then seemed that all was ready and the company took their places in the boats. With fond farewells the elves helped thrust them out into the flowing stream with long poles where the water caught them and bore them slowly away. As they moved along a green bank they passed where Galadriel was standing, alone and silent. She raised one hand in farewell and as they watched she slowly floated away from them.

* * *

 ** _Am meleth dîn, i ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha._** : For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.

 ** _Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor_.** : I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.

 ** _Namárië._ _Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar._** : Farewell. There is much you have left to do. We will not meet again, Elessar.


	16. Chapter 16 - Broken Bonds

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you to all the followers and reviewers. You keep me going and help motivate me. :) So, here we are. This chapter brings us to the end of the first movie ... and _trust me_! For a while after this things will stray quite far from the familiar. I hope you enjoy! Brunuhville's "The Nightingale" and "The Lost Tale" were my background music for most of this. Check him out. The little bit of Khuzdul is translated at the end (and from the Dwarrow Scholar I think!).  
**

 **.**

 **Sparky She-Demon: I'm glad you liked how that played out last chapter. :)**

 **BlondiezHere: Oh yes, there is some confusion there now.**

 **Scylla's Revenge: Thank you. :) I only worked that bit in there because I felt it showed more of the Ring's influence (though I didn't want it to be over the top); I've always thought Boromir was an honorable man and so things like that would have not been the norm for him. The end of book one is this chapter so you don't have to wait.**

 **Rohirrim Girl: The dwarves certainly appreciate beauty - Erebor and Moria are/were breathtaking to behold. :)**

 **Gabrielle607: Hello and thank you so much for those kind words! I'm thrilled you've found and enjoyed my story! All I'll say is she will not end up with Legolas; they're just friends. :)**

 **My Petal Heart: Yes! I really wanted to show how conflicted he became, especially after coming to Lothlorien and hearing Galadriel in his head. Things aren't far from picking up. ;)**

 **.**

 **All the greatness is Tolkien's. Shae belongs to me.**

* * *

And so the Fellowship left Lothlorien, the river bearing them southwards. Bare woods stalked along both banks, the trees hiding even a glimpse of what lay beyond. Eventually the breeze died and the river flowed quietly. There wasn't even the sound of a bird to break the silence. The sun gleamed over them, warm but not hot, fading into the west each night ushering in a gray, starless sky. They travelled long each day and rose before the sun each morning. With every oar stoke they were carried closer and closer to that land they had no wish to see but had to venture into nonetheless.

.

The boat moved swiftly, hardly needing any help from him. Merry and Pippen were talking quietly in front of him. There was nothing to focus his attention on to take his mind off what had happened in Lothlorien. Even the princess wasn't around to argue with him. Boromir glanced over his shoulder, spotting the boat that Shae shared with Legolas and Gimli. She should have ridden with him or Aragorn. No, not Aragorn. He did not want her anywhere near the Ranger. His boat was the logical choice. The two hobbits in his care hardly weighed anything; it wouldn't have slowed them down. Instead she sat between her kinsman and the elf and every so often he caught the sound of her laughter floating over the water. It grated at his nerves and yet he enjoyed hearing it. Perhaps it was a good thing she was in a separate boat; the last time he'd been near her ... The voice that had urged him to act so dishonorably had not returned but what it had said would not leave him.

His disgust at what he had heard rose up in him again. To even imagine that such base thoughts could be buried somewhere inside him clashed with that honor he had always prided himself on. He had never forced or coerced a woman to lay with him. Boromir could admit to himself that those few moments she'd been in his arms had kindled fire in his blood, turning his mind to things he had no business thinking about on this journey. If he did indeed desire Shae he would not have her unless she was completely willing. For a moment it had seemed like she was but then Aragorn had interrupted them and she'd bolted from him. Since then she'd avoided him and he swung back and forth between being glad of it and finding himself trying to seek her out. His inability to get control of his thoughts and emotions annoyed him most of all. Never in his life had he suffered in such a way, not even when locked in battle. Ever since he'd laid eyes on Shae and the Ring he'd not had a moment's peace. He knew the sooner he distanced himself from her, returned to the familiarity of Minas Tirith and the army, he would stop hearing that voice in his head.

* * *

They never saw the enemy - Celeborn's warning about being hunted never far from her mind - but she knew they were out there and not far away now. As they glided down the river over the next few days she couldn't keep from peering into the darkness of the trees on the eastern bank, almost daring their hunters to show themselves. She preferred to see what she was up against. The uncertainty was worse than anything they could imagine. They hadn't been long out of Lothlorien when Aragorn pulled her to the side after they'd stopped for the night.

"Have you sensed them getting closer?"

"Aye. I can't explain it, I haven't seen or heard them, but I know they're closing in. I don't know how they are moving so quickly."

"They will catch up to us by the time we reach the Falls. While we are on the river we are somewhat safe but once we have to move on foot our small advantage will be gone." He glanced back at where the hobbits were fixing their evening meal. "I don't think there are more than eighty in the group but they will go for the hobbits first."

"We will keep them safe."

He lowered his voice. "Make sure you, Gimli, or Legolas stay close to Frodo's side throughout whatever may come." Shae didn't comment on the fact that he hadn't included Boromir in his warning. She wasn't surprised. If she had noticed some changes in the Gondorian then Aragorn certainly would have had no trouble doing so either. Though she was not eager to face whatever awaited them in Mordor, she was eager to see the Ring destroyed and its influence over Boromir removed permanently.

.

She stood alone on the riverbank, watching the water flow by. Night shrouded the other side of the river and from where she was she couldn't hear the quiet voices of the Fellowship as they sat around the campfire. It was as close to alone as she was going to be able to get. Standing there it wasn't hard to imagine turning and following the Anduin back north, back to the Carrock. It would take her almost home. A wave of homesickness washed over her and she wrapped her arms around her middle, taking a deep breath to bring her emotions back under control. She had made her choice and she had no desire to change her mind, it was what must be done and she was glad to help, but that didn't take away the uncertainty she felt. She didn't like feeling that way, she was a trained warrior after all, and shouldn't let anything rattle her composure. Conjuring up an image of her mother in her mind she focused on trying to imagine what Rhae would tell her to do in this situation. A memory floated across her mind, it was the night they'd been attacked by Saruman's wargs, and she was comforting Sam afterwards. The words she'd said to him echoed in her head: _fear does not make you a coward nor does absence of fear make you courageous_. She smiled in the darkness and she could almost hear her mother telling her it was okay to be afraid when facing such evil. Shae drew comfort from that.

Something in the water caught her attention and she tensed, hand going to the hilt of her sword. She could hear a couple of splashes, then a faint hiss. Peering through the darkness she thought she could see something that looked a bit like a log moving along the far bank.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn said quietly as he and Boromir came up behind her, each of them squinting to see the shape in the water.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir gave Aragorn a hard look. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup, strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

"You were quick enough to trust the elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn didn't respond and started to turn away. Boromir surprised her by grabbing the Ranger's arm and yanking him back. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are." Though it was spoken as an accusation it was the first time he had said anything that indicated he believed Aragorn's claim to the throne of Gondor ... but if he had hoped to get a rise out of the other man then he was to be disappointed.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," was the firm but calm reply before he strode back into their small camp. Boromir turned in a huff to stare out at the river.

"I do not understand him," he eventually muttered.

"He carries a heavy weight on his shoulders."

"But how can he have so little trust, so little faith in his own people?"

She sighed and hoped she wasn't betraying a confidence. "It was his ancestor that allowed this evil to remain in our world and he carries the weight of that mistake as if it was his own."

"He is the heir to the throne of Gondor. If he were only to come with me, to take up his place, it would bring such hope to my people. With the Ring he would be able to lead us to certain victory!"

"Kingship is not something he has ever desired but even if he wanted to speak up, claim his birthright and lead the army of Gondor, he would do it without the Ring. He knows what it can do to men and fears that he will fail just as Isildur did."

"I find it hard to believe that he fears anything."

"Then you don't know him nearly as well as you think you do."

* * *

Several days into their journey they found themselves in a steep, rocky ravine and the flow of the water grew swifter. In the distance she could see two large, stone shapes - one on each side of the river - steadily growing closer. Towards mid-afternoon they finally reached them and they all stared in awe. Her mother had mentioned seeing them once in her travels but Shae had never thought to have the opportunity to see them.

"Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings. Long have I desired to look upon Isildur and Anàrion, the kings of old," Aragorn said with wonder and joy in his voice. He glanced over at her. "They are our kin."

As Shae craned her head to take in the stone giants she marveled at the skill of those ancient men. They had preserved through the suns and rains of forgotten years, their stern eyes and frowns still focused on the North, their left hands were raised aloft, palm outwards in a gesture of warning. Great majesty and power still clung to them, silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom, and she bowed her head in reverence as they sped by.

.

Ten days after they'd left Lothlorien Aragorn led them to the western shore of the river.

"We will rest here today and cross the river by nightfall. There we'll hide the boats and continue on foot, approaching Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see," Gimli said in a huff. Shae glared at him, seeing the concern on Pippen's face.

"That is our road." Once they had beached the boats and made themselves comfortable on the ground he glanced around at them. "The day has come at last, the day of choice which we have long delayed. Shall some turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor or will we all turn east?"

There was a long silence. Shae couldn't help but notice how tense the Gondorian seemed or how he stared at the hobbit. His eyes had a fire in them she didn't like.

"Well, Frodo," Aragorn said at last. "I fear the burden is laid upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the Council and only you can choose your way. In this I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, though I have tried to bear his part, but I do not know what his plan was for this hour. Most likely the decision would still be yours alone."

Frodo didn't answer right away and, just as she had on Caradhras, Shae felt extremely sorry for the choices he was being forced to make. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer and I will speak. Let me be alone with my thoughts."

Aragorn nodded. "Very well. You shall have an hour and you shall be left alone. We will stay here for a while but don't stray too far." They watched as he slowly made his way towards the tree line and then passed out of sight under them.

.

They waited. Aragorn and Legolas stood several steps from the group, talking quietly. Shae made her way to where Gimli was smoking his pipe and seated herself by his side. The smell of the tobacco was comforting, reminding her of Thorin. Now that the moment of decision was upon them she found that she was nervous. She suddenly felt very young and wanted nothing more than to seek comfort in her mother or father's arms. Closing her eyes she was easily able to picture her family seated around the fire in their living room, Thorin sitting in his chair, pipe clamped between his lips; Rhae with a book in her hands but not able to focus on it because she had to keep scolding Durin and Rho; and of course -

"The hour is up. Is there any sign of Frodo?" Sam asked, pulling her from her reverie.

"Where's Boromir?" Merry questioned at the same time. She turned to where the man of Gondor had been sitting and saw only his shield propped against a tree. Her eyes met Aragorn's and the alarm she felt was mirrored there.

"Split up. Find them," was all he said before plunging into the trees.

Minutes felt like hours as she scoured the hillside, leaping over fallen tree trunks and avoiding the ancient pieces of statuary that had long ago collapsed to the ground. She called Frodo's name frantically, pausing every few yards to listen for a response. He was a little fellow, he couldn't have gotten very far! There was also no sign of the Gondorian. The more time that passed the more worried she became, a sick feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Something was very wrong. It was then that she heard the horn and took off in the direction it seemed to be coming from.

 _Boromir_.

It was but a moment and she could hear the unmistakable sounds of a fight, the sounds of orcs. She burst through the brush, swords drawn, a dwarven battle cry on her lips. The halflings and Boromir were surrounded. She'd heard her parents' tales of the orcs they'd fought during the quest for Erebor and the Battle of the Five Armies, had seen the drawings in Ori's book, but these were not the same. They were bigger and seemed to be much more human or elf-like than the descriptions she'd always heard - and standing in daylight. _How was that even possible?_ There wasn't time to think on what that might mean. She charged through the fray, her blades flashing as they pierced several orcs, and worked her way towards where the man of Gondor and the hobbits were fighting.

"You disappear for a few minutes and look at the trouble you get yourself into," she quipped, spinning to sink a sword into an orc behind her. Boromir just frowned.

Was the woman teasing him? In a situation such as this?

The orcs kept coming at them; the stream of the creatures over the ridge seemed to be never ending. Even in the midst of the fighting he couldn't help but admire her skill. In the light of day, not hidden in the gloom of a chamber in Moria, it was much easier to see her movements and the concentration on her face. There was the clear strength and force of her dwarven blood and training in her swings and parries but there was something else in her style, a fluidity and grace that had to come from her Dunedain mother. It apparently was quite effective in a fight, he thought as he watched her spin and gut two orcs that had been trying to approach the halflings. His regard for her climbed as she took down one after another, her blades never faltering.

Though she tried to stay close she was eventually separated from them in the melee, a growing pile of mangled bodies almost forming a short wall that cut her off from the hobbits and the Gondorian. At the familiar sound of an arrow being released she spun in time to see it strike Boromir in the shoulder. Suddenly everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. As she tried to fight her way back to him he turned to face more orcs, the swings of his blade as strong as ever. Then another arrow struck him in the side. He staggered a bit. In their surprise and horror the halflings froze, mouths wide. He seemed to be struggling to remain upright but still refusing to let anything near Merry and Pippen. Again he rose, fighting off the orcs that were descending upon them; if she hadn't been so horror stricken she would have been watching the proof of his strength with awe. A third arrow imbedded itself in his thigh and he finally sank to his knees.

"Boromir! No!" As the cry left her lips, she whirled, bow in hand, and quickly fired off three arrows in quick succession. It didn't bring the orc archer down but it slowed him. However in her distraction Merry and Pippen were yanked up and carried off into the trees with the remaining, and now retreating, orcs. Shae couldn't pursue as the one she'd shot had made his way to Boromir and was aiming a final arrow at his head. The expression on the Gondorian's face tore at her; it was the look of a man who expected and thought he deserved what was about to happen. Grabbing one of her daggers she ran and launched herself onto the orc's back, trying to jam the blade into its neck. She knew she didn't stand a chance. Almost as soon as the thought shot through her mind the creature roared in anger and reaching up, grasped her arm and hurled her to the side. Her head collided with something hard and she crumpled to the ground, darkness quickly overtaking her.

.

As the black started to roll back from her mind, Shae thought she could hear the sounds of a struggle. She rolled onto her side, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. Blinking slowly brought the source of the sounds she was hearing into focus. Aragorn was several yards away battling the huge orc that had shot Boromir. How he kept escaping the creature's grasp she didn't know but she knew she needed to help him. However before she could get her limbs to obey he thrust his sword through its belly. It roared at him as it leaned further onto the blade. Aragorn pulled it free and with one swing relieved it of its head. When silence had descended upon them she took a moment to catch her breath. Her head and back were throbbing from hitting the stone wall but she shook it off as best she could. She had to find ...

 _Boromir_ ...

The thought spurred her into action and she came quickly to her feet, ignoring the dizziness while glancing around frantically. She spotted him slumped at the base of a tree, the arrows still protruding from his body. Rushing over she fell to her knees by his side, hurriedly searching for signs of life.

"Boromir ... Boromir look at me ..." she whispered, her voice edged with panic, as she ran her hands over his torso. When she pulled them away she noticed they were shaking and covered in blood. A cry of relief almost escaped when he opened his eyes.

"The little ones ... they took the little ones."

"We will find them. Try not to move."

"I tried ... I tried to take ..." He took a raspy breath. "Find the little ones. Leave me. I do not deserve life after what I tried to do."

"Do not say that, Boromir."

A pained smile formed on his lips. "That is the first time you've ever called me by my name." She just stared at him for a moment, unsure how to respond to that, but then he grimaced and she pushed it from her mind.

Aragorn sank down next to her and the Gondorian's eyes flicked to him.

"Where is Frodo?" he gasped out.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not." He swallowed, trying to catch his breath. Shae tore at the end of his tunic to get something to press against the blood flowing from his thigh. "I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn responded calmly, though she tried to stifle the pain she felt at this confession. As much as it hurt to hear it she found she wasn't a bit surprised.

"Forgive me, I did not see ... I failed you all."

"No, you have not failed us. You fought bravely, Boromir," she insisted, biting her lip to keep from crying. This could not be happening, not after she'd already lost so much. Aragorn tried to see to the wound on his side but the Gondorian pushed his hands away.

"Leave it. It is over. The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin ..."

Aragorn gripped his uninjured shoulder. "I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you ... I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

"Our people ..." There was again the hint of a smile. "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain ... my king."

He met her anxious gaze. "So much I wanted to say to you, Princess." His eyes closed and she gripped his hand tightly as if doing so would keep him with her.

"Boromir! **_Nê batashfatiya biyê azghûnè_**."

There was no response.

* * *

 ** _Nê batashfatiya biyê_** : Don't leave me

 ** _azghûnè_** : my warrior (I think, literal translation of azughûn is war-man)


	17. Chapter 17 - Another Chance

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you! I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger at the end of last chapter (okay...I'm not too sorry). I do hope this one will make up for it. :) The next several chapters are going to be completely different from the movies or the books and you'll see why once you get through this chapter. Brunuhville's "Riverdel" was some of my background music for this one. I hope you enjoy. Please consider leaving a review to let me know what you think. :)**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thanks and yeah, it was kinda evil. ;)**

 **andreeanne: I hope you enjoy.**

 **Scylla: Thank you ... and I hope you are still breathing? Don't be too mad at me! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **BlondiezHere: Thanks! Hope how I wrote this chapter works!**

 **Rohirrim: I'm sorry! Sometimes cliffhangers just have to happen. ;)**

 **My Petal Heart: I've always hated it, too.**

 **.**

 **I woke up this morning still not owning Middle Earth ... but at least I can live in it in my imagination!**

* * *

For a moment she couldn't do anything, couldn't think. This could _not_ be happening. She would not let it happen! She took a deep breath and tried to reign in her emotions; she needed to have a clear head. Pressing a hand to his chest her shoulders sagged in relief when she could still feel the very faint beating of his heart. Aragorn passed a hand over the Gondorian's face.

"He's not gone yet. They didn't hit anything vital but he's loosing blood. That or infection could still prove fatal," he said.

"What can you do for him?"

"Not much. We need to remove the arrows to make sure they weren't poisoned or worse." Her head snapped up and she met his eyes. Shae knew what he meant, she knew what had almost happened to Kíli after being shot by an orc. "Once they're out we can stop the flow of blood but he's going to need care that I cannot give here." There was a rustling behind them before Legolas and Gimli broke through the brush, their eyes instantly locking on the sad tableau before them.

Shae returned her attention to Aragorn. "I can take him back to Lothlorien. If he has a chance, even if it is only a thin one, we have to take it."

"I should be the one to take him back."

She shook her head. "No. You are the only one that will be able to track the orcs that took Merry and Pippen." She glanced over at their other companions. "The three of you have to go after them. I have enough training in healing that I should be able to keep him alive until I can get him back to the elves." At least she hoped so.

"What about Frodo and Sam?" Legolas asked, looking across the water at where the other boat was pulled up on the far shore.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said quietly. There was a long pause and she knew he was considering the options before them. "Shae will take Boromir back to Lothlorien so he can be healed and then rejoin us." She nodded gratefully.

"I can't leave you alone, Princess! Thorin would never let me live if anything were to happen to you," Gimli huffed, his arms crossed on his chest.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she snapped. Shae knew her cousin was only acting on what he thought best - protecting their family, especially the women, were always a top priority with dwarves - but now was not the time for sentimentality. Aragorn stepped between them, sighing in resignation.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't like the thought of leaving you but you speak truth. I will take Legolas and Gimli and go after Merry and Pippen; we will not abandon them to torment and death. When we've recovered them we will head towards Gondor. If you feel it is not safe to travel south down the river, head towards Rohan and Edoras. Theoden King will be able to help you. We'll be waiting for you - _both of you_ \- in Minas Tirith."

"We will see you there."

While the elf and dwarf gathered their supplies and belongings she helped Aragorn as he worked to remove the arrows from Boromir. She held her breath as he inspected the tips, praying for Mahal to be merciful at least in this.

"They appear to be normal," he told her and she sighed in relief. He bandaged the wounds as best he could and then Legolas and Gimli helped them get him into the remaining boat. As she looked over what would be coming with them her fingers lightly brushed against the Horn of Gondor, now broken in two.

"You will have to fight against the current," Aragorn warned once she finally seated herself with oar in hand.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've fought an uphill battle." Gimli snickered, knowing well his princess's obstinate nature. "It is his only chance."

He nodded reluctantly.

"May the Valar be with you, **_mellon_**."

* * *

It was a difficult journey. The boat was light and swift but the river was strong. After only a few hours the muscles in her arms and back were screaming though she tried to ignore it. She had to get Boromir back to the elves and the river was the only way to do it; her meager healing skills were only enough to keep him alive for so long. Time was not on her side. By the end of that first night she realized she would not be able to do this. She pressed on as long as her strength allowed but by early afternoon of the following day she knew she had to stop. Running the boat onto the shore she whistled and an answering caw brought a tight smile to her lips. Maec landed on the side of the boat, giving her a bow of his head.

"Send word to the elves in Lothlorien. Tell them one of the Fellowship has been gravely injured and ask them to send help." The raven nodded. "Fly as fast as you can, Maec. He doesn't have much time left." She watched him fly over the trees, her eyes staring after him until he disappeared. Glancing over her shoulder, she sighed. Sending for help was something she should've done immediately.

 _No sense in worrying about it now_ , she told herself. There were things to do.

As she hauled him out of the boat the motion shifted the small vessel, causing it to tip onto its side. She gave a helpless cry. With the injured man in her hands she couldn't grab at the things now floating away. As quickly and carefully as she could she pulled Boromir onto the ground then rushed back into the water. Righting the boat she grabbed the one remaining pack of supplies and his sword and shield. She glanced around frantically, hoping to catch sight of what the water had washed away. Far down in the middle of the fast moving river she thought she saw the other bag of supplies but it was too far away for her to get. There was no sign of the horn of Gondor. For some reason that loss hit her hard; she knew what the horn meant to Boromir.

Trudging back on shore she tossed their things on the ground then grabbed him under the shoulders and dragged him towards the tree line. Just inside it, and luckily out of sight of the river, there was a rocky overhang that seemed like it would provide some cover and that was where she laid him. Once she checked his bandages to make sure all the movement hadn't caused any heavy bleeding she searched around for wood to start a fire. It wouldn't be dark for several more hours but she wanted to dry out the things that had fallen in the water. When she had a small blaze going she hurried back to the waterline to pull the boat further ashore and to cover it with grass and branches; no sense making it completely obvious someone had been here.

Sitting by Boromir's side Shae then laid their few supplies out to dry, taking a small bit of the lembas to munch on. It wasn't very tasty but they'd been told it was filling and would give much needed energy. That was certainly something she would need. Not wanting to leave the injured man alone, she leaned back against the rock and listened to the river flow by. Everything was strangely quiet. As the day passed and the sky darkened a myriad of thoughts began coursing through her mind. She wasn't concerned about running out of food, her mother and cousin Kíli had taught her how to hunt when she was a child. No, she was concerned about what would happen to Boromir if the elves didn't come soon. Aragorn, a very skilled healer, had done what he could. She had some basic skill, something her mother had insisted upon, but if they were left here indefinitely she didn't know if she could save him. If infection set in or if he became feverish there wasn't much she could do.

As the night passed she remained alert, not knowing if there were still orcs in the area. Her little fire was a risk but she hoped its light would be some what hidden by the rocks surrounding them. It was the first time she'd ever been alone in the wild, the unconscious man behind her did not count, and it was a bit unnerving. She wondered if her mother, during her time as a Ranger, ever had moments in the still of the night when she wasn't quite comfortable with being completely on her own. It was hard to imagine Rhae, confident and strong, as ever being afraid of anything. Then, with nothing else to keep her occupied, her mind began replaying the battle at Amon Hen. The moment when the arrows hit Boromir were interspersed with his final words before losing consciousness. She had felt fear and sadness on this journey but what she had experienced then she couldn't explain. Terror, panic, an overwhelming urge to get to his side. She had thought on what he had said, what he had tried to do, and found she wasn't too surprised; they had all seen his thoughts on the ring and his behavior when around it. Whatever had happened between him and Frodo, he had rushed to defend the other hobbits. To see him fighting so hard to keep Merry and Pippen safe, even after being shot with several arrows, caused her breath to catch; those memories still horrified her. She wiped at her face, staring at her fingers when they came away damp. Why was she crying? The elves would come and he would recover. Wouldn't he? He had to. He was Boromir, Captain of Gondor, a strong and mighty warrior, and nothing could stop him.

She was scared to lose him, worried that those gray-blue eyes would never open again. That's what that inexplicable feeling was. He had become ... a friend. They had saved each other many times on their journey and had finally gotten to a point where they could actually converse and not fight. He had been the one to come to her side as she'd stared at Balin's tomb in Moria. He had been the one to keep her from slipping after they'd jumped that opening and he had been the one to take her hand and lead her across the bridge when her fear was trying to overtake her. He had been the one to comfort her when she'd finally broken down in Lothlorien. Shae stared down at him and carefully took one of his hands. He had stayed by her side, he hadn't failed her, and she would not fail him now.

.

Shae kept watch throughout the night. Boromir did not stir and she told herself that was for the best; his body needed rest to begin healing. She checked him frequently, always afraid she would find him hot to the touch with fever from an infection. His breathing seemed shallow to her but he never appeared to be gasping to breathe. As the morning sun began to filter down through the trees she came to her feet, stretching her stiff muscles. She threw another few twigs on the small fire and dug through her pack to see if there was anything besides the lembas bread to eat. A sound in the forest caught her attention. After listening for a moment she grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow, standing defensively over Boromir and aiming in the direction she thought she'd heard the sound. She tried to calm her breathing, knowing she'd miss her shots otherwise. With a loud squawk Maec landed on the tree next to her, flapping his wings frantically. As soon as he'd settled there was another rustle and Haldir, mounted on a gray horse, appeared through the branches. She lowered her bow in surprise, never imagining they would get to her so quickly.

"My lady," he said, smoothly dismounting.

"Haldir, thank the Valar you have come!"

* * *

Images swam through his mind, fading in and out of the darkness that didn't seem willing to let go of him.

 _Faramir volunteering to travel to Rivendell ... his father telling him that he was the only one that could save their people ..._

 _Teaching the little ones how to use their swords ... picking the Ring up out of the snow ... holding the princess in his arms ... the horrible things he'd said to Frodo ... the arrows ..._

That last thought sent a jolt through him and his eyes snapped open.

There was a ceiling above his head, a bed beneath him but he didn't recognize his surroundings. On instinct he tried to sit up but pain shot through him and he dropped back onto the mattress. So, he wasn't dead. How was that possible? Peering towards his toes his chest was bare except for the white bandages along his side and wrapped around his shoulder. He now recalled what had happened after he'd lost his mind and gone after Frodo - strange how everything just before that seemed dreamlike. Orcs. Orcs had come and he'd tried to save Merry and Pippen but he hadn't been strong enough. He had been shot three times and ... He turned his head to the right and felt a soft smile of wonder cross his lips. Shae sat asleep in a chair, her head resting against the wall behind her. Her leather traveling coat was tossed to the side and in the warm light he could see a new bruise on her face and a bandage wrapped around her forearm. Whatever had happened at Amon Hen, she had not escaped unscathed. Despite his current situation Boromir felt himself relax just a bit. She was there with him - wherever _there_ was - when he had given her plenty of reasons to be anywhere else. Next to her he saw what looked to be her pack along with their weapons. Craning to take in more of the room he was in he quickly realized there was no sign of the other members of the Fellowship. Fear shot through him. What had happened next to the river? Where were they? What about ... ? Almost as if she had sensed his worry, Shae stretched a bit before opening her eyes.

She blinked awake and looked towards the bed. A strangled gasp escaped when she saw Boromir's eyes watching her. She immediately hopped to her feet and leaned over him, checking his bandages carefully.

"You are awake!" her low voice laden with relief.

"I have been for a while. Where are we? I do not recognize this room."

"We are in Lothlorien. I brought you back so the elves could heal you."

"Heal me ..." Shame and then worry flooded through him and she saw it in his eyes. "I ... I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. I don't know what came over me. It was like the desire for it, for the power it would bring to Gondor, completely overtook me and ... I tried to take it. I couldn't stop myself ..." His hands clinched tightly as if he wanted to hit something.

"Shhh ... I know. It was not your fault entirely. The ring was trying to use you, seeking out your weaknesses and exploiting them. But that is behind us now."

"I said such horrible things ... "

"That was the ring's influence."

Another thought seemed to come to him. "The little ones! The orcs ... I saw them taken and - "

"Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli have gone after the hobbits." Shae watched as he mulled over something in his head, nothing that some of the color had finally come back to his face.

"The Fellowship is broken, then, and at my hand." The despondency in his voice made her take his hand. She tried to ignore how warm it felt.

"What will be shall be. If this was how it was fated to play out, if Frodo was meant to travel alone to Mordor with Sam then nothing you or any of us could've done would have stopped it."

"How did you get me here?"

Shae smirked a bit. "I tried to row up back up river."

He stared in astonishment. "You must be joking. Against the current of the Anduin? That would be just about - "

"Impossible. Yes, I know. I figured that out quickly enough though in my stubbornness I refused to admit it for about a day. When I finally realized how foolish I had been I sent Maec to the elves, asking for their help. I dragged you from the boat, found a spot for us to hide under some rocks, and then waited up until Haldir arrived."

"And that's it?"

She nodded. "That's it."

"Its a good thing she sent for aid. You were almost beyond our skills when you were brought in," a gentle voice said from the door. One of the two elves walked over to his bedside while the other stood to the side, a basket in her hands. "You are very lucky, Boromir of Gondor." The healer, he supposed that's what she was, motioned to her companion and Shae came to her feet.

"I will leave you to Cíleth, Gondorian. I'll be back after I find something to eat."

He didn't want her to go and he clung to her hand for a moment. At the puzzled expression on her face he reluctantly let go. His eyes followed her and then lingered on the doorway she'd slipped out of until the healer blocked his view and began messing with his bandages.

.

Boromir watched Shae as she slept curled up on the cot by the wall, glad she had finally agreed to rest. He knew she'd been by his side since he'd lost consciousness under that tree, she'd said as much, and her exhaustion had been clear. He didn't know how she'd managed as long as she had. Pure stubbornness probably. But she had saved his life, the healers had told him that, and he didn't know how to thank her. Thanking people was not something he had a lot of experience doing. Not that he hadn't ever been grateful for the actions of others, he just wasn't one that usually came out and actually said the words. His eyes drifted over the sleeping woman again, noticing how much younger she looked. The worry was eased from her face and she'd actually undone the heavy braids down her back; right now her hair was in a tangle around her head. Again he was struck with wonder at the fact that she was even there at all. He couldn't wrap his head around it, the fact that she'd been so determined to save him after all he'd said to her, all he'd done. He remembered the tussle with Frodo, the horrible things he'd said, though there were bits and pieces of those memories that seemed enveloped in a fog. It hadn't even sounded like his voice when he'd spoken to the hobbit. The next thing he recalled clearly was hitting the ground and realizing what he'd just done ... or tried to do. Then the orcs had been upon them and he knew he had to protect Merry and Pippen. No matter how many he cut down two more took their place. The searing pain as the arrows entered his body was the next clear memory he had. He had accepted it, had known it was what he deserved for attacking Frodo, and he had faced that last, huge orc silently. His eyesight had been starting to blur but he recalled seeing a figure throw themselves onto the creature's back, a slight figure in blue and black. As darkness had closed in he had been forced to watch helplessly as she was tossed aside like a doll and the last thing he remembered was a thud as her body hit something. He didn't recall talking with Aragorn after that, though she said he did, but he had a picture in his head of her leaning over him, grasping his hand and calling him by his name. Boromir didn't know if that had actually happened or if it was just wishful thinking. There were no more memories until he'd awoken to see her dosing by his bedside.

He should be dead, he knew that; he had accepted that fate as he'd faced that orc. From what the healer had told him his wounds, though missing anything that would have killed him instantly, had been deep. It was only by Aragorn's skill and Shae's determination that he had survived long enough for the elves to pull him back from that eternal sleep. But why? After everything he'd done his death would have been justice well served. However he had survived. For some reason the Valar had decided his time wasn't quite up.

 _You came ... to find your place, your purpose and find it you have, though it will take much suffering before you understand. Though it will be a difficult path know that it is the right one._

He frowned, wondering where he'd heard those words before. After a moment he recalled that they were the Lady Galadriel's "gift" to Shae. Why would they pop back up now? Laying there in the silence he considered their meaning. Was this the Valar's way of telling him that he still had some task, some purpose in the world and that is why they spared him? He had thought, in his delusion, that possessing the Ring was the whole point of his joining the Fellowship. Of course he could see now how he had been tricked and used but if bringing salvation to his city was not his destiny then what was? What part could he still play?

As he settled back into the pillow his thoughts returned to Shae. He knew there were things he needed to say to her, things they needed to discuss, and he was immensely glad he'd been given a second chance to do so.

* * *

 **I told you to trust me, didn't I? :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Forging a New Path

**A/B: Welcome! Thank you to the followers, reviewers, and silent readers. I appreciate each one of you. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. As I said, for the next several posts things will be quite different from the books and movies though eventually we'll get back to things you recognize. Please let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thank you. The Gondor question will be answered in this chapter.  
**

 **Tibblets: Thanks! ;)**

 **BlondiezHere: It will not be easy for him, that's for sure.**

 **Rohirrim: Those elves are just full of good advice. :)**

 **Scylla: Hehe. I hope you continue to enjoy where I "go" with the plot now that he's survived.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you! I didn't want to draw it out needlessly. I also COULDN'T time wise because the battle for Minas Tirith is not far off. He just didn't have the time to lounge around Lothlorien. ;)**

 **.**

 **Blah blah blah. Everything belongs to Tolkien. The whole thing. Except Shae.**

* * *

Thanks to the skill of the elves, Boromir healed quickly. Shae could see that he found it irritating to be confined to his bed for any amount of time but his protests about being allowed up fell on deaf ears. She could only roll her eyes as he pouted when she reminded him that being active too soon could set his recovery back. Seeing that he was going to be alright lifted a huge weight off her shoulders - the thought of losing him had struck true fear in her heart - but her mind soon turned to the task they'd set out to accomplish. The fate of Frodo and the Ring were no longer in their hands as Aragorn had said. All that was left to them was to make their way south towards Gondor where they knew the armies of Sauron would strike first. That strike could not be far off; their time was running out. They would have to leave soon.

"I didn't know you had any skill with a needle."

"I don't know how ladies in Gondor live their lives but in Erebor we don't sit around expecting to be waited on. We work." She turned back to the tunic she was patching. "If you want something repaired just bring it to me."

The silence behind her caused her to pause and glance back at him. He was watching her with an expression that seemed to be a cross between surprise and uncertainty.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, puzzled by his reaction.

He shook his head. "No, I just haven't had anyone offer to do any of my mending since my mother died."

"Oh. Well, its not a big deal. If you'd prefer me not to touch any of your things - "

"It's not that. It was just ... unexpected. I've never considered what happens to the things I ruin in battle." That didn't surprise her in the least. Shae raised an eyebrow in question and a small grin appeared on his lips. "If you wouldn't mind, I do have a tunic that has a few tears in it from some arrows." She had to stifle a giggle at the slightly teasing tone in his voice.

.

He watched her again that evening, noting how the firelight occasionally caught the beads in her hair, making them flash. It was hard to picture the woman across from him, the woman that he had seen splattered with blood as she killed orcs, in fine flowing gowns and a coronet on her brow. She was a princess, daughter of the mighty King Thorin and an heir to the throne of Erebor. Yet here she was, clothed in a faded and patched tunic and travel worn cloak, sitting by a campfire in the middle of Lothlorien as they considered their options. He had scoffed at her presence among them in the beginning but she had proven him wrong many times. He had thought her to be weak, useless, with no part or place in their Fellowship but in the end he had been the weak one. Faramir would have been the better man. Faramir wouldn't have been tempted ...

"What is on your mind? You are awfully quiet."

"I was merely thinking about the last time I saw my brother." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "It was after we had reclaimed Osgiliath. My father came to me, told me about Lord Elrond's council, insisted that I go. He somehow knew that it was about the Ring and tasked me with bringing it back to Gondor so we could finally defeat Sauron. I did not want to. My place was with my people, not traveling to distant lands where I could be of no help and I ... I knew of how it could corrupt anyone who touched it. I said as much to my father but he would not listen. He insisted that I would be strong enough to stand against the power of the Ring. Faramir volunteered to take my place and go to Rivendell." He paused again, remembering all that had happened during that confrontation. "Our father said such things to my brother, things no father should ever say to a son. No matter what I say or do to help him, Faramir is always belittled and pushed aside."

"I look forward to meeting him one day."

Boromir gave her a small smile. "You would like him. My brother is the best of men. He should have been the one to travel to Rivendell and be a part of the Fellowship. The Ring would not have corrupted him, caused him to betray friends or ruin the only chance our world has at survival. I was weak. Because of my failure the little ones are lost as is our hope at destroying the Ring." His voice turned bitter as he berated himself.

Shae moved to sit next to him. "Do not be so hard on yourself. Aye, the Ring found your weakness and exploited it in the worst way, but you have now realized that, seen what its power can do. Even in the moments after you tried to take it you knew your error, saw that it had used you, but you did not quit. You tried to protect Merry and Pippen and you almost died because of it."

That was the opening he had been looking for.

"I don't think I've thanked you for saving my life." Her brown eyes looked up in surprise. "I know it would've been easier to have left me there and - "

"Don't talk such nonsense. I would never have left you there to die, Boromir."

"You had every reason to do so. The way I treated you since we left Rivendell is ... unpardonable. My mother would be horrified." He met her eyes and she found she couldn't look away. "Why did you stay? Why did you remain by my side? For what I did I deserve to have been left to die."

Shae opened her mouth to answer but found she didn't know how to answer him. Speared by his piercing gaze and unable to find a response she began to feel panicked.

 _Say something_ , her mind screamed.

"Aye, you have acted like a complete arse on occasion and you tried to do something that would have had dire consequences but I know that was not really _you_. Though we have never gotten along I have never thought you were a bad man, Boromir. We have travelled a long way together and I guess we're ... friends." She stumbled over the word. Could that term be applied to them? Shae wasn't sure. "There was a chance you could be saved and so I took it."

His eyes rested on her in a way that could only be described as tender. The fear that shot through her battled with the warmth that it caused in her belly. She had seen her father look at her mother in much the same way.

 _Run_.

As soon as the thought formed she was on her feet and heading for the trees. He was just as quick and caught up to her in a heartbeat, managing to grab her before she could make an escape. With his arm tight around her waist he pulled her against him.

"Why do you run from me?" His voice was low and she could feel his chest vibrate with his words. "Are you afraid of me now?"

"I am not afraid." Even as she spoke she cursed how weak she sounded.

"You have no reason to fear me, Shae."

Her head jerked up. He'd never called her by her name. When she finally met his gaze she realized she _was_ afraid, afraid of what she was seeing in those blue-gray eyes.

"Boromir - " She was silenced when he brought his lips down on hers.

He wasn't sure what had come over him but he'd acted before he was even aware of it. Shae had gone rigid and he was sure she would knee him again but then she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The softness of the body now pressed against his was surprising. With her dwarven blood and the way she fought he had expected her to be ... well, he wasn't sure exactly but there was no doubt the body he could feel under his hands was all female. Relishing in the sensation of her against him Boromir had to fight against the blazing desire that was now coursing through him, he didn't want to frighten her.

For what seemed like an eternity she couldn't think. Her heart slammed into her ribs, there was a buzzing in her head, and her body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Then before she even knew what she was doing she had wrapped her arms around his neck - if she hadn't her legs probably would've ceased to support her. He tightened his hold on her in response and deepened the kiss. Her head was spinning, she felt _alive_. She'd never known being kissed could feel like this. There had been no one in her life in that manner. Her position as daughter to the king had left her rather isolated as none of the males she'd ever been attracted to would dare cross Thorin. She had begun to wonder if something was wrong with her, making her undesirable to men and dwarves but here she was, wrapped in Boromir's arms. Shae had to admit he wasn't as loathsome as she'd originally thought back in Rivendell ... and his actions seemed to suggest he liked her. One of his hands dipped a bit lower on her back, stopping below her waist. She shivered. However as his lips began to slide down her neck a memory from a long ago conversation resurfaced.

 _Its said the older has an eye for all the ladies, easily seducing them to his bed._

She knew back in Rivendell who Halina had been talking about. Was that all she was to him? An easy conquest? Just a way to fulfill his own needs? She was, after all, the only female he'd been around for months. Shae stiffened at the thought, doubt instantly rushing in, and she jerked backwards. Boromir looked at her with confusion cutting through the desire in his eyes.

"Shae?" He queried softly. She didn't know what to say. Her body was still tingling, longing for what he seemed quite willing to give, while that conversation raced through her mind. Was it true? She would not allow herself to be used like that. He reached up and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. Shae fought the urge to lean into his palm, taking another small step back.

"Please don't be afraid of me." There was a hint of pleading in his tone.

"I'm not. I'm sorry. I ... can't ... " Not trusting herself further she was finally able to make her legs obey and she hurried away from him. Everything inside screamed to return to the warmth of his arms but she would not be his whore.

* * *

She studiously avoided him for the next few days, even requesting - now that he was on the road to recovery - to be moved to her own, private place to sleep. Besides being slightly embarrassed by many things - this strange shift in their relationship, her reaction to him, darting away like a frightened rabbit - Shae desperately needed time to think and put her tumbling emotions into place. Their departure from Lothlorien was imminent and she needed to have her head on straight to face what they would be confronted with.

Shae really had no answer for what had happened between them. It had been clear that the animosity they'd held for each other for so long was no more but what had taken its place was less clear. He had been remarkably gentle with her since he'd awakened, not at all like the warrior she was accustomed to. Something had shifted, rather drastically it would seem. She could say they were friends; their actions in and since Moria showed that they had come to at least care about the well being of the other. It had only been Boromir's attitude and treatment of her from the beginning that had set her against him otherwise she would have had no problem forming a relationship with him as she had with the other members of the Fellowship. If he had been able to overcome his original prejudice against her then she could forgive him for the things he had said to her over the past months. None of that posed any real concern in her mind. Her reaction to his kiss, however, did. Never had she felt so alive, so on fire as she had in those scant seconds in his arms ... and she knew she had enjoyed it. That surprised her more than anything. Shae knew that for a moment there she would have allowed him to have her, had desired him as he seemed to desire her. It was that realization that had caused her to run off and that was still causing her so much uncertainty.

Having been around males all her life, especially when on patrols with the army, she was in no doubt about the things they desired from a female. The reason why each particular male desired it was the question. Dwarven males did not engage in intimate relationships outside of marriage. True, they all had an introduction to such activities when they came of age but after that they didn't until they met their One and married. Not that they didn't ever desire a female - dwarves were a virile, fiery bunch - but the majority of them never "scratched that itch" as Rho had phrased it once. Shae knew that such things were not true about those from the race of Men. Her mother had told her that human males weren't so controlled when it came to such things and that it wasn't uncommon for them to lay with several females before they eventually married. She also knew that some even saw it as a kind of game and enjoyed tallying up their conquests. From what Halina had said about the rumors swirling around the eldest son of the Steward it seemed Boromir might be in that second group ... and that's what frightened her. While she was unsure of his true intentions she could not allow anything to happen between them. To do so would just be courting pain and possible disaster.

She wished she could talk to her mother.

"Princess Shaella, the Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you." She glanced up at the elf that had appeared at the entrance to her small pavilion. Nodding she came to her feet and silently followed her young escort. When she was left alone in the Lady's presence Galadriel motioned towards the side.

"A message has come for you." Shae's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Maec!" The raven bowed to her before conveying his message. Her heart fell as she heard what her father had sent. Fear for her family rose up, threatening to overwhelm her. Taking several deep breaths she began calculating how long it would take to get home. She was unaware that Galadriel was observing her closely.

"Come with me, Shaella. There is something I feel you should see."

Perplexed, she followed the Lady down several stairways until they were facing a large stone plinth with a silver basin sitting on top. Taking a silver pitcher, Galadriel filled it with clear water, poured it into the basin, then beckoned to her.

"Look into the mirror. It may help you make your decision."

Shae could almost feel the look of skepticism cross her face but she stepped up and peered into the water. The surface rippled and darkened ... and then she saw her father but not as she knew him. He was younger, his hair still raven black, and he was clothed in a heavy fur robe with the crown of Erebor on his brow. He looked ... majestic. However there was a madness in his eyes that scared her. He was talking to Dwalin about the strength of the mountain's defeneses, that no one could get in to take his treasure. As she realized she must be seeing something that occurred when her father was in the grips of the dragon sickness the scene shifted to one she was much more familiar with. She saw herself walking by her father's side as they observed the work being done at the Main Gate. She remembered that day, it had been at least ten years ago, and he'd been showing her how the refortification was going.

 _"Nothing will be able to get through once we're done. We will be able to withstand years of a siege."_

The picture changed again. Now she saw orcs running rampant through Dale, fire, bodies, an army gathered before the mountain and her parents in bloodied armor. Then the hobbits came into view, shackled with chains, and she was presented with what had to be a burning Shire. Another ripple across the water and now the remains of a white city were before her, the plains around it black with bodies, the banners of Gondor and Rohan trampled and torn, and over it all a horrifying, glowing, red eye watched.

She jerked backwards and stared up at the calm faced elf watching her.

"What was that?"

"The mirror shows us what was, what is, and what may be."

Shae began pacing. To have seen this after the message from her father about the amassing Easterlings seemed to indicate a battle was imminent. Could she get there in time? But what about ... ?

"You said it shows what was and what may be?" Galadriel nodded. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she tried to make the connection between the scenes from the past to the horrible scenes of war. It came to her after only a few moments and she turned to face the Lady.

"Nothing can penetrate the mountain. Erebor is safe no matter how long the Easterlings beat on the door ... but none of that matters if Sauron is not defeated. If he regains the Ring then all will fall, from Erebor and Dale to Gondor and even the Shire." Something else she hadn't thought of in quite some time resurfaced and she knew what she had to do. "I sent a message to my cousin in the Blue Mountains, asking him to assemble what army he could and ride with all speed to Gondor. We will need every blade, every arrow when we face the army of Mordor. I cannot help Erebor for it does not need it but I can make sure my family remains safe by helping to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all."

Galadriel looked on her proudly. "You will need to make haste. Sauron's army is growing. The battle is not far off."

"We will leave by nightfall. Might I beg the use of two of your horses? It will make the journey much quicker."

"We will help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you, my lady."

.

Not long after she returned to where she'd been sleeping an elf appeared with fresh supplies which she took gratefully. She began stuffing everything in her pack, silently thanking Lady Galadriel's generosity; she had asked only for the horses.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing. We must leave immediately."

"What has happened?"

"I received a message from my **_adad_**. Easterlings are preparing to march on Dale and the mountain - "

"And you hope to get there before they attack?" he interrupted.

"No. My parents, Erebor, do not need my help. I would never make it in time anyway."

"Then where are you headed?"

"South, to Gondor. You are healed enough to travel and Sauron's armies are growing, poised to attack."

He watched her for a moment. "You will not go to help your family?"

"Did you not hear me? They do not need my help. Erebor is impenetrable. Gondor, Minas Tirith, is not." She shoved some of the lembas bread in her pack. "I looked in Lady Galadriel's mirror. I saw what will happen to our world if Sauron is not defeated. What happens in the North will be of no consequence if we are not successful in Gondor." There was no answer and she looked up from her work. Boromir was staring at his boots.

"It might be best if I didn't go."

She couldn't keep the incredulous expression from her face. "Your home is about to be attacked. Your people, our friends are there, ready to fight. Surely you wish to join them? To help?"

"What hope do we have against such an enemy?"

Shae faced him fully. "What is wrong, Boromir? Are your wounds hurting more than you've said. If that is so then I will let one of the healers know but I must be on my way by sundown."

"No, they have healed well."

"Then why would you be reluctant to leave?"

He wouldn't look her in the face for a moment, pacing the small space like an agitated animal.

"Boromir?"

"I can't face them!" he finally spit out.

"Who?"

"All of them. How can I face the Fellowship after what I've done? How can I look at them after I caused our failure?"

"Look at me." She took his hands, forcing him to stop his movement. When he finally met her gaze she continued. "They do not blame you, just as I do not blame you. Aragorn said he would see us - _both_ of us - in Gondor. They will be overjoyed to see you alive."

A finger of jealousy wormed its way into his mind at her mention of Aragorn but he tried to push it from him, focusing on another matter. "Frodo will surely hate me after all the things I said to him."

"I don't think hobbits are the type to hold grudges. I'm sure if he were here Frodo would tell you there's nothing to forgive. He knows, probably better than the rest of us, that it was the Ring's influence speaking."

"My actions caused the breaking of the Fellowship. We were tasked to protect the Ring-bearer, to help him destroy the Ring, and we failed because of my weakness."

"We would know if Sauron had reclaimed the Ring so hope is not gone."

He dropped his eyes to their joined hands. "How can I return to Gondor with this dishonor on me? My father told me to bring him the Ring so that we could save our people. He will see this as a failure."

She pressed her lips together. "I never took you for a coward, Boromir."

His head snapped up, his eyes flashing. "I am no coward."

"Didn't you tell me that you didn't agree with Denethor's request?" He nodded. "And now that you have seen what the Ring can do to even the best of men, how it can twist their good intentions, do you regret not doing as your father wished?"

This was a question Shae could see he had tried to avoid and she waited patiently, not willing to let him go until he'd answered.

"My father has not seemed himself for quite some time, the constant threat we have faced has worn him down. Occasionally I have wondered if he has lost his mind. He was always a good, fair ruler but lately he had behaved in a manner that has worried me." Meeting her steady gaze he nodded. "The Ring surely would have corrupted him and I will admit the thought of what he would have become with it in his possession worries me. So no, I do not regret keeping the Ring from entering Gondor."

Shae smiled at him. That statement showed how far he had come from Rivendell. "So you will come with me?"

"If you wish it, I will be by your side."

"Good. I've spent quite a bit of time keeping you alive; I would hate to be parted from you now." She turned back to her packing, hoping he hadn't really noticed what she'd said. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. Unfortunately luck was not on her side. He pulled her back to him and tipped her chin up to look at him.

"You said 'the best of men.' After everything I've done to you in the past you cannot think such a thing of me."

She swallowed nervously but he had captured her gaze and she did not have the strength to break free.

"Boromir, you _are_ a good man, I have never once thought otherwise. Annoying, stubborn, arrogant, aye, but bad? No." Wonder crossed his face at her admission along with something else that caused her heart to skip a few beats. "You are a strong, honorable man, and nothing you've done has diminished that in my eyes."

He reached up and gently cupped her cheek, his eyes roving over her face searching for what she didn't know. Warnings were going off in her head. This was just the type of situation she did not need to be in, the type she'd been trying to avoid for the last few days. She stiffened as he leaned towards her. However she was not prepared for the difference in this kiss. It was gentle, tender ... almost loving and she melted against him. Part of her kept screaming that she was letting him seduce her, that he couldn't see her as important but something else was fervently arguing that he had come to care for her, just as she had for him.

When he pulled away she had to fight to steady herself; her senses were completely muddled. Such tenderness she would never have expected to find in the warrior. Taking a step back she reached for her pack, cursing the fact that her hands were shaking. She hoped her motions hid the fact.

"Lady Galadriel is supplying us with horses. We must make haste if we are to reach Gondor in time."


	19. Chapter 19 - Our Part to Play

**A/N: Apologies for being a day late. I went back to work this week and I was wiped out. :) Thank you to all the followers and reviewers. I have been waiting to post that last chapter for quite some time and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this one as well. An old "friend" will show up towards the end. The bit of Khazad is from the Dwarrow Scholar and the translations are at the end of the chapter. Please take a moment and let me know what you think! Brunuhville's "King of the North" was some of my inspiration and background music for some of this chapter.  
**

 **.**

 **BlondiezHere: Knowing that and being able to actually speak about it are two different things. :)**

 **Frostyhorse: Thank you!**

 **Sparky: Thank you. I'm glad you liked their "interaction" in that chapter haha.**

 **My Petal Heart: Yes! I gave you TWO! ;)**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's. I'm just thrilled to be able to imagine myself and my OC there. :)**

* * *

 ** _Several days earlier ..._**

Thorin entered their bedroom with a pensive look on his face. Rhae knew that look all too well and settled herself for the tirade that was sure to come. To her surprise, however, he merely began pacing in front of the hearth, hands clasped behind his back in thought. She let him be for several minutes, knowing that he needed time to sort through whatever was on his mind, and watched him from her spot in the bed. When he finally sighed and ran a hand through his hair she knew it was safe to speak.

"I take it the message was not good?"

He shrugged as he removed his outer garments and slid under the blankets next to her.

"There were actually two messages, the second arriving while I was speaking with the raven master. The first I was expecting, the other I'm not sure exactly what to think about it," he confessed. "It was from Shae."

That caused her to sit up a bit straighter. It had been a few weeks since they'd heard anything and she'd had a few vague but uneasy dreams in that span. Rhae felt she would know if something bad had happened to their daughter but knowing there was finally word from her was a relief.

"Let's start with the expected message. I take it Nori finally sent word?"

Thorin nodded. "Yes. He, Bofur, and Kíli crossed where the River Running meets the Carnen and they found what we'd heard in the rumors. There is an army of Easterlings gathering. He said they followed a few of their scouts for several days and it is clear that Dale and Erebor are their intended target."

Rhae pressed her lips together in irritation. She had always known the men from the East would prove a problem one day. How convenient that it seemed to coincide with whatever was happening in the South. The news did not worry her, though; their army was well prepared.

"And Shae's message?"

"That is what puzzles me. She only said her original purpose has been removed, that a new one was replacing it, and she would be leaving Lothlorien soon." Thorin frowned a bit. "That first bit must mean her journey with Bilbo's nephew, based on what Gloin told us happened at that meeting of Elrond's, but why would it have changed?"

She stared at her hands, running her daughter's message through her mind over again. Shae was smart enough to know not to explicitly state her purpose or plans in any message, always being very vague in her wording and trusting her parents were smart enough to figure out what she was trying to tell them.

"I believe you are right. For whatever reason, the fate of Frodo Baggins and the Ring are no longer in her care. As to this 'new purpose' it must have something to do with the fact that she is in Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel is the only one I can think of that would be able to sway Shae from her original task."

"You are positive she would not be set on a dangerous path?"

Rhae looked at her husband with barely concealed amusement. "What could be more dangerous than attempting to walk into Mordor?"

He smirked. "Point taken. I'll rephrase my question: do you trust our daughter to Lady Galadriel's machinations?"

"Implicitly."

Thorin sighed, then pulled her into his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Then I will trust as well even though I don't like Shae being used."

"I highly doubt whatever new task she's been given is frivolous or unnecessary."

"I just wish she was home safe."

Rhae leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "As do I but just as the Ring's fate is no longer in Shae's hands, our daughter's path is no longer in ours."

"I will send word back to her about the army amassing in the east. She deserves to know even if there is nothing she can do to help at this point. I can only imagine the ruckus she would raise if she returned home to discover we'd kept that bit of information from her."

"It would be easier to face Smaug again than face Shae when she's that angry," she agreed with a smile.

However at ease she felt as she drifted off to sleep that night, Rhae's dreams were clouded with images of her daughter in pain.

* * *

Dusk was not far off when Shae and Boromir set out from Lothlorien. They did not receive the same send off as the Fellowship had several days earlier. Only a handful of the Lady's archers accompanied them to the edges of the forest. Their only message was that Galadriel had cautioned them about heading directly south towards Gondor; orc patrols were increasing. With a nod she took a deep breath and nudged her horse forward. When she looked back over her shoulder the elves had already disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

"So if we aren't to follow the river south then where exactly do you propose we head?"

"Rohan. Aragorn told me that if the road south seemed too dangerous then we should first go to Rohan and seek help from Theodan." She closed her eyes and tried to picture the map she had always enjoyed pouring over in her father's study. "We will keep to the edges of Fangorn and cross the Entwash into Rohan. From there it is almost a straight path to Edoras."

"At least we don't have to travel by night."

She chuckled as she urged her horse into an easy trot. "No, there is no need. The enemy is not looking for two riders on horseback. He will be looking for hobbits on foot."

Boromir's expression became cloudy. "That they are alone at all is my doing."

"We have already been through this. It is clear that Frodo's fate was not destined to remain in our keeping. You have to accept that."

"I hear your words but it is hard to take them to heart, especially considering what I did and said in my madness."

There was nothing she could say to that and nothing further she could do to help him come to grips with the fact that he was not solely to blame for Frodo and Sam leaving the Fellowship. He was an intelligent but stubborn man; all she could do now was be a friendly ear if he felt like discussing the topic. She gave him what she hoped was an understanding smile then urged her horse into a canter leaving him to follow. Time was slipping away.

.

They camped that night in the shadow of Fangorn Forest, both knowing it would not be wise to seek shelter beyond the tree line. After a meager meal the two of them sat staring into the fire, lost in their thoughts. Though she knew she had chosen the correct path she nevertheless felt anxious about the threat looming against her home. The image of her parents in bloodied armor on a battlefield strewn with bodies would not leave her. She tried to think of the task before them, Aragorn, Gimli, the hobbits, anything but that picture seemed to be seared into her brain and she couldn't shake it.

"What are your parents like?" Shae looked at Boromir in mild surprise. His interruption of her thoughts was quite welcome. "I spoke to the old hobbit in Rivendell. He told me some stories about them and their quest and I was ... curious."

"Well, **_amad_** did not like **_adad_** at the start of the quest. In fact she almost refused Gandalf's request because her feelings against him were so strong."

"Had she known him long before that?"

"No. When she was nine she and her father sought shelter from a blizzard in Ered Luin. **_Adad_** refused them, sending them back out into the weather. My grandfather died in the North Moors. **_Amad_** would have, too, if Gandalf hadn't found her. She blamed Thorin Oakenshield for her loss and carried that anger for years."

"But she agreed to help him anyway?"

"Aye. It is a Ranger's job to help protect the Free Peoples of Middle Earth and guiding them through dangerous countries certainly fell in that category." She stretched her legs towards the fire. "It still took some time for them both to get over their stubbornness and see what was in front of them. But they did and so many have benefitted from it."

Shae considered his original question a bit longer. " ** _Adad_** is a great king. He rules with a firm but fair hand. He is unfailingly loyal to family and friends and he is very kind, even though he'd hate for anyone to know it." A fond smile stretched across her face as she pictured her father. "From what Dwalin, my aunt Dis, and my cousins Fíli and Kíli tell me, **_amad's_** influence has made him into an even greater ruler than his grandfather. Of course **_amad_** would tell you he can be a hard headed pain in the arse but she's pretty stubborn herself. So you see, I come by it quite naturally."

Boromir held his hands up. "I didn't say anything!"

"Not recently," she teased. "Amad is rather like Aragorn in some ways. She is more inclined to watch and listen, very undwarf-like. She learned much while under Lord Elrond's tutelage and it comes in handy when a more diplomatic approach is needed. She is tough and very cool headed in a fight but yet she is king and gentle to all she considers friends."

"And the dwarves had no problem accepting her as queen?" When he saw her frown he hurried to finish his thought. "I mean no disrespect. It has just always been thought that the dwarves did not like outsiders."

Shae sighed. "Most have that perception and its not entirely without credit. For generations that was the truth. We would trade and work with others but they would not have been accepted as a mate. In fact, until he met my mother **_adad_** still felt that way, especially towards the elves."

"But she changed him?"

"I wouldn't exactly say 'changed' but opened his eyes so that he finally realized not everyone wished him ill. As for the dwarves that returned to Erebor there wasn't much they could do whatever their feelings. As King Under the Mountain my **_adad's_** choices for his personal life are not subject to discussion. There weren't many that would've said anything against her anyway, not after her part in the quest and the battle and especially after she helped save my **_adad_** and cousins. There were some that were a bit puzzled over why the Great Thorin Oakenshield would join with someone not a dwarf but I don't think there was every any hostility towards her."

"They sound like a very interesting couple."

She chuckled. "Aye, you could say that. We, my brothers and I, couldn't have asked for better parents though I know we've been plenty of trouble. **_Adad_** claims Durin and I have caused his hair to go completely silver."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Boromir said with a laugh.

"Oh, I know I caused him a headache or two," she replied good-naturedly. "But he has never tried to hold me back or deny me anything just because I was a girl. He made sure I was well educated and learned what life was like for those not as fortunate as I was. For that I will always be grateful."

They lapsed again into comfortable silence. He cleaned his shield while she stared up at the stars.

"What will you do after this is all over?" She glanced at him, eyebrows together in confusion. "If we survive, what do you see in your future?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I will go home I suppose."

"You're not sure?"

"This journey has changed me. I am not quite the same as I was when I left Erebor, wide-eyed with excitement to see what lay beyond our lands. I had always thought I might go west, join the Rangers, but if Frodo is successful and Sauron is defeated then I don't see how they will be needed."

"Your father will wish you to marry, I'm sure."

Her eyes flashed. " ** _Adad_** wants me to be happy and has said when and who I marry will be solely my decision."

He merely nodded, lowering his head to inspect his work, and so she couldn't see the smile that played across his lips at her answer. Why he should react in such a way was a puzzle but there was certainly a feeling of relief.

.

She jolted awake, sitting up as she gasped for breath.

"Shae?" Boromir came to her side. She couldn't answer, still trying to take deep breaths to get her heartbeat under control. "Was it a dream?"

"Aye," she whispered. Her hands were shaking in her lap and he carefully grapsed one. "I saw a gray haired man, sitting below a throne, talking to a solider in leather. They seemed to be arguing ... and the man told the solider that he wished he'd died instead of his brother." She wouldn't - couldn't - meet his eyes; what she'd told him wasn't the complete truth.

He eyed her as pain spread across his face. "What was this solider wearing? What did he look like?" She bit her lip not wanting to answer but he put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up so he could meet her eyes. "Shae?"

"His leather jerkin had the tree of Gondor embossed on it ... and he had reddish blonde hair."

Boromir's head sunk to his chest and he fisted his hands against his side.

"I never thought our father would wish such a thing." He looked back at her and this time she was the one to reach out and grasp his hands. The hurt in his eyes squeezed at her heart. "They believe me dead."

"If that is indeed who I saw and its a vision of the past then it would seem so. But perhaps it was just a dream."

"Was there anything else?"

"I heard the name Osgiliath, the older man insisted it be retaken, and then I saw ..." she swallowed nervously. "I saw the same solider leading others on horses, maybe fifty or so, towards an endless sea of black."

She met his agonized gaze and gripped his hands tighter.

"My father sent my brother to his death."

"You do not know that. What I saw could have been just a dream or - "

"Have you ever set eyes on my father or brother?" She shook her head. "Then how else would you know what they look like if what came to you in that dream was not a vision?" Shae wanted to reassure him but found she couldn't. There had been more said between the two in her dream, more than she would dare reveal, and she knew it was either a vision of the past or a warning of something still to come. "We must get to Minas Tirith as quickly as possible."

* * *

They road hard the next day, Shae letting Boromir take the lead. He was eager to get to his city and knew this part of the world much better than she did. They passed the edges of Fangorn mid-morning with the North-South Road their next target. The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon when they came in sight of it and Maec's caw pulled their attention to the road. There was the slight stirring of dust as if a large group were on the move.

"We should find cover. There is no way of knowing who approaches," Boromir advised, already turning his horse towards the trees. Shae ignored him as she stared hard at where shapes were beginning to appear. It soon became clear it was a large group - a large, armed group.

"Shae ..."

Maec cawed again. She gave an excited gasp and kicked her heels into her horse's flank, tearing across the grass straight towards the advancing mob. Boromir had no choice but to follow; he couldn't let her go barreling into a group of unknown, _armed_ people. When they got a bit closer he could see it was a group of dwarves. The leader seemed to finally see her approaching and vaulted off his pony saying something to those behind him that brought the group to a halt. She leapt from her saddle and flung herself into his arms.

"Fili!"

Boromir felt something clinch inside and jealousy, which he hadn't felt since the breaking of the Fellowship rose up like a clawing monster. The dwarf obviously knew, and was close to, Shae. His hands jerked on the reins, causing the horse to fling its head in irritation. Had he been wrong all this time about something between her and Aragorn? Had she already been in a relationship before their quest even started? He slid from his mount and slowly approached them.

"Shae, **_iraknana_** , look what a beauty you've become," Fíli told her as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Oh, stop it." She sighed with relief, hugging him tight again. "It is good to see you, **_iraknadad_**. Maec said he delivered my message but I had no idea if you would be able to organize quick enough to get here in time."

"Are things that desperate?"

She nodded. "I will explain everything later." Hearing Boromir come up behind them she turned ... and frowned in confusion. His brows were drawn together and it was clear he was angry about something. There was a look on his face she hadn't seen since their first stay in Lothlorien. She couldn't imagine what had gotten under his skin this time but she smiled and kept her voice calm.

"Fíli, I'd like you to meet Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

"Fíli, Lord of the Blue Mountains, at your service," he said with a bow.

"And Boromir, this is my cousin, Fíli."

For the first time since he was a very young man, Boromir felt completely foolish. He really had to get control of his frenzied emotions. This jealousy that seemed to pop up out of nowhere at the most inconvenient of times needed to stop.

"I am honored to meet one of Shae's family. I have heard your name before."

The blonde braids hanging by the dwarf's mouth twitched. "Nothing too damning I hope."

"Only that she managed to knock you to the ground during one of earliest sparring matches."

"Shae, how could you expose my weakness like that?" he jested, poking her in the arm.

"I merely told the truth, **_iraknadad_**." She inclined her head towards where his army waited. "How many have come with you?"

"Five hundred."

It was more than she had hoped for. "Do they know where they are headed?"

Fíli shook his head. "They were told we were answering the battle call of the Princess of Erebor and that we were headed south. That is all." Boromir's head jerked towards her and his expression of incredulousness was not lost on Shae's cousin. "I take it Shaella here did not inform you of the message she sent?"

He shook his head. "Indeed she did not."

Shae swung back up into her saddle then shrugged as she pulled on the reins. "I sent my message not long after we left Rivendell and in all the mess in Moria and since it honestly had slipped my mind. It wasn't until I had peered in Galadriel's mirror that I remembered what I had asked for."

"Moria?" Fíli's voice was full of disbelief.

"I will fill you in later." With that she approached the army from the Blue Mountains. Almost as one they bowed their heads, the ones on foot dropping to a knee.

"Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, I am honored that so many of you willingly answered my call. It is to battle that we will ride, a battle that will decide the fate of Middle Earth." A low murmur bounced among the gathered dwarves. "We ride to face the one who would dare try to claim dominion over us all, sending everything into darkness, and destroying all that we hold dear. Whatever the outcome of this battle know that each of you will be remembered for fighting against the evil that threatens our homes and our loved ones. We will all be toasted and sung about for generations to come and there will be plenty of ale waiting if we are destined to meet our Maker at the Forge." There were a few cheers this time then one voice called out from somewhere on the right flank of dwarves.

"Princess, where are we headed? Where is this battle to be?"

"We are headed for Minas Tirith ... and Mordor."

* * *

 _ **amad**_ : mother

 _ **adad**_ : father

 _ **iraknana**_ : female cousin

 _ **iraknadad**_ : male cousin


	20. Chapter 20 - Conversations by Firelight

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thank you to those that have taken the time to review! Each one brings a smile on my face. :) So here we are, plunging into action from Return of the King towards the end (I told you we would get back to some of the familiar stuff). There is a scene in here between Boromir and Fíli that actually covers something that is mentioned in the epilogue of my original story "To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold." I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thanks! Good to hear from you again!**

 **Sparky: Thanks! I have to stick my favorite dwarf in there occasionally. :) I'm glad you're liking the way I'm writing Boromir (and Fíli) and there actually IS a conversation between them in this chapter.**

 **BlondiezHere: His family thinking he has died (as in the books and movies) needed to still happen here. How they think that will be explained a bit later. Thanks for the hint about the proper words.**

 **My Petal: Yup, they're here ... and to battle they are going!**

 **kaia: I shall!**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's. That's why we enjoy it so much!**

* * *

They decided to camp for the night knowing they wouldn't get far before darkness fell anyway. Before she would sit down and eat Shae began making rounds through the tents the soldiers had quickly erected. Her father had instilled in her the importance of letting the men see their leader, of interacting with them before battle so they would know she was with them and would be with them to the end. While she was occupied Boromir and Fíli were left in each other's company around their campfire. Though the silence was not uncomfortable he felt compelled to say something, hoping that Shae's kinsman might reveal some more insight into her past.

"You and Shae are close?"

"We were and I'd like to think that time and distance have not changed that." His eyes drifted over to where her shadowy form was just visible moving amongst the dwarf army. A gentle smile crossed his features. For a moment Boromir could feel that annoying jealousy try to rear its head again at what he saw on Fíli's face. Perhaps he had been right in his original observation. He didn't know what relationships were allowed in the dwarven culture.

"You love her." The words popped out before he could stop them. The dwarf across from him didn't seem to be surprised.

"Of course I do, almost as if she were my own. I watched her grow from a babe to an inquisitive child. I helped her in her first sparring lessons with two swords. She always seemed to be with Kíli and I and it was like that until I was sent to Ered Luin when she was about fifteen or so."

"How did you become Lord of the Blue Mountains?"

The dwarf raised an eyebrow and removed the pipe from his lips. "Thorin told me to rule there in his stead." Something in his tone gave Boromir the impression it wasn't exactly a mutual agreement and his curiosity began to gnaw at him.

"He told you to go? You did not wish to?"

"I grew up thinking I would one day be King Under the Mountain but once my uncle married and had an heir of his body I was rather relieved that burden would never fall upon me. Then he decided it would be best to have a Durin still ruling in Ered Luin and he felt I was the best choice. It wasn't exactly what I wanted but in a way I was glad to go."

"Why?"

Fíli paused a moment. "What do you know about dwarves?"

"Not much." The question surprised him a bit.

"Dwarves love once in their lives. We might form attachments elsewhere, develop strong feelings for another but once we have found our One, there will never be anyone else that can claim our heart completely."

"I don't understand."

"Mahal, our creator, made one perfect match for each of us, our One, our other half. When - and if - we find that one our hearts are theirs completely. Some dwarves are lucky enough to find their other half quickly. Some, like Thorin, might not find theirs until they'd thought they were beyond ever finding such love."

Boromir frowned a bit. "But what if you never come across that person?"

"Some dwarves don't and in that case they usually devote their lives to their craft." A sigh escaped his lips. "And sometimes you may find your One only to discover they are destined for someone else."

"That happened to you." It wasn't even a question but the tone of his companion's voice revealed much. Fíli didn't answer but his eyes drifted again to where Shae was now squatting down talking with one of the soldiers. Boromir thought back over what he'd just learned, trying to figure out what he was missing. It came to him rather quickly. "It was Shae's mother."

Fíli's shoulders slumped for a moment then he nodded. "When I realized she and my uncle were made for each other I tried to push all the things I was feeling deep down inside. If I could not have Rhae in that way then I did not want to lose her as a friend."

"Did she know?"

"I think she suspected but she never acted in anyway that made me think she had feelings for me. She is a very honorable, noble woman. I was very careful and we were able to maintain our friendship for years."

"What happened?"

He shook his head in frustration. "My own stupidity. I drank too much one evening and began picking fights in one of the taverns in Dale. For whatever reason Rhae came with a few of the guards to drag me back to the mountain. After they'd deposited me in my chambers she tried to get me to drink some tea to begin flushing the alcohol out of my system." He kicked at some dirt. "I don't know what came over me but I began pouring my heart out to her and then I ... well, I don't like to think about what I tried to do then but thankfully - and unfortunately - Thorin walked in. I have seen my uncle mad over the years but never had I seen him so quietly furious as I did then."

"He sent you to the Blue Mountains as punishment."

"You could look at it like that but in some ways I was glad to go. It removed me from a temptation that I didn't even realize could still tempt me. Thorin heard my declarations, saw what I had attempted to do in my drunken stupor and really he had no choice."

"Are you happy?"

He sighed again. "I have been happy enough. I found a nice dwarrowdam who had lost her mate before they had been able to wed. We married and we love each other in our own way. We have a son and a daughter now."

Boromir was at a loss as to what to say. He hadn't expected such revelations; all he'd been hoping for was to hear something about Shae's childhood. Luckily he was spared from having to answer when she returned to their campfire. Expecting her to be hungry he picked up her plate to hand it to her but her attention was elsewhere.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing towards the mountains.

He turned and stared at the small, glimmering light, his face hard. He hadn't noticed it.

"The beacon light of Halifirien. There is a line of them spread out across the foothills of the White Mountains from Minas Tirith to there, where it can be seen from Edoras. Gondor has called for the aid of Rohan." He squinted. "It is almost burned out so the call went out at least three days ago."

"What does that mean?" Fíli asked.

"That Theoden King is no longer at Edoras. He would've headed south along the mountains, pausing at Dunharrow to muster the forces of Rohan. From there it is a hard five days ride to Minas Tirith."

"What do you suggest, Gondorian?"

He seemed rather surprised that she would ask his opinion on the matter but answered quickly. "We should ride to Dunharrow. If the army of Rohan is still there we can ride south with them. If not, we can't be too far behind."

"I will have my men ready to leave before first light." Fíli left them by the campfire.

"What does Halifirien mean? That is in the tongue of Rohan isn't it?"

"It means 'holy mountain.' The tomb of Elendil is hidden on its peak. Isildur originally named it **_Amon Anwar_**. In Sindarian that means - "

"The 'hill of awe.'" He nodded then returned his attention to the dwindling beacon. "Who would have lit the beacon ... and why?"

"Only the Steward of Gondor can order them lit and it would only be done in a time of great need."

She pressed her lips together. "Then hopefully we will get there before the battle begins."

.

Shae couldn't sleep. Her mind just wouldn't quiet down enough for her to get any rest so she remained by the dwindling campfire. The sounds around her were familiar, reminding her of her times out with patrols or Erebor's army. It would be comforting if it wasn't for what awaited them in Gondor. She dreaded it for more than one reason. The day they finally met Sauron's army on the field of battle could be her last to ever draw breath. She'd never see her family or Erebor again. But even if she survived and they won, she would return to the north and most likely never see Boromir again. She found it hard to believe that things had changed so much but the more time they spent together the harder it was to deny her feelings towards the Gondorian. Shae knew it was pointless, though. Once he was home and Minas Tirith was safe everything would change. Somehow she would have to learn to live with it.

Footsteps approached behind her and she smiled. "I was wondering when you would come find me for a chat."

"You know me so well?" Fíli asked.

"You were my first friend, **_iraknadad_**."

"And I always will be I hope." He settled next to her. "So, are you going to tell me about your adventure so far?"

He was a very attentive listener as she told him about the black messenger outside Erebor, her trip to Rivendell, and the journey the Fellowship had taken that lead them to Moria. His demeanor changed as she described what they had found there, their battle against the orcs and the Balrog, and finally Gandalf's death.

"Poor Balin ... and Oin and Ori went with him so willingly," he murmured. "Your **_amad_** always felt his desire to attempt reclaiming Moria was not wise."

"The knowledge that I will have to return to Erebor and tell **_adad_** about their fate and **_amad_** about what happened to Gandalf has been a heavy burden. And how will I be able to face Dwalin, Gloin, or Dori and Nori with the news that their brothers will not be returning?"

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his shoulder. "They will be upset, no doubt, but they had to have realized the danger that awaited anyone trying to return to Moria. The chance that none of them would ever return was always there."

"But Gandalf ..."

"That one will be a bit harder. Rhae is certainly not blind to the dangers the wizard constantly faced but I don't think any of us thought he could actually die ... " He placed a kiss on her head. "I have no doubt that you will find the words to tell them all what needs to be told."

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Fee. Its been rather ... lacking of late."

A raised eyebrow then, "What is going on between you and the Gondorian?"

"Nothing."

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Shae, I know you too well. Are you telling me you aren't aware the man's eyes follow every move you make? That you don't see the possessive way he stays constantly by your side?" She shook her head, eyes wide in surprise. No, she hadn't been aware of any of that. Had Fíli truly seen such things? Her cousin frown for a moment, contemplating her. "Why are the two of you separated from the others you set out with?"

"We were attacked by a large band of orcs as we headed south from Lothlorien. Frodo and Sam left us to head to Mordor alone, the other two hobbits were taken captive, and Boromir was gravely wounded. I said I would get him back to the elves for healing while Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli went after Merry and Pippen. I got him back to Lorien just in time. Once he was healed enough we set out for Rohan."

He observed her thoughtfully for a moment, seemingly knowing that she wasn't telling him everything, and she held her breath, hoping he wouldn't press the matter. Though she could tell he wanted to ask more questions he didn't. Instead he reached behind him.

"I have brought you something." He laid a bag between them. Reaching inside he pulled out pauldrons, gauntlets, helmet, and chain mail. The light of the fire reflected in their shining silver. "I believe they were our grandmother's, forged by Thrain himself. I found them in the armory when we were preparing to leave." She carefully took the helmet in hand, running a finger along the fine etching that decorated the edges.

"This is beautiful but why would you bring me these?"

"If we are to face the hordes of Mordor, **_iraknana_** , Thorin would want you as protected as possible."

Shae stared back down at the shining silver in her hands. She had never been one for plate armor, a trait she shared with her mother and which greatly irritated her father, but perhaps facing a foe unlike any she'd faced before now would be a good time to wear some. All who saw her in this would be unable to mistake her for anything but who she was, a dwarven warrior leading her men into battle.

She leaded over and pressed a kiss to Fíli's cheek. "Thank you, **_iraknadad_**. When we do meet the enemy on the battlefield they will know that it is the Line of Durin come to hasten them to their end."

* * *

They reached Dunharrow in late afternoon the next day. Though there were plenty of tents and people milling about it was clear that the army had already left. All they could see were women and children and a few elderly left in the large camp. Shae, Boromir, and Fíli dismounted and approached a large cluster of tents. A young boy spotted them and tugged on the skirt of a woman bent over a cooking pot. She cautiously approached them.

"This is an odd place for a man, woman, and dwarf to show up."

"I am Boromir of Gondor. This is Shaella, Princess of Erebor, and Fili, Lord of the Blue Mountains. We came hoping to find the army."

"They rode out for Gondor yesterday, My Lord."

"How large of a force gathered?"

"My husband said at least six thousand."

"Not nearly enough," Shae muttered. "Was there anyone else with Theodan King?"

The woman shook her head. "No, My Lady. There was a man here with an elf and a dwarf for companions but they left in the night before the army marched. I heard they took the Path of the Dead."

Shae sucked in a breath, earning a puzzled look from Boromir and her cousin. She shook her head at them; now was not the time to explain. They thanked the woman for the information and returned to their mounts. Signalling the dwarf army they continued towards the south. Her thoughts were racing at this new information.

"Are you going to explain to us why you were so surprised at what that woman said?" Boromir asked. "I know she was talking about Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli."

"The Path of the Dead is known as the Dimholt Road. Many say it is cursed and none who go down it have ever returned. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid when called. However when that call went out, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the mountains. Isildur cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

"Why would he venture into such a place?" Fíli asked.

"Only the King of Gondor can call upon them. They will answer to none but him." She stared back towards the south. "He has finally accepted who is truly is. I can only hope they are successful in their task. It is said the one who wields the King's sword can summon an army more deadly than anything that walks this earth."

"That would be extremely helpful," Boromir said with a smirk.

She nodded. "And something Sauron would not be expecting."

* * *

The next morning she and Boromir decided to ride ahead of the dwarven army in order to catch up to the Rohirrim before they reached Minas Tirith. They wanted to find out what Theoden knew about the situation and form an attack plan with him. Giving their horses free rein they galloped off to the south, following the signs of a very large force on the move. As the sun was setting they finally spotted their target on the horizon. They were stopped and questioned by the rear guards before being taken to where the King of Rohan was resting for the night. No tents had been erected, those that desired rest had simply laid on the ground. Theoden was sitting by a campfire with a couple of other men when they were lead to him. He came to his feet when they were announced.

"Boromir? Is it really you? We heard rumors that you had died. Step into the light so I can see you better." The Gondorian did as he was asked, allowing the King to scrutinize him for a moment. "I am very glad to see you," he finally said.

"We are equally as glad to catch up with you, Theoden King."

He turned his attention to her. "The Princess of Erebor? This far south?"

"Aye. We were travelling with Aragorn before we had to separate: he to pursue our two hobbit companions that had been taken by orcs while we stayed in Lothlorien to recover from our injuries. As soon as we were able we headed to find you."

"Since you have searched us out I assume you are aware of what is facing Minas Tirith?"

"Only that Sauron's army is prepared for battle," Boromir answered.

Theoden nodded. "We have made good time since the beacon was lit. I can only hope that we arrive before it is over." He looked at Boromir and Shae. "Two extra swords in this fight will be welcome though I doubt it will change the outcome."

"What about six hundred extra?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I called upon the dwarven army of the Blue Mountains. They are only a day's ride behind you now."

"Those numbers will be an added boon but I feel we are still facing insurmountable odds. Lord Aragorn believed we may be facing ten thousand or more."

"We just have to help the city hold out until he arrives. Once he does Mordor's army will be overthrown," she told him.

"How can you be so sure he will come?"

She met his gaze. "Because he is the King of Gondor and his time has come to step from the shadows."

.

Before they rode back to meet with Fíli it was decided the dwarf army would come up on the Rohirrim's left flank to cut the enemy army off from any reinforcements from Mordor. They would not be able to attack at the same time but hopefully their delayed arrival would add a needed boost to those already fighting. Once everything was in place Shae and Boromir hastened through the night hoping to reach the dwarves by mid-day. They came upon them much earlier than anticipated.

"We decided not to stop for the night," Fíli told them when they joined him at the front of the advancing lines. "Some of us will find eternal rest soon enough so why waste the time we have sleeping?"

"Won't your men be tired?" Boromir asked.

"Obviously you aren't familiar with the stamina of dwarves," she said with a chuckle. He shook his head with a smirk, bringing his horse in line next to Shae's and they continued toward war through the night.

.

The echo of the battle horns of the Rohirrim reached them early the next morning.

"It has begun," Boromir muttered. "We must hurry."

Fíli and Shae called out orders to the dwarves behind them, urging them forward at a quicker pace. It wasn't long before the sounds of battle could be heard. When they finally crested the hill they froze. They looked down on a writhing mass of bodies, smoke billowing from the battlefield and from the city. It was clear even from their position the massive main gate had already given way. Shae glanced at him, knowing the anguish such a sight must be to him. Weapons were drawn behind them as the dwarves readied for battle. She met his gaze for a moment then pulled one of her swords from its sheath, holding it over her head. The horse underneath her tensed, obviously sensing her excitement.

"Looks like they've saved some for us, lads! **_Baruk khazâd!_** **_Du bekar_**!" And with the dwarven battle cry echoing behind her, Shae spurred her mount forward and she, along with Boromir, Fíli, and the army from the Blue Mountains, rushed down the hill and towards the battle.

* * *

 ** _iraknadad_ : **male cousin

 ** _iraknana_** : female cousin

 ** _amad_** : mother

 ** _adad_** : father

 _ **baruk khazâd**_ : axes of the dwarves

 ** _du bekar_** : to arms!


	21. Chapter 21 - Sacrifices

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and continued thanks! This story is now over 100 reviews! Thank you so much! Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. :) This chapter gave me a run for my money since there was so much happening and that I wanted to portray. I hope you enjoy it! Please take a moment and let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **Queen: Thank you so much! That review really made my day!**

 **BlondiezHere: I feel for him as well. That was my reasoning for mentioning in the epilogue of "To Seek" that he'd been send to the Blue Mountains and the explanation somehow found its way here. And yes, he is close with her but if you think about it, considering how he felt (feels) about her mother it would make sense that he would want to remain close and looks on her almost as his own.**

 **ColdOnePaul: Thanks! Battle scenes are not my specialty so I hope it is adequate!**

 **Petal: Glad you liked the way I brought us up to that point. :)**

 **Sparky: It actually wasn't the original conversation I had planned but it just kinda ... wrote itself. I do plan on that topic coming up, though.**

 **Kaia: I did. Sorry! ;-)**

.

 **Thank Tolkien for everything. :)**

* * *

Thorin sat at his desk in their room while Rhae stood on the balcony, arms tight across her chest in the cold wind. She was ... uneasy. Her dreams of late had been full of battle and bloodshed. Considering what was marching towards the mountain and what was building in the south that wasn't completely surprising but she hadn't seen her daughter in any of those and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She had taken to standing on the balcony, trying to focus on the environment around her in the hopes that she would be able to sense _something_. All she got was a feeling of the earth itself holding its breath ... almost as if it knew what was coming.

Hearing a knock she stepped back inside and closed the doors, a bit relieved to be out of the cold. After a moment Durin and Rhoin appeared in the doorway to their bedroom and she felt herself stiffen when she saw their faces. They were apprehensive.

" ** _Dashshaté_** ," Thorin said with a smile that quickly fell when he took in their expressions. "What is it?"

"There has been a message from Shae," Durin replied, slowly approaching them with Rhoin close by his shoulder. Rhae swallowed nervously.

Thorin's brows came together and he rose to his feet. "Yes? What did she say?"

"She summoned Fíli and the army of the Blue Mountains. They are now marching, along with the Rohirrim, to Gondor and Minas Tirith ... " he paused, glancing at Rho for a quick second. "The army of Mordor is waiting for them before the gates of the White City. She expects to meet them in battle within five days."

"How long ago did she dispatch the message?" Thorin asked, his voice like thunder. Rhae could see him gripping the edge of his desk so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Five days ago, **_adad_**."

* * *

It was complete and utter chaos.

Amidst the fighting men and orcs was something they had not expected to see before the walls of Minas Tirith: the Haradrim and their massive war oliphaunts. She wished her mother was there as she would have no problem aiming and hitting the masters up on top of the lumbering beasts. Seeing how they were tearing through the lines of the Rohirrim horsemen Shae knew they had to at least try to stop them. She yelled at the soldiers nearest to her to attack the legs of the animals in the hopes they'd be able to bring some of them down. In no time at all their line had smashed into the fight below and she quickly lost sight of Boromir and Fíli in the melee.

She had never been in a full scale battle before. Facing small bands of wandering orcs or Easterlings was something completely different from this ... maelstrom. Her parents had always been very upfront about what battle was really like but nothing would equal experiencing it. The sound of horses and men shrieking in their death throes, the clash of blades, the guttural roars of the orcs were all around her. Mixed with that was the stench of excrement and blood ... she knew she would never be able to erase any of it from her memory. Though she smirked with satisfaction every time her blade gutted an orc or relieved one of its head her heart sank when she saw one of her dwarves or the Rohirrim go down.

Shae took a deep breath, almost gagging at the smell that assaulted her, and urged her horse ahead. She had to keep her mind clear, her senses attuned to what was going on around her. Dwalin and her father had drilled into her the importance of not letting your emotions get the best of you in a fight. You had to be stoic, your heart made of stone, if you wanted to survive. A loud crash had her jerking her head to the left and she let out a cheer as she saw one of the oliphaunts go down. In that brief second something cut her horse out from under her and she threw herself free before she could be pinned underneath his body. As soon as her feet touched the ground she had pulled her second sword from its scabbard, wading into the blood bath with fire in her eyes.

.

Boromir saw her horse go down.

He had to ignore it and keep his focus on the battle, though he'd never imagined it would pain him so much to do so. Glancing up he could see the smoke billowing from the sixth level of the city and it filled his heart with rage. He would _not_ lose everything today. He had faced horrible odds before and come out victorious. Today would be no different ... and when it was all over he would find Shae, Faramir and his father, and all would be well again. Turning he caught sight of Theoden, still atop his horse, trying to rally his men around him. Boromir spurred his horse in that direction. He never reached the Rohirrim king. There was an ear piercing shriek unlike anything he had ever heard before and he glanced up, feeling fear streak down his spine. The black creature streaked downwards and scooped Theoden and his horse, sending them cartwheeling through the air. He lost sight of them when they dropped into the sea of fighting men and orcs. His attention was pulled back to what was happening around him. There was nothing he could do for Theoden now.

.

A new sound caught her attention. It was almost a roar, almost a shriek but it was full of the rage of blood-lust. She then became aware that orcs were beginning to race by her, back towards Mordor and she could see the _fear_ on their faces. That ominous roar came again and she was suddenly surrounded by a haze of green with what seemed to be human figures moving within it. It rushed around her and she watched in amazement as she began to see swords and spears in the green ... swords that struck down every single orc it overtook. With a rush it was passed her and she could see it streaming up through the city.

A strange silence fell across the battlefield.

Shae could only stand and gaze around her. For a moment it seemed like she was the only thing left alive; all she could see were bodies. Slowly she began to make out the movement of others, some dwarves, some Rohirrim, and with a slight feeling of relief at not being the only living creature left she began making her way towards the city.

Fíli was the first she came upon in the sea of death. He'd taken his helmet off but his heavy black armor was instantly recognizable as he kneeled next to a fallen dwarf. She called out to him and he spun, rushing to her and enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"Shae! Thank Mahal you are safe! Are you hurt?"

"Nothing serious. Come, we need to find Boromir and reach the city. We need to know who has fallen this day."

"Princess ..." a weak voice said at their feet. Shae looked down at the dwarf Fíli had been kneeling beside and she dropped down next to him, her cousin on his other side.

"Yes, solider?"

"It was an honor to fight for you, Princess," he said, gasping a bit for air. "My time for **_kurusika Mahal shumru_** has come. I look forward to finally meeting our Maker. You are sure I will make it there?"

"I do not doubt it. **_Radm khama amnâs yud ni Itdindûm_**. Might I have your name so I can remember you in my prayers to Mahal?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Kuloir, son of Doloir."

" ** _Mukhuh mabaddakhi ya bunmû Mahal_** Kuloir, son of Doloir. **_Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû_**." He smiled, there was a slight rattle in his chest, and his hand went limp in hers. His eyes had never left her face and she careful reached out and closed them. She remained bowed over him for several moments, reluctant to leave him alone.

"Come, Shae," Fíli said gently, his hand on her shoulder. Though she lifted her head, she did not move from where she was standing. The adrenaline was quickly seeping out of her leaving exhaustion and a growing sense of grief.

"Are you alright, **_iraknana_**?"

"Aye, just ... overwhelmed. Sad."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I felt the same when we were in the midst of my first battle. Charging from the mountain into Azog's army was nerve wracking. When I finally awoke in the Halls of Healing it took me several days to wrap my head around all that had happened."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I had Thorin, Rhae, my brother, the company there for support and I knew there had been no other way. Either we failed and died ... or the enemy did." He was finally successful in getting her to begin moving away from the dwarf on the ground. "Its not an easy thing to move on from but in time, you will." Shae gave him a weak smile, very grateful to have at least one member of her family by her side.

.

The going was slow. They were repeatedly stopped for assistance or to take the hand of a dying dwarf. Shae felt for each family back in the Blue Mountains that would never see their husband, son, brother again. Her thoughts drifted to her family, her mother, and the battle that was most likely on their doorstep by now. Would her mother join her father and brothers on the battlefield? Would they stay safely in the mountain and let Kíli's archers pick off the enemy? She could only imagine her mother's anxiety over the safety of their family. As they finally neared the city she caught sight of three familiar figures.

"Gimli! Legolas! Pippen!" she cried, sprinting to where they were standing. As one they whipped around at her call, their faces lighting up with relief. She couldn't help but wrap the hobbit up in a tight hug she was so relieved to see him alive. He laughed, saying it was good to see her as well.

"Lassie! By my beard I never thought we'd see you here!" Gimli said with a shake of his head.

"I promised you I would meet you here didn't I?"

"You did indeed," Legolas replied. "Were you successful in your own task?"

"Aye, I got him to Lothlorien in time. When he was healed we traveled towards Rohan and met up with Theoden before heading here."

"Looks like you picked up some surprising travel companions," Gimli commented with a grin and he slapped Fíli fondly on the back. "It is good to see you, lad. It has been too long."

"It has indeed."

"Where is Boromir?"

Shae shook her head at Legolas's question. "I do not know. I lost sight of him after we charged down the hill and - "

"I am right here. You haven't gotten rid of me yet."

She felt her shoulders sag in relief at the sound of his voice. He joined them, leading his weary horse behind him. Giving him a quick look over she decided he hadn't suffered more than the rest of them in this battle, seeing only a couple of scratches across his cheek.

"I didn't think you would make it, lad," Gimli told him, trying to appear nonplussed but Shae saw right through him and knew he was just as happy as the rest of them that Boromir had lived.

"I wouldn't have if Shae hadn't taken it upon herself to drag my ungrateful arse back to the elves."

Gimli chuckled. "I told you she was a stubborn one." He fell silent and she realized they were looking just beyond her shoulder. Turning slowly she suddenly felt rooted where she stood.

"Gandalf!" Shae couldn't believe her eyes. She even rubbed her hands across her face to make sure she wasn't hallucinating but the wizard still stood there, clothed in white rather than gray, but _there_. Boromir was frozen by her side, staring as well.

"My dear girl, what have you done?" he asked with a chuckle. "Only you would order a dwarf army to march halfway across Middle Earth." He gave her a proud smile and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in relief. "But I am glad you did. The dwarves' arrival helped us hold on just long enough for - "

"Aragorn," she breathed in wonder, interrupting Gandalf. She and the others could only stare in awe at the Ranger. Arrayed behind him was a sea of the dead ... the traitors from the mountains. He had called for their allegiance and they had answered which could only mean ...

"Your Majesty," she said, bowing before him.

To her surprise she sensed Boromir kneeling by her side. When they once again faced him he merely gave them an amused smirk before returning his attention to the gathered army of undead behind him.

"Release us," one rasped.

"Bad idea," Gimli muttered. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads - despite the fact they're dead." Shae smacked him.

"You gave us your word," the specter said again and she could feel thousands of eyes upon them all.

"I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn told them. "Go. Be at peace."

The look of utter relief on the face of the dead figure before her was something Shae knew she would never forget. She could only imagine the torment they had suffered all these years. The ghosts slowly seemed to dissolve into dust and with a brush of the wind, they were gone. Aragorn didn't move for a moment; he seemed to be contemplating the long sword he held in his hand. Then he looked at Gandalf who bowed his head respectfully before the King.

* * *

They were greeted warmly in the city. Shae was a bit taken aback at Boromir's reception. He took it all calmly, obviously accustomed to the attention, and she knew deep inside that their time together had ended. He was home, back with his beloved people, and duty would again grasp him. She tried - and failed rather spectacularly - to not feel too disappointed. It was his home after all. Though the further up the main street they went she began to realize he was becoming more and more agitated. He was peering through the crowds, his eyes searching.

"Where is my father? Where is Faramir?" he finally asked the wizard.

Gandalf's face fell and she instinctively reached out for his hand, sensing the news he was about to hear would be devastating. "I am very sorry, Boromir. Thinking you had died, Denethor ... went mad. When your brother returned gravely injured and the only survivor of a foolish attack he fell into despair, thinking Faramir had died as well." She felt his hand tighten on hers and she squeezed, hoping to give him some comfort. "He attempted to burn himself and your brother in the Steward's Tomb."

"But you said he _thought_ Faramir had died ..."

"Indeed. Pippin alerted me to what was happening and I managed to stop your father." He looked at Boromir sadly. "Unfortunately when he saw that Faramir was alive and realized what he had just tried to do he threw himself from the edge of the White Court."

No one spoke. The others appeared just as horrified as she did at what they'd just been told. Boromir's head was bowed. She wanted to comfort him but knew it was not her place to do so.

"Where is Faramir?"

.

Boromir sat next to the bed where his unconscious brother lay. Though his face was unmarked the heavy bandages wrapped from his left shoulder down under his right arm were visible through the neckline of his tunic. He'd been told Faramir had yet to awaken. This was not what he'd expected when he finally returned home. Though he did feel some grief at his father's death that could not offset the anger he felt at what Denethor had done to his youngest son ... and all because he had thought him dead. Gandalf had told him all that had happened in his absence: how Faramir had found the broken Horn of Gondor, his father's descent into madness and his subsequent action of knowingly sending his son to his death, what had occurred in the Steward's Tomb. The fact that their father had done all of that because of his disgusting favoritism made Boromir wish he'd headed his brother and let Faramir go to Rivendell. So many things would now be different. He was very glad of one thing: his father had never gotten his hands on the Ring.

"I hope you see how wrong you were, father, and now regret your actions," he murmured into the dark room.

"There was clarity in his eyes the last time he looked at me."

"Faramir!" He took his brother's hand, joy flooding through him to hear his voice again, weak though it may be.

"Am I dead? Is that why I can see you?"

"No, brother. I am here. I live."

"The Horn of Gondor, I found it. I heard its call just a few days before that and I was sure ..."

"There was a fight and I was injured but thanks to the help of a dwarven princess and some elves, I was spared." Faramir's brow quirked up and Boromir laughed softly. "I will tell you all when you have recovered."

A nod. "And the city? What has happened?"

"The army of Mordor has been defeated for now."

"I am sorry I was not there by your side, Boromir."

"You have played your part and now you must rest and heal." He rose. "I will return in the morning." His brother was already drifting back off to sleep. Having already checked on Merry he decided to search out Shae. He'd seen the dents in her armor, the exhaustion on her face, and he wanted to reassure himself that she was okay.

As he left the room where Faramir lay he caught sight of Aragorn approaching where Eomer sat next to the still body of his sister. They spoke for several minutes before he dared to approach them. The two men acknowledged him presence but did not shift their attention from Eowyn. It was strange to see her so lifeless. He'd grown up knowing the two siblings from Rohan and she had always been so full of joy and energy.

"I have, maybe, the power to heal her body and to recall her from the dark valley," Aragorn told her brother, "but to what she will awake: hope or forgetfulness or despair I do not know. And if to despair then she will die unless other healing comes which I cannot bring. Alas, for her deeds have set her among the queens of great renown." He wiped her brow and arm with water he'd crushed athelas in and murmured a few words in Sindarian. "Eowyn, Eomund's daughter, awake. For your enemy has passed away."

It seemed as if nothing was going to happen and then she suddenly began to breath deeply. Aragorn wiped her arm with some more of the water. "Awake, Eowyn, Lady of Rohan! The shadow is gone and all darkness is washed clean."

He stood and gestured to Eomer. "Call to her." Her brother did as he was told, tears in his eyes as he called her name. Boromir thought no less of him for the show of emotion; he had almost been brought to tears when he'd first beheld Faramir, Then, with a slight fluttering, she opened her eyes.

"Eomer!" she said happily.

Aragorn touched his arm and the two of them left the heirs of Rohan alone. Boromir could not help but watch his companion with wonder, truly amazed at what he'd just witnessed.

"It has long been said that the hands of the king are the hands of the healer, and so shall the rightful king be known."

Aragorn shook his head slightly. "Now is not the time, Boromir. When our enemy is defeated once and for all and Mordor cleansed of Sauron then we will see. For now I intend to remain just a Ranger." He did not understand but refrained from arguing about it. He'd long learned that not much would change Aragorn's mind, least of all him.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the windows as Shae strolled slowly through the Tower Hall, weaving in and out of the black marble pillars, gazing up at the carved faces of the kings of old. Looking down the long center aisle she could see the gleaming throne of the King of Gondor on its dias, the smaller Steward's chair to its left. It remained her, in a way, of the cavernous throne room in Erebor, it's long, raised walkway lined with the stern visages of past kings, leading to her father's massive throne hewn right from the rock of the mountain. The thought did not bring her comfort, though. She focused again on the Steward's chair. This was Boromir's rightful inheritance, by the side of the King of Gondor, and she had no place in it. She had barely seen him since they'd entered the city but that was understandable considering what they'd learned about his brother. Knowing how close the two were she would have been surprised if he _hadn't_ been by Faramir's side. Still, she found she missed him but knew this was only the beginning. Just as she'd told herself weeks ago, everything would change once they were in Minas Tirith. She was suddenly overcome with homesickness. She wanted to return to Erebor.

"I am glad to find you here, my dear," Gandalf said, striding down the center of the room. He was followed by Gimli, Legloas, and Aragorn. Eomer, Boromir, and Fíli entered a moment later and joined them. She had to roll her eyes as Gimli threw himself irreverently in the Steward's chair and pulled out his pipe. Sneaking a glance at Boromir to catch his reaction she was surprised to see a similar expression of amusement on his face. Nothing was said and they all waited while Gandalf paced.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." His voice was tinged with doubt and fear, something she'd never thought to hear from him.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn said, his back to them all as he stared out one of the windows.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there, let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli commented, never removing the pipe from between his teeth.

"Because an army of orcs now stands between Frodo and Mount Doom," she said quietly.

"I have sent him to his death," Gandalf murmured. Shae's heart sank. To hear such despair, such _defeat_ , from the wizard shook her to her core.

"No." Aragorn turned around suddenly. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Boromir asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." There was more than one incredulous glance passed between those gathered.

"We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms," Eomer pointed out.

"Not for ourselves but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed on us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legloas said, his face full of energy.

"It could work. Combining what remains of the Rohirrim and the armies of Gondor and the Blue Mountains we will present a decent enough force," Fíli added.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf told him doubtfully.

"Do you think he would honestly pass up a chance to wipe out the last remaining resistance against him?" Shae said, crossing her arms on her chest. They were quiet for a moment, each one in the room thinking through the plan Aragorn had just placed before them. For her part Shae agreed with him. They had to take this chance. Yes, death most likely awaited them as they would be vastly outnumbered, but if they didn't take it then there would be nothing left to live for.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success," Gimli said with a shrug. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

 ** _Dashshaté_** : my sons

 ** _kurusika Mahal shumru_** : joining Mahal's army (dying)

 ** _Radm khama amnâs yud ni Itdindûm_** : The reward for loyalty is a place in the Halls of Waiting.

 ** _Mukhuh mabaddakhi ya bunmû Mahal_** : May we meet again with the grace of Mahal.

 ** _Mahal tadnani astû, sanzigil tamkhihi astû_** : Mahal guide you and mithril find you (good luck)


	22. Chapter 22 - The Inevitable

**A/N: Apologies for not posting last week but I was at DragonCon (dressed as my favorite Ranger of the North ... and a Jedi). Hopefully this chapter will make up for that. Please let me know what you think! Brunuhville's music was wonderful in the background for this chapter. I mainly listened to "Darkest Night" and "Herald of Justice;" they are amazing works of art! Check him out!**

 **.**

 **Marie: Thank you! I really like the dwarves (if you hadn't noticed lol) and thought it was appropriate that they took part. :)**

 **BlondiezHere: Yes, they are stubborn. I'm sorry for the torture. :)**

 **Queen: Thank you so much for the kind words! I am so pleased that you found my story and are enjoying it!**

 **My Petal: Thank you! I couldn't forget about my favorite dwarf in Middle Earth and what is happening at Erebor is important to Shae even if she can't be there. And of course they would be very worried about her.**

 **Sparky: Thank you! I'm glad I'm portraying them in a believable way. That's always been my biggest fear: messing up their characters.**

 **Kaia: Thanks! I'll have to fix that! :)**

 **.**

 **Thank Tolkien and PJ for it all, though spare a little thought for me and Shae. :)**

* * *

Shae trudged back up to the citadel, her heart a bit heavy. The dwarves had been eager to march to the Black Gate (though she couldn't tell them all the details), willing to do their part in defending Middle Earth. She could ask no more of them yet it all sat heavy on her. It was fairly certain that none of them would survive and she now hated the thought that she was sending them to their deaths. What they were doing was necessary but it still tore at her to think of all the families that would never be whole again.

"Shae, is something the matter?"

She blinked in surprise. She had been so lost in her worrying that she hadn't realized her steps had lead her back to the hall and Aragorn's sudden appearance startled her.

"I just went to speak with my men, to let them know what was coming. They are prepared to leave when called."

"So what is troubling you?"

"I can't keep but thinking that I've sentenced them all to death. They are so loyal, so willing to do whatever is asked of them ... but all I can think about is that they are going to die and it is my fault." Shae felt a bit foolish admitting such a thing to him but she figured out of everyone he would be the most understanding.

He lead her to a bench against the wall and took her hands in his.

"That is something that every leader has to deal with at some point. It is not an easy choice to make and you show great compassion for your men by your concerns. What would you have done if some of them had balked and said they did not want to come?"

"I would have told them that was their choice. I would never force any of them to fight against their will." She gazed over his shoulder as she thought back on all her father had taught her. "When my **_adad_** undertook the quest to reclaim Erebor he appealed to our cousin Dain to join him. The Iron Hills dwarves refused and so he set out with just thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard, and a Ranger. He said that those that came with him came willingly, they wanted to help, and that was all he could ask of anyone."

A smile graced Aragorn's lips. "You have learned well, Shae. Fifteen soldiers willingly fighting are much more valuable that a hundred that have no wish to be there. Those fifteen can be trusted to not abandon you when things get tough."

"None of the company left my **_adad_** ... even when he was caught in the grips of the gold sickness."

He nodded. "And that is why loyalty, a willing heart are so important in times like these. You are proving yourself a very fine and capable leader. Someone who doesn't give a thought to the lives of those under him - or her - should not be put into any type of leadership role." He tilted his head a bit to the side. "What would your soldiers have said if you had tried to keep them out of the fight?"

She snorted in amusement. "They would have followed me anyway ..." Her voice trailed off as she heard what she'd said. There was pride in Aragorn's eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm not saying these decisions ever get easier or that you will stop feeling guilty for sending your men into battle but you are not wrong for making those choices." He squeezed her hands. "Do not doubt yourself, Shae."

.

Boromir watched the two as they sat and talked, making sure to keep himself well hidden in the shadows. Having seen Shae approaching the main hall from an upstairs window he'd hurried down to meet her, he'd been searching for her, and that usual but unwelcome jealousy flared when he found them together. He desperately wanted to know what they were talking about but didn't dare get any closer for fear of discovery. Though he'd remained near Faramir his thoughts had nonetheless strayed to the dwarven princess and as soon as he'd been able he had sought her out. It was apparent she had managed to keep herself occupied. Clinching his hands into fists he spun on his heel and left Shae and Aragorn alone. He had the approaching battle to focus on after all.

.

Leaning against the wall Shae stared up at the tiny speck of the moon peeking through the thick clouds. Everything was remarkably quiet and still, as if their world was just holding its breath, awaiting the outcome of Aragorn's plan. If they were to fail ... Her thoughts strayed to her little nephew, Korin. Rho had puffed up with such pride when Kora had given him a son. She knew she herself was not immune to the little fellow's charms, either. There had been such joy in holding the baby in her arms, looking down into his bright eyes and imagining the future the child would have as a prince of Erebor. She wondered how much he'd grown in the months she'd been gone and if he'd even remember her if she returned.

"Princess?"

Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice. She hadn't seen him since they'd decided to march on the Black Gate as he'd been by his brother's side or busy since. Shae knew that was how it would be and had berated herself for the slight disappointment she'd felt.

"How is Faramir?"

"Recovering much quicker than I had thought possible."

"I am glad to hear it."

"He is not pleased at being left here when we leave tomorrow."

"Any good commander would feel so, especially with so much at stake." She paused. "He won't try to sneak out will he?"

Boromir chuckled low in his throat. "My brother isn't quite as stubborn as I am an he's no where near as foolish. Besides, I believe he's found something in the Houses of Healing compelling enough to soften the sting of not taking part in the fight." She glanced up at him, puzzled. "Eowyn," he stated simply.

Comprehension dawned on her and she grinned. There was another reminder of why it was so important to give Frodo time to succeed. From what she'd heard the Lady Eowyn was a good, courageous lady, well respected by her own people and now being whispered as the one who had slain the Witch King. Though she's only seen her unconscious on a cot, if her brother Eomer was anything to judge by then she was also extremely beautiful.

"Do you remember our conversation on the balcony in Rivendell?" Boromir asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Aye, I do indeed."

"We talked about the moon and how different its light looked shining onto our homes, how it shone down on those we loved even if we were apart from them." She nodded, not sure where this conversation was now headed. Peeking up at him his eyes were trained on Osgiliath, the ruins nothing more than dark shadows on the horizon. "I would give much to see some of its light now, to see these walls glowing once again. Throughout our journey thoughts of home were what motivated me and I return to find it battered, my father dead, and my brother almost at death's door. I long for a bit of light to show me that there is still hope."

"Of course there is hope. Knowing I will be fighting, most likely dying, to keep my family safe gives me hope. Seeing the men of Gondor and Rohan marching with the dwarves gives me hope. Realizing Frodo hasn't failed yet gives me hope. There is always hope, Boromir. Sometimes you just have to look hard through the darkness to find it."

He gave her a gentle smile and she almost had to grip at the stone wall to keep her balance. She'd almost forgotten how different he looked when he smiled in such a way.

"Are you always so optimistic?"

"No." He blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that response. "Usually I overthink situations and brood like my **_adad_** but I was just out here thinking about my nephew, my family, and focusing on the fact that what we do over the next couple of days will secure their safety gives me a reason to be optimistic."

"You know what we will be facing out there. Are you sure you don't want to stay here? After all, a battle is no place for a woman." Her head whipped around and she was ready to snap at him when she saw the smirk on his face and the amusement in his eyes. Suddenly recalling their first argument in Rivendell she had to laugh.

"Quit being a complete arse. Nothing you can say could keep me hidden behind these walls so you'll just have to get used to the idea."

Something changed in his eyes and he faced her fully. Her pulse quickened as she could almost feel the tension between them. It seemed he was going to say something to her but then he never got the chance.

"My Lord, you are needed in the armory." She could see the flash of irritation cross his face but he schooled it quickly before acknowledging the guard's words.

"Get some rest tonight, Princess. You will need all your strength for what is to come," he said as he turned to leave.

She just nodded, knowing sleep would most likely be impossible. "Good night, Boromir."

* * *

They were prepared and riding away from Minas Tirith quicker than she had thought would be possible. Had it only been two days earlier they'd stood in the main hall discussing this very action? Never had she wished for time to move so quickly or so slowly at the same moment. Shae was eager to get it all over with, to see Sauron and his army beaten and banished and to know that her world was safe. However in the same instant she was afraid and feeling incredibly homesick; she wished she had been able to see her family one last time. At least she'd given Maec orders for what he was to do after the battle if she were to fall. He was to answer to Fíli first and then Gimli if her cousin fell as well. If they both died then he was to answer to Aragorn. Though she hadn't voiced it Shae felt sure her raven knew what to do if they were to fail.

As they rode east she cast glances at those gathered nearest to her. The remaining members of the Fellowship were there along with Eomer and Fíli: Gimli surprisingly perched behind Legolas on their horse, Boromir and Gandalf riding straight and tall, Aragorn leading them all, clothed as the King of Gondor. She wasn't sure if he'd made that choice on his own or had been cajoled into it but he looked magnificent as he rode at the head of their combined army. He had to have been aware of the impression it made on the men of Gondor and Rohan and, though he was not technically their king, the dwarves could respect the authority that now seemed to just emanate from him. She wished her mother could have seen him.

Taking a deep breath she again focused her attention on the darkness slowly growing ahead of them. She sincerely hoped Aragorn had been right and this gamble on their part pulled Sauron's army from behind the wall. If it didn't, Frodo and Sam didn't have a chance.

* * *

Men of Rohan and Gondor, the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, they all stood together and waited for the command from Aragorn, from the king. The leaders of the different armies waited slightly in front of the gathered men, all staring at the black gate before them. Boromir watched as she sat at the head of the mixed army with her cousin, the blue banner with the sign of Durin flapping over her head. She was still as stone, her horse not even daring to move underneath her. She had forgone a helmet, arguing that they were going to die anyway and she'd prefer to see it coming, but her pauldrons, gauntlets, and chain mail gleamed. Her face was calm, her eyes calculating and locked on the wall before them. She was absolutely stunning. He had seen her in many different situations, they'd been through danger time and time again, but here, as they faced the army of Mordor he could finally admit the truth - at least to himself - no matter if what he felt wasn't reciprocated.

He loved her.

Loved her stubbornness and her spirit, the way she laughed, the way she would smile at him and then argue with him, telling him to stop being a complete arse, the fact that she wasn't some simpering female trying to get his attention. She was ... Shae ... dwarf, Dunedain, princess, warrior ... and standing there facing their death he could finally admit he loved her more than anything in his life. He only wished he'd had time to tell her.

Motion from Gandalf pulled his attention away and he, along with the wizard, Aragorn, Shae, Eomer, and Legolas - with Gimli still riding behind him - nudged their horses forward and approached the closed gate. He stared up at it, wondering how in the world they were ever going to get the enemy to even emerge from behind such a solid defense.

"Let the Lord of the black land come forth. Let justice be done upon him," Aragorn called into the stillness.

Boromir scoffed silently, knowing such a thing would never work, and then was instantly proven wrong. With the sound of tortured metal the massive gates slowly began to swing outward, the chant of thousands of orcs echoing towards them. However it was only a solitary figure that appeared through the small gap - a hideous creature with a mouth full of teeth while the rest of its head was covered in a metal helmet.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome. Is there any in this rout that will treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf replied. "Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart, never to return to these lands."

This time he didn't feel the urge to roll his eyes, knowing the wizard's words were only to - hopefully - fuel the fire and cause Sauron to send his armies to meet him. They had to drain the land behind the gate to give Frodo time to reach the mountain.

"Ah, old Graybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The creature held up something small, white, and glittering in the bit of sun breaking through the clouds.

"The mithril shirt," Shae hissed, her face at last showing some emotion.

"Frodo, no!" Pippen cried.

"Silence!" Gandalf ordered. It toss the shirt at the wizard.

"The halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain. And he did, Gandalf ... he did." For once the wizard had nothing to say and Aragorn moved ahead of them a few paces.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir?" It grinned, its mouth twisting horribly. "It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade."

Without a word Aragorn swung his arm and beheaded the creature with one strike. Boromir could only raise an eyebrow, so unexpected was the action.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said drily.

Aragorn turned and faced them. "I do not believe it, I will not."

"As you said before," Shae spoke up, "If Sauron had the Ring we would know it."

More loud creaking erupted from the gate and it began to swing open wider and they could now see the endless lines of orcs awaiting them.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn ordered. Their small group didn't need to be told twice and they raced back where the rest of the army was gathered.

.

Shae patted her horse on the neck, trying to calm it. She had been able to feel the tension in its muscles ever since that creature had appeared before them. Now she watched as Aragorn rode back and forth in front of the army, ordering them to hold their ground as the orcs began to spill out towards them.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. Dwarves of the Blue Mountains. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day!" Shae felt her chest fill with pride as she listened to him. His time had come and he had fully accepted it. She could feel the shift in the men around her as his voice swelled. "An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! Today we fight!"

There was movement of anticipation among the gathered men and dwarves. The King's words had done their work well. He glanced over them all, his eyes alight with purpose.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

With a cheer weapons were unsheathed, shields pulled forward, and they stood ready. Aragorn wheeled his horse around to face the oncoming enemy. They were surrounded. Shae took a deep breath and clutched her swords tighter. So this was where it would all end, on this dusty plain outside the Black Gate of Mordor. As long as it gave Frodo the time to do what he must then it would be worth it. Their sacrifice here would give the rest of Middle Earth freedom and peace. Her little nephew would grow up in a world without the threat of darkness. That made it all worth it.

For a moment they all waited, eying the orcs all around them. Aragorn seemed to be staring into the East, entranced. Just as she was about to call out to him he turned and there was almost a smile on his lips.

"For Frodo," he said quietly. The members of the Fellowship echoed his words and they charged forward into the lines of the enemy.

.

The battle was fierce, far worse than what they'd gone through before the White City. Every creature, be it man, dwarf, or orc, knew what was at stake and the fighting was more intense than anything she could have imagined. Shae tried to block out the chaos around her, knowing she had to keep a clear head if she wanted to last longer than a few minutes. The longer they kept the enemy engaged the longer Frodo had to reach the mountain. That was what she focused on and not the sound of men and dwarves dying around her. Every time an orc's weapon made contact with a piece of her armor it fueled her determination. Despite the fact that early on she'd received a cut across her hairline she was still glad she hadn't worn the helmet Fíli had brought - at least this way she had nothing hindering her vision - though she was quite appreciative of the extra protection the rest of the armor gave her. Underneath it all she knew she would be horribly bruised, the metal not able to resist bending from the hardest blows, but it didn't matter. If she lived bruises would heal. The sight of black blood splattered across the silver was extremely gratifiying.

A grunt on her left caught her attention and she turned to see Fíli knocked to the ground. She bolted across the small space between them and sliced her blade into the gap on the side of the attacking orc's breastplate, thrusting upward with all her strength. As its grip on its weapon went limp she pulled her sword free, feeling satisfaction at the sound of the orc crashing to the dirt, and reached down to help her cousin up.

"Thank you, **_iraknana_**. That one caught me off guard. If Kíli had been here he would have taken it out before it could have gotten near enough to strike."

"Well, be sure to tell him how much you missed his presence when you see him next," she quipped with a smirk. As they turned to wade back into the fray a horrible screech split the air, one she recalled hearing during the battle for Minas Tirith, and looking up she saw several dark shapes swoop down from the sky. Nazgul. She gripped her swords tighter, clinching her teeth as their cries pierced her ears. It was harder to ignore that.

"The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!" She wasn't sure where the cry came from but risking another glance towards the sky she was amazed to see the huge eagles crashing into the Nazgul's beasts, their claws ripping at the monster's necks. A smile crossed her face. Yes, there was still hope for them yet!

It happened quicker than she thought possible. In her scant moment of distraction an orc struck from the back and she felt a searing pain shoot through her side. Spinning in anger she swung both her blades, catching the creature in the chest and the groin. Only when it crumpled to the ground did she glance down at herself. Shae gripped at her side, feeling the warmth of blood as it tried to ooze through her fingers. Looking around she saw Fíli not too far away and she tried to stagger her way to him. As she reached him there was a tremor in the earth beneath their feet and a strange howl in the wind. Everyone froze - even the orcs - and looked towards the east.

As they watched the tower, the Great Eye, began to collapse. Despite her pain she felt relief wash over her and she cried out Frodo's name in excitement. The elation was short lived. With a shuddering rumble the top of the mountain exploded in a fiery blast. Her shout of joy died on her lips. From the looks on their faces she could tell the other members of the Fellowship had realized what she just had: this victory, that explosion meant Frodo and Sam would not be returning. Shae hadn't ever contemplated what would happen when they destroyed the ring; she supposed she had just thought they'd toss it in and that would be that. Eyes wide with horror, sorrow suddenly overtook the jubilation she'd been feeling. There was a concussive blast causing the ground around them to quake. The hordes of orcs tried to run but the ground opened up and swallowed them. The gaping crevice grew wider and wider but miraculously stopped before it reached where the small group of men and dwarves were clustered.

A spasm shot through her and her knees weakened. She gripped at Fili's arm as her vision swam before her.

 _Adad, amad ... I am sorry_ ...

"Shae!" she heard him call but darkness was already overtaking her.

.

Boromir heard the dwarf lord's cry and spun in time to see Shae collapse to the ground. Sprinting from where he'd been standing with Aragorn he dropped to his knees next to her. Her cousin was already bent over her prone form, calling her name while frantically searching for injuries.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," the blonde dwarf said. He started to say something else but froze and Boromir saw real fear in his eyes. Fili pulled his hand, covered with blood, from Shae's side.

"Gandalf!" he screamed, hoping the wizard would hear him. They managed to roll her to her side a bit and finally saw the torn fabric and punctured chain mail. To Boromir's horror he could see a dark pool beginning to form underneath her.

"Mahal no!" Fili breathed. He yanked his cloak off and pressed it to her side. Gandalf and Aragorn finally pushed their way to where they were huddled on the ground, the wizard quickly passing his hand over Shae's face.

"We must get her to the Houses of Healing immediately. She is loosing blood fast." He whistled and his white horse sauntered up to him a moment later. Boromir carefully wrapped Shae in Fíli's cloak, lifted her into his arms and cuddling her against his chest approached where the wizard had swung up onto the horse's back. Seeming to understand what Boromir could not voice, Gandalf smiled gently. "I will do what I can for her." He handed her up rather reluctantly and watched as they dashed off in a blur of white.

* * *

 _ **adad**_ : father

 _ **iraknana**_ : female cousin


	23. Chapter 23 - The Quiet of the Morning

**A/N: Hello, thanks, and welcome! I appreciate each one of you. :) So, not too much happening in this chapter, mostly stuff just to move us along to the next part, though there are a few conversations that I had fun writing. Hope you enjoy! As always Brunuhville was my background music. Please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you think! Reviews are an author's candy. :)**

 **.**

 **Queen: Thank you! I'm glad you had no trouble picturing what I had in my head. :)**

 **Marie: This chapter will answer your question. :)**

 **Petal: Thank you!**

 **BlondiezHere: That part ended up kinda writing itself as it wasn't my original plan but I like the way it turned out. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Kaia: Yeah, he's not going to be happy to hear his only daughter was injured!**

 **.**

 **Shae and any OC's are mine. Everything else (aka the awesome stuff!) is Tolkien's.**

* * *

Everything was quiet but not in the way it had seemed the night before they'd marched towards Mordor. No, this was a calm, peaceful quiet though he wasn't feeling exactly calm. The candle on the table by the cot cast a warm glow on Shae's unconscious face. Boromir shifted in the chair. He'd been there for a few hours, waiting, hoping she would awaken. He vaguely recalled Aragorn and Faramir checking on him not long after he'd started his vigil but he couldn't remember a thing they'd said. Sleep pulled at him but he wasn't ready to leave her side. Not yet. Sitting there, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest he could reassure himself that she was alive and would recover. If he returned to the solitary darkness of his chambers he knew the memories would engulf him and he'd begin to question her survival.

This was not supposed to happen.

The horrid vision of Shae laying crumpled on the ground, a sickening pool of dark red forming underneath her, rose up before his eyes and he clamped them shut, willing it away. It mercifully faded but on its heels was the memory of how small and vulnerable she'd looked wrapped in Fíli's cloak and held in Gandalf's lap as he'd rushed her from the battlefield. He opened his eyes again, focusing on her pale face. Against his better judgment he carefully took her hand in his, glad that it wasn't cold. He ran his thumb gently over her fingers, the calluses he felt reminding him that she was a trained warrior, had known what she was marching into - though that image just didn't fit with how fragile she now looked. What he wouldn't give for those brown eyes to be glaring at him!

"Shae, please wake up," he whispered.

"Boromir."

He jerked at the sound and quickly dropped her hand, hoping he hadn't been seen, and turned to look at Fíli as he entered the small room.

"How is she?"

"The same. The healer said it would take her some time to recover from so much blood loss."

"She's tough. Thorin overcame a similar near fatal injury and I'm sure his daughter will be no different." He settled himself in the chair on the other side of the bed. Boromir looked over at him but quickly lowered his gaze when he saw the sharp look in the dwarf's eyes. There was knowledge there that he was not comfortable seeing.

"Has there been any word from Erebor?" he asked, grasping for a drastic change in the topic of conversation.

"Shae's raven returned just a couple of hours ago. The mountain and Dale were both attacked and only a day before we met Sauron's army before the gates of Mordor."

"Is her family safe?" He belated realized they were Fíli's family as well. "Your brother and mother?"

There was that look in the dwarf's eyes again that made him uncomfortable. "King Brand was killed before the main gate of the mountain but our family survived, though it seems my uncle couldn't stay out of harm's way and took an arrow to the leg." He glanced down at Shae. "They are obviously extremely worried about their daughter and even hinted at traveling south."

Boromir frowned. "Surely that will not be necessary. She is in good hands here and will have recovered fully before they could even get as far as the southern tip of Mirkwood."

"I'm sure Rhae has told Thorin that repeatedly but my uncle is quite stubborn ... though I'm sure she will convince him to stay put. I will be sending Maec back with another message to let them know how she's doing and that Gandalf and Aragorn are keeping a close eye on her." He tried not to grind his teeth but apparently Fíli was watching him closer than he'd originally thought. "Do you remember what I told you about dwarves finding the one that our Maker created for us?"

"I do."

"Dwarves are stubborn creatures as I'm sure you've discovered traveling with Shae for so long. She - and I - unfortunately come from the most hardheaded of dwarven families. The Durins are infamous for their obstinacy." He cast a quick glance up at Boromir. "It is a trait we seem to share with many from the race of Men." Fíli reached out and gently ran a hand over Shae's forehead. "So many miss out on their chances of happiness and love because of unavoidable circumstances. Do not let pride, stubbornness, or miscommunication cause you to miss out as well." With another pointed look, Fíli left him alone with Shae again. Boromir looked back down at her pale face, recalling his thoughts as they'd faced the Black Gate. He had fervently wished then that he'd had the chance to tell her how he felt. They had survived the battle, against all odds, and he would now have that chance ... if she woke up.

* * *

Waves of stabbing, burning pain pulsed from somewhere on her side. Everything seemed to spin and a horrible feeling of nausea rose up when she tried to open her eyes. They felt so heavy. Why were they so heavy? She gave up, trying to swallow back the sensations as she sank into blissful darkness again.

.

The next time she struggled towards consciousness she became aware that half her body was screaming in agony while the other half was almost numb. The horrible nausea wasn't as overpowering but it was still impossible to open her eyes. The effort to fight the tempting pull of the painless darkness and to open her eyes was exhausting. It just wasn't worth it but at least she knew she wasn't dead. If she was dead there wouldn't be any pain. As she let go of the brief, tenuous grip on clarity she'd had Shae thought she heard a deep, familiar voice call her name.

.

She could feel the softness of the mattress beneath her as she swam up from the darkness again. She tensed, remembering the agonizing feeling she'd experienced the last two times she'd danced with consciousness, but it didn't come. Instead there was a throbbing ache that seemed to originate from her left side. Her eyelids still felt extremely heavy but she was determined to open them. After what seemed like hours she began to see a yellow glow on her right. Turning her head she focused on the light until she was able to see that it was a candle by her bedside. Shifting her gaze she saw a window with the early signs of daylight outside it. As she became more alert she found her surroundings were unfamiliar. The room was small with white unadorned walls. There was a chair on both sides of the bed. A narrow table nearby held a small bowl, a few vials containing something she couldn't distinguish from where she was laying, and what seemed to be rolls of bandages. Shae frowned, trying to recall what had happened before she'd originally lost consciousness.

The battle. An orc slicing through her side as she watched the eagles. Mount Doom exploding. Fíli's frightened face before her ...

She must be in the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith, brought back after their victory. Frodo's victory. Her heart clinched as she through about the hobbit, his bravery in undertaking such a task, his sacrifice. A few warm tears slid down her cheeks.

"Milady, you're awake!" A middle aged woman came through the doorway and into her line of sight. "Are you alright?" Her voice, joyous a second earlier, was suddenly full of concern when she reached Shae's side.

"I am fine ... I think." Her voice was weak, scratchy, almost a whisper. The woman put a hand under her head and lifted it just enough so Shae could take a sip from the glass of water being held at her lips. It felt wonderful rolling down her throat. "I was just ... thinking about a friend ..."

The woman nodded, her face full of compassion. She introduced herself as Mira then while asking about how she was feeling physically she pulled back the blankets and began to gently inspect and clean her wound. Shae looked down then quickly jerked her eyes back upwards, focusing on the ceiling. The gash in her side was quite ragged, the black stitches standing out in sharp contrast to the redness.

"How badly was I injured?"

"The blade missed everything vital but it was a deep, ugly wound. Without Mithrandir and Lord Aragorn's help you might have succumbed to the blood loss. Before they could stitch anything closed they had to cauterize some stuff inside." Shae hissed a bit as whatever was being used to clean it sunk into the tender skin, glad for the distraction from what methods had to be used to keep her alive. "I'm sorry, milady. We have to make sure the infection doesn't return."

"Infection?"

"Yes. Only a day after you were brought here the cut became infected. I'm not surprised considering what caused the injury - nasty, disgusting creatures - but we were able to get it under control within a couple of days. Again, thanks to Lord Aragorn and Mithrandir."

"A couple of days? How long have I been here?"

Mira thought a moment as she finished applying a fresh bandage. "Ten days if my counting is correct."

Ten days? She'd lost ten days? What had been happening? Obviously Gandalf and Aragorn had survived but what about the others? What about Boromir?

"What about the rest of my companions? Are they alright?" Her voice was beginning to sound more normal.

"I'm not sure who all you are referring to but as far as I'm aware the only person of any special importance to have fallen was Rohan's king but that was in the first battle."

Shae sucked in a deep breath of relief. They were alright. They were alive.

"That was a brave thing to do. Can't say as I know of any other princesses that would risk their lives in battle."

"Well, dwarves are rather hard headed."

Mira chuckled as she tucked the blanket back around her. "I haven't had any dealings with dwarves so I will take your word for it. Now, do you think you could handle some broth? You need to begin rebuilding your strength. It will help make your recovery quicker."

"I think so. The nausea seems to have faded."

"Most likely from the medicines and herbs that were used to save you. Those combined with the trauma you endured would be plenty to make you a bit queasy. I'll go get that broth now, milady." To Shae's surprise Mira gave her a quick curtsy before exiting the room.

Silence again surrounded her though she could just hear movement and conversation beyond the closed door and outside the window. The city was waking for the day and she was overcome with curiosity to see how it had fared. She stared wistfully at the small square of blue sky she could see until her eyes became too heavy to hold open any longer.

.

When she awoke again she was overjoyed to see her cousin by her side. There was a fresh cut across his cheek that was still red and she could see the white of a bandage wrapped around his hand and wrist. But he was alive.

"Fíli!" His head snapped up and a smile spread across his lips. He took her hand, kissing it gently.

"Shaella, it is so good to hear your voice."

"I am relieved to see you survived."

"We Durins are hard to kill." His hand tightened around hers. "You had me scared there for a bit, **_iraknana_**."

"Was it that bad?"

Fíli looked away for a moment, swallowed, then turned back. "It was. You lost so much blood and so quickly. I don't think Boromir and I could have done anything for you but luckily Gandalf got to us and brought you back here." Something loosened in her chest just a bit to hear that Boromir had indeed survived the battle. Her cousin seemed to be watching her closely and she gave him a smile.

"I am glad to hear he is alright. What about the other members of the Fellowship?"

"Everyone is here safely in Minas Tirith. Frodo and Sam were in pretty bad shape when Gandalf found them but they recovered rather quickly."

Shae stared at him. "Frodo? And Sam? They are alive?" He nodded. "How is that possible? We all saw Mount Doom explode."

"From what they've said they managed to reach an outcropping of rock that kept them safe. The eagles lifted them out of there despite the fiery boulders still spewing from the top of the mountain." Her relief deepened. They had all survived. They had accomplished what they'd set out from Rivendell to do. It was all over ... and they could go home.

"What about the dwarves from the Blue Mountains? How many made it back from the Black Gate?"

His expression saddened. "Only about sixty." She gaped at him, distress washing over her. He had joined her in Rohan with six hundred. Six hundred. She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried not to weep for those lost and for their families. "The losses Gondor and Rohan sustained are just as bad. It has been a heavy price to pay."

"But we succeeded and our world is now safe," she managed to say. Shae was trying desperately to look at it that way and she knew the families of the lost dwarves would be proud their loved one passed into the Halls with such honor, but it was still a difficult thing to swallow.

"Shae, **_mellon_** , it is good to see you awake." Aragorn stepped into the room, coming to the other side of her bed. There was a smile on his face, something she had rarely seen, and he appeared much more relaxed than he ever had been since they'd met in Rivendell. It was almost as if a burden had been removed from his shoulders. Shae supposed it had. "How are you?"

"Just coming to terms with what has happened."

He took her free hand, giving her a look full of understanding.

"Many were lost but so many more have been saved. We have given those in Middle Earth a safe and peaceful future."

She squeezed his hand back. To hear those words in his calm, gentle voice helped to relieve a bit of her guilt. "Aye, indeed we have and I am eager to see what that future now holds for us all."

Another shadow darkened the doorway and she could not keep the smile from her lips at the sight of him.

"Boromir."

For a moment he seemed reluctant to enter the room. A look flashed across his features that reminded her of one she had seen countless times during their journey and she was puzzled as to what could have upset him.

"You are feeling alright?" he asked, taking only a few steps towards the end of the bed.

"As well as can be expected considering I had my side pierced by an orc blade." She hoped making light of the situation might bring him out of the bad mood he was apparently in but he merely nodded at her words. Why she felt some disappointment she couldn't say.

"Alright, the lot of you need to leave now." Mira's voice proceeded her but she was quickly standing amongst them, setting a tray down on the table, and trying to push them all out the door. "The princess needs to eat and rest and she'll be able to do neither with her room full of noisy men." Her eyes landed on Aragorn and Shae almost chuckled at how quickly the woman dropped into a deep curtsy. He just inclined his head then placed a quick kiss on Shae's hand.

"Rest. I will have need to speak with you later as an ambassador from Erebor." There was humor in his eyes.

"I need to send word to your parents that you are going to be alright," Fíli said, rising to his feet. She looked beyond them both to where Boromir had been standing but he was already gone.

.

He had to get away from the Houses of Healing. Heedless of where he was headed he just plowed through the citadel, craving fresh air. Of all the days to have been called away it would be the one she finally awoke. Then to walk into her room and find her conscious but with Aragorn by her side ... He would take the spot that had been offered, to journey into Osgiliath and reestablish a garrison there. It would get him away from ... everything.

"What has you in such a stormy mood?"

Boromir didn't even look at his brother as he joined him. In silence the two of them crossed the White Court, coming to halt at the edge. For some time they simply stood and watched over the city. Faramir had an idea of what had been influencing his brother's mood of late, he had been in the Houses of Healing for some time himself and had seen Boromir entering the Princess of Erebor's room many times. He was extremely curious as to what had happened between the two while on their journey.

"I will be going to Osgiliath to begin reconstruction of the garrison there. Once that is done the main rebuilding can begin."

"You would do that? Now? So soon after ... "

"Yes. Things will go smoother if I am in charge there." Faramir frowned, giving him a look that Boromir recognized well as one that said his brother was not buying a bit of what he was saying. At the moment he didn't care. He just needed to get out.

"Can it not wait until after the coronation?"

"I will return for it."

"Running away from something, big brother?"

"Of course not." _Yes._ To stay and watch Shae and Aragorn together would drive him mad. He was already feeling foolish and throwing himself into what he was accustomed to would help take his mind off of it. Though in the long run he didn't know what good it was going to do. He had overheard some of their words to each other, speaking about the future. Perhaps he would end up making his new home in Osgiliath.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Shae had many visitors - though there was one noticeable absence. Boromir had not returned. Faramir told her where he was; he had become a frequent guest. She enjoyed talking to him, hearing about their childhood. She learned much about him and came to realize that much of what she'd heard about the oldest son of the Steward had just been rumors, things put about by those few that were jealous of him - or didn't get what they wanted from him. She also got the answer to something that had been bugging her since they'd met up with the army of Rohan: the broken Horn of Gondor, which she had been unable to rescue from the waters of the Anduin, had made their way to Gondor and their discovery had led everyone to believe Boromir had died. She tried to apologize to Faramir for being unable to save him from that unnecessary heartache but he said that was not necessary. His brother was alive and safe and that was all that mattered. In return she answered all of his questions about what had happened in Rivendell and on their journey. He laughed at some of what she told him, agreed with her at other times but it seemed like he was trying to learn something in particular and no matter what she said that feeling remained. She wasn't sure what he was looking for but she was open and honest about what had happened to his brother. The only things she didn't mention were the two kisses they had shared; that was not something she was prepared to discuss with anyone. From the way Boromir had been since returning to Minas Tirith it was becoming more and more obvious that those two moments had not really meant that much anyway.

"So you would consider my brother a friend, despite some of the things he did and said?"

"Aye, I would. I told him many times that he was a good man and not wholly responsible for what he did while under the Ring's influence. We may have gotten on each other's nerves frequently, especially in the beginning, but I've always thought he was honorable and I'm glad to count him as a friend." She paused, focusing on the view of the city before her. Only a few days earlier she had finally been allowed out of her room to begin taking short walks. "I do hope he feels the same."

Faramir smiled to himself as he turned to take her back to her room, keeping a hand on her elbow in case she stumbled. "He is a stubborn man and not one inclined to talk of such things but I am sure he does, milady." When she wasn't looking he couldn't keep from grinning down at her. He didn't think there was anyone more suited for his brother anywhere in Middle Earth.

* * *

 ** _i_ _raknana_** : female cousin

 ** _mellon_** : friend


	24. Chapter 24 - All Roads Lead Home

**A/N: Hello! Continued thanks and welcome! So, we are come to the end of Return of the King but do not despair! My story is not over yet! Oh no. Not yet! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter (things move a bit quickly but I saw no need to dither over every single little detail) and please take a moment to let me know what to think. And just remember to trust me. :) As always, listen to some Brunuhville while reading, especially "Aeternum" towards the end. Adrian von Ziegler's "Fare Thee Well" also fits beautifully at the end.  
**

 **.**

 **Queen: Thank you! Yes, he's not being really nice right now is he?**

 **Sparky: Thanks! He will realize that in this chapter.**

 **Blondie: He is, isn't he? Probably why they get along so well (at least when they're not being so stubborn). And your last little bit inspired a short scene in this chapter.**

 **Marie: Hehe. A hit against the head would be good right now I think.**

 **Petal: The stubbornness that just runs rampant through some of Tolkien's characters ... :)**

 **kaia: Yup!**

 **.**

 **Only Shae and her story belong to me. Everything you recognize is Tolkien's ... and PJ's.**

* * *

Shae tried to be an understanding patient but she had never been one to enjoy idleness. She gratefully accepted the books Faramir brought her though she preferred the times visitors came by. The more she was allowed to get up and move around the happier she was. Though Gandalf and the healers said she was healing well and rather quickly it still worried her that even after almost two weeks since regaining consciousness she was still feeling twinges of pain shooting from her side. Most of the time it was manageable, more of a throbbing ache, but occasionally it felt like that sword was piercing her again. When she voiced her concerns she was told it was normal as everything healed but she couldn't help but become angry when she'd stagger and have to catch her breath when one of the tendrils of fire shot through her.

.

As the days sped by Shae tried to ignore the fact that Boromir remained in Osgiliath. She wondered at herself for the continuing disappointment. It wasn't as if it was surprising. He would soon be Steward of Gondor, with all its responsibilities, and everything they had gone through was firmly in the past. She'd known this would happen and so focused on her family, staying busy with Fíli as they planned the return trip to the Lonely Mountain. She missed her parents, her brothers, the comfort of the green marble of Erebor under her feet. For so long she had dreamed of going off on some adventure like her parents, eager to leave home and explore the world, and now all she wanted was to feel her mother's comforting arms around her. Never had she expected to be homesick. Some of her time was spent in conference with Aragorn, discussing possible trade between Gondor and the cities in the north. She carefully packed trade agreements for her father and King Bard (it would take some time to get used to the fact that Dale had a new king) into her bags. The end of each meeting with Aragorn brought her that much closer to the inevitable departure from Minas Tirith and she greeted that fact with as much resilience as she could muster. It was time she and Boromir's paths parted ... though she had expected them to part at least on terms of friendship.

.

The morning of Aragorn's coronation dawned clear and beautiful. It seemed like nature itself was proclaiming a new age - an age of peace - had begun. Shae had a few hours to herself before she would be required to sit for the ladies that would prepare her for the ceremony. Wanting to watch the sunrise she escaped the hall, hurrying across the courtyard, so she could look out over the city and the plains before it.

Gold and pink stretched across the sky, making the white walls of Minas Tirith glow brilliantly. The colors stretched, then faded, as the sun rose in the sky. There were still countless buildings missing roofs or walls or destroyed completely but rebuilding had been underway since the end of the battle and there were signs of progress. She knew funerals had been held for all those lost though she'd been unable to attend. Despite all that there was a feeling of hope, of excitement throughout the city. The enemy had been defeated, their city survived, and the king had returned. Was it any wonder they were optimistic?

The crunch of gravel pulled her from her thoughts. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted Boromir striding through the courtyard towards the hall. She couldn't stop herself from calling out to him. He froze, seeming to consider if he was going to acknowledge her, then slowly came in her direction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, Princess." His clipped words were accompanied by a short bow of his head.

"I wasn't bothered." She tried not to frown at his tone. It had been quite some time since she'd heard that derision in his voice when he called her that. "It has been some time since I've seen you. Your brother said you have been in Osgiliath. I hope everything is going well there?"

"Yes. I doubt things would be as far along as they are if I had not taken the post. There is much to be done and my stay there will be of some duration."

She bit her lip, unsure what to say. When she'd spotted him across the courtyard her heart had jumped in her chest. As he'd approached her breath had caught in her throat - he looked powerful and oh so handsome. Her joy had faded, though, when it became clear he had no wish to speak to her and she wondered what had happened since the battle that could change him so. It was almost as if he'd returned to his attitude towards her he'd held in Rivendell. Shae could not explain it.

"I am surprised to see you out here at such an hour. I would have thought you would already be under the ministrations of a plethora of ladies."

She shook her head with a smile. "I do not require much. It is only because of the importance of the event that I'm consenting to a dress in the first place."

"Of course someone in your position will require more preparation."

"My position? I highly doubt my position as a half blood princess of a dwarven kingdom is of much importance here."

He seemed a bit confused at her response but said nothing about it. Crossing his arms on his chest he stared down at the city. Shae chose to remain quiet as his strange mood didn't lend itself to conversation. The silence was awkward, reminding her of the early months of their quest.

"I must speak with the king before the coronation. Do you know where I might find him?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "You are much more familiar with the layout of the citadel. I have no clue where the king's residence is located."

"You have not been there?" He seemed genuinely surprised by this.

"Of course not. What cause would I have that would lead my steps there?" Again he seemed perplexed at her answer, struggling to find an answer. "Will you be staying after the ceremony?"

"I will be here until the morning. There is much in Osgiliath that requires my constant attention and I cannot waste time idling around here."

His tone stung a bit and for the first time she felt a bubble of anger. Obviously he was mad at her for something, though since he'd been absent since she'd awakened she couldn't imagine what in the world she could have possibly done, and was choosing to treat her as he had when they'd first met. Fisting her hands against her side she tried to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Surely you won't remain there once you are named Steward."

"That title means nothing to me now and I do not plan to take it."

Her surprise was genuine. "But you are the eldest son of - "

"I know exactly who I am and where I come from," he snapped. That anger inside her was quickly rising to a boil. "Perhaps at one point I did look forward to inheriting that title from my father, when the Steward was the sole ruler of Gondor, but that role is no longer as desirable as it once was."

"What you mean is you don't want to share power with anyone." Shae's tone was now icy. She had thought his jealousy towards Aragorn and his claim had faded long ago.

"What I mean is I am not suited to pandering for a king that knows nothing about this land or its people."

"After all our Fellowship has endured how could you possibly think such a thing?" She wanted to hit him for his unreasonableness. "You saw that it took the threat of _world destruction_ to force him to accept his inheritance. The people of Minas Tirith seem to have no problem with the return of the king." He turned away from her, staring back down into the city.

"You may be royalty of a dwarven kingdom but you know nothing about the people of Gondor or what they are like." She glared at him through narrowed eyes, unable to believe that he would fling such an insult at her. He wouldn't look in her direction. "It is getting late, Princess. I'm sure your ladies are waiting for you inside."

"As my presence is obviously repugnant to you now you'll be glad to hear that Fíli and I will be returning to Erebor tomorrow morning. Good day." Every word cut through her. Shae turned on her heel and marched back towards the hall, muttering all manner of curses under her breath. During the deepest parts of the night she had hoped that once she had recovered he might say something, anything, that showed his feelings ran deeper than friendship. The thought of leaving him hurt more than she could have ever imagined but apparently there had been some misunderstanding somewhere along the way. If that was the way he wanted to be then so be it; she wouldn't speak to him again before they left for the north.

In the quickness of her retreat she missed the utter shock on his face.

* * *

Faramir looked up in surprise as the unexpected visitor was shown in. He started to rise from his chair but the dwarf motioned for him to stay put.

"Lord Fíli, this is a surprise. I thought you would be preparing for your departure."

"I travel light."

"What can I help you with?"

The blonde rubbed a hand over his beard. "My cousin and your brother - "

"Are the most stubborn and blind people I've ever met."

Fíli smirked. "Then you have noticed the same thing I have."

"Of course. I won't lie to you. I have seen my brother in a handful of relationships over the years, rather casual affairs that would never have amounted to anything. When I realized his attraction to Shae I thought it might be the same type of thing ... but never have I seen him so ... affected by someone ... or so blind."

"Shae has never had much experience with men so I don't think she would realize one was interested in her unless they shouted it to her face and while she might acknowledge some feelings for him I doubt she would recognize that she has found her One."

"Her what?"

"I actually had this discussion with Boromir in the hopes he would understand why she probably wouldn't say anything. Dwarves believe that Mahal creates only one perfect mate for us all though some are too pigheaded to notice."

"Both of them are too proud to be the first to speak up."

Fíli nodded in agreement. "I had hoped you might have some idea on how to get your brother to just talk to her. He didn't seem to grasp why I told him all I did and Shae is not taking my hints. We leave in the morning; there's not much time."

Faramir snorted. "Oh, I've tried but it's like conversing with a wall." He thought for several moments. He knew how obstinate Boromir could be and he knew that just telling him what he should do wasn't going to work. No, he had to come to the realization on his own, he had to believe it was his own idea in the first place. A thought wormed its way in and Faramir peered at the dwarf, a smile beginning to twitch at his lips.

"I think it may be a good thing you are leaving tomorrow." Fíli looked at him incredulously. "In fact, that may be just the thing we need to force their hands."

"I don't follow."

"What's the saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

Fíli stared at him a moment, then nodded, a smile of his own growing as he thought about it. "I believe you may be right."

"If that doesn't work then they're just too thick skulled to see the obvious and they can just be miserable."

* * *

It had always been hard to picture Shae, dressed in travel worn tunics facing down orcs, as a princess but now that she was standing to the side of the steps, clothed for the coronation, he found she was even more beautiful than he'd imagined she could be. Standing by Gimli in a dress of blue velvet edged in silver she took his breath away. He barely heard any of the words that made Aragorn king. Faramir noticed where his attention was directed and elbowed him a couple of times, a look of glee on his face. Frowning at his brother's antics he returned his attention to the ceremony. Gandalf held the silver crown over Aragorn for a heartbeat, then placed it carefully upon his head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they blessed."

The crowd erupted into cheers. Boromir watched as he slowly came to his feet and seemed to take a few deep breaths before turning to face the gathered throng.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may together share in the days of peace." As the crowd began wildly applauding again white petals began to fall down upon the newly crowned king. Aragorn began to sing and though Boromir did not understand the words its reverence and meaning seemed to sink in to all those gathered. When the song ended he watched as the former Ranger, King Elessar, moved through the crowd, giving a respectful bow of the head when he passed where he was standing with Faramir and Eowyn. Despite his tirade that morning, he had nothing but the utmost respect for the new king. The thought had him glancing, again, towards the dais. Gimli and Shae had remained on the steps with Gandalf watching the procession with joy on their faces. Seeing her there in her finery caused a ball of fire to ignite inside and he turned away in irritation, refocusing on Aragorn who had come to a stop as a group of elves, led by Legolas, came before him. From where he stood he could see the blonde elf step aside, motioning towards his right, and Lord Elrond appeared. There had been no message, at least that he was aware of, informing them that the Lord of Rivendell would be traveling south for the coronation, though considering his part in the return of the king it should have been expected. Nothing was said but the banner in front of the elf lord slowly moved to the side, revealing a beautiful brunette elf maiden. She tried to bow to him but Aragorn caught her before she could do so. Boromir's confusion turned to utter amazement when the new king pulled the elf into a long, deep kiss.

Everyone around him broke out into cheers but he stood in shock. His eyes snapped back to where Shae stood with the wizard and the other two dwarves, clapping and cheering as loudly as everyone else.

She had known.

"Your mouth is hanging open, brother," Faramir whispered at his side.

Boromir didn't respond. He could only stand there immobile as he came to the agonizing realization that he had been wrong and had made a terrible mistake.

.

A spectacular celebratory feast had been prepared for the new king. The massive banquet hall, which had not been used in recent memory, glowed under the light of countless candles. Tables were lined with food and revelers could eat their fill. Joyful music rose above the den of conversation and laughter, providing those that wished songs to dance to. Gimli even found him to compliment the ale that was available. However Boromir was barely aware of any of it. There was only one thought in his mind and that was the necessity of finding Shae. He had to apologize for his behavior, the things he'd said, and fulfill the oath he'd made to himself on the battlefield to tell her how he really felt.

Fate, it seemed, had turned against him.

Throughout the evening he wasn't able to get near the woman he wanted to talk to. He watched as she danced with Aragorn and Leoglas, Fíli and Gimli, then his own brother and Eomer, and with countless other men. Through the crowd he caught glimpses of her speaking with Gandalf and the hobbits and even Eowyn but never once did she look in his direction or seek him out. There were many young ladies that tried to get him to dance with them but he barely registered their words. They were not the dwarven princess. To make his agony even worse it seemed like wherever he looked he saw Aragorn with the elf maiden, Arwen he'd learned was her name, reminding him of his folly. As the evening progressed his mood worsened and he kept to the edges of the crowd, leaning against one of the columns as he drank several mugs of the ale Gimli praised.

"You're looking rather sour, brother."

He frowned. "Parties are not exactly my thing."

"Lacking for a dance partner?" Faramir's eyes seemed to be laughing at him over the rim of his mug.

"No."

"So, part of your Fellowship leaves in the morning. I hear Legolas will be accompanying the dwarves until they reach Mirkwood." When he didn't answer Faramir continued in his one sided conversation. "It will be a pity to see them go. I've quite enjoyed getting to know them, especially Shae. I'm rather sorry I wasn't the one to journey to Rivendell; I would have liked to have spent more time with her, hear her tales. Who would've thought those old rumors of the King Under the Mountain marrying someone not a dwarf were actually true?"

Boromir took a long drink of his ale, hoping his brother would take the hint and leave him in peace. It took several minutes but eventually Faramir bid him good evening and hurried back to Eowyn's side. A stab of envy sliced through his chest at the thought that his little brother had managed to capture the heart the woman he loved in a relatively short amount of time while he had made mistake after mistake over the course of almost a year and thus had lost his. With that thought he slammed his mug down on a nearby windowsill and stomped from the hall, seeking the solace of his chambers.

* * *

It was a small group that gathered near the main gates the next morning to bid the dwarves farewell. The air was still and refreshingly cool which was looked on as a good omen for their travels. Once everything was ready Aragorn came to her.

"I wish you would stay, Shae."

"I would like to. I would dearly love to see you wed but it is a long journey back to Erebor. Having learned Dale and the mountain were attacked makes me that much more eager to return home."

Aragorn took her hand. "I understand. Give your mother and father my best wishes and know that you are always welcome here, **_mellon_**. Your actions, summoning the dwarf army, may have helped the city hang on just long enough." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Safe and swift travels, Shaella, Princess of Erebor. I hope we meet again."

"Thank you, my king. _**M**_ ** _abaddakhi ya bunmû Mahal._** "

Fíli helped her onto her horse then mounted his pony and awaited her signal. Gimli and Legolas were already mounted and ready to depart. She looked over the assembled group: the rest of the Fellowship, Faramir and Eowyn, Eomer; all had gathered to bid them farewell. Her eyes lingered a moment on Boromir where he stood by his brother, hands clasped in front of him, hoping for a look, a word, something from him ... but there was nothing. She had been hard pressed to keep from going to him during the feast the previous evening; the thought of him standing there in burgundy and gold still made her feel weak at the knees. He had remained aloof for most of the night, though, standing off to the side drinking and only speaking to his brother and Gimli. Hiding a sigh she gave a last wave then turned her horse to the gates, her cousins and Legolas following behind her. She left Minas Tirith with her head held high though she felt as if she were breaking apart inside.

Boromir watched her leave without a word. Watched as she proudly lead her cousins, Legolas, and the remaining dwarven soldiers through the gate. He could feel his brother's eyes on him but he ignored it. Almost without being aware of what he was doing he made his way to the top of the wall and stood there amid the flapping banners of Gondor. The dwarven group was well down the road now, Shae obviously having quickened their pace, and he felt something tighten painfully inside. He clutched at the stone in front of him, his knuckles white, as he tried to fight the sensation.

It was his own fault. He realized too late the depth of his feelings for her. Before that it was his own foolishness in thinking there was something between her and Aragorn. He hadn't been apart from her for over nine months; there had been countless times he could've spoken.

But he hadn't.

And now he had to stand on the battlements and watch the person he'd come to love more than his city ride away.

* * *

mellon: friend

 ** _mabaddakhi ya bunmû Mahal_** : may we meet again with the grace of Mahal


	25. Chapter 25 - Confessions

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thank you! I am kinda sorry (not really) for how I left the last chapter but my story is not over quite yet. I hope this chapter begins to make up for it and you enjoy what I have in store. :) The Khuzdul is from the wonderful Dwarrow Scholar and the translations are at the bottom. For the beginning and middle of this chapter I thought Brunuhville's "Northwind" suited perfectly while his "The Last of his Name" fit some of the ending. :) Take a listen some time. :)**

 **.**

 **Sparky: They're both fools right now. Glad you liked Fíli and Faramir's discussion, that kinda popped up out of no where and I liked the idea of the two of them scheming ... and that meeting you're wanting is coming. :)**

 **MissCallaLilly: Very, very true.**

 **Blondiez: Makes ya want to bash something against their heads, doesn't it? ;)**

 **Rohirrim: Yup he did!**

 **Marie: It was a trifle painful to write as well but they've got to realize what they mean to each other. I'm glad you liked his reaction to that. :)**

 **Scottusa1: Thanks!**

 **Petal: Because he's stubborn. I always pictured him as being like a dog with a bone once he got something in his head. He realized he was wrong but thought he'd ruined any chance.**

 **Queen: I'm not stopping. :)**

 **kaia: They both got stubbornness is huge doses from their parents. :)**

 **.**

 **Everything familiar belongs to Tolkien. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

It was a long but thankfully uneventful journey. There were signs of others having passed through rather recently - Shae supposed it may have been some of the Haradrim that somehow managed to flee at the end of the battle before Mordor - but they never saw anyone. She was quite glad of it, having seen enough battle and bloodshed to last her the rest of her days. At one point not too long distant all she craved was adventure and to see the world. Now all she wanted was home, her family, and ... Every time her thoughts tried to veer in a direction they had no business going she would adamantly remind herself that things had played out the way they were fated to and her place was in Erebor. Shae took watch as many nights as Fíli, Gimli, and Legolas would allow, mingled with the remaining soldiers, and made sure she found anything to keep her mind occupied as they steadily rode north.

They made good time, reaching the southern edges of Mirkwood within a month of leaving Minas Tirith. Legolas left them a few days after that, heading into the forest to find his father and kin. Shae was a bit sad to see him go but as their kingdoms were so close, not to mention allies, she doubted this would be the last time she'd lay eyes on him. Now only she and Gimli remained of their Fellowship, leaving her feeling like a major chapter in her life was closing. What Gandalf had always said was true, its a dangerous business stepping out your door, but as glad as she was to be going home, this adventure behind her, there was still a twinge of regret that she would never again get to travel such a distance. The horror she'd seen aside, she had been able to see new lands and meet new people and she would be forever thankful that she'd taken that chance. At least she had some pleasant memories to hold on to.

.

The dwarves continued on and just under three months after leaving Gondor their destination was before them. As they crested the hill Shae pulled her horse to a stop. She just wanted to take a moment and _look_. It had been over a year since she'd ridden away from Erebor with Gloin and Gimli in search of adventure. The mountain still stood tall, the green marble of the Main Gate still beautiful. The River Running still splashed its way noisily in its course down towards Dale. Everything else, however ...

"It looks as it did after the Battle of the Five Armies," Fíli said quietly at her side.

Countless buildings had been destroyed in Dale. There were scorch marks on the walls and it looked as if entire sections of the city had burned to the ground. The road between the two cities was torn up and in pieces though they could see movement along it. Across the valley floor were deep pits and trenches, more scorch marks, and the wreckage from the Easterling army that had yet to be cleared away. Her heart sank to see it. Suddenly all she could think about was her parents. With a kick she sent her horse tearing down the hill leaving Fíli and Gimli to lead the soldiers the last of the way to the mountain.

Shae caught the astounded looks from some of the citizens of Dale as she sped through the city but she didn't give them a second thought. Getting to the mountain, getting through the gate and finding her mother and father were all she cared about; she hoped Maec had already arrived so they would know she was coming. As she galloped up the ravaged road she could see the scurry of the guards at the Main Gate and knew they had been alerted to her approach. She knew she should probably rein in her horse, entering her home with the dignity of a princess but at the moment that was the farthest thing from her mind. The shadow of the mountain fell over her and she had to fight back the tears that wanted to spring forth. She might not mind tearing into Erebor like the Nazgul were on her heels but she'd be damned if she showed up weeping like a baby. A small crowd had formed, just visible in the dimness of the gate and her eyes raked over them all, searching for the ones she most desired to see.

" ** _Adad_**! **_Amad_**!" she cried, leaping from her horse before it had a chance to come to a halt and flinging herself in their waiting arms. She didn't care one bit who saw her moment of weakness. All she wanted was to feel the protection of those who loved her unconditionally.

" ** _Ghivashel_** ," Thorin whispered against her hair, his strong arms tight around her. " ** _Zûr_** **_astu_**?"

For a moment Shae couldn't speak. All she could do was clutch her father, breathing in the familiar scent of him, the strength of his arms holding her close. When she could finally lift her head from his shoulder he pressed his forehead to hers.

" _ **E absâtul**_ **_adad_**."

"Fíli's message said you had been injured in the battle."

"I was but I am fine now, I promise you." His eyes roved over her, most likely trying to see if she was telling the truth, but she knew the worst of the scars were well hidden. "Gandalf and Aragorn were there by my side throughout my recovery. I was in good hands."

He pressed his lips together for a moment then she saw a twinkle in his eye.

"You brought down many orcs?"

"Aye, I did indeed and not just before the Black Gate of Mordor."

" ** _Nathith_**." Her mother's voice cut through their conversation and Thorin reluctantly let her go. Rhae met her gaze and Shae tried not to look away; she'd always hated it when her mother did that as it seemed like she was able to read what was written on her very soul. She was then pulled into a tight hug and, just like she had with her father, she could feel herself relax as she took in her mother's familiar scent of lavender.

"Welcome home, **_nâthuê kurdu_**."

"It feels good to be home, **_amad_**."

Her mother's eyes seemed to bore into hers again. "So have you satisfied your thirst for adventure, exploring, and meeting new people?"

She took her parents' hands in her own and squeezed tightly. "I have seen more than I ever cared to see, witnessed things I will never be able to forget. Gandalf was right - about stepping out your door - and I don't think I'll be doing it again any time soon." While a look of relief crossed Thorin's face Rhae didn't seem to quite believe her, though she smiled nonetheless.

" ** _Namadith_**! Shae!" Durin and Rhoin pushed their way to her side, her brothers throwing their arms around her, almost crushing her in their enthusiasm.

"It's good to see you, too," she gasped when they finally released her.

"So you're finally home," Rhoin said.

"Aye, as you can see."

Durin crossed his arms on his chest in a move that looked exactly like their father. " ** _Atatha 'udran_**."

Shae rolled her eyes at him. "Next time I'll make sure to consult you on my comings and goings."

"Would you listen to my advice?"

"Not a chance."

"I see a year's absence hasn't changed you at all, **_namadith_** ," he replied with a grin. She kept the smile plastered on her face but she could feel her mother watching her closely and knew there would be a long talk very soon.

"Come, you must let the healers look you over," Thorin said, taking her arm and leading her in the direction of the Healing Halls."

" ** _Adad_** , I am perfectly well."

"You might as well let him have his way, Shae. He's been out of his mind with worry since Maec brought cousin Fíli's message," Rhoin told her. She sighed but knew her brother was right. If she resisted he would most likely just pick her up and carry her there like he had done numerous times when she was a child.

"Where are Fíli and Gimli? They were with you, weren't they?"

"Yes, **_Amad_** , but I was in such a hurry to get here I left them on the hill outside Dale. They should be along any time now with the soldiers."

"So you truly called on the Army of the Blue Mountains?" She nodded and Thorin smiled proudly. "My **_'azghûna_**."

* * *

Shae allowed the healers to check her over and couldn't refrain from an 'I told you so' to her father when they pronounced her fit and well. After her family had escorted her back to her chambers, leaving her with orders to rest as long as she wanted, she found herself staring at the flames in the fireplace, alone in the quietness of her home. She wasn't sure how long she sat there. It was almost strange to be back in her own rooms and she wandered around feeling as if she didn't quite belong there. Pausing in her small study she stared at the maps on the walls, the few pieces of armor scattered on the floor, her books about warfare and the cultures of others in Middle Earth - all items that proclaimed what she had once thought was so important, so enticing. Stepping up to the largest map she couldn't help but run her fingers over the words 'Minas Tirith' on the parchment.

"You liked Gondor?"

She jerked backwards, startled at her mother's sudden, silent appearance. It was a trait that had always irritated Shae and her brothers, Rhae's ability to sneak up with them without a sound, and they had landed in a lot of hot water because of it. She tried to school her face into a neutral expression.

"Minas Tirith was certainly a sight to behold. I've never seen the like before."

"And what of the people of Gondor?"

"Friendly, hopeful despite their precarious situation, overjoyed now that the constant threat has been removed," she answered carefully, knowing her mother could pick up on much more in a conversation than her father could.

Rhae motioned towards the living room. "I brought you some supper. Why don't we have a talk while you eat and you can tell me about your journey."

Managing to hold back a sigh, Shae made herself comfortable on the floor, pulling dishes from the basket her mother had brought, and waited for the interrogation to begin. She'd known this would be inevitable but she'd hoped to put it off for a little while.

"Where would you like for me to start?"

"Best to start at the beginning. We heard of the Council meeting from Gloin and the others but I'd like to get your take on it and what happened in Rivendell after your escorts left." And so between bites of stew and bread, she told her mother about what she'd seen and learned in Lord Elrond's home, trying to glaze over the brief conversations with Boromir, while focusing on meeting Bilbo and Aragorn.

"Our burglar was well, then?"

"Yes and quite eager to hear all about you, **_adad_** , and the rest of the Company." She gave her mother a sad look. "I don't think he'll be able to visit the mountain again like he's always hoped. He seemed quite ...aged."

"Without the Ring's influence he will, sadly, decline rather quickly now. I am glad to hear he has found peace in Rivendell." Rhae tucked her legs up underneath her skirts in the chair. "And the rest of your journey?"

Swallowing a bite of apple and taking a deep drink of ale, Shae launched into a recounting of all that had happened once they'd left the safety of the elves. It didn't take long for her to get caught up in her own story-telling, forgetting who she was talking to, and so revealing more than she had planned. Her mother was dismayed at hearing about Balin, Oin, and Ori's fate; peppered her for information about how the orcs that had attacked them on Amon Hen were different from the orcs they'd faced in the past; praised her for her decisions after she'd looked in Galadriel's mirror; asked countless questions about the battle before Minas Tirith and Mordor. It was far into the night when she finally came to the end of her tale, her departure the morning after Aragorn's coronation, and she sat back with a sigh. It had been hard reliving so many painful moments ... and even harder to relive the good ones. She stretched, hoping her mother would leave her now.

"And what of the Gondorian, Boromir?"

"What about him?" She tried to hide behind her mug.

"Will he be coming here?"

She frowned. "Why would he come here?"

"To come for you." There was a slight sparkle in her mother's eyes as she answered.

" ** _Tada alläknul haga_**."

"Oh? Considering what I heard from your own lips the two of you are quite suited for one another. You obviously cared enough for him to get him back to Lothlorien and from what Fíli has told me he was frantic to get you help when you fell in battle and then was almost constantly by your side while you were unconscious."

Shae stared at her mother. Why hadn't her cousin told _her_ that? She'd had no idea Boromir had been there all those days in the Houses of Healing. When she'd finally awakened there had been the memory of a voice calling to her through the darkness, a voice she'd thought was his, but had assumed it was the injury and fever she'd been suffering through causing delirium. To now discover that her mind hadn't been playing tricks on her? That he'd been by her side? Did it change anything? Rhae was looking at her with a gentle smile on her lips.

"You did not know? He never spoke to you?" She shook her head. "Typical male. They are all alike when it comes to things like that, always afraid to speak what is in their heart. Sometimes females are just as stubborn. Did you say anything to him, Shae?"

"No, **_amad_**. What was there to say? He has his duty to his people and I have my place here."

Rhae snorted. "Now who's being stupid?" She reached out and took her chin in her hand, tilting her face up. "Do you love him?"

The words hung in the air, heavy. Shae wanted to deny them ... or did she? What were her feelings for the Gondorian? Images played across her mind in a flash: their sword fight, his hand on her arm when they discovered Balin's tomb, the way he'd lead her across that narrow stone bridge in Moria, the fear she'd felt when he'd fallen to the orc's arrows, the sight of him in full armor and then at the coronation, his smile, his voice ... Suddenly something felt like it cracked inside as everything crashed down on her and she gasped, tipping forward as tears began streaming down her face. Her mother caught her and held her as she cried.

"I did, **_amad_** ... I did love him ..."

* * *

Boromir trudged into the king's private study, preparing himself for the argument sure to come. It had been the same for weeks but he wasn't going to change his mind no matter what Aragorn said. He barely acknowledged his brother when Faramir greeted him upon his arrival wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could return to his work. The conversation did not turn in the direction he was expecting, instead focusing on the continuing rebuilding of Minas Tirith and Osgiliath. Relieved that he wasn't going to be asked about the Stewardship again he found himself pacing restlessly, barely listening to what was being said as he glanced over the books and papers around the room. Every so often he'd pause by the northern facing window, peering out at the mountains. It was something he found himself doing more and more, though not as frequently as he would stare up at the moon. Each night he would go outside to stand in its pale light, recalling their conversation about how their homes looked in its glow, and try to find some comfort in the knowledge that Shae was under that same moon. It had been so long ...

He suddenly realized the room had gone silent and he turned to find king and brother staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said, striding back to stand by Faramir's side.

"You have moped around here for the past three months or so, my friend. Don't think I haven't noticed or that I am ignorant of the cause," Aragorn stated with a raised eyebrow and what could almost pass as a smirk on his lips.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"The daughter of the King Under the Mountain not the least of those things." Boromir jolted and Aragorn chuckled. "For those of us that know you both it was easy to see the difference in how you treated each other upon your return to Minas Tirith compared to when we set out on our journey. After her injury and how much time you spent by her side it became clear to everyone else."  
"I hope I haven't done anything that would sully her reputation. She is the daughter of a king and I wouldn't have any of my actions harming her marriage."

"I was not aware Shae was to be married."

"I'm sure it is only a matter of time. King Thorin will be looking for a strong match for her," Boromir remarked darkly. This wasn't something he cared to think about.

"And the eldest son of the Steward of Gondor, who should be Steward himself now, isn't a worthy match for a princess?" Faramir asked with a smile.

"I am not worthy of her no matter my station. And I have not changed my mind about the Stewardship."

"What does the lady have to say about that?" Boromir glanced at Aragorn but couldn't answer. Faramir shook his head with a sigh. "You never told her, did you?"

"Never told her what?"

"How you really feel about her."

He tried to keep his face expressionless. What could he say? Up until right before the coronation he had thought she was in love with Aragorn and he with her. However as he looked between his friend and his brother he knew he couldn't keep the truth from them. His shoulders slumped.

"The right moment never seemed to present itself," was all he allowed himself to say and that was saying enough.

Aragorn just managed to keep from rolling his eyes but Faramir snorted in amusement.

"You were afraid of rejection, brother." Boromir's eyes flashed at that but he continued. "There hasn't been one adversary you haven't been able to analyze, find their weakness, and defeat ... until now. You had no idea how to speak to her about such things because you were unsure of the outcome. That was a totally new experience for you and so you chose not to say anything at all."

Boromir opened his mouth to contradict his brother ... before realizing he couldn't. He stood there as the truth raked over him. Not once had he tried to discover if his suspicions where Aragorn and Shae were concerned were true, he'd just assumed they were and avoiding speaking to her because he thought he knew what she would say in response ... and he had never been very good at being told no. He crossed his arms on his chest, trying to avoid their pointed stares, and silence fell over the room. The king was the one to finally break it.

"If you are adamant about Faramir having the Stewardship of Gondor then I have a proposal for you. Based on your reasons for not wanting the position that is rightfully yours here I think this may just suit you." Boromir looked up intrigued. The king - and his own brother - had been adamant about his taking the role left vacant by their father but he had been just as adamant in his refusal. So much had changed and he did not want the Stewardship.

"If you will accept I would make you my new Steward of Arnor and task you with rebuilding its city of Annuminas. It is time the two kingdoms were reunited."

He stared at Aragorn in surprise. The idea that the new king would want to reunite Arnor and Gondor had never crossed his mind. Begin the reestablishment of an entire kingdom? Turning he strode over to the map laid out on a table, the other two men in the room soon joining him as he contemplated the task. Arnor was quite large, at least twice the size of Gondor and encompassing the Arthedain, Rhudaur, and Cardolan. It stretched from the River Lhun in the west to the Misty Mountains in the east and from north of the Emyn Uial and the North Downs to the Greyflood in the south. The prospect was daunting ... but not without a certain allure. His reasons for not wanting to have a part in the government in Gondor - the pandering, the sycophant courtiers only out for their own gain, the mindless meetings - would all be absent in the North. Yes, he would be working to rebuild something that had been destroyed over a thousand years before but he would have freedom there.

"Why Annuminas and not Fornost?"

"It was the original capital of Arnor and thus I feel it is only right that it should be returned to its original position."

The plan was too tempting. "I accept, Your Majesty, on one condition."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow again. "And that would be?"

"That Faramir is granted the position of Steward of Gondor." His brother looked at him in astonishment. "He is much more suited to it than I and will be of a greater help here than I could be."

"That is a condition I am quite willing to take."

The remainder of their meeting was spent in discussion about the plans for the new city, when he would head north, and who he would take with him. They would be starting from scratch in a region that had been ravished by attacks from Angmar for generations but he found himself eager to begin. There was one last surprise for him, however, as he was dismissed.

Aragorn's eyes took on a slightly mischievous sparkle and for a moment Boromir saw the Ranger and not King Elessar. "And when you leave to head north I would have you venture to the Lonely Mountain first in order to ask King Thorin if any of his workers would be willing to relocate in order to help with the rebuilding. The dwarves' skill with stone is legendary."

* * *

 ** _ghivashel_** : treasure of all treasures

 ** _zûr astu_** : how are you?

 _ **E absâtul**_ : I am fine

 ** _nathith:_** young daughter

 _ **nâthué kurdu**_ : daughter of my heart

 ** _namadith_** : little sister

 ** _atatha 'udran_** : It's about time

 _ **'azghûna**_ : war lady

 ** _tada alläknul haga_** : that's just stupid


	26. Chapter 26 - A Story to Unfold

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Thank you to all the reviewers! I'm glad you liked the way I ended the last chapter. I've been waiting to get to that part for months! I hope you enjoy this one as well! We are almost to the end now, just a few more chapters. Please take a moment and let me know how I'm doing. :) As always Brunuhville was my background music: "Anima" and "Wonder" mostly this time.  
**

 **.**

 **Blondiez: Oh yes, Faramir and Aragorn know exactly what they're doing. And Rhae was the perfect one for her to admit her feelings to ... as you will see in this chapter. :)**

 **Scott: Well, he's just tasked with the city of Annuminas at the moment. :) And yes, Aragorn was sly indeed.**

 **Rohirrim: Its certainly not what he was expecting.**

 **Queen: Yes, he's finally got a reason to go to Erebor.**

 **Guest: Thank you. :)**

 **Marie: It was well played, wasn't it? I wouldn't want to play any game against Aragorn come to think of it. :)**

 **Petal: That's what Aragorn and Faramir are hoping!**

 **Sparky: Her mother was the only one that she really could talk to. She obviously is too stubborn to say anything to Boromir, she'd be uncomfortable talking about such things with Fíli, her father and brothers would be furious and become overprotective. :)**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's and PJ's. I'm a mere fan, basking in their brilliance.**

* * *

Durin and Rhoin watched their sister leave the room then turned as one to their parents.

"Shae is changed," Rho said, concern in his voice.

"Of course she is **_dashtith_** ," Rhae replied. "Anyone who went through what she did would come back different."

Thorin nodded in agreement with his wife. "Experiencing battle as she did leaves scars that aren't always physical."

"It's not that, adad. That I can easily understand but it's something else and I can't quite put my finger on it. She seems ... sad, as if she's lost something important." Durin spoke more to his mother as he was well aware of Rhae's ability to sense much more than Thorin. She met his gaze, her eyes betraying knowledge she probably wasn't going to divulge, and he knew he had been correct.

"As time passes the horrors of what she witnessed will fade, though it will never fully leave her, and she will begin to return to us," Thorin continued, not aware of the silent communication that had taken place between his son and wife. "We just have to give her time."

Rho frowned. "But she's been home a month now."

"It will take much longer than that for those unseen wounds to begin to heal," Rhae told him gently. She could tell the boys were not satisfied with the answers they'd been given and fully expected them to ambush her later for more information.

She was right.

When Thorin met with the Council the next day they cornered her in her study.

"Alright, **_amad_** , what do you know that you haven't told **_adad_**?"

"I won't divulge Shae's secrets but I can tell you that I believe the resolution will soon find its way here."

"To Erebor?"

"Aye. She's been gone from Gondor over three months now. I don't think it will be long," she told her youngest son. Her oldest looked at her shrewdly.

"It's a person, isn't it?" Rhae didn't answer him directly but Durin knew his mother well enough that he didn't need her to. "Is there someone I need to hurt? Break a bone or two? Cut something off? No one is going to hurt my sister." His voice was a growl. Rho, catching on to what his older brother meant swung his eyes back at their mother, his hands fisted in his lap.

Rhae chuckled. "No, I don't think that will be necessary, Durin. I think the only issue was her stubbornness combined with someone else's."

The brothers looked at each other with a roll of the eyes. Well they knew their little sister's hard headedness.

"You are sure she has not been hurt or taken advantage of?" Rho asked, his suspicion now raised.

"Very sure." She stared hard at her sons. "Do not mention this to anyone, not Shae and especially not your father. Trust me that I will know what to do when the time comes and for Valar's sake if the man does show up here, don't kill him on sight."

Durin frowned. "We'll try, **_amad_** , but I certainly can't make any promises."

* * *

The preparation for the journey north went quicker than expected and it wasn't but a few weeks before Boromir found himself mounted at the head of a decent sized group consisting of around a hundred workers (along with some of their families) and fifty soldiers. Wagons carrying supplies would accompany them as well. Once they had passed the mountains north of Minas Tirith the plan was for him, along with a half dozen of the soldiers, to continue north to Erebor while the rest of their group, lead by Bran, his second in command, would head west, passing through the gap of Rohan to reach the North-South road that would eventually lead them through Bree and finally to Annuminas. Crossing the Misty Mountains after meeting with King Thorin would be the only hurdle either group would have to face. The memory of climbing up Caradhras was still with him and Boromir fervently hoped the weather would cooperate this time.

He cast a final glance at his brother who gave him a cheeky smile that set his teeth on edge. Faramir had been almost giddy since Aragorn had announced he desired help in the rebuilding from the dwarves of Erebor. Though he'd asked him about his strange mood repeatedly his little brother had only shrugged. As irritating as it had been, they had still parted on good terms as both knew it could be quite some time before they saw each other again. The work in Annuminas would not be completed quickly.

"May the Valar guide you all as you trek north and begin reestablishing the once great city of Annuminas," Aragorn said, his voice easily carrying over the gathered crowd. He was dressed more like the Ranger Boromir remembered though the difference in his manner and expression were still easy to spot for those that had known him. The burden of kingship did not seem to weigh heavily on him. "Parting from your families is difficult, I know, but be comforted in knowing that you will go down in history as the ones that began to reclaim Arnor from the wilds, helping to reunite the two kingdoms once again." There was a cheer from the crowd and Aragorn approached where Boromir waited to begin the journey.

"I will do my best to see your vision fulfilled, your Majesty."

"I know you will, my friend. Arwen and I will come north next summer and I look forward to seeing what you have accomplished."

"With the help of the dwarves I have very high hopes."

Aragorn smirked good-naturedly. "Their involvement will help with a great many things, I believe."

Boromir frowned slightly, he sounded a bit too much like Gandalf, but nodded. With those final words he motioned to those behind him and turned his horse towards the gate, once again leaving his city for regions in the north. He only hoped things went smoother this time.

* * *

Throughout their trip north Boromir was constantly reminded of the last time he'd traveled with a group and camped in a different spot each night. He was surprised to find he missed Pippen and Merry's constant chatter and even Gimli's grumbling. Though he tried not to he kept expecting to see Shae just on the other side of the campfire each night. It was harder to ignore that empty spot her departure had left inside when he was sitting alone in the silence on watch. Keeping busy had helped slightly ... and now he was steadily making his way towards her home. How should he greet her? Would she even want to see him now that she'd been back in Erebor for some time? For not the first time he mentally berated himself for his blindness, cursed the Ring for its influence. Without those he might have realized the truth of his feelings before it was too late. Now all he could do was hope that time and distance had not changed her.

.

He and his five companions made better time than he expected, reaching Dale in just over a month. When they came to the top of the hill overlooking the city and the valley before it he halted, eager to see what Shae had looked upon all her life. It was clear the city was still rebuilding from the Easterlings' attack, the sight of scaffolding and the sounds of construction very familiar to their ears. There were clear signs of a battle in the valley though he could tell that some of the trenches were decades old, most likely left from the Battle of the Five Armies. His eyes were then drawn to the Lonely Mountain. It had been visible on the horizon for many days but to see it close up was ... breathtaking. It dominated the landscape, its arms stretching out on both sides. The road that connected Dale to Erebor lead up to a main gate that was carved in green marble. Massive statues stood guard and even at a distance the lit braziers appeared large. Flags dotted the long balcony that ran more than double the width of the open gate. Besides that fateful trek through Moria Boromir had never seen a dwarven city. What was before him was impressive and surprisingly he was looking forward to seeing the inside. Spurring his horse forward they made their way down the hill and through Dale. All the while he kept his eyes on the mountain as it grew larger and larger, trying not to think about who lived within its impregnable walls.

They were stopped just inside the main gate, inquires were made as to who they were and where they were from. When Boromir informed them that he brought a message for the King Under the Mountain from the new King of Gondor they were allowed to dismount but still had to wait until word came that he had been granted an audience with the king; he wondered how long they would have to stand there.

"Bless my beard! I didn't expect to see you here, lad!" A voice boomed in front of them. Boromir couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"I'm rather surprised myself. It is good to see you, Gimli."

There was a twinkle in the dwarf's eyes. "So what brings you so far north? How long will you be with us?"

"Aragorn sent me to discuss something with King Thorin and I'm not sure how long we will be required to remain. Not very long, I expect."

"Is that so? Well, once you've conducted your business I'll take you down to the tavern and you can tell me everything that's happened since we left."

"A drink would be quite welcome," he replied with a laugh.

.

After the soldiers that had accompanied him were shown to their quarters he was lead up several large staircases and down different corridors. Though he longed to run his fingers along the shining green marble walls he refrained, knowing it wouldn't do for an emissary of Gondor to act like a child. Never had he imagined a city built inside a mountain could be so open and spacious and ... glowing. Even though he'd heard Gimli and Shae's song while in Moria he hadn't really believed such things were possible. Another example of his foolish pride. As he walked he couldn't keep from glancing left and right constantly, hoping against hope to catch a glimpse of Shae. He was eventually left in a spacious, comfortable room - the study or office of the King Under the Mountain from the looks of it. A fire crackled in a large hearth, its light casting a warm, golden glow on the large wooden desk near by. On the wall behind the desk were two windows which further lightened the space. There was a full bookcase, a table covered with maps and papers, and various weapons and pieces of armor placed around the room. Curiosity got the best of him when he noticed two frames sitting on the edge of the desk. Picking up the golden edged one he saw a portrait of a woman in a long tunic and leather jerkin, boots, cloak over her shoulders, long sword at her hip, and a quiver visible over one shoulder. It was so life like he felt it could step off the page. Boromir guessed this was Shae's mother, depicted as she had been when a Ranger. Placing it back in its spot he picked up the silver frame and felt a smile cross his lips. This equally as life like drawing depicted two young men flanking a young woman, all dressed in embroidered tunics, circlets on their brows and with similar features, and he knew it was Shae with her brothers. He could only stare, drinking in this little peek at what she had looked like when she was younger. The brothers, one obviously more dwarf like than the other, stood by her protectively in the picture and he could almost see the smirk on her face.

That these two pictures were positioned so prominently on the King's desk spoke volumes about their family dynamic. There had never been pictures of him or his mother, and certainly not Faramir, in his father's study. He wondered what it would have been like to grow up in such a close knit family. At a sound on the other side of the door he quickly replaced the picture of Shae and her brothers and took several large steps away from the desk ... and just in time. The door swung open and he tried not to gape at who entered. Thorin, King Under the Mountain, strode towards him, beads flashing in his silver hair, the gilt embroidery on his blue tunic and silver belt catching light from the fire as he moved. A velvet robe with black fur lining the collar gave his figure an even more imposing and majestic air. Piercing, intelligent blue eyes seemed to nail him where he stood. For the first time in his life he felt a bit intimidated and could feel his hands begin to sweat from nervousness. He tried to shake it off but despite the fact that King Thorin only came to his chin - Shae was the same height as her father, he absently noticed - there was something very commanding and royal in his bearing and he knew this dwarf was not to be trifled with. For a moment he wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Boromir, son of Denethor, at your service," he finally managed, recalling the way Shae had always greeted others. The dwarf's lips twitched in amusement.

"Welcome to Erebor. You come with tidings from the South I take it?"

"I do, Your Majesty." He pulled a rolled piece of parchment from his bag and handed it over. "I bring a letter from King Elessar, newly crowned King of Gondor."

Thorin glanced at the woman by his side. "Your dreams were right again, **_amrâlimê_** ," he said as he moved to sit at his desk.

"You are the Gondorian that traveled with the Fellowship?" Boromir nodded at the regal woman by Thorin's side. "Shae mentioned you." There was something in her eyes that seemed to belay knowledge of some sort. As Thorin looked over the letter he had brought from Aragorn he observed the Queen Under the Mountain. Rhaella was not as tall as Aragorn but he could see the same wisdom in her eyes, the same confidence. Even though she was dressed in a brocade gown with a gem-studded belt at her waist it was easy to see the fire of the Ranger in her eyes. There were thick streaks of gray in her brown hair, fine lines on her face, but none of it could take away from the simple beauty she had nor the strength he could sense in her. Observing them together he could see how formidable a duo they were.

"Was your journey north easy?" she asked.

"It was. Remarkably quiet actually. We saw signs that others had passed through but it had been some time before us."

"Shae mentioned that they saw the same. She supposed they were fleeing from the battle in the south."

He tried not to react at the mention of her name. "It is certainly possible."

She appeared to consider him thoughtfully. "I'm afraid Shae isn't here. She accompanied a merchant group to the Iron Hills a week ago and won't be back for at least two weeks."

He tried to conceal his disappointment but while Thorin didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary Rhaella was watching him closely to see his reaction to her words. Luckily he was spared having to answer.

"So, the new King of Gondor wants to reestablish the Kingdom of Arnor?" Thorin said, finally looking up from the paper in front of him.

"Indeed he does, Your Majesty."

The dwarf king nodded. "That region has lain lawless far too long. Even with the orcs gone there are still those up to no good hiding in the woods and ruins in that area." He looked up at Boromir. "And you are appointed Steward of Arnor, tasked with rebuilding Annuminas."

"Yes. My younger brother will be Steward of Gondor."

"Why would you refuse the title and position that is rightfully yours as eldest son of the former Steward?"

"I am not suited to political maneuvering and placating others; I'm much more comfortable with a weapon in my hand. Faramir has the talent to remain calm in such situations and as Minas Tirith will be Ara - King Elessar's main seat of government, he needed someone much more knowledgeable than I in diplomacy. I feel I am not suited for the ins and outs of politics."

Thorin looked at him with a bit more respect. "It is always good for a leader to know their own strengths and weaknesses." The dwarf king sat back in his chair, running a hand over his beard as he contemplated first the paper on his desk and then the man before him. "So, Annuminas. This is good news. The ancient city is a convenient stopping place between here and the Blue Mountains; its reestablishment will be a boon to trade. For that reason I am quite willing to send workers to help you in your task."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"There are many details to be worked out. When were you planning to leave for the west?"

"I did not have a set time in mind but I was hoping that my stay here would not last longer than about a week." He glanced at Rhaella. "I have heard how treacherous it is crossing the Misty Mountains."

The King and Queen both chuckled then Thorin came to his feet. "I don't foresee any problems in having the details laid out in that timeframe. Our first task will be to find one of our master stonemasons willing to head the project. Once that is done and we've discussed what all is needed and required we can get you on your way. No sense in you rattling around here in the mountain with nothing to do while we find workers that will come west for any amount of time."

"Aye, for we all know how stubborn dwarves can be," Rhaella said with a cheeky grin.

"You are right as always, **_amrâlimê_** ," Thorin replied fondly. He returned his attention to the man before him. "I hope you will be comfortable here for a few days, Boromir."

"I'm sure I will, Your Majesty. Gimli has already invited me for a drink."

Thorin laughed then dismissed him, instructing one of the guards at the door to help him find his way first to his quarters then the tavern. Boromir left the study still feeling rather intimidated by the King Under the Mountain.

* * *

A knock pulled her from the paper she was considering. An eyebrow rose when Fíli entered and she greeted him with a smile. He remained close to the door, hesitant to take a seat when she indicated he should.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Rhae."

"You're not." She paused, debating whether to say what was on her mind or not. Seeing how uncomfortable he was she decided to take the risk. "Fíli, I know your departure from Erebor was under somewhat difficult circumstances but please believe me when I say that I bare no ill will against you nor do I wish for you to keep yourself estranged from us. I know how much you must miss your mother and brother."

"I doubt Thorin would say the same."

"Your uncle has missed your insight and council as well as your company." He snorted in disbelief and she shot him a stern glance. "Your brother, while much more responsible now, has not your ability to see to the root of a problem nor does he possess the ability to react calmly and rationally. Dwalin, for all his loyalty, would much prefer to settle everything in a fight. Since Balin left Thorin has been lacking someone whose council he could wholly trust." Her voice dropped at the mention of Balin and she had to take a moment to compose herself.

"Shae told me what they found in Moria. How did Thorin take the news?"

"It hit him hard. Balin had been his most trusted adviser since before Thrain disappeared. The news was not easy for any of us. I tried to warn them all that returning to Moria was not wise but my advice was not heeded." She shook her head, trying to push away the sadness that wanted to creep in. "So, what did you come to talk about?"

"Your daughter."

Rhae gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment and then smirked. "You know about her feelings for the Gondorian."

"I have my suspicions."

"Do you know if her feelings are returned?"

"In that I am much more certain." Fíli quickly filled her in on what he'd seen since joining them in Rohan and the conversations he'd had with Boromir. He also told her of his discussion with Faramir and what they'd decided.

"You were quite right in your decision," she told him with an amused smile. "We've all seen how Shae has been since returning and I saw the man's hopes fall with my own eyes when he found out she wasn't even in the mountain."

"What are you going to do? From what Boromir told me earlier he and his men will be leaving tomorrow. Shae won't be back from the Iron Hills."

"Aye, she won't."

Fíli could only laugh at the expression on Rhae's face. "I take it you find whatever you have planned rather amusing."

"Oh I most certainly do."

* * *

 ** _dashtith_** : young son

 ** _amrâlimê_** : my love


	27. Chapter 27 - Trial and Truth

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and thanks! Sorry I'm a tad late posting; I was at the Garth Brooks concert late last night. :) Anyhoo ... this chapter is a bit shorter than normal. I'm sorry for that but I couldn't find a way to lengthen it without adding in useless stuff. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think if you can spare a moment! Reviews really are the only way a writer knows how they're doing ... and they put a big smile on my face.**

 **.**

 **Blondiez: I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **scott: I'm glad you liked his meeting with Thorin and Rhae. :)**

 **Aralias: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed their conversation. He's got a break coming, I promise.**

 **My Petal Heart: You'll see what she had planned at the end of the chapter. :)**

 **Sparky: Well, her brothers do have something up their sleeve ...**

 **Marie: It will start to unfold at the end of this chapter. :)**

 **.**

 **It's all Tolkien's. All this alternate universe stuff is mine, though.**

* * *

Boromir was not able to leave the next morning.

The head stonemason that had been chosen to come to Annuminas had some last minute details he wanted to discuss with him and King Thorin, mainly about the housing the Gondorians would construct for the dwarven workers but also about when they would be expected to arrive, and he was delayed a couple of days. It wouldn't have irritated him except for the constant presence of Shae's brothers. He'd been very aware of their scrutinizing stares during the week but with the delay he began running into them wherever he happened to go in the mountain. Annoying as it was he didn't underestimate them and he had no doubt they would break some bones if given a valid reason. Maybe even a not so valid reason. He tried to avoid them but his luck ran out the night before his rescheduled departure.

Leaving the tavern where he'd been having a final drink with Gimli he heard a voice hail him, groaning under his breath when he saw who was approaching. Nevertheless he gave a respectful bow of his head.

"Prince Durin, Prince Rhoin."

"Lord Boromir, we've been looking for you." He cocked an eyebrow at the oldest but remained silent. "An impromptu sparring match has formed down in the training arena. We thought we'd see if you'd like to join us and watch." He hesitated slightly before answering. While he had no problem with what they were suggesting he tried to find some ulterior motive for them doing so in the first place. When he couldn't - though he was positive he was missing an obvious trap - he agreed and followed them deeper into the mountain. The sound of cheering reached their ears first, then the clashing of metal on metal. A fairly substantial crowd had formed around the large center circle and the three of them found a spot towards the back from which to watch the action.

"Some times there are advantages to being taller than everyone around you," Durin said with a smirk. Boromir could only nod in agreement.

After several minutes Fíli joined them. "I thought the two of you might find your way here. I'm glad you were able to drag this one down to see some fun."

"Well, we couldn't let him pass up a chance to see dwarves beating each other up," Rho quipped with a laugh. At that moment the two princes were spotted and prompted to come join the action. They quickly agreed, leaving Boromir alone with Fíli. He was a bit relieved; he didn't fully trust the motives of Shae's brothers.

"So all is set now for your departure tomorrow?"

"It is. Though the delay was short I am still concerned about getting over the mountains safely."

"Well do I know how treacherous those passes can be."

"You and your remaining soldiers will be making the trek west with the Erebor workers?"

"Yes. It gives us all the chance to spend time with family here before heading home. There's also safety in numbers, especially considering we will be traveling with many workers and their families."

"That was my concern with the group from Gondor that headed west immediately. Though they don't have to pass over the mountains I am still concerned for their safety."

"As a good leader should."

They fell into a companionable silence as they watched the sparring matches. It wasn't long before Durin and Rhoin strode into the middle and engaged each other. Having never seen the two in action Boromir found himself extremely impressed. Though he had witnessed some of the skill of the Blue Mountain dwarves it was difficult to really watch anyone in the middle of a battle. What he saw reaffirmed his conviction that Shae's brothers could easily take him down.

"Thorin taught them, with some help from Dwalin, of course. My uncle was adamant that all three of his children be able to lead in a battle. They began their lessons when only a few years old. I firmly believe you won't find any three that are more formidable together than the boys and Shae." There was a small smile on Fíli's face. "You couldn't ask for a better teacher than Thorin. He taught Kíli and I years ago as well."

"Even without hearing of the skill of Thorin Oakenshield I have seen you and Shae in battle and that has told me all I need to know about the prowess of dwarves in a fight. You - "

Shouting interrupted him and the two turned to see all the other dwarves facing them ... and Durin beckoning for him to join them in the ring. He suddenly understood the trap the princes had set for him and could see no way out. With a sigh he strode through the crowd and stepped over the rails separating the fighters from the spectators.

"Since we have never had the privilege of a visitor from Gondor - and many of us have heard of your skill in battle, Lord Boromir - we couldn't pass up the chance to see you in action." He stifled a groan. Rhoin held a sword out to him which he took in hand rather reluctantly. The younger prince slapped his brother on the arm before scurrying out of the center.

Several different scenarios raced through his head and none of them ended well for him. Twirling his sword in hand he took a defensive stance, hoping that for once the Valar were on his side. The oldest brother could look him straight in the eye (a physical trait Boromir attributed to his mother's Dunedain blood) but though he was much taller than the other dwarves he was in no way wiry; he seemed as solid as the mountain. Durin took his ready stance, a large dwarven sword in hand, and they eyed each other as they waited for the signal to begin. When it did the dwarf's initial attack came swiftly, causing him to take a few steps back. After a few swings he began to get a feel for the strange sword he was wielding and felt his confidence, and anger, begin to grow. That this was some kind of test he was certain. What he wasn't certain of was what outcome Durin expected or wished. The brothers obviously knew - or suspected - how he felt about Shae but if they thought he would go easy on them because of that then they were in for a surprise. If it was a show they wanted then a show they would get.

Back and forth they went, using the entire dirt strewn sparring circle as they moved around each other. Occasionally they would get a hit on each other, though thankfully nothing too severe, and the cheers of the crowd steadily increased the longer they lasted. Durin was quicker, and much more graceful, in his fighting than Boromir had expected. As the match lengthened he began to notice the many similarities between siblings' style of fighting. Though he was physically much stronger than his sister he did lack her flexibility and her dirty tactics ... and that gave an idea of how to end the fight. He charged at the dwarf and when Durin raised his sword to swing he dropped down and kicked out, landing a hard hit to his opponent's knees. A satisfying grunt escaped Durin's lips when he hit the ground and Boromir pointed his sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?" The words came out between pants. It had been quite some time since he'd been so worn out by a fight.

"Aye, I yield." Removing the point of his blade Boromir reached a hand down to help Shae's brother to his feet.

"I know where you learned a dirty trick like that," Durin commented and he could only shrug.

"We travelled a long way together and I'm grateful for the things she taught me."

Durin eyed him thoughtfully then nodded. "She's a smart one for sure. I hope she wasn't too much of a nuisance on your journey."

Boromir snorted. "You have no idea." He cringed as soon as the sentiment crossed his lips but Durin threw back his head in a laugh.

"I'd love to hear all about it one day."

* * *

The next morning was clear and bright. Boromir hoped the weather would hold until they got through the pass in the Misty Mountains. They were tempting fate as it was with their late crossing. After checking to make sure everything was secure on his horse he said his farewells to King Thorin and the family.

"I will send a raven west in a month to see if you made it at least to Bree," the king told him. "If it comes across any signs of trouble it will return immediately so we can try and send help."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It will be comforting to know that we won't be completely alone."

Fíli clapped him on the shoulder. "I will see you in a few months, my friend."

"I look forward to the company," he replied with a smile.

"Be careful going through the pass, Boromir," Rhaella said as he mounted his horse. "Many dangers lurk in its shadows."

"I will and thank you for your concern," he replied with a low bow of his head. "And thank you for your hospitality during the course of our stay."

"You are welcome anytime," she told him.

With a final tip of his head to the royal family he motioned to his soldiers and they turned their horses towards Dale and the distant mountains.

Durin stepped up to his mother's side as they watched the Gondorians depart.

"Are you sure about this, **_amad_**?" he asked quietly.

"Quite sure."

"And you really think you'll be able to convince **_adad_**?"

Rhae chuckled. "I learned how to manage your father many years ago, my son."

His attention returned to the blonde commander. "He is a good man, though it pains me to say it. I found nothing in anything he said or in his behavior that would make me suspicious of him." He smirked, crossing his arms on his chest. "And the man knows how to swing a sword."

She gave her oldest child a look that was supposed to be reprimanding but fell quite short of the mark. "I still cannot believe you and Rho did that to him."

"I never intended to actually hurt him but how else was I supposed to measure his ability to fight and protect my sister?"

"Well, I for one am glad he knocked you on your arse. Serves you right." Durin laughed though he quickly became serious once more.

"Do you truly believe he is right for Shae?"

"Aye, I do. I've spoken with her along with Fíli. He was able to tell me even more that solidified my belief that he is indeed your sister's One. Shae has always been a handful and, sadly, none of the dwarves here seem able or willing to take that headache head on. I think Boromir is just as stubborn and hot headed as she is and can handle her."

"But does he feel for her as strongly as you believe she feels for him?"

"I knew it from almost the first moment I met him in Thorin's study."

They gazed back at where the Gondorians had disappeared down into the valley. "I just hope you're right, **_amad_**. Annuminas is a long way from here."

* * *

As planned Boromir and his soldiers met up with the much larger group where they awaited just north of Bree. He was pleased with the time they had made over the mountains. After resting a day they began their final stretch up the Greenway. The sun was shining a few days later when they came around the edge of the mountains and caught their first glimpse of the ruined city of Annuminas. Spurring his horse forward he and Bran rode to the top of a nearby hill to get a better look. What they saw wasn't completely disheartening but it also wasn't very encouraging. Time had not treated the ancient city well.

"We will have to designate some of the workers to clear the trees and bushes before we can even begin to work through the stone debris," Bran said with a frown.

"Yes but I do think once we begin to clear all that away the footprints of the original foundations will become visible. Aragorn was hoping that would be the case." They moved down the hill closer to the ruined city walls.

"Where should we establish our camp until we can get more permanent lodging built?"

Boromir took in the landscape, his mind envisioning where the safest place would be in case of an attack from ... anyone. They would have to build not only somewhere for themselves but also for the dwarven workers. Eventually they would all have homes inside the city walls but that was quite some time down the road.

"For now I think nestled into that area between the wall and the edge of the mountains would be best. It will give us some shelter and protection. Until we know what we're working with inside the city it would be best to remain outside it."

Bran nodded. "I will inform the others and we'll begin to get things set up."

As his second in command headed back to the main group Boromir just stared over the ruins, listening as the wind swept through the stones. This was what he wanted, to be away from the politics and somewhere that he could have more freedom, but sitting there overlooking what had once been a great capital city he felt incredibly isolated.

.

 ** _Four months later ..._**

Boromir stretched his legs towards the fire, glad for the firm roof over his head.

He had ended up dividing his workers, sending one group to begin clearing the ruins of trees and bushes and whatever else they found while the other group was tasked with constructing shelter for everyone. What had been accomplished since was encouraging. The workers in the ruins had cleared everything from around what had been the main gate, the main thoroughfare through the city, and where the main keep had been. The second group had been no less productive. They had erected two long halls, connected by a kitchen, one for their workers and one for the dwarves when they arrived, a few separate cabins for the handful of families that had traveled west, and shelter for their animals. His men had also insisted on building a cabin just for him though he had protested that it was completely unnecessary. Since taking up residence in it a couple of weeks earlier he was finding he enjoyed having some privacy.

"The dwarves from Erebor have arrived, sir."

He was impressed with Thorin's punctuality. "Thank you, Bran. Have the workers shown to the shelter we constructed for them and ask their leader to please join me." He laid a few of the plans on the large table in preparation then poured himself a mug of ale. As things had begun to move along he had found himself quite eager for the dwarves to arrive, knowing that once they got to work things would start progressing even quicker. He was surprised to realize that he was looking forward to seeing stone structures begin to rise. In the past four months he had found a feeling of purpose that was strangely satisfying, especially considering that a little over a year ago all that had filled his head was battles and protecting Gondor. A few moments later there were footsteps behind him and he turned to see two figures enter the room.

"Falvi, son of Torvi, at your service," the dwarf said with a bow. "It is good to see you again, Lord Boromir." He hardly noticed him; his attention was on who had entered after the stout master mason.

"Hello, Boromir."

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Shae! What are you doing here?" She looked just as she had the first time he'd seen her in Rivendell: dark leather traveling coat edged in grey fur, black cloak, blue tunic and silver chainmail. The sight took his breath away.

"I was sent as commander for the soldiers accompanying the workers and as an official ambassador for Erebor."


	28. Chapter 28 - A New Dawn

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for the continued support! It really makes my day! Reviews are the only way an author knows how they're doing and I am grateful for the time each of you spend leaving one. :) I didn't think I'd get this chapter ready today but I was able to take a break from making a Harry Potter costume and a Darth Vader costume to finish it up and post. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **scott: Thanks!**

 **Blondiez: Very sneaky. :) And I am sorry it was so short but I didn't want to fill it with fluff just to bump up the word count. :)**

 **Petal: Yes! They can't get away from each other now.**

 **Sparky: I had a lot of fun writing that bit between Boromir and the brothers.**

 **Rohirrim: Yup, she's finally there. I figured dwarven brothers would be just as protective of their little sister as anyone else and messing with a prospective suitor would be something they'd do. :)**

 **kaia: Yup!**

 **Marie: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **.**

 **Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien. Shae, Rhae, and any other OCs are mine.**

* * *

"You did _what_?"

Thorin glared at her but Rhae merely stared back calmly. "I don't believe I stuttered."

"You knowingly sent our daughter to Annuminas where there is a man you believe desires her?!"

"No, _you_ sent our daughter to Annuminas. I just helped convince you that Shae would be the perfect choice to oversee the soldiers and workers and that this opportunity to gain valuable experience as an ambassador could not be passed up. The fact that she is just as in love with Boromir as he is with her only made the decision easier."

"He ... they ... "

"Yes?" She was rather amused watching her husband fumble around for something to say.

"Has that man done anything to ... hurt Shae? He hasn't used her?" His face turned red from embarrassment and anger at the thought.

"Calm yourself, Thorin. I can assure you nothing like that has taken place." Of course Rhae couldn't be completely sure but from what Shae had told her plus what she had gleaned from Fíli she was rather confident - though it wouldn't have bothered her much if they had as it was plain as the nose on Gandalf's face they loved one another.

He paced for a moment then threw himself into his chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I'm going to assume you have made sure the man is honorable and true in his intentions?"

"Of course. Your sons made sure to test him as well."

Thorin snorted. "I am not surprised." He looked up at her and she could see a father's concern in his eyes. "He is truly right for her?"

She squatted down in front of him and took his hands. "I do believe he is her One."

"Then why go through all this rigmarole?"

Rhae gave him an exasperated look. "Our daughter is just as stubborn as we are, perhaps more so since she gets it from both of us. Boromir is just as pigheaded as she is. That and their pride have kept them from saying a word."

He smirked. "And we know all about how pride can get in the way, don't we, **_amrâlimê_**?"

"Indeed we do."

Rising to his feet he pulled her into his arms. "I will never forget the way your eyes blazed in anger that day on the road outside of Bree. If I'd only known then what was plain as day before me I could've saved us quite a lot of trouble."

"I wasn't without my own prejudices."

"Ah, but yours were completely justified."

"We shall not get into another argument about who had more of a right to be an arse during the quest. We've made it a couple of years at least without one and I'd prefer to keep that streak intact." Rhae grinned as she nestled her head in its familiar place on his shoulder. A day would never come when Thorin's touch couldn't relax her.

"I will trust you in this, you've always been much better about sniffing those kinds of things out, but that doesn't mean I'm completely comfortable with it."

"Shae is a grown woman, Thorin, and she can take care of herself."

"I know but she's still my little girl and I hate to think of her being so far away."

"She always will be your little girl, my heart, but she's got promise within her and I doubt its to be realized within the walls of Erebor."

* * *

 ** _Six months later ..._**

She stood with her arms crossed, staring out over Lake Evendim. It's distance from Annuminas reminded her of the view of the Long Lake at home and so she'd taken to coming to this particular balcony when she desired time to think.

The rebuilding was progressing well. Shae was pleased with what the workers from Erebor had been able to accomplish in six months. With the help of the Gondorian workers most of the rubble had been cleared away, carefully sifted through to salvage as much as possible. Of course nothing of any real value had survived the generations of deterioration (and plundering) but there had been some remarkable stone work in the ancient city and Falvi was optimistic that they would be able to use quite a bit of it. The entire building process was fascinating to her and she made sure to be a part of as much as possible. That didn't mean she stood off to the side and tried to give orders. She had gone in and gotten her hands dirty, helping with the clean up despite Boromir's original insistence that there was no reason for her to, as she was fascinated with some of the ancient work that had survived. Her distant ancestors - or half of them anyway - had called Annuminas home and that was reason enough to take part in clearing out rubble. It also kept her away from the Gondorian ... at least until he began following her lead and joining in the clean up. Since heavy construction had begun on the outer wall and main hall, though, she knew it wasn't safe to roam through the ruins and so she had found this quiet, out of the way balcony to retreat to when she needed time alone.

And need it she did.

Inevitably she and Boromir had to be in each other's company. They had regular meetings with Falvi about the rebuilding but the dwarf's presence didn't help much. It was painful to be so close to him though she was careful to keep it hidden. She knew what her mother had been thinking when she'd planted the idea in Thorin's mind that she should be the one to travel with the workers to Annuminas and then stay on as an ambassador in the new city. However all that had been accomplished was to inflict more pain upon her. Shae felt something inside fade further and further as days then weeks and then months passed. If he had ever felt anything for her it appeared to be gone now. She tried to keep to her small room whenever her presence wasn't required in a meeting or somewhere in the construction site; it was easier that way. He was unfailingly polite, always asking her if there was anything she needed, but never once had he insinuated anything stronger than friendship. Perhaps in those months after she returned to Erebor he had found a lady of Gondor, maybe one as fair and beautiful as Eowyn, on which to bestow his affections. Perhaps that unknown lady would be traveling here once the main keep was completed. The more she had thought on it the more Shae felt this was probably the case. Oh how she wished she hadn't been so stubborn and naive while in Minas Tirith! If she'd just spoken up maybe things would have been different. Maybe she wouldn't go to bed each night pinning after a man she couldn't have, dreaming of the two kisses they'd shared. With those thoughts in mind she had tried to keep her distance; it wouldn't be fair to burden him with the knowledge of her own lingering affection.

She had written to her parents, inquiring when she would be replaced with a true ambassador, but as yet there had been no answer to that question. Her mother simply replied that it would be best if she remained there for the time being. It wasn't the response she'd hoped for. She needed to go home, needed to be far away from the man who couldn't return her love. Over time she would learn to ignore the ache of being alone. She'd managed just fine before her adventure and she'd be fine again ... once she was home.

"So this is where you come to hide from me."

A slight gasp of surprise escaped as she whirled around to see Boromir ducking through the cracked archway.

"How did you find me?"

"A few of the workers told me they'd frequently seen you up here."

"You've been looking for me?"

"I've wondered where you'd been disappearing to for some time."

She didn't answer, didn't know how to answer. As soon as she'd heard his deep voice her heart had been skittering around in her chest like a frightened bird.

"Why do you hide up here?"

"I'm not hiding." He raised an eyebrow. "Even at home I had a place where I could go for some time alone ... and I enjoy the view from here."

Crossing his arms on his chest he gazed out across the lake. "It does bare some similarity to the view from the front of Erebor." She felt his gaze settle on her. "Why do you desire time alone? Are you unhappy here?"

 _Why did he have to find her? Why did he ask questions she could not answer?_

"Sometimes I just like to sit and think."

"About?"

After a moment's consideration she decided to be somewhat honest with him. "I've sent inquires to Erebor about when a true ambassador will be sent to take my place."

"You ... wish to leave?" She could feel his eyes on her.

"I believe it would be for the best. I am not really needed and I'm sure _**adad**_ will want someone more experienced in such a position once people begin returning to the city."

His voice sounded awkward when he answered. "What did King Thorin say?"

" ** _Amad_** said I am to stay a while longer but didn't stipulate a time frame."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Her surprise caused her to risk a glance up at him. He was staring out at Lake Evendim, his jaw clearly clinched in thought. Oh how she wanted to reach up and run her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, to feel the warmth of his arms around her, but knew that chance had long since passed her by. The silence became a bit uncomfortable and she sought for a way to alleviate it.

"It is a pretty enough spot. I can see why the ancient Numenoreans chose this location and I've been grateful for the opportunity to investigate where some of my ancestors came from."

Boromir didn't respond for several moments and when he did it was not about the city's location.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you thought you saw them around every corner? Thought you heard their voice, their laugh on every breeze? Eagerly sought sleep each night in the hopes you'd see them in your dreams?"

Yes, yes she did but she couldn't tell him that and fervently hoped he wasn't preparing to tell her about his wife back in Gondor. All she could do was shrug lightly.

"I have," he said then turned to fully face her and it was all she could do to keep from taking a step back in shock at the fire, the emotion in his eyes. "It was you, Shae. Every day after you rode away from Minas Tirith I thought I saw you rounding a corner, heard your voice on every breeze that brushed passed me. Cursed each dawn that pulled me from dreams of you. I would stand on the battlements and stare up at the moon, knowing it was shining on you as well and wondering if you might be looking up at it at the same moment."

Shae could only gape at him, her voice having deserted her and her mind completely muddled. The only coherent thought that formed was that she must have fallen asleep and was dreaming.

"You said once that I was an arrogant arse and you were right. Though I saw my father's blatant favoritism and tried to change how he treated Faramir, deep down I enjoyed being seen as the great warrior, the one that would save my city and my people and I reveled in the attention. I was proud and arrogant, expecting everything I set my sights on to just fall into my hands. To me strength of arms and battle were more important than anything." His eyes met hers and he took a cautious step closer. "And then a stubborn, opinionated dwarven princess strode into my path, showing me just how foolish I had been and bringing me to my knees ... in every way. She showed me the meaning of true friendship and compassion and the importance of considering the opinions and feelings of others." The fire in his eyes softened a bit. "You stayed by my side even after I tried to take the Ring, risked yourself to get me to the elves. Even after all I had said and done you could still tell me that you thought I was a good man. You have no idea what those words meant to me."

She was truly at a loss. It was becoming more apparent that she was _not_ dreaming. Her mind was urging her to say something but it was a struggle to get her vocal cords to cooperate.

"You are a good man, Boromir."

"I'm ashamed to admit to the jealousy I felt throughout most of our journey, though now I can see that it was fueled by the Ring's influence. I was jealous of Aragorn from almost the first moment in Rivendell and I found everything possible to fuel it."

"You were what? Jealous of Aragorn? Why ever would you feel like that?" This was news to her. She'd had no idea he'd harbored such feelings.

He nodded. "If not for my own foolishness I would have spoken to you in Minas Tirith but by the time I realized there was nothing between the two of you I felt my behavior had most likely already ruined any chance I had to win your heart."

All she could do was stared at him in shock. Of all the reasons she'd thought he would have to be jealous of the former Ranger this was certainly not it. "Something between me and Aragorn? Whatever gave you that impression?"

"The closeness the two of you seemed to share from the beginning, the fact you were at his side all the time and turned to him for help or advice constantly."

Things began to click into place for her, the odd looks, the anger, the snide comments. It was all beginning to make sense.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"At first it was my pride, then I just didn't want to hear a refusal. I convinced myself it was for the best. King Thorin, no doubt, had arranged a strong match for you when you returned to Erebor and you deserve much better than the failed son of the former Steward of Gondor."

"My father would never force an arranged marriage on me." It was all she could think of to say, his idea that she returned home only to find a husband waiting for her the only point her racing mind could grasp onto.

"You're not betrothed? Married?" There was true surprise in his voice and she shook her head. By Mahal what fools they'd both been! She couldn't admonish him for not speaking up because she had remained silent as well. He reached out and took her hands, pulling her carefully to him. "Then is there ... could I ... even after all my foolishness and blindness is there a possibility I could win your heart, your love?"

"No, there is not a possibility -" His face fell and she hurried to finish what she had to say. " - because my heart is already yours." Now it was his turn to be at a loss for words and she finally reached up, tentatively running shaking fingers through where the edges of his hair fell. "It has been yours longer than I was even aware of it."

Without warning he tightened his hold and brought his lips down on hers in a searing kiss, leaving no doubt that he was claiming her. She welcomed it, wrapping her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"And you are not a failed man. You are Boromir, Steward of Arnor, son of Denethor and brother to the Steward of Gondor."

.

Falvi looked up at the nudge from Torg.

"Well, look at that." The master mason peered in the direction his friend was pointing and smirked with a shake of his head.

"It's about bloody time."

"What do you mean?"

"Those two have been needing a good tumble together for some time."

"What will the king say?" Torg actually seemed a bit shocked and Falvi rolled his eyes.

"That's none of our business. The princess is a woman grown and can do as she pleases. He's a good lad and I've no doubt he can give her what she needs." He took Torg's arm and steered him towards the small dining hall. "Leave 'em be ... and make sure no one interrupts them. Mahal help me if I have to endure another meeting with that unresolved tension between them."

* * *

 ** _amrâlimê_** : my love


	29. Chapter 29 - Journey's End

**A/N: Deepest apologies for not posting last Friday. I was so busy finishing up Halloween costumes that I didn't have time to sit down and finish this chapter. But here it is! There will be an epilogue after this to bring the story to its conclusion. I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Tibblets: Good to hear from you! And yes, it was certainly time!**

 **Blondiez: Yes, they finally got through to each other. I'm glad you enjoyed Falvi's bit at the end. That part appeared out of no where and I liked it so much I left it. :)**

 **Petal: Well, that leaves us here! Hope you enjoy!**

 **scott: Thanks!**

 **Sparky: Thank you! I'm glad you liked how I did that; I was hoping it seemed right. :) And Thorin can always be counted on, can't he?**

 **kaia: Yup! I finally ended their needless suffering.**

 **MissCalla: Indeed he is! I've found dwarves usually are.**

 **Marie: This is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue.**

 **Rohirrim: Probably been waiting as long as I've been waiting to write it. :)**

 **Queen: Thank you!**

 **Peregrine: When you get to this chapter, thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked those conversations. As for Kíli I have left it up to the reader's imagination. :)**

 **.**

 **Middle Earth and its denizens are all Tolkien's. Who I picture in each role belongs to the fabulous actors and Peter Jackson. Everything else is mine. :)**

* * *

As soon as they tumbled into his chamber and he'd kicked the door closed behind them Boromir felt her loosening his belt. Tearing his lips from hers he grabbed her hands, holding them against his chest. Shae looked up at him puzzled.

"I want to make sure you are okay with this."

"I wouldn't be in here if I wasn't." Pulling her hands free she kicked off her boots and released her belt, letting it fall to the floor. He tried not to gape. She quickly unlaced her leather jerkin and it joined her belt. Before she could remove anything else he took her hands again, pulling her close to him, wanting to feel her lips under his again. She pressed close and the difference the removal of her leather jerkin made was immediately apparent. Running his hands down her sides he could feel her curves, the enticing dip of her waist down to her hips, the surprisingly full swell of her breasts. It was like lightning shot through him, igniting something that had lain quiet for some time, and he was suddenly impatient to strip the rest of her clothing from her in order to see what had been hiding under those layers for all these months.

Shae was no less impatient. She had not forgotten that tantalizing eyeful she'd gotten at the bathing pool in Lothlorien. As cloth and leather fell away she was not disappointed. This was a man whose body had been honed and hardened over a lifetime of battle. Her breathed hitched at the sight of him and she was suddenly quite impatient. Almost as if he could read her mind, Boromir lifted her into his arms and carried her quickly to the bed, placing her gently on the thick blankets. His weight upon her, the sensation of skin on skin, caused a fire to flare inside her, the flames racing through her veins. She had never felt anything like it before and was eager to feel even more. He seemed to be hesitating and the thought that he was still giving her the opportunity to change her mind melted her heart even further. Reaching up she ran a hand along the side of his face.

"Don't stop. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't what I wanted." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him all the way down on top of her. When she did she became very aware of what was now pressed against her thigh. With a gleam in her eye that surprised him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing a soft groan to escape his lips. "Show me, Boromir. Show me what we've been missing all these months."

He needed no further encouragement.

* * *

Boromir carefully slid back under the blankets hoping his movement wouldn't wake the woman sleeping beside him. Gathering her back against his chest he lay in the golden glow of the fire he'd just lit, extremely content ... happy. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he had felt so. When Shae had walked through his door, that small smirk on her lips, he had been completely blindsided. Never would he have expected King Thorin to appoint his daughter to oversee the soldiers and workers sent to Annuminas or, despite her intelligence, to serve as an ambassador. He strongly suspected it was Rhaella that had been the major factor in bringing that decision about - and he blessed her for it. As he lay there his thoughts meandered back to what had happened on the balcony. Ever since her arrival he had been trying to recapture the friendship, the feeling of closeness they had formed in their time together in Lothlorien. The antagonism that had surrounded their early relationship did not reappear but she kept herself rather aloof; always friendly, never shirked her duties, but nothing that could tell him if she still felt anything for him. The fact that she seemed to keep her distance had spoken volumes, though. For weeks he'd wondered where Shae managed to hide herself. After her small accommodations had been completed off the dwarves' hall he had been able to find her there but that had only lasted a couple of weeks and despite the passage of several months' time he had been unable to discover where she was disappearing to. It was only a stroke of luck that he'd overheard one of the dwarves talking about their princess spending time on the balcony.

And then he'd found her.

Going up there he truly had had no idea why he was going or what he intended on saying when he got there. All he had been able to manage at first had been pointless small talk that seemed to go no where. However to hear her say that she'd written to her parents in the hopes that they would recall her to Erebor called up all the feelings he'd been struggling to hide until he'd become sure of her own. They burst to the surface in a speech that even he was surprised could have come out of his mouth. But every bit of it had been true. Those months in Minas Tirith had almost caused him to go mad; thinking he caught glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye or heard her laughter as he was walking down a street ... it would have been enough to drive anyone out of their mind. It had all come pouring out, including his belief that Thorin would have arranged a marriage for her. As soon as he'd blurted those feelings out he'd been instantly afraid she would bolt from him ... but she hadn't. Boromir didn't think he would ever forget the way the look of complete shock on her face quickly morphed to beaming happiness. To hear her say that she wasn't married and that he didn't even have to work to win her love had knocked down the last defense he'd had. He wasn't even sure how they had made it back to his small home but they had and she had willingly given herself to him. He had been her first and he was determined that he would be her only.

"What has you so serious this morning?"

He grinned, giving her a light kiss. "The sun is not up yet."

"Oh?" She stretched, almost reminding him of a cat, and the feeling of her naked body sliding against his had him fighting not to roll over on top of her again. "Good. I'm quite content where I am."

"I am glad to hear you say so."

Shae settled herself against his side with her head resting on his shoulder. The glow of the fire allowed her to see the hard, flat planes of his chest and stomach, the skin only marred where the orc arrows had struck him. She ran her fingers gently over each one, trying not to remember the terror she'd felt as he'd slipped into unconsciousness or the fear she'd experienced when she'd realized she wouldn't be able to row him back up the river to Lothlorien. She had been so stupid, so blind. Looking back it was painfully obvious she had been willfully ignoring what was right in front of her. Even then, when she'd been so afraid of losing him, she had been unable to admit what she was feeling. Why had she been so stubborn? It would have saved her a lot of anguish and tears.

Riding away from him had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. That alone should have been enough to point her in the right direction but, again, she'd been too stubborn to admit it. She had been shocked when she'd returned from her trip to the Iron Hills and heard Boromir had been there. A hope that he had come to see her bubbled up inside though it was quickly dashed when her father explained the purpose of his visit. Throughout the next couple of weeks she'd had to endure the teasing of her brothers whenever Boromir's name happened to come up in conversation. When they accidentally told her what they'd done to him she had flown into a rage and challenged them both to a match in the sparring rings. Rho had been wise enough to decline but Durin had accepted and then had to live with his bruised ego afterward. And then had come the news that not only was she to be placed in command of the soldiers traveling to Annuminas to protect the workers that would be helping to rebuild the ancient city but she would also be staying to serve as an ambassador for Erebor. She had wondered then at her father's decision considering there was no need for such a position in a city just in the beginning stages of reconstruction but now Shae could see her mother's influence in the whole business. When she'd first arrived here - slightly surprised at all the Gondorians had been able to accomplish - she had cursed Rhae's interference but now ... now she couldn't thank her mother enough. The things he'd said and the things he'd done to her made her heartbeat quicken even now.

She returned her attention to the man next to her. "I almost lost you then," she said softly, flattening the palm of her hand over the arrow scar on his shoulder. "I was so afraid ... "

"Then you know some of what I felt before the gate of Mordor when I saw you lying on the ground with a pool of blood under you." His own hand moved and covered the jagged scar on her side protectively. "I sat by your side for days, hoping that you'd open your eyes and argue with me over something, anything."

"You never came to see me once I did wake."

He frowned. "Another instance of my foolish pride getting the better of me."

"I'm afraid we both have too many of those moments throughout the course of our relationship." She glanced up at him. "You haven't answered my question, though."

"What question was that?"

"I wanted to know why you were looking so serious when I woke up." To her surprise she thought a slight flush brushed across his cheeks and her curiosity sprung up instantly. She sat up, the blanket pooling around her waist, and met his gaze. "Boromir?"

His eyes dropped momentarily to what had been revealed when the blanket had fallen away then he leaned over and pulled something from the drawer in the table next to the bed. She tried to wait patiently. He seemed to contemplate what he was holding for a bit longer before again meeting her gaze. When he spoke his words came out haltingly as if he were unsure of what he was saying.

"You willingly came with me last night, willingly laid with me even though ..."

"Even though it soon became clear I'd never been with a man before?"

"Yes ... no ... I mean I realized it was your first time but it didn't take you long to ... confound it, I'm making a complete mess of this and an arse of myself."

Shae couldn't help giggling - he looked so frustrated - though she did have some idea of what he was trying to say. She quickly moved from his side, settling herself in his lap and wrapping her legs comfortably around his middle. His reaction was instantly noticeable underneath her which was perfectly fine in her way of thinking. He had loved her well during the night, twice, and she was quite ready for him to do it again.

"I am a quick learner," she murmured, leaning in to brush her lips across his.

"You are indeed," he replied, his customary smirk crossing his face. After a deep kiss he pulled back slightly and took her hands in his. "I'm not one for making speeches. What I was trying to say was that I want to be the only one you share such moments with." She tilted her head to the side just a bit, puzzled over why he would say such a thing. She was not one to be loose with her body; her parents had taught her better than that. "I'm doing everything in the wrong order but there's no changing it now. Shae, I'm asking you to marry me." He held up what was in his hand: a sparkling diamond ring, the stone so clear it was almost like ice. Her years in the mountain told her just how exquisite a gem this was and she stared at him in amazement.

She had wondered what would happened once she'd given in and let him bed her. If she was honest with herself she probably had expected things to just stay like that: friends during the day, lovers at night. Only in her most private dreams had she ever imagined hearing those words from him. Now that he had actually said them, new thoughts began crowding in. He was the Steward of Arnor, Annuminas would be his home. If they were married she would have to leave Erebor, her family, everything she'd ever known, and it would be some time before she would be able to see them again. Trekking across the Misty Mountains was not something done every few months. But besides her family what _was_ there for her in the Lonely Mountain? Shae met his earnest gaze and had her answer. There was nothing for her there. Her heart, her future were right here. She didn't know why Mahal saw fit to place her here but if he had there was a reason for it.

"Yes, I will marry you, Boromir."

Joy like she'd never seen before filled his eyes and he carefully took her hand, slipping the ring on her finger. Somehow it fit perfectly.

"It was my mother's. Before I left for Erebor I searched through her rooms and then father's before I found it. I had no way of knowing if you felt the same way I did but when I finally realized just how stubborn and blind I'd been I knew I had to take the chance."

"So you carried it with you all this time."

He nodded. "You weren't in Erebor when I was there and I thought my chance would never come. Then you showed up here though for a while it seemed like there was no hope for me. You kept your distance." Now it was her turn to blush and he titled her chin up. "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. "I'm embarrassed to admit it but I thought that your feelings had changed and that you had a wife that would be joining you here."

"You thought I was married?" His incredulousness was clear in his voice.

"Well, that's no worse than you thinking my father would have arranged a marriage for me."

He began to laugh and pulled her against him. "What ridiculous fools we have been, Shae."

"Aye, we have indeed." She pressed herself down on him, enjoying how his arms tightened around her and his eyes darkened. "I think we should make up for lost time."

Gripping her tightly he flipped them over so he was on top of her again. She arched up against him, loving the feeling. "I think that is a perfect idea," he growled and a low moan tore from her as he slowly took her again.

* * *

"Your Majesties, there is a message for you from the Princess." The raven master handed Thorin the small piece of paper then left the room with a bow. He didn't open it, handing it to Rhae.

"She's probably asking to come home again. It seems you were wrong in your belief that sending Shae there would bring her and the Gondorian together." He bent back over the expansion plans for the forges and so he didn't see the expression on his wife's face as she read their daughter's message. Her amused giggle, however, did pull his attention from the parchment on the table. She was watching him with clear amusement in her eyes. "You are obviously dying to tell me something."

"Aye, indeed I am. It seems I was correct in my assumptions." She held the paper out to him. "Shae and Boromir are to be married."

"What?!"

Rhae tried to hold in her merriment as he read Shae's few lines then sank into his chair. He was silent for some time, staring out the window, his free hand clinching and unclinching. Finally he looked up at her and she knew he was going to try to act angry.

"This is all your doing. If you hadn't convinced me to send her to Annuminas this would not have happened."

"Our daughter becoming engaged to be married is so horrible? I don't recall you acting in such a way when Durin and Rhoin were in similar situations."

"That was different. They married dwarrowdams."

Her eyes flashed as she put her hands on her hips and Thorin cringed slightly. "So you're saying Boromir, descended from the Numenoreans just as I am, is not good enough for Shae?"

"That is not what I meant."  
"Isn't it?"

"No, of course not. I have nothing against Boromir. It's just ... "

"What?" Rhae knew full well what he was thinking and didn't fault him for it but it was still amusing to watch him squirm when he thought he had put his foot in his mouth.

"It's Shae ... isn't she too young for this?"

At the despondency in his voice she dropped her act and sat down in his lap, putting her arms around his neck. "She will always be your little girl, Thorin, but Shae grew up a long time ago. You can't control her actions just as you can't control who she, or anyone else, falls in love with."

His shoulders slumped and he rested his forehead against hers. "I knew this day would eventually come. I just didn't think it would take my girl so far away." He sighed. "When will actually be married?"

"I thought you read the letter?"

"No. I couldn't get past the first two lines."

Rhae laughed. "You will be pleased to hear that they have decided to wait until the rebuilding had progressed enough that they feel comfortable leaving the city for a few months. She said more details will follow but to expect the ceremony to take place next year in Minas Tirith."

"Minas Tirith? Why not here? Is Erebor not good enough?"

"Calm your ruffled feathers, Thorin. You know Shae would never think such a thing. She has to take into consideration Boromir's family, not to mention the new King will be attending along with Fíli and his family. The White City is much easier to get to than Erebor."

He lapsed into silence again and Rhae nestled her head on his shoulder, waiting for when he was ready to talk again. She was quite pleased her plan had worked and if she wasn't positive Shae had already notified him she would have instantly sent a raven to Fíli in the Blue Mountains. As soon as she got Thorin calmed down she would call their sons in to let them in on the news.

"I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop it," he finally said with another sigh.

"Not a thing and I would smack you upside the head with Orcrist if you did try to do something."

"Don't worry. I'm not that addle-brained." There was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes now.

"I should hope not."

"Oh no. I learned long ago that your swing can be lethal."

She leaned in close. "My hands can be quite gentle, too, my husband."

For a moment he didn't answer then he stood, carefully helping her to her feet, marched over to the door and slid the bolt in place, locking them behind its solid oak panels. She couldn't keep the grin from her lips as he turned and stalked towards her. He still reminded her of a predator sometimes when he speared her with those blue eyes.

"How about you refresh my memory?" He had backed her up until the backs of her legs hit his desk and her pulse raced at the thought of what he had in mind.

"It would be my pleasure," she purred as he lifted her to sit on the smooth, wooden surface. "As long as you promise to refresh my memory on a few things as well."

"Your wish is my command."


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

**A/N: And so here we come to the end. Sorry for the delay, I was camping. I can't thank those of you that have followed and reviewed enough. It means the world to me that you have come along on my adventures. I hope you have enjoyed them and that this ending works for you. :) I do not know if I will start another Middle Earth fanfic or not; I'm not sure right now what else I could tell. I do have another Star Wars fic in the beginning stages and I also have a fic based on World of Warcraft (video game I've played for eleven years) almost ready to start posting. If you follow me you should get an update when I finally start posting (if you're interested in those of course). I have several other things in the works as well (some actually feature Thorin and Rhae under different names but in our world). Thank you again for all the support!  
**

 **.**

 **Peregrine: When you get to this point ... thank you! I'm glad you were enjoying how I included him. I never really mentioned Kíli's marital status in the story that came before this (To Seek the Pale Enchanted Gold) so it was kind of left up to the readers. :)**

 **scott: Thanks!**

 **Petal:** ** **I'm so glad you have enjoyed the story and have come along on my journeys. :)** I have tossed around the idea of some one shots that deal with some of the characters from 'If the Dark Returns' but I don't know if I'll get to it. Thank you again and I hope to see you pop up when I post a new fic! :)**

 **Blondiez: Thank you! It was a rather satisfying chapter to write. :) Hehehe ... some how they avoided that necessity. :)**

 **Sparky: Lol, no, nothing like that will be necessary. Apparently they were very careful haha! I'm so glad the chapter was able to make you smile!**

 **.**

 **We all know the drill, nothing but Shae and the AU stuff is from my brain. The rest is from Tolkien's.**

* * *

 ** _14 months later ..._**

Shae stood uncharacteristically still as those around her put the finishing touches on her dress and hair. She had been ordered not to even think about looking in the mirror until told to do so and she was putting forth a valiant effort to obey that command. Her mother and Dis could not stop smiling as they wove the fine silver strands in her hair and clasped the metal and gems around her neck and waist. Besides being extremely curious as to what they were doing to her Shae was rather surprised at how calm she felt. They had been waiting for this day for quite some time. A few problems had arisen during the beginning of construction of the main keep and they'd had to push back when they had planned on leaving Annuminas for Minas Tirith. It had been frustrating but it was certainly better to wait than to leave and spend their wedding worrying about what was going on back in the North. Now ... now it was finally time and she was quite ready.

"Alright, **_nâthuê kurdu_** **.** You can look now." Giving her mother an excited smile, she turned slowly towards the long mirror on the wall. What she saw had her speechless. A deep wine red underdress, beautifully embroidered with silver, showed at her neckline and down her arms in stark contrast to the silvery white overgown. It fit tight to the waist, the point of the bodice dipping under the silver and gem studded belt, then fell loose to the ground where it pooled around her feet. The sleeves were only gathered at her shoulders and hung to touch the ground. Though the dress was the creation of Minas Tirith seamstresses the jewels were from Erebor. An amazing necklace of dark red rubies circled her neck with matching stones forming the tiara on her head. Her hair was mainly left loose with only one heavy braid flung over her right shoulder and two thin braid with various beads in them laying down the front of her dress. Never would she have imagined looking as fine as her mother did when dressed for special occasions and as she stood there staring at the intriguing image reflected in the mirror Shae felt the flutter of nerves in her stomach. Trying to will them away she stepped to Rhae and threw her arms around her.

"Thank you, **_amad_** ," was all she was able to whisper. Rhae pulled back and smiled then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I could not have asked for a better daughter. You have made me proud, Shaella, and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Before she could get choked up any further Dis claimed a hug and then Thorin walked in to escort her to the ceremony. He stood still, watching her, as Rhae and the other ladies quietly filed out, not speaking until they were alone. His silence unnerved her even further. When he finally moved towards her it was almost as if he were walking through water he moved so slowly but as he got close enough to her Shae could see the emotion playing in his eyes. She reached out and took his hands. The strength in them, the familiar calluses from years of holding a sword, were comforting and soothed her nerves somewhat.

"You look beautiful, **_ghivashel_**." He ran a hand over her hair. "The jewels in Erebor pale in comparison."

" ** _Adad_**..." she said, her cheeks flushing.

"No, let me say my fill. Mahal knows I've never been good at saying what I'm feeling." He squeezed her hands. "You have always been my little jewel, my little treasure. After you were born those feelings actually scared me for a while; I was afraid the gold sickness was trying to take hold of me again. I have watched you grow up into strong, wise woman just like your mother. When you returned home after all you'd been through and had to tell us of Moria and Balin I couldn't have been more proud of you, **_nathith_** **."**

Shae hadn't felt like crying until now. To hear such words from her father rattled the tenuous hold she'd had on her emotions since he'd walked in the room.

"I only ever wanted to make you and **_amad_** proud and to find my place."

"There has never been a moment when I wasn't proud of you, Shae. Perhaps I didn't always say so but it is the truth nonetheless. You came to us at just the right moment, after your mother had lost our unborn child, and pulled us from our depression over that loss. Since then you have never failed to put a smile on my face ... even when I wanted to strangle you for your obstinate, headstrong ways."

She laughed at his teasing. "I come by those ways honestly from both you and **_amad_**."

"You do indeed." Thorin reached up and fingered the beads in one of her braids. "I know you have felt I've tried to shield you, to hold you back some when compared to your brothers but it was your similarities to your mother that caused me to act so. I did not want to lose you to the elves or the Rangers though I was well aware of your desire for adventure. It wasn't until I was forced to let you go that I fully realized - thanks to your mother - that you had promise within you and in order to fulfill that you had to live your own life. You would never live up to your potential, your destiny, if I kept you tight within Erebor. He took a deep breath and smiled, his blue eyes shining with affection and a few tears. "You will always be my **_mizimith_** and I couldn't have let you go to just any man ... though I would have preferred you marry a dwarf."

"You like Boromir, **_adad_** ," she replied with a grin, swatting at his shoulder.

Thorin chuckled, the sound low in his chest like she always remembered. "I do. He is a strong, honorable man and the two of you seem to suit each other quite well. I have no doubt he will treat you as you should be treated and protect you well."

"Of course he will and if he doesn't ... well, I have two strong dwarven swords by my side to whip him back into shape."

He laughed again and pulled her into a tight embrace against his chest. Shae breathed in the scent of him, the smell of leather and pipe smoke the same as always, locking the memory away tightly since she knew it would most likely be some time before she saw him again. That thought had her choke up again and she wiped furiously at the few tears that had escaped.

"I will be sending Maec with you permanently so you will always have a way to quickly send messages to us or your cousin Fíli."

"Will you and **_amad_** ever come and visit Annuminas?"

"I do not know, my heart. It is quite a ways to travel at our ages but if the new king here in Gondor is as strong as he seems perhaps the roads will not be as hazardous." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Our thoughts and hearts will always be with you, Shaella."

She threw her arms around him again. " ** _Men_ _lananubukhs menu adad_**."

" ** _Men lananubukhs menu Shae_**." He pulled back a bit. "Now, I do believe we've talked enough. That Gondorian will be getting impatient."

She nodded as she wiped at the last tears, took her father's arm, and left her chambers with her back and shoulders straight.

* * *

The crowd cheered as Aragorn, with Gandalf by his side, pronounced them married.

"This has been a long time coming, my friends," he said with a grin.

"Too long," Boromir replied giving Shae a loving glance.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He looked at the king in confusion for a second. "You can kiss your bride now."

"No need to remind me of that!" he laughed then pulled her against him, claiming her lips hungrily. The crowd cheered louder and when they were forced to part they turned to face those gathered. Boromir could not remember a time when he'd been so happy. Looking out over their guests he knew that such a gathering probably would not have been able to take place if his father had still been Steward. Denethor would have fought him hard over marrying someone not a full blooded Gondorian, no matter that she was half Dunedain. His eyes took in all the dwarves that had come: Shae's parents and brothers, her cousins Fíli and Kíli along with their families, her aunt Dis, Gimli, and several other dwarves whose names he couldn't remember. He was glad of their friendship and even more glad of the strength they could lend if a situation ever called for it. His gaze then settled on Faramir, Eowyn beside him, and his little brother raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Boromir knew exactly what he was thinking and he had to agree with him. Thank the Valar he'd finally come to his senses.

He glanced down at the woman by his side. When she'd appeared he'd been struck speechless and he was pretty sure his mouth had been hanging open. There on her father's arm, Thorin's raven crown glowing the sunlight, she had looked every inch the princess she was and he felt humbled that she had accepted him. He would spend the rest of his life proving to her that he was worthy of the love she'd so willingly bestowed.

Shae was just as moved by the moment. She had gotten control of her emotions by the time they had arrived at the courtyard but a completely different one slammed into her as soon as she saw Boromir standing on the steps with Aragorn and Gandalf. Dressed in black and burgundy, gold shining on his sleeves and at his neck, he took her breath away. In a few short moments that dashingly handsome man would be her husband and her footsteps had quickened right in time with her heartbeat ... and now she stood by his side as they made their way down the long center aisle. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as they greeted their guests. This was what true happiness and contentment felt like.

.

When they were finally seated at the table on the raised dais for the celebration feast Boromir leaned close, kissing her gently.

"I promise I will prove worthy of you, Shae."

She looked at him in surprise. "You have nothing to prove to me."

"I feel I do and nothing will sway me from that."

She grinned with a small shake of her head. "Aye, I'm well aware of how stubborn you are."

"Besides, I promised your father and your brothers that no harm will ever come to you. I do not doubt they'd make the trip to Annuminas in record time if that raven of yours told them I had failed to uphold that promise."

Shae laughed out loud, her gaze swinging to land on her family momentarily. Thorin and Rhae returned her gaze with love and pride while Durin and Rho almost looked like they were going to stick their tongues out at her. Her older brother then looked pointedly at Boromir and she could only laugh harder. Life would never be dull, of that she was certain.

Turning back to her husband, she kissed him hard. " ** _Menu zirup men_**." She could see him trying to translate her words and kissed him again, this time lightly. "You complete me, Boromir."

* * *

 ** _nâthuê kurdu_** : daughter of my heart

 ** _ ** _ghivashel_**_** : treasure of all treasures

 ** _ _ _nathith___** : young daughter

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _mizimith_**_**_**_** : jewel that is young

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Men_ _lananubukhs menu_**_**_**_**_** : I love you

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Menu zirup men_**_**_**_**_**_** : You complete me

* * *

 **Preview of untitled World of Warcraft fic**

With a sigh she headed back to the house, dropping the basket by the front door, and continued down the path to the road headed towards Goldshire. When she reached the crossroads she found her usual spot at the base of a tree across from the gryphon master, settling in to watch the travelers on the road. Anytime she felt despondent she would find her way there, watching the adventurers in shining armor or fantastically embroidered garments, weapons glittering on their backs or at their hips, as they hurried to and from Stormwind. She would always make up stories about the ones that really grasped her attention, imagining the amazing places they had traveled to or the monsters they had slain. It helped her feel less isolated. She had heard of and learned about the different areas of Azeroth: the mighty dwarven city of Ironforge in the north, the jungles of Stranglethorn to the south, Darnassus, the home of the night elves, and even the Horde city of Orgrimmar far away across the sea. Ever since hearing of all these places the desire to see more than the dirt roads and trees of Elwynn Forest had filled her. It was a strange feeling. There was no real reason for her longing to see more of the world. Besides her parents' refusal to let her go to Stormwind City she had never had any reason to be upset at home. Her parents were loving and provided for the family as best they could from their small farm. She and her siblings got along. It was a good life, certainly better than some of the children she'd seen from Westfall, but still ... she was young and she knew there was a lot to see out there. Those unknown wonders continuously called to her. One day she would find a way to see what wonders were hidden behind the walls of Stormwind and beyond.

"Rae?" Her mother's gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Watching the travelers again?"

"Yes," was her short answer. There was a soft sigh and her mother squatted down next to her, lightly touching her chin to make her look up. She met Eveline's kind and surprisingly sympathetic gaze. "The world is not as amazing as you want to believe, my dear. There are horrible things out there." The jangle of metal interrupted her and they both looked up to watch two horses gallop up the road, a paladin in gleaming gold and white and a hunter in brown leather. "Those two face unimaginable dangers every time they are sent out by the king's command. It is not an easy or glamorous life despite what it may look like on the outside."


End file.
